Ghardeh 2: Of monsters and men
by Vakrian
Summary: Ghardeh 2 takes place two years after the events of Ghardeh: Black Angel. As the family try and reach their new home Asteria, while Shane and Ghardeh build on their relationship. Everything goes downhill when Shane and Ghardeh return to earth only to be captured by Wey Yu. (Contains characters from Can i keep him? And Look Nina an Alien Expands upon Ninas universe.) STORY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Story by Vakrian in association with Werewolfbleu.**_

 _ **( This story expands upon Ninas universe from Can i keep him? and Look Nina an Alien! I do not own any of Werewolfbleu's characters, nor do i claim them to be my own. I have Werewolfbleu's permission to use their characters. However they are not the focus of this story. )**_

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Ghardeh Etur'sek. My first name means Jewel of the west.

My name had once carried weight..

I am one of the few legendary yautja who are deemed the pinnacle of the Yautja species, that show incredible skill, honour and of course strength in mind and body. I was once an arbitrator for Zir'tehn an Elder of Skri'jash'n, on my homeworld Maia.

It all ended when i killed an ic'jit on sacred grounds.. To which i had broken the code disobeying an elder.

Consumed by anger.. And sorrow.

I had hunted those who killed my tribe..

Through my mission i found a human called Shane. And with him i found something to hold onto. Tenacious, brave, and slowly learning the ways of the yautja. I wouldn't have it any other way.. I have been teaching him our ways and the code to which those rules i bent..

The only family left in my life is a family consisting of two other humans and two other yautja…

Nina, Daniel, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.

It was Uzkielle who concocted a plan to end my bounty.. 'Slaying me..' Then handing 'my' skull to Zir'tehn to give to the council. The plan worked.. Two years have since passed.. And we have started a new life. Our new story begins. And with it we face new threats.. Visit new locations And of course Shane and i.. Build the bridge to our relationship. One block at a time. After all, it's not who we are, it's what we do that defines us.

Ghardeh 2: Of monsters and men.

 **Chapter one: "Don't do that."**

In the Scorpions ready room there is a loud shout from Shane.. I can't help but laugh as i rub my head against his. "GOD DAMN IT GHARDEH THAT FUCKING HURTS!" he is laying beside me on the large berth in his red shirt and black jeans. With his arm propping up his head while he lays on his side facing me. I was deliberately squeezing his tiny rump cheekily probably squatting any hope of a romantic few moments,

But i digress i still let out a laugh.

His furrowed scowling eyes train on my eyes.

"Turn yautja mode off Ghardeh and turn on fragile human mode please.. That's the 12th time you've dug those talons into my carefully maintained arse! Or i swear I'll dig something of mine into your extravagant hind.. I'll have an arse that looks like a lawnmower was taken to it."

"M-di." i say with a rumble. "I can't help it.. It's just the right size for my hand to… Squeeze." I give him another squeeze, but I let out a sharp exhaled hiss as he reaches up and slaps me across the face.. A slight spiced tingle but more of a shock..

He laughs "Sorry but your face is just the right size for my hand to slap."

I get up, i grab both of his arms in one hand and loom over him. Holding them over his head resting my left hand beside his right arm with my body arched over him, making sure my dreadlocks curtained his face making him squirm.

I let out a bark while tensing my arm with his hands in my grip.

"Do that again.. See what happens." "Undo my restraints and I'll gladly accommodate you 'predator'.." He says with a frown.

I remove my hand and surely enough dangerously without fear a swift swipe is stopped.. I tighten my grip around his small wrist, his eyes widen as my blackish purple tongue emerges and wraps around his hand leaving a warm sticky moist residue.

"GHARDEH! i don't want yautja slav! what the fuck?! "

"Slap me again and you will get my 'slav' all over your face ears and wherever else i can fit it in.. krit."

"No… Don't do that.. I'd become a mutant yautja thing.. That would mess up my good looks.." Shanes says, his brows reach the centre of his forehead with a wrinkle.

"As well as if i slapped you back." I say leaning my head back.

"You don't want that tongue everywhere.. Do you?" Shane asks cocking his right brow.

"Shane you are getting rather.. Physical as of late.." he lets out a laugh.

"Hah! I'M getting physical?! What about When we went and had a few minutes the other day, then you threw me into the fucking table knocking me unconscious?! Or do you remember 'accidently' causing me to fall through the shower window when you leaned into?! Do you realise how much you weigh under all that meat?

Or how about the other night when you knocked the air out of my lungs for accidentally kicking you in my sleep? Alright yeah i was deliberately awake and knew you could tell but god damn, i love you but seriously! Yautja mode needs twisting down.. Waaay down. It's hard to tell whether I'm doing anything right or not when you throw your 590 pounds at me it's painful. Like i need titanium man's armour."

I nod all of it is true.. But the shower and our romantic time was an accident.. Sort of.. I'm not used to human fragility.. And forget myself sometimes. But I'm learning. Controlling the worst impulses is hard work.. And i don't think Shane realises just how hard i work mentally to turn down 'yautja mode' as he likes to call it, but secretly i think he likes it.

He sits up and brings himself closer as i let his hand go.. After wiping it on his jeans "And i so need new clothes Ghardeh. We need to go back to earth." i nod and finally let the feeling of being examined go… He runs a finger over my speckled ridges on my head, gently running a hand over my tiny bony spines on the outline of my forehead section then runs a hand over one of my dreads.

He takes off my gauntlets and places them on the bed.. Now If i was male. He'd be sitting with his head imbedded in the metal floor.

But I'm a nice female.. So allow him to do it.. They're only a weapons…

He looks over my orange and rust specks that form the patterns on my hand he runs a hand over feeling the mottled and scaled limb which is my arm. He always finds something new that he hasn't seen before..

He closely examines my markings.

"What's this no objections Ghardeh? That's a first.. Finally broken the ice on this one have we?"

"Lies Shane? We've been doing this for 2 ye-"

I stop then I give him a look.. A sudden surge of sadness has just hit me.. I still miss Tenjra and the girls greatly.. And from time to time it randomly hits me like a shard of metal being driven into my chest.. Which has happened on two occasions.. But this is more mental damage. It shouldn't affect me as much anymore but I suppose it's the manner to which they were taken from me..

Shane nods with understanding he can tell when my eyes lose their shine.. It's difficult for yautja to show certain emotions if at all.. But Shane feels the same.. I learned he actually did want to meet Tenjra and is always fascinated by my stories with Hih'guan, Di'larne.. And Tenjra..

He leans his head on my right arm and puts an arm around me gently.

"Hitting you again Jewel? I thought yautja don't show emotion?" He asks..

He only uses my actual name when he's very serious, angry.. Or like now.. Knows when my barriers give way to a tinge of sadness. I decided to tell him the meaning of my name.. To show how much i trust and value him.. Although i didn't grasp the concept of human names having no meanings..

I spent 2 days trying to convince him to tell me when Nina caught me asking him then told me they don't have specific meanings like yautja names.

I often wonder how my children would react to Shane..

I give him a subtle nod.

"Not every yautja is the same Shane, there are many different variations of yautja.. With different inner workings and the like Shane.. Like humans.."

It has been two years and we have moved on greatly since my insurrection.

But it forever remains in the bottom of my heart. Shane has also gotten good at 'sensing' when I'm nearby. It's rather funny watching him shudder knowing I'm silently moving towards him we both get up and make our way to the family.

The Lar'ja N'ritja is a large ship but the brothers have no spare room so we stay on the Tarei'hsan.. The Scorpion in the hangar the ship just about fits.

We make our way to the communal area the 'kitchen' Shane calls it.. The notion still makes me warble a laugh.

As we enter Baymax Nina's and Danny's large white dog bounds over tail swaying.

Shane pats his head and walks up to the others.."

Uzkielle nods at me.. A clear and subtle nod.. After the time he rode my sword into my chest affecting everyone on the ship he has a very strong sense of respect towards me.

Same with his brother come to think of it.. I did in essence 'die' accepting my fate to even allow Uzkielle to 'kill' me.

When i could have easily beat him into submission. But it had to end..

I remember almost breaking his arm as he placed the blue grit onto my chest.. Still tender from the battle with the berserker.. And it had to work downward which was extremely painful, and that skull i gave Uz was my idea in part, we spent the whole day arguing about it because Kex'vir was one of the hardest bad bloods i ever had to track down. But she eventually ran out of allies after i cut through them and then we had a lengthy battle.. And that skull was the closest one that resembled my own structure. I'd have preferred to have died. That's the Yautja way but.. Everyone was so affected.. I suppose in a sense.. I did die.. We have had no trouble since and I'm starting to believe Zir'tehn had something to do with it..

But my scars have healed.. Much to the bemusement of the brothers but i suppose I'm built of sterner stuff.. Not that the brothers aren't.. Just saying that.. I meant it in a lesser sense.

Danny runs up to Shane as Nina leans a hand on her cheeks causing her face to twist upward."

"SHAAANE! I've got a confession to make.. You remember the other day when you used the toilet and then it exploded? Thaaaat was… Meee.. Nina wants me to apologise.. So.. I APOLOGISE UNCLE."

"Danny i have to be Ninas brother to be your uncle.."

"You are her brother, just like her sister Ghardeh is my aunt. And Uzkielle with Osh'ikeille are my fathers!" Shane's brows raise careful not to laugh. There isn't a monitor keeping Uzkielle from showing Shane his own gooey insides this time.

"Well one of them HAS to be the uncle too.." Shane says holding his arm out to the twins.

Dannys brows rises left to right along his forehead.. "UZKIELLE you are the craazy UNCLE! FRAAHHH!"

Shane laughs as do i.. Danny always has a joke or a gag hiding up in his tiny brain. "That makes you and Uz craaaazy brothers!"

Shane walks up to Uzkielle.. A trait i find most peculiar is Shane will approach the Yautja without a hint of fear.. Just like he did with me..

He holds out his hand.

"Put it there brother!" Shane says..

Uzkielle regards Shane moving his mandibles open then closed slightly then holds out his giant hand and swipes at his hand.. Shane moves his hand away.. "Too slow.."

Uzkielle barks at him tensing..

"Alright try again.." Shane says, i put a hand under my jaw..

Shane holds his hand out. "Put it the-"

Uzkielles hand was a blur.. And Shane's arm swipes back with the forced slap . And Uzkielle rumbles.. "Too.. Sslooww.."

"Shit balls!" Shane shouts at him.. "You cheated!"

"Alright how about this one brother.."

He balls a fist towards him but Uzkielle angles his arm..

"Just ball your fist Uz.." He growls and does so.. "Hold out your arm.."

"Pauk'n.." He grumbles..

Shane gently fisted Uzkielles huge balled fist..

"Called a fist bump Uz.."

He looks at his fist as Osh'ikeille was watching and holds his arm out..

"FiissT bump.." Osh'ikeille snorts a laugh.

"Jesus Shane! Don't show Uzkielle too much he will be fist bumping Baymax! Or Neens.." Danny says with a cheeky smile.

"DANNY!" Nina glares at him.. "Whaaat Nina? Everyone apart from me here is an adult.. Who's going to tell?!" Danny says putting his hands to his hips. "You'll be giving HER ideas for Shane.. Fridiot.." Nina says with raised brows shaking her head.

Danny laughs.. "Or maybe ideas for SHANE! Hows your butt Shane?!"

"AAYY DON'T go there.." Shane looks, at me who of course is grinning..

"Like a thousand paper cuts.. And how do you know that little mister?" Nina and Danny burst out laughing..

"Because i told them Shane." I disclose with a laugh. Shane frowns at me..

"Don't do that.."

"Shane can you come with me?" Danny asks him after laughing off the thousand paper cuts joke.

"I want to finally show you something.."

"For sure Dan.." I follow them both to the armour room and immediately see Danny's little armour platform as well as his own custom armour Uzkielle has made for him.

"Here Shane.." He says pointing to the platform to which a suit of advanced yautja armour comes over a scanned human or humanoids body.

"Just step into those footwells and don't move." Danny says with a smile.

Shane turns to him fully he is wary of Danny's tricks "Why what will happen?"

Danny's smile widens "You will become a powerful yautja.. It's about time you came on hunts with us. But I'll let the twins tell you.. Not my place to say.. Come on! i want to see it!"

He pushes Shane towards it…

"Ok alright.."

Shane steps on the platform Shane's body glows blue as he is being scanned. Then with clinking and clatting the armour shifts around Shane's body.. Turning him into a yautja of pure d'lex… Except it's not the same..

Shane steps off, his height boosted.. If only a few more inches.

Danny frowns "Hey it didn't boost my height what gives? Ghardeh doesn't your BOYFRIEND look cool?!"

Shane brings up a clawed, metallic hand and looks over himself.. The weapons all click and fall into place. Shane grabs a fake dreadlock..

"Dreads and all." He says within the helmet giving his voice a strange metallic tint..

"Danny this is amazing.." Danny nods "Yeah.. Makes things too easy though.. Plus I'm only 11 so i best not be using it.. I have my own armour now. Nina wasn't really happy when Osh bought it for me. You can keep it if you want Shane.. You ARE my uncle." He says with a grin.

Shane looks at him.. I laugh.. Even though its Shane under there the way he looked at Danny had him look just like a yautja.. But we both notice something.. Different with the armour. As in.. It IS different.. Danny is searching for what it is but stops his eyes light up.. "Ghardeh it looks different.."

Shane has lately been showing Danny and Nina 'Tiger fist'.

They love it and even the brothers enjoy watching him teach both Nina and Danny new skills. It's as if he has become the new teacher over the brothers. I tend to be his 'test dummy' to which i gave him a romping in the ready room one day for.. But you don't want to know that.. THAT'S locked away in my mind, reader…

Shane's body shifts and shows the strange black fibred coiled nano-muscle under the armour and his arms. Again.. It looks different from when Danny wore it.. It was much more armoured.. It must have a tiered system when a person is scanned. Shane must fit the intermediate tier. And i must say he does look good as a yautja.. Even if it is just a metal suit..

"Oooh ooohh! To the kehrite!" Danny shouts he runs off..

Shane turns to look at me the black slits of the armour not telling his response. "To the kehrite then." I say to him..

I touch the black unarmoured part of his arm and Shane responds "Wait i just felt that like you just touched me.."

I stop and put a hand on the black muscle fibres where his ribs would be if he was in fact a yautja.

"And that?" i ask.. He nods..

I decide to be testing.

"And that?" I ask driving my knee into his crotch. Where there is a slatted armour piece.. He bends slightly with a grunt. He raises a hand and a shining wrist blade shoots out with a very sexy sounding sh-tiing.. With a wail of the vibration of it shooting out..

"If you think that armour will save you mate of mine you are sorely mistaken. Remember the ic'jit Vir'garhr?"

"I'm faster than Vir.." Shane says..

I nod "But nowhere near the level of skill to take me on mister.. Now to the kehrite sain'ja."

Shane stops "Wait what?" I haven't killed anyone as of late."

I push him forward.

"No you just killed several yautja at the brokers bunker.."

"And how did you know?"

We walk on.

"I know because i killed 47 yautja that day in the bunker and i counted six more kills which had to be you.."

"Riz killed two.."

"OK then four, either way you are worthy of being called a sain'ja."

"And it probably explains why Uz and Osh are so calm with me.." Shane says

"Exactly because i told them."

"Oh.. Well that was mighty kind of you."

We finally enter the kehrite.. And Danny glides over to the centre..

"Ok ok.. Shane the metal yautja.. Versus Ghardeh the pretty err huge.. Warrior..

I was going to say little.." Danny says winking at Shane.

Shane smiles..

"Shane are you ready!"

"Nope.."

"Yes you are!"

"Ghardeh are you ready!"

I nod and lock onto Shane.

"Ok 321go!" He says a mile a minute.. As Nina would say.

Shane slowly stances and slowly sways for his momentum. I walk up to him and simply.. Ahem… Slap him, there is a deep thung sound as my hand connects with his helmet.

"Do that again.. Krit.." Shane says.

I indulge him but he does something i didn't expect he brings up his arm to block but locks my arm in the grip of the suit. I try and pry my hand away from the krit when he grabs my other arm. Now the last time i struggled with an arm wrestle was with those pauk'n freaks.. But this.. Shane had me in a tight lock. Until he brought me closer. Which allowed me to lift him off the floor and hold him above my head.

Now i had many thoughts on exactly what i was going to do. But seeing Danny's gaping mouth made me laugh, which caused my arms to slowly buckle.

Shane was shouting for me to put him down so i.. Dropped him.

 _Don't judge the armour was heavy! I lie i decided to drop him..._

"Ghardeh can you do a roundhouse kick?" Danny asked..

"I want to see a yautja do a roundhouse kick.. But Uz and Osh don't understand."

I remember a while ago Shane showing me how to do a roundhouse.. He was teasing me saying how 'sexy' i looked doing one. So Danny obviously knows about that one.

I stance the way i always do then look at Shane as he looks at me and i spin while kicking out only i hit him harder than i thought Shane slams to his side on the floor and Danny creases curling himself up like he needs the toilet.

"Right that's it.." Shane says getting up, he brings up his gauntlet and taps for one of the twins.. Turns out everyone came over.. Not least because Uzkielle wants his rematch.. He finally gets it i suppose.

The last time Uzkielle and i had a session we had an accident. He turned into a rage induced mass of muscle and had me in a neck lock we call a death grip... So i.. Well i elbowed him in his yautja hood and he didn't half roar while Nina and Danny laughed.. Osh snorted but i think that was out of sympathy. We called it a draw. He wanted a rematch ever since but i kept putting it off..

Until now.. Old habits die hard..

* * *

 **Hello once again and welcome to the sequel of Ghardeh: Black Angel. This story took a while to complete and i had many times where i had to wipe chapters or re write them, It was only when Werewolfbleu stepped in and gave me a swift kick to my ass and gave me some help along the way that I managed to finally finish this one.**

 **It's sometimes hard to convert your vision from mind to keyboard but i managed to keep the train rolling and reached the light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway. This story focuses on Shane and Ghardeh and their relationship as they slowly begin to understand each others inner workings which leads to some often hilarious outbursts from either one of them. I'm excited to be sharing this sequel with you all and i hope you enjoy the brand new journey.**

 **And once again Farewell. If you happen to enjoy the read or not leave a review any criticism I'll gladly take on board. It will help me greatly.**

* * *

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sain'ja- Warrior.**

 **Krit- Idiot/moron general expletive. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **Ic'jit- Bad blood/ Dishonoured.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:** **The Yautja rumble and dance.**

Within moments everyone comes to the kehrite, Shane stances again.

"Right this time.. It's a real tussle darl."

Shane says looking at me,

I turn to him fully. "You want the full unadulterated yautja combat Shane?"

"Sei-i." He says.

"You want the full range of the Yautja rumble and tumble?" i ask.

"Sei-i.. I'm sure later as well."

"Shane!" Danny says with an exasperated breath.

"Yeah alright that should have stayed in my head.." He replies.

I glance at Uz and nod at him.

Uzkielle steps up uncrossing his arms

Shane's stance slowly drops.

"Wait.. You want me up against Uzkielle?"

"You wanted the full package Shane.

If you beat Uzkielle then I'll consider giving you a chance.."

Danny stands in between Shane and Uzkielle.

"Shane are you ready?"

"Hell no!"

Danny laughs.

"Uzkielle are you ready?"

"Sei-i." he lets out a growl to further demoralise Shane.

"Ok 3...2...1… TEAR DOWN THE WALLS!" Danny shouts pumping his small arms.

Shane stances and nods at Uzkielle.

He also stances. But something happens none of us expect..

Shane moves in first.. And Uz moves into Shane, Uz strikes out first with Shane swiping his arm away and hits Uz in his chest with his left palm right palm then low roundhouse kicks him in the abdomen making Uz step back. Uz slowly circles him.. He can't read Shane's body language as he begins to sway for momentum.. Which again looks very yautja with his new figure. Uz moves in and brings both arms down then up but Shane slams down on his upward motion holding his arms Uzkielle jumps up and kicks off Shane's armoured chest throwing him backwards. Shane rolls backwards and gets up but the yautja now has him wide open, He swipes left hitting Shane's leg then right upward knocking Shane back he goes to kick Shane back but he recovered quicker than Uz thought Shane grabs his leg twisting it sending him spinning to the floor.

"Holy moses!" Danny says looking in fascination.

Even Nina raises a brow.

As Shane stands over Uzkielle he holds out a hand. With a rumbled growl, Uz takes Shanes hand but as he gets up he throws Shane down on the floor..

"Draw…" He says.. "That doesn't count you cheated!" Shane says Uz helps him up and flicks an invisible thing from Shanes shoulder and Nina bursts out laughing.

"Uz did you just goad Shane?"

."M-di.."

"Yes you did."

"Shaane wears armour.. ThaT Improovess hisss ssstrength.. Noot fairr fiighT.." He says pointing at Shanes armour.

Shane taps his shoulder "One day just not today."

Uzkielle looks and shakes his head narrowing his mismatched eyes.

"NoT noow, noT laaTerr noT everr.."

"Unless Ghardeh gives him the good stuff Uzkielle like you did with Neens.."

Shane looks puzzled i can tell with his head tilting at Danny.

"What do you mean?"

Danny and Nina look at each other.

"I have Uzkielles blood running around my insides Shane.. He had helped me several times. Doesn't improve too much but.. Enough to get a typical edge on an average human being.."

"That explains why you heal so quickly."

Shane says. Nina nods.

"Yup and other things."

"Yeah like what?"

"I can sense changes in people's chemistry, i can differentiate smells and sounds. For instance i can sense without looking at a certain female yautja she has a very keen intention for a certain Shane in the next few seconds.."

Shane looks at me, she was right i am going to pounce him. He wants the full throttle he'll get it. Smart little shit..

Shane stances as i angle my arms a clear sign I'm going to strike.

I walked up to him as he struck out i lowered and swept his feet causing him to fall on his side with a weighty clat. But he uses the rocket boots and launches up, suddenly wings in the underside of his arms spread out leveling Shane out then landing with another weighty thud. As he lands the wings fold up back inside the armour..

Danny opens his mouth in surprise.

"You were like a yautja eagle Shane! A silver yautja angel! Why didn't i get wings Neens?!"

I swipe out with a palmed hand with Shane catching my arm and shoving me back with a thud. I drop kick Shane but he blocks it somehow and brings his metal frame over me before i recover. He grabs my neck and slowly lifts i grab his arm and knee him in the crotch causing him to let go with a grunt and i upper cut him hard enough to knock him in the air and fall with a metal thud and before he gets up i dive on him and draw my full weight into him. "Yield." I say with a slight snarl to my tone.

Shane's breathing heaves…

"That fucking hurt.. Let me up right now."

I help Shane up.

"You asked for it."

Later we go to the 'kitchen' and Danny was copying how Shane flew up into the air, i have to admit it looked very good. A yautja with wings? I slow down to see exactly where these wings sprout from but they are well hidden in the arms. Shane turns his head around in a paranoid manner.

"What are you doing Ghardeh? Don't even think of ramming a fist up my arse."

I shake my head "Just curious wondering where exactly those wings came out from your armour."

"Danny seemed surprised.. And i can't believe he used this it's very high tech.." Shane says.

We make our way to the foodstocks. Shane is looking over the buttons and tabs on the left gauntlet when Danny shows him what tab has what function.

"Aand that one. Causes your right gauntlet to fire emp flechettes, or switch to the net gun.. Or rockets.. Oooorr a grappling hook.."

Shane smiles "Does it make popcorn?"

Danny smiles "Mmmmm salted caramel popcorn.."

He snaps out of his dream.. "No Shane it doesn't make popcorn.. At least not out of thin air.. Might cook someone. Or skewer someone.. Shish kebab yautja.."

Nina walks to Shane and pressed a button on his gauntlet.. Suddenly the wings spread out and Shane stands up hurriedly.

"Nina!" she lets out a laugh.

"Good job one of us knows how to use it.."

They slide back in and he sits down.

"Anymore tricks up your sleeve Nina?"

"No just thought I'd end the conundrum of your 'angel wings'."

"Wheres Uz?" Shane asks as he sees Osh'ikeille enter, he stops and looks at Nina then Shane.

"Mooving yoourr armourr platfforrm.. Into the Tarei'hsan.. Mei'hswei.."

Shane nods then moments later he sees Uz enter the room.

"Danny.." Nina says in an asking tone.

He shifts his sight to her… "Yesh Nina?"

"Should Ghardeh take back those weapons she left for the twins?"

Knowing full well his response.

"Noo Neens."

"I will not take those weapons back.. They were gifts."

Uzkielle sits down with a grumble as Osh'ikeille barks at him to let him do the meal."

"Ghardehs weapons are so much lighter than yours Uz." Danny says.

He nods slowly and is staring at me.

Nina looks "Uz.. What's on your mind?"

His gaze turns to Nina in a way only he can do and it makes her head arch back slightly.

"JussT a thought.." he says in a smoky tone.

"What?" Nina asks leaning into him.

"I saaw Shaane.. And Ghardeh.. Daancing…"

I feel a heavy change in Shane's chemistry he is probably blushing behind the armour. Though this was roughly a week ago.. Uzkielle is bringing it up to get one up on Shane.

But Ninas eyes widen in excitement.

"Show us! I'd love to see a yautja dance!"

I look and decide to drive the stake in. "He was dancing so well with me, he's a very good dancer.." I add just to make Shane's heart jump one more time."

Ninas face forms an O expression.

"Right! No no! Back to the kehrite now! I WANT to see this!"

"Ghardeh you can dance?!" Danny asks.

I nod and look at Danny, "When i was very young i went to certain events. This was before i became a huntress. Life was very different for a female, i look at Uz as i explain,

"We are usually known to take care of the sucklings.. Yet when i was roughly Ninas age i was either practicing becoming a huntress or an entertainer.. I was general entertainment.."

Danny perks up "Like dance school?"

"Yes Danny like dance school.. It is how.. Tenjra.. Slowly got to me by making me open my eyes."

"What was the dance?"

Nina asks but i shake my head, "I don't have the heart to say. It's very special."

Nina smiles and puts a hand around my large forearm. "It's alright.."

We all get up and make our way to the kehrite.. I see Osh and Uz look at each other in puzzled expressions.. They have known yautja to rarely dance.. But dancing is known to our race.. Or at least on Maia anyway.. They are oddly curious.. What can i say? Truly unique. We all enter the kehrite.. Again.

Shane still in his armour walks past me, I nod to him "The one before?" I ask him.

"Do we have to?"

"Sei-i" Osh'ikeille says crossing his arms Uzkielle does the same as i walk up to the console near the kehrite door and manipulate the gravity in the kehrite.

Danny and Nina float then sit on a table and lean against each other smiling.

Shane stands with a silver clawed hand to me ready.

We decide on the on the dance we were doing when Uzkielle snuck in a look the krit..

Shane mirrors my moves just like before we mix our pattern up slowly. Precisely spinning and jumping with a glide. Then Shane turns on the waltz.. With a yautja twist when he throws me in the air. As i fall his armour wings fold out as he catches me on the way down. We remain in the air then slowly descend when our show ends.

(Ninas pov.)

Their dance was slow but precise with Ghardeh performing twisting fluid movements around Shane navigating her moves, with them getting in the air.. That twisting corkscrew with them coming down as Ghardeh falls and Shane catching her, was amazing with the added bonus of the Yautja wings. Even with a bit of waltz at certain points, that was Shane. Ghardeh's and Shane's chemistry is amazing.. That dance fit them both perfectly.. A human and yautja in a relationship.. But i look at the brothers who are staring at the pair."

(Ghardehs pov.)

"That was BEA-utiful!" Danny shouts. Clapping loudly.

"You two were amazing!" Nina says running up to us.

The brothers looks at each other..

Then nod to one another.

"What did you twins think?" Danny asks.

"Veerry.. Goood.. Yautja caan daance." Osh'ikeille says.

"Ghardeh.. And Shane.. Veerry unique." Uzkielle says.

I switch the gravity back.

"Ghardeh how did you get Shane to dance?" Danny asks holding my hand.

I look down at him. "I don't know it just happened we were talking then Shane thought he'd give me a lesson."

"Glad they have enjoyed it". Shane says. I smile at Shane and he winks at me. He then walks to the Scorpion to get out of the armour.

"You two are so amazing together Ghardeh.. Shane is brilliant he is always so calm and.. Just squishy.." Nina says.

"He makes me happy Nina, he is so.. Sturdy.. He reminds me of Tenjra.. It both heals and hurts.."

Nina wraps her arms around my waist. And hugs me.

"Tenjra would be pleased he kept his promise.. You have both come a long way. It reminds me of these two.." Danny holds my finger.. As i slowly slump my posture and put my right hand up to my eyes.

It has just hit me again…

And Nina looks as she feels my sudden change in chemistry. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille walk up to the us.

"Shaane iss your Tower of Sstrength.. Ussse him Ghardeh." Uzkielle says holding my shoulder.

I slowly nod. "Maybe it's pride.. He doesn't like seeing me upset."

We walk on and split up Danny and i go to the Scorpion.

"Ghardeh could you let me fly the Scorpion? Our little secret?"

I give a glance at Danny. And run a hand through his short red hair.

"Don't see why not but let me fly the ship out."

He fists the air. "Yeess!"

I put him on my broad left shoulder then walk on.

* * *

 **Author note: Shane asked for that tussle.. And Uz what were you doing?! That's a low blow! This chapter was quite short but the story picks up soon i promise, plenty of action and fluff to come. Along with drama! Hope you enjoyed the light read for this chapter. Farewell for now people! Stay awesome!**

* * *

 **Reviewers circle: YautjaQueen, Thank you so much! There is more coming!**

* * *

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Tarei'hasan- Scorpion.**

 **Kehrite- Arena.**

 **Krit- Idiot/ Moron or general expletive. (Non-cannon my own word.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Those few moments..**

Danny and i enter the Scorpion, as Shane was just about to leave he sees us. "Oh yeah? Where do you think you two are going? Is Ghardeh kidnapping you? Sorry but the other yautja has stepped out! I can't help you sorry!"

"I'm flying the Scorpion Shane!" He says fisting the air. "God you two.. I still can't believe you did that.. Not even Neens and the twins do such things."

I look to Danny as i walk on.

"That's because they were brought up as hunters from day one. I had to hide from my father for a long time before he found out i was practising becoming a huntress the amount of times he would tell me no it isn't for me, My mother was very proud her daughter was becoming a huntress. But my father was very proud his daughter was becoming an accomplished Entertainer. You should have seen the showroom Danny.. It was massive..The seats were around the edge in a circle.. The centre was where you would stand and perform.. All eyes on you. It was very nerve wracking but then the noise you hear if they come to like you was.." I remember the cheers and the sights.. Smells.. Like i was right back there.. That night when Tenjra took me back there when we were on our final night before our lives changed forever..

"Magical?" Danny says snapping me back to reality. I nod slowly.. "Magical."

"Shane.. That dance.. Neens said it fits you both perfectly.. It was really nice."

Danny holds one of my dreads

"Ghardeh.. What was the dance Tenjra pulled you in with?"

I lose Danny's gaze.. "Danny… I see where you are going with this.."

"Ghardeh. You can't keep letting the past beat you up.. Shane is with you all the way."

We enter the Scorpions cockpit and i put Danny down as i press the comms button.

"Just giving the Scorpion a flight check.. See you in a few.."

I fly out carefully and place Danny in the seat he places his tiny hands on the left throttle and right holographic wheels.

"Ghardeh what was the dance? Would you ever recreate it with Shane?"

(Ninas pov.)

Ghardeh left the comms open while she checks the Scorpion.. I heard Danny ask Ghardeh what dance Tenjra shared with her. I put a hand to my mouth as it goes quiet..

"Danny it was special to me." i hear.

"And it goes Ghardeh? Maybe you should say screw the stars and kick the pasts arse.." Danny says. i smile..

"Danny don't push her. She doesn't have to share if she doesn't want to. Yautja have secrets too soot sprite."

(Ghardehs pov)

I laugh at Ninas comment. They have never seen a yautja dance.. And i am angry with Uzkielle.. When did he see us in the kehrite? I didn't even sense him nearby but Shane and i were so engrossed in the moment i suppose i missed it.. It was different then as well, i was not dancing it was Shane mainly until he asked me to dance the final half which fit me perfectly. He never specified where he learned to dance but for all i know he made it up. If he did it's impressive. Danny is flying the ship rather well. Danny gets the hang of flying slowly weaving the craft into a star dust cloud causing the particles to wisp away then shouts "Do a barrel roll!" While making the ship roll left and right. Shane and i hold onto a console.. Well i do.. Shane holds onto my waist while Danny shouts "Woo-hoo!" After a few hours or so Danny turns us around and i fly us back into the hangar. As he steps off he looks at me and Shane..

"That was awesome.. Thanks for that aunt.. Our little secret?"

"Our little secret." I reply.

"Uncle.. Keep Ghardeh happy.."

He nods…"Trying little man."

Then Danny walks away.

Shane nudges the side of my torso..

"That was special. Let's commit it to memory.."

I nod. "Done, Danny can fly well can't he?" I ask.

"Oh yes a top gun.."

"Right you.." I say picking Shane up.

"Ghardeh.. What are you doing..?

We walk back to the 'kitchen' and i grab Danny on the way he laughs out as i hold Shane over my right shoulder he has dug his elbows in the back of my shoulder blade i can't see his face but it's probably twisted. I hold Danny and put him on my free shoulder Danny reaches over and ruffles Shane's brown hair.

There is a smell going around the corridor to the foodstocks and we enter.

Uz snorts as he sees Shane slide off me backwards.

Danny jumps down and sits down.

Uzkielle looks at Nina.. Then me..

"Ssorry Ghardeh.." But i shake my head gently.. "No.. Don't worry too much.. In a way it was you getting me back for smashing your ego and probably getting Shane back but it didn't work as intended did it Uz? But now we are even so no more spilling secrets."

"Sei-i" he says and nods at me.

Osh'ikeille puts down a large plate of a roasted hesh'qri'xi.. An animal that resembles earth's elks.. Then places the rest down. We all sit and talk about other topics.. When there is a loud ghastly noise..

Shane chokes on his drink. Ninas face turns to a shocked O expression with a frown, and the twins twitch their mandibles with a growl.

My eyes slowly lock onto Danny who is red in the face.. Then shouts out.

"GODS BE PRAISED!" with a hint of laughter.

"Danny De blanc! We don't fancy your ass talk!" Nina shouts.

"Man what are you guys feeding him? Osh you best check the ships trajectory!" Shane says.

Osh lets out a rumbling laugh.

Uz shakes his head and calls Danny. "H'dui'se c'jit…" Nina chokes a laugh and points at Uz.

"See Danny Uzkielle isn't impressed."

Danny lifts one butt cheek and forces another noise out.

He laughs but Uz slams a large arm on the table making everything clatter and him jump.

"Ki'cte Danny you arre sstriking.. My lasst nerve.. Do noT be inappropriate. " he says in a growly tone.

"You're just jealous you can't talk out of your backside Uz.."

"PAUK DANNY ENOOUGH! The lasst word will noT worrk with me, ch'hkt-a c'jit!" Uzkielle shouts. It was thunderous.

"Alright fine keep your head on Uzkielle jeez.." Uz looks at Nina with a prolonged growl. Nina shakes her head she feels the same as what i feel, which is Uzkielles frustration.. He is VERY irritated.

"Danny don't argue with Uz.. He has clearly had enough besides you will lose everytime." Nina says with a frown.

"Danny if a yautja did that.. You wouldn't be sitting.. You would be blown away.. and turned to dust, Needless to say once was funny. Uz is right, there is a time and place.. For talking out of your bottom." I say making it sound much less aggressive.

Danny smiles at me then swings his legs and calms down.

"Sorry Uzkielle i won't do it again Kch'tanu ell-osde Uz." Danny smiles.

Uzkielle regards Danny for a moment

Then Nina. He calms with a huff and clicks. "Danny.. Ell-osde Je'kainde."

He looks puzzled and confused he hadn't heard that word evidently. "What does that mean Uz?"

"Sstuborrn.."

After the meal Shane and i walk back to the Tarei'hsan. And enter the shower. Missing a large pane.. I remember as i leant into Shane the glass gave away i almost landed my full weight on him, but managed to position my arms on either side of his shoulders. I just stared and laughed while he shouted a few swear words.. He puts his clothes in the cleaner and i take off my armour then enter with him he leans his head against my stomach.

"I was serious about earth Ghardeh.."

I run a hand over the back of his head gently and rub his shoulders.

"I know, when do you want to leave?"

He looks up at me.

"Soon but not yet.."

The shower begins to run and we clean ourselves down. We step out and i look at Shane for several moments as he exchanges a look.

But as Shane leaves i feel something bothering him.

Sadness.. Or is it something else?

I walk up to him and he huffs shaking his head.

"It's nothing Jewel.."

"Tell me…"

"No Ghardeh.. Its nothing."

"Not to me it isn't i feel something wrong now tell me krit."

"I hate that ability you have. Fine since you're so damn curious."

He looks into my eyes and sits on the bed.

"...Everything.. Hit me at once just then.. Seeing Nina with Danny.. I have forgotten about my own family Ghardeh.. I said when we first met that my family was not much better than the events in my life that drifted us apart.. That there was nothing left for me at earth.. But in actuality.. I do have family there, we haven't gotten along in many years.. But they are still family. You are family Ghardeh.. And i know i don't measure up to Tenjra or your girls.. There simply is no substitute Ghardeh. Being here on this ship with you all.. Well.. Lets just say. It woke something else inside me and i didn't think I'd ever say this but.. I miss home… there is no substitute.."

I can't do anything, i see where Shane is coming from.. And in a sense i miss wuis't'kei.. I miss Maia.. Skri'jash'n.. I wrap an arm around his bare shoulders and hold him close.

"I've had the pleasure of knowing you for two years Shane, i would bring you a whole world to make you happy. But I also know you are human. If you decide that you want to return to earth and stay.. I would never hold it against you. I know what you are feeling all too well.. I miss home too."

"But what about us Ghardeh? It would be too dangerous for you to stay on earth."

I put my jaw on Shane's crown.

"Nina has a saying.. 'The greatest act of love is letting go."

Shane smiles. "Buddha can suck it.."

We laugh quietly.

"No.. I can't lose you Nina, Danny.. Or the twins. You are my family now. It was just my brain telling me wrong is all.. But i still need clothes.."

"And how are you going to pay for said clothes?"

Shane's face a goes blank.. "MONEY? Or i could use your cloak device and 'borrow' some?" The cleaner beeps and he stands on the bed to peck me on my ridged forehead but i pull him back..

"Ghardeh my shirt."

"It'll be fine for a while yet."

"Why don't you find something else you haven't seen yet." I say laying back.

"Alright then."

He jumps but immediately regrets it.

He lands on me with a pained expression

"Aawww shit.. Right that's it Ghardeh.. You are no longer eating healthily..! You need to be plump so i can land on you without feeling like i landed on concrete.."

"You mean like you.." I say sliding a talon across his toned belly.

Ghardeh I'm not plump.. Just humans are squishy.."

"Yes i know. I am very well acquainted with your squishiness Shane.."

Shane's right brow raises from the middle up.. He can't tell how to take my statement.

"Are you being raunchy or is that an ordinary observation?"

"Both."

He leans into me digging his elbow into my calf on the way up so i shove him with my foot on the backside toward the door.

"Stop touching my arse Ghardeh you have a strange obsession with it."

"I do it is very squeezable.."

He comes in with his clothes on.

"Unlike miss muscle.."

"Not my fault i don't know what you mean ooooman! Take that off!"

"Or what? If you destroy my only shirt I'll go atomic..".

I growl but he laughs in my face so i grab his shirt with a slight grip.

"NOOO Ghardeh.. Don't.. I love my flannel shirt.."

Suddenly my eyes shift to see Nina pop her head around the corner..

"Hoo shit.. Was i interrupting anything Ghardeh? You seem to be.. Missing.. Attire.. You haven't changed one iota well apart from the missing.. Scars."

Nina laughs as she sees Shane look at me then her again. "Am i missing something with you two?"

"Do you want to tell him or should i sis?"

I look at Shane. "Ninas seen everything before Shane. We.. 'Examined' one another one day when i first stayed on the Lar'ja N'ritja."

"Do the brothers know?"

Nina smiles. "Nothing happened Shane we just had a 'you show me yours I'll show you mine' moment. I'd never even seen a female yautja up close and she took it literal. I couldn't refuse. Got no scars now though Ghardeh. Anyway sorry just to let you know we are coming up to a red temperate planet and Danny wants to be a Martian. Take your time though because it will be a few hours yet." Nina says with a smile and a wink. "And close this door.."

She waves before pressing the panel and closing the door before she takes her leave.

"You and Neens.. Stripped off? Bet she was thrilled.."

I laugh and he lays down beside me.

"It was a strange moment Shane. I remember her asking if i saw me because i was 'gorgeous'. She then explained away why she went red in the face. So i took it as face value.. That she wanted to see 'me'. It was a short moment. But it was nice. Humans can be such lovely creatures to look at without this.. Ridiculous clothing." I say rubbing his shirt.

"Well we can't go around on earth naked Ghardeh.. Well i mean there are some places. Nudist camps etcetera. But none for sexy eight foot tall aliens.. Before you get ideas." Shane plays with my dreads before i lay further up the bed and we both relax. When i say relax.. I mean we finally have a rather romantic few minutes.

That is until..

"Ghardeh.. I can't breathe.." I come to, to find Shane in my grip holding my arm with both hands I'm stood at the edge of the bed with him dangling.

"C'jit not again.." I gently lower him, then let him go and sit on the bed.

"It happened again Shane I'm sorry.."

He rubs my forearm and puts his head against my right arm, "It's fine.. At least i wasn't head first into the wall.. At least that head anyway.."

I let out a warbled laugh.

"How long this time?" I ask.

"10 mins roughly. The time before that was half that before i went into the table."

I shake my head.

"Maybe it's best we don't do this whole sex thing Shane. It's getting dangerous."

"I'm not afraid.. You just need more time Jewel.. The first time was more terrifying because i didn't know what to expect and you was the one who started that one."

"It's not whether or not you are afraid Shane.. It's whether you can withstand a highly aroused yautja who can and will.. Paya forbid.. Do some serious damage when they climax. I'm not on the receiving end you are Shane.. These blackouts are the reason i harm you.."

Shane's eyes widen.. "You.. Black out? When? Why?"

"It happens just before orgasm and why? Because I'm trying so hard not to turn.. 'Yautja mode' as you call it.. On. We don't usually mate with humans. Or other species.. Baring in mind this is still new territory for me Shane. As well as for you. All you need to know is I'm trying so hard to not harm you. And the instinctual side always wins.. So.. If i end up coming to with you in a hold again.. This stops.."

Shane nods. "Alright.. Wait.. I have an idea.. What about the armour Danny gave me?"

I let out an amused snort.

"Shane. That armour won't have a flap that just opens and closes you krit..

And besides that won't help, you feel touch through the nano layers remember?"

"Aaww shit.. Ok fine.."

"Finally glad we see eye to eye. Believe me i enjoy our intimacy but i fear more on your part."

Shane has a cheeky smile slowly crawling across his face..

"Ok well i can just use this then, whaaat? At least you won't get pregnant!"

"I don't think i can get pregnant by you anyway Shane.." He lowers his arm.. "Shane.. Don't you even think about it. I'll rip your pauk'n arm off.." I say with a growl.

"you'll be sewing it back on yautja!"

"You little… Kri-"

After Shane's… Handy work.. We decided it would be best to have another shower before entering the cockpit with the others.. But by Shanes fist.. I kept on scenting our tell tale signs of 'happy fun time'. After the fourth attempt i let out a "pauk." And armour up. Shane clothed and we went to our humiliation.. "What's the problem Ghardeh? We showered an hour and a half. and i can't smell that weird sweet smell before.." Shane says.. He clearly has no idea how a yautja perceive smells.

"Shane we smell through glands in our mouth we taste the air, pick up chemistry trails of our prey or mates or whatever we find important, you may not smell anything but i do and the brothers will pick up on it like your earth wolves. Believe me when i say.. They will know.. Nina too seeing as she has Uzkielles blood mixing around her."

As soon as we entered Uzkielle who was sat in the cockpit chair navigating turned around with a hissy sniff he already tasted the air, Osh'ikeille also looking at me and Shane. He laughed and Nina looked at us and snorted. "Told you." I say with a huff. Danny was the only one who was looking at the three of them.

"Shaaane haass been… Bussy…" Uzkielle says.

Shane puts a hand over his eyes.

"Balls." He says.

Osh rumbles a laugh. "Sei-i Shane two?"

Shane looks up at Osh'ikeille.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? how many do you have four?"

"M-di.. Jusst... Joking.."

Nina laughs "Come on boys.. Leave them alone they are happy.."

Uzkielle lets out a barky laugh.

"Daannyy… Coverr earrss.."

He does so.

"Yesss you diid haaave fun, diid you hiiT the sssweeT ssspoT?"

"Uzkielle.. You do have a vivid mind.. We weren't doing that.."

Shane says. But Uzkielle sees straight through the lie.

He narrows his mismatched eyes.

"Of courrrssse.. NoT.. Ell-osde h'dui'se ki n'dui'se.."

Danny uncovers his ears..

"English Uz.." Shane says with a cocked brow.

He looks at Danny and he recovers his ears with a smile.

He clicks finding the words.

"You.. Sssmell.. Of.. Yautja.. SsscenT."

Shane inhales a sniff towards me..

"She smells.. Nice.."

Danny uncovers his ears. He turns back around at the comment with a "Zabin."

Danny points and laughs "Ha! Now Shane is the zabin!"

"We are approaching the planet Uz." Nina says.

"Sei-i preepaaring fforr OrrbiTal Crruisse.."

The view is breathtaking.. Shane's eyes widen.. And steps forward at the view.. As we fly in high orbit around the planet the white sun illuminates the planets ozone layer giving off a subtle ribbon of refracted light. And Danny stands beside him. "Ours to explore. Lets go!"

* * *

 **Author note: Shane and Ghardeh are beginning to heat up it seems.. Naughty Shane. And it looks like Danny gets his wish becoming a Martian lol! As usual Yautja words below! Stay awesome everyone and have a happy new year!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Hesh'qri'xi- Elk-like animal. (non-cannon.)**

 **H'dui'se- Smell.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Ki'cte- Enough!**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Ch'hkt-a- Excited.**

 **Kch'tanu- Love.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Je'kainde- Stubborn.**

 **N'dui'se- Scent.**

 **Ki- Of. (Non-cannon.)**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron or general expletive. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The red dawn.**

The trees are all deep red, the sky is of a yellow shade, the grass a maroon red. With what appears to be ruins of sorts. There isn't enough oxygen on planet so Nina and Danny along with Shane use either biomasks or armour. The three of us yautja get sorted out to go down planetside. "Taake weaponss jusst in casse.." Uzkielle says. Nina takes her combi stick, wrist blade and smart disc. And Danny takes a combi stick and a smaller smart disc. Uzkielle decides on a combi stick as does Osh'ikeille. Shane comes out in the armour. And i take just my sword and plasma pistol. We head for the Scorpion. And fly down while the Lar'ja N'ritja stays in orbit. As we land Shane leans in on my chair, "What will we find down there?" He asks. I slowly shake my head. "I don't know thwei'mei.. But we best be careful." The ship lands with a whir as the engines shut off.

"Danny.. Remember the ruuless.." Osh'ikeille says. "Yes father i know.."

As the ramp lowers we are hit by a swirl of red dust. I wrap a hand around Shanes waist as i walk past bringing up my pistol and leaving first.

Danny gasps "Neens is she going to use her sword on some ogres?" I turn around.

"What's an ogre?"

"Nevermind Ghardeh my love." Nina says. "Danny just word vomming again."

Everyone steps out and look around. I've left a set of clawed footprints in the red dust from my clawed boots.

There is a gentle breeze.

Shane walks up to me as I lower the weapon and holster it along my lower back on my magnetic belting, we all walk up to the yellowed stone plinth, the stone column is at least thirty feet tall. We carry on and Danny walks up to one of the trees, his armour is very angular at the shoulders, he has a crimson red chest piece that covers his chest abdomen and sides with d'lex and his back is fully protected. His hands are in clawed gauntlets and feet are in bladed boots He turns to Nina as he touches a tree and a string of amber sticky goo pulls away.. "Ewww reminds me of melted mozzarella.."

"Doo noT Touch.. WIll caussee arrmourr corrosion.." Uzkielle says. "Oh.. Snap!" Danny wipes his hand on the floor but Osh'ikeille rumbles a laugh.

"Mei'hswei.. Dte. Iss fiine Daanny.."

"Uz lets out a snort and shakes his head then walks ahead..

We walk on when Osh holds up an armored hand, the brothers are both wearing a full body armour set just like me, theirs is silverish with deep greys, except mine is more ornate and almost black, i decided to stick with the full armour. Even after repairing my old armour. But 'Black Angel' is now dead so i refuse to wear it. Osh'ikeille and Uz crouch as we catch glimpse of a herd of animals..

Danny crouch walks up to Uz as does Nina and Shane as he signals them over. We are on an overpass..

Osh'ikeille puts a hand on Shane's shoulder and points "R'jet." He says.

They are a docile type of animal that resemble a goat..

We move further on. We carry on when we come to a cave. "Can we go in?" Danny asks.

"Sei-i." Osh'ikeille says. Walking towards it.

We enter and Shane stops.

"I can't go in there.. I'm claustrophobic."

"Keh Shaane?" Uzkielle asks walking up to him and crouching slightly.

"Shane is afraid of tight spaces Uzkielle.. Claustrophobia.. It's a… Fear.. Of tight spaces." His head turns from Nina and then locks on Shane… He lets out a growl he lowers to Shanes level, "M-di… H'dlak… Shaane.."

Shane looks.. "No… Fear?"

Uzkielle nods.. "You.. Should noT.. Fear.. TiighT sspaacess.."

Shane nods.. "I'll try.." Shane takes the first step. Uzkielle stands up as he takes another as Nina looks at Danny and Uzkielle "Sei-i Mei'hswei.. Waalk on.." We follow the two as we make our way in. The cave is large in the entrance but as we delve deeper Shane almost freezes, there is a tight squeeze ahead. I am literally feeling the spikes of Shane's anxiety flare.. His heart rate is quickening.. I see him tense up and clench his fists.. As we hold back, Shane slowly enters the tight crevice and walks on.. His heart rate climbs and he begins to swear. Then silence.. I go in after him and though it was seconds it would have been forever to him. We all make it, then we see why Shane is silent.. Between us is a drop and the next area. It looks like there isn't a way across and Danny looks..

Nina runs and jumps she makes it. Shane runs, jumps and makes it also the brothers both jump and land. Danny and i remain. "I can't make that jump Sky." Without warning i grab him and jump with him in my grip. "Skyyy!" We land and i put him down.

We walk on and find a winding path of rock, we follow it and find it has indeed been mined. Shane releases his blades as we enter a small cavern he saw something and the noise of the blades echoes around the cavern.

"What did you seee Shaane? Uz asks approaching him from behind.

"I don't know.. But i didn't like it.."

He looks at Uzkielle "It looked like a giant.. Bug.."

Without warning we all unleashed our weapons. And walk on.. "Shane.. Was it black and did it have a tail and large head?" Nina asks. He snorts a laugh.. "Hahaha! You all got fooled!" With a roar Uzkielle shoves Shane aside and we all stand down.

"NoT funny.. Pauk'n Zabin.." Uzkielle says growling as he walks past.

"Right what is a zabin..?"

"Insect." Nina says. We all carry on.

Following the path around. We come across a large tundra like cavern.. But this is huge.. The ceiling is at least 70-80 ft high. With glowing turquoise growths we see far and wide.. This place is huge.. "Whoa.. This reminds me of Blackreach in Skyrim Neens.."

She nods. "It does indeed soot sprite.."

We walk on and even my eyes widen.. A grey city long lost to the ages sits nestled in the middle of the cavern.. Its fires still burning. With rock as old as the cavern itself.. Suddenly as we near it there is a noise and this time we see Shane's cyan laser train on something, his caster unfolds and we definitely reach for our weapons this time.. Nina grabs Danny and holds him closer to Osh'ikeille. Several creatures run out with weapons in their hands. Waving them around. I watch as Shane releases his wrist blades and stances. But the creatures stop just several metres in front… One of the creatures speaks in a strangled gargle "Yautja?"

Our universal translators kick in. "Why have you come here..?"

Our masks detect the correct language and Shane.. Is the first to talk.. As he does so his helmet matches the language patterns so they can understand him. "We mean you no harm.. We are just exploring.. If you wish for us to leave we shall with no bloodshed.."

Uzkielle tilts his head at Shane and retracts his blades.

"Four yautja and two unknown creatures.."

"Three yautja.. And three humans.."

"But.. You are yautja.." Shane presses a button on his gauntlet and holds his breath. His helmet fold outward revealing his face.. They all gasp and one walks up to Shane but Uzkielle snarls at it. The creature doesn't take heed and as Shane's helmet closes up it touches his armour. Then excitedly walks back in a giddy manner..

"You.. You come.. Come yautja human.. Shane looks at Uz and holds his shoulder. They are small creatures they have a small slender build but their eyes are wide and large.. They wear strange robe-like garbs.

"Deaunali.." One looks at Nina..

"Yes.. Human.. We are.. Deaunali.."

"Wait.. Like Eve?" Danny asks.

"Sei-i Danny like Eve.." Osh'ikeille says. "Lets go." I say as i follow Shane and Uzkielle.

I find it pleasant that Uzkielle is making sure Shane is alright.

It makes me smile..

When we first landed on the Lar'ja N'ritja, when Uz.. Almost killed me. Shane and Uz were borderline vehement towards each other.. It took Shane a while to fully forgive him and one night when Shane was drunk he told Uzkielle exactly what he thought. Lest to say Uzkielle grabbed him by the throat and roared in his face but Shane showed absolutely no fear and even punched him in the face. It should have ended with Shane's neck being snapped but instead.. Uzkielle let him go and stormed off. I had no part in that moment, whether i was there or not he would not hesitate to kill Shane for that. I remember Shane storming after him but i grabbed him, that was one battle he wouldn't win. But the next day.. Uz changed towards him after i found and told Uz what Shane did in the bunker. Helping Riz.. Killing yautja. Standing by me the whole time. Shane found it confusing, however Osh regarded Shane in a way very highly.. But Osh'ikeille has always been the level headed of the two. Should anything happen to them.. They know Shane would protect Nina and Danny.. Like Ra'zele asked me.. One time.. His deep growly voice echoing in my mind. "Ghardeh i have a job for you should the need arise.."

The memory hits me..

While on the clan ship the Dawn breaker i am alerted by a clan member that Ra'zele requires my immediate attention, him and i have history and always regarded each other as close friends. I walk to the hologram and see his mask fill the screen.

"Ra'zele? You require my assistance?"

"Sei-i.. A human.. Called Nina.. Mate to Heavens Spite and Starbreaker, has asked for my help keeping her children safe.. Should the need arise.."

"How many do we speak of?"

"Three.. Two yautja and one young human child.. I gave her your name Ghardeh.. I know your history with humans, your fascination with them.."

"You were right to do so friend.. I won't fail.. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Nina wants her children safe.. If she fails in her task.."

"Killing the world eater? I am already on the way Ra'zele we are several jumps away. I will have a ship on standby to take her children to safety in case the mission turns awry have a separate comms signal at the ready codename 'Black Angel'.."

"Good good.. That's why i asked you.. Straight on with it without so much as a doubt.. I have told her about you she wanted to know exactly who and what you are. I of course gave you a glowing recommendation without equal Ghardeh.. She trusts you."

"Thank you Ra'zele, i won't let you or Nina down maybe I'll see her face to face.."

Ra'zele nods on the hologram.

"See you soon, N'dhi-ja Sain'ja."

"N'dhi-ja Ra'zele.."

I blink several times and find myself following Uzkielle.

Shane follows the Deaunali and we enter a room with a roaring fire.

"Feel free to explore our city.. We rarely get visitors.. If at all. We apologise for the hostility earlier but we have had run ins with other yautja who aren't as favorable may we ask your.. Names?"

Shane looks at us.

"My name is Shane, this is Ghardeh my mate and bloodkin. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille.. Who are mated to Nina.

This is Nina and this is Danny, Ninas brother.."

They look at Ghardeh, you are bloodkin and mate to a human.. What grounds are you bound..?"

"Family."

"But you are not human.. He is not yautja.. Therefore you are not family." i frown. "Yes we are.." He looks at Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille who are beginning to tense with the deaunalis choice words.

"And what of you? He laughs. You are mated to a human also? Since when has this be-"

My eyes blink.. In a flash Uzkielle grabs the deaunali by the throat and lifts him off the ground.. No not Uzkielle.. Shane.. the others raise their weapons at Shane and put their spears touching his armour. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille do nothing.. Nina and Danny take a step back. "Enough.. This is not acceptable. Tell Your guards to stand down.." Shane brings up his wrist blade to the deaunalis face. "Or i'll create a new hole to breathe out of in your face."

"Do as he says.. I apologise Shane."

He releases his grip.. "You are very.. Protective.."

The guards move back and their aggressive looks slowly turn back to a passive one.

"With that aside.. What were you all doing in this cavern?"

"Explorring." Uzkielle says abruptly.

He is still steaming with the deaunalis remark just a moment ago..

Before anything else can arise i walk up to Shane and hold his shoulder.

"We must be going.. Thank you for your hospitality…"

Shane turns to me.. Something is wrong..

"No i think I'll stay Ghardeh.. There are things i need to see." Uzkielle walks up to Shane he senses it almost immediately but as he approaches, Shane lifts his arm and fires an emp flechette at Uz, Osh'ikeille roars and aims his caster. Nina rushes in with her combi stick as Osh fires there is a large yellow-orange shimmer just in front of Shane, i look at the floor to see the curved indenture of a shield barrier.

Uzkielle rips out the flechettes and storms up to Shane as the deaunali take his hand and make him walk with them.

"We will take good care of the human and remove the technology that will help us greatly.. Then you can have him back.. If it doesn't kill him.."

Uzkielle is upon the forcefield and pushes against it. His arm and shoulder pass through but an invisible force smashes him back with a roar and slides across the floor..

"We should noT have come here.." he growls.

Danny notices something and runs to investigate.. He sees an orb of some kind which is glowing orange as well on a broad goblet shaped stand. He picks it up but is sent flying towards the cliff edge i sprint and slide grabbing Danny as Nina shouts his name in pure fear. I get up and notice a deaunali behind us in an alcove creating telekinesis throws, i reach for my pistol still holding danny and fire. It falls forward and into the abyss below. Uzkielle throws himself into the forcefield again he gets his whole arm and shoulder in but his clawed boots begin to dig into the rocky surface and with a roar he gives up.

Danny holds the orb and throws it.. It would have been funny had we not be in immediate danger but the orb flies just a few feet and rolls.. Uzkielle picks the orb up in one giant hand and stands back.. With a grunt he throws the orb with his full strength the orb shatters with a boom and suddenly the forcefield shrinks back.. I run back to the stand but it no longer has an orb.

"There Mei-jadhi."

Osh'ikeille points upward to where i shot the invalid. I sprint and jump grab onto the ledge and haul up with one arm i grab the orb and land with a slight thud and throw the orb at the forcefield once more.. It shrinks back further but still not enough..

"Pauk!" I say with a tensed arm. Osh'ikeille sees the next one.. He digs his wrist blades into the rock and climbs up he takes the orb and throws it on his way down. With a crack and boom. The forcefield overloads and we run further in to see fire projectiles thrown at us. I slide into cover.

"Fuck this!" I hear Danny shout he grabs his smart disk and throws it at one of the deaunali. It slices into it killing the creature then flies back to Danny's grasp.

"Give me back my uncle you bug eyed bastards!"

Uz fires his caster causing major damage to one of the towers. We move on and i ping Shanes position he is in front of us.. We run towards him but I'm attacked by a force i barely see. Nina dropkicks whatever it is but it grabs her leg and throws her further into the area Uzkielle shoulder smashes into the force but is thrown over it's shoulder Osh fires his caster and my eyes widen as a figure of a yautja slowly blurs.. I grab its arm and press its gauntlet it kicks me away.. It's Shane.. Uzkielle gets up and grabs Shane in a neck lock. He smashes Shane in the back of the knee sending him down and there is a strange metallic buckling with beeping coming from the armour. The beeping chimes faster but Uzkielle is ripped from Shanes grasp and thrown almost into Nina. Shane grabs me but i throw him back.

"Shane.. Stop this it isn't you!"

He aims a rocket at my head and fires. My shield kicks in as the explosion hits me sending me flying backwards. My ears ring i see Danny crouched over me..

"Shane needs fear..." He says giving me my pistol back..

I look at Uzkielle and speak in our language.. A first..

"Uzkielle.. Hiju Thei-de Mei'shan.. Mo Shane.."

He looks at me then changes his stance with his wrist blades.. I aim my pistol at Shane and fire as he aims more rockets and fires i jump, they miss and Uzkielles dives onto the armoured enemy. Nina looks as Uz raises his arm. But Shane throws him off.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Nina shouts.

She runs up to Shane. But he grabs her and lifts her silently. As he holds her i push the rune on his gauntlet and release his helmet. His eyes are completely black.. Like he is being.. Controlled.. He gasps for air as the atmosphere has little oxygen from the scan we did on the Lar'ja N'ritja. Shane releases her and struggles to breathe he closes his eyes clawing at something.. Trying to find his helmet. Suddenly i feel.. Him.. I quickly press his gauntlet and his helmet folds over. He let's in a huge intake of air heaving with breath…

"Motherfucker!" He shouts.

He turns around and sprints towards the opening and we barely keep up. He disappeared and we lose him. However we do hear explosions and shouting coming from above..

(Shane's pov in his mind.)

"Those motherfuckers.. How could i be so stupid. The moment i felt that tingle something was wrong i should have turned back. I nearly put my whole family in jeopardy.. No not me.. That little bastard inside my head.. I'll gut them, how dare they violate my mind in such an intrusive way.. They want this technology? I'll give them a personal demonstration.. I'll kill them dead.."

* * *

 **Author note: Deaunali that have gone insane? This is madness! And pissing off the family is not the way to go! Things are now going to get interesting indeed. Stay awesome people, welcome to 2019. Yautja words below!**

 **Yautja words.**

 **Thwei-Blood.**

 **Mei- Kin.**

 **Dte- Tree.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Mei'jadhi- Sister.**

 **R'jet- Docile animal.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **H'dlak- Fear.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **N'dhi'ja- Farewell/Goodbye.**

 **Hiju- Fighting position, the proper position to disembowel another.**

 **Thei-de- Kill.**

 **Mei'shan- Enemy.**

 **Mo- Not.**

 **Lar'ja- Dark.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Keh- What. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Ze'rei Sain'ja.**

(Shane's pov.)

As Shane makes his way up the spiral staircase he is furious.. The deaunali violated his very mind to get what they want and had him attack his family.. He hopes they know it wasn't him and forgive what has happened. He sees the deaunali.. Panicking.. Scared little fucks..

"Your mind games are over.. Your time is at hand.."

"No Shane.. We beg of you, we meant no harm. We only wished for technology to better ourselves.."

" Nonsense you had me attack my family, that in itself is a crime. You violated my mind.."

Shane aims his rockets and fires.. An explosion rocks the tower and deaunali fly in all directions like ragdolls.. Shane is flung by a telekinetic force and slides to the edge of the tower he digs his wrist blade into the edge and dangles. "I will take that armour from a corpse if i have to human!"

(Ghardeh's pov.)

"Shaane!" Uzkielle roars as he looks up to see him dangling over an edge. Debris flies down from his blades. He is lifted by thin air then thrown. There is an echoed poom as his wings and thrusters kick in. I take my sword and rush the spiral.. "Pauk this.." But Shane falls to the floor with a crater.. He scrambles out of it his armour sparking red as his shield collapses.

Nina looks at Shane as his back is on fire..

"Shane you need to get out of that armour."

He ignores her and flies back up towards the tower. I make my way up.. I hear Shane.. Shouting.. I feel the pain in his voice and rush up 4 steps at a time.. My eyes widen in shock. He has hold of an orange orb with the deaunali also hold of it.. He has some kind of bracer on him the orb is trying to distribute the power but is failing. The orb begins to glow yellow then white.. As it explodes a shockwave causes them both to fly to other ends of the room. Without hesitation i rush over to the deaunali he laughs trying to get up, "The human is strong.. He has no idea what he has just done.." I impale him with my sword. Driving it into the stone floor.. He lets out a quivered breath and closes his eyes… "He is.. Ascended.." Those were his last words..

"What..?"

I look to see Shane, there is an orange pulsing around him his armour makes a strange noise then silence.. He stirs.. Shane gets up and looks around..

"The.. Fuck.. What has happened?"

I walk up to him and hold him tight..

"Never again.. Please Shane. We almost.. Lost you."

He looks at me in the Yautja armour.. Not a scratch on it..

"Ghardeh.. I feel.. Different.. Aahh shit.. The others.. I'm so sorry Ghardeh it wasn't me.. I mean i could see what i was doing but.. I had no control.. Can we please leave.. Blow this place to hell.. I decided i don't like deaunali.. At least these ones.. They've lived a thousand lifetimes Ghardeh.. And they just went insane.. They were too far gone.." I smile.. This is the Shane i love. We walk down and Shane slowly approaches the family. Osh'ikeille walks up to Shane with curled hands. "Hold yourrr brreath.."

Shane does so.. "Rreleasse your helmet.."

Shane complies.. Nina and Dannys eyes widen..

"Ghar…" Danny says.. Pointing.. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille step back clicking..

I move around Shane.. His eyes.. Are shimmering.. A bright green..

Nina looks.. "He is.. Ascended.."

Uzkielle looks. "Keh?"

"Remember when i slew the world eater? That's when i was temporarily ascended. The furere changed me to just that.. Shane what did you do?" He shakes his head. "I held some kind of orb.. Trying to stop the asshole from drawing its power he had some kind of bracer on his arm that was being fed by the orb i could feel something pulse through me then we flew in both directions and when i recovered Ghardeh killed him."

I turn to the others.

"As he died he said Shane is now ascended.." Danny looks "We have a super hero now like Nina? Shane the metal super yautja?" Danny asks with a smile. Almost excitedly so..

Uzkielle snorts. "We musst leave.."

Shane and Nina both say "Amen to that." At the exact same time causing a slight snigger from both of them. Without further delay we leave after i drop my bomb.. We reach the surface to be greeted by the sun. When Shane begins to.. Well burn.. His armour begins to beep and his shield drops.. "What the hell my hud is going haywire." The shield explodes in a fiery manner.. We hear its beeping and Nina holds Danny close.. Uz goes to approach Shane but Nina shouts his name.

"Uz no! Remember the furere with Bagheera? When you tried to touch me before? The armour is Shane's conductor instead of an alien-cat."

The armours beeping stops and his shield is replaced by an orange glow.. His armour makes a strange noise..

"Whoa.." Shane says.. "A weird rune just flashed up.." He holds up his hand when suddenly with a strange noise.. A ball of.. Fire? Or energy? Forms in his right hand.. He molds it.. Almost like he was born to wield it and shapes it into a spear.. He throws it and it flies with a thwooom then explodes.. "No.."

He molds it into a pistol.. Like mine..

He fires it.. Again with a flamey thwooom.. "No.."

Finally he looks at my sword..

"May i dear darling?"

"Break it and i will break your neck." I threaten.. I don't care that he is some ascended being… That sword has sentimental value beyond words. He forms a fire mold around it then gives me back my sword.. It feels.. Cold.. Considering it just had fire surrounding it.. Shane looks at the fiery replica and nods.. I look at the others.. Danny and Nina are gobsmacked.

And the twins. Osh has his head tilted slightly and Uz is.. Doing the same..

"Ok let's go.." Shane says he glides past us. It is like he is.. Rejuvenated..

The fire dissipates and Danny runs up to Shane almost skipping..

"A fire demon!" he says.

"Throw a fireball Shane please?!"

He does so and the ball travels so far it explodes in the distance with a crackled explosion.

"Holy moses soooo coool! Thor just took a back seat!"

Nina nudges Osh. "Sorry big guy you just got demoted.." She lets out a small laugh.

Osh'ikeille looks at Shane and nods slightly. "BuuT I will alwayss be Dannys favourrite he says getting one up on Uz.

"You'll always be Shanes favourite Uz."

I say. He looks at me with slight confusion.

"I am his favourrite yautja?"

"Indeed Uzkielle.. He secretly likes your personality abit like himself in another life.. And besides.. You ARE brothers.."

We make our way back to the ship before Danny has anymore ideas. But before we do i detonate my bomb destroying the city below.. Paya knows how long the deaunali were down there but them threatening my family alone warrants death. We feel the ground shake with a rumbling…

"Can we go to a different area Ghardeh? This planet despite it's silly aliens is real nice." Danny asks.

I nod.. "No more caves.. Let us appreciate the scenery more.." I say looking at Neens and Osh'ikeille.. Uz is near Shane.. Shane looks at him with a puzzled tilt.. "Uz.. What is it..? Your close proximity is unnerving Uzkielle. "

Nina smiles. "You got Thor demoted Shane.. Uzkielle is.. Uzkielle why don't you say it..?"

"Immprressed.." He says with a slight nod.

"What that i nearly hurt you all and almost blew myself up?"

"M-di.. You.. Begin to show no.. Fear.. You show skill and prowess..

Shane nods "Well yeah if aliens enter my mind and make me do things i don't want to the people i care about then yeah I'll rain down the fury.."

"Good.. We need that.. In case.." He stops and lets out a trill..

"Nevermind."

Nina knew what he was going to say. He had told her. It was payback for when they argued on the ship before the world eater battle, i was not on board the vessel when the incident took place but Uzkielle was not happy with her tirade.. All i know is it got very heated. Shane follows Uzkielle with Danny jumping around them.

"We could colonise a planet with potatoes and stuff!" Danny says spinning around happily.. "Pauk you NASA!" He shouts.

"LANG… Oh what the hell.. Not like we will find any more humans.."

Nina says rubbing the back of her neck.

Danny turns "Does that mean i can cuss?!"

"Only within reason little man." Shane says. Shane looks as Uzkielle stares at him.. "It's rude to stare Uz what is it?"

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.." Before Shane even thinks to ask..

"Fire.. Warrior.."

He points to Nina. "D'toudi Shur'ie, Little Storm."

Danny laughs.. "I don't have one yet."

Uzkielle looks and growls.. "Sei-i.. D'toudi.. C'jit.."

Shane snorts with a laugh.. "Uzkielle.."

Even Nina puts a hand to her mouth and lets out a laugh..

"Danny you are a little shit.." She says.

"I'm going to be…" He gasps

"Saitama.."

Nina laughs out loud.

"Danny you want to be called Saitama?! Have you killed an ogre lately?!"

Before Danny runs at Nina Shane chips in.

"Come on guardian.."

He turns to meet Shane's covered gaze.

"Cayde.. Six.." Danny says.

Nina shakes her head and points to her neck with a slit remark..

She signs in yautja that Cayde Six was killed off.

But Shane doesn't take heed..

"Bungie killed Cayde off bud.."

Danny's face changes..

"Ffffffffudge! NINA YOU TOLD ME IT WASN'T TRUE WHAT ZELDA SAID!"

"Here we go…" Nina says.

"Why does it matter soot sprite?"

"He was my favourite character in Destiny Neens!"

"Mine too." Shane says..

"Let's just imagine that tree is Bungie."

Uzkielle steps back as Danny's eyes widen. Shane forms a fireball in his right and left hands.. Combines them and throws it towards the tree.. The fireball explodes with a loud boom and the tree just.. Turns to a glowing husk before turning to ash.

"There we go, happy Danny?"

"Should have used the golden gun"

Danny says smiling. Shane looks at Uzkielle..

He forms another ball "Uz catch.."

Shane throws the ball at him he catches it with a grunt.. We watch Uzkielle as he holds the ball of flame in his hand.. "Does it burn Uz?" Nina asks as he prods it causing it to swirl around his finger.. Suddenly Shane does something and it engulfs Uz, his head jolts around and storms up to Shane with a roar but Shane holds his hand at a slight angle gliding it off of Uz.. Then clenches his hand making it disperse.. Uz still walks up to Shane and taps the back of his head.

"Rreckless, may we prroceed..?" He asks still very close to Shane.

We move on and see the sights of the planet. Nina is walking with Osh'ikeille holding one of his fingers talking quietly to him. I was on sentry making sure we was all safe Danny runs a hand over red tall grass when Shane calls him over "If you want a yautja name Danny.. How about.. Nih'te'Setg.. 'Swift claw' he says. Pointing to his xeno trophy."It's a tooth Shane." he says holding it up. "But i like it i approve."

He spins facing us all.

"I will hereby be named.. 'Swift claw!' Yeeeeaaaa!" He shouts in a laughable tone..

"Very well.. D'toudi c'jit.. Uz says with a rumble.

"Fire Warrior cook this.."

He stops to think.. "Fat ogre on a spit stick!"

Uz grumbles something about squashing Danny. Several hours pass as we watch animals and talk to one another it was almost like nothing happened earlier, Shane shows Uzkielle more fist bumps and Danny annoys him by constantly moving his hand away so Uz gives him the "gibbs slap" Shane calls it from a TV series called NCIS. Eventually we all return to the Lar'ja N'ritja then leave the planet to carry on with the journey. We all say good night then the family leave our ship leaving Shane and i alone. We take a shower when i notice Shane is badly bruised on his back. He must've hit the floor hard to leave a crater like he did. He physically had to climb out of it.. I touch his back and he lets out a hiss. "Fuck that hurts.. He says reaching round to feel for the source. Turns out it's his whole back.

"Ghardeh.. Will my new abilities change anything? I'm worried."

"About what Kch-tanu?"

"What if i find the place burning up because i get angry? I don't even know how i obtained this.. Thing.. And to be honest I'm afraid."

"Don't be, learn to harness it, control it. Think like yautja.. Like Osh.. Me.. I'd include Uzkielle but.. He is unpredictable at the best of times.."

"That yautja.. Seriously i swear he is hiding something from me. The way he was with me earlier.. You'd never think we had a massive war.."

We lock heads as I lower to his level then we do our usual routine. But this time we take our time.. We both leave the shower and go to bed after i bring up the ramp. Shane lays under the covers and I walk in closing the door it swishes with a slide and i flop onto the bed with a sigh. I lift up the covers and get in.

"Jesus Ghardeh the heat coming from you is like an oven! Can i cook some bacon across your back?! Maybe some eggs?"

I move in closer with a slight laugh causing him to nestle into me.

"Are you sure it's not you? You do have Sol within you now Shane."

I rub my jaw on the top of his head and wrap an arm around him curling my larger frame around him.

He sighs.

"My friends are going to flip if they ever find out i have a yautja as a…

Girlfriend? Mate? Pairing?"

I run a talon down his side and stop at his hip.

"All of the above." I say.

"Best not tell them we do the bang bang.. In fact I think it's best i don't tell them at all.."

I nod. "That would be wise, I'd hate to harm someone."

Shane smiles.. "Ghardeh? How do you perceive the world? Do you see colour?"

I shake my head. "It's complicated.. Infrared. My biomask helps me see in the full spectrum. But my brain finds it hard to comprehend.. It makes the world beautiful but no.. We see infrared and heat as well as scent. Pheromones. Radiation..

Shane turns to me i move my knees and we touch fully.

"How do you perceive the world Shane?" i ask.

Shane rubs the side of my ribs and holds several dreads in his hands.

"In full spectrum.. Your purple eyes, your white to orange gradient skin tone.. Your black strikes along the sides of your body meeting at your back.. The rusty red, black, orange and white flecks that dot your shoulders arms hands and feet. I see every color of you. Your black clusters on your forehead." He says running a finger along my six bumpy ridges. "The rusty orange spikey horns on the outline of your crown to the small orange spikes in the middle of your forehead.. Tenjra.. knew how to pick them.. And she's a beaut.." I look at Shane opening my eyes as he mentions Tenjra..

"He made the right decision?" I ask.

"He was very lucky." Shane says.

"He wanted to meet you Shane. We had so many dealings with humans. I love the languages.. But this iteration is best.. I feel so clear when I talk.."

Shane's chemistry changes as he shifts..

"Shane.. I know that change very well."

"You got it wrong Ghardeh.. That's not why it changed.."

He moves my head towards his then closes his eyes. "It's just how i feel around you ninny." He says.. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Sometime later..

My eyes shoot open.. I hear Shane groaning almost thrashing about.. I lean up on my elbow to see him on his side away from me,

"Fu…" He says.. I don't know what to do he seems to be having a nightmare. I trill in confusion as he mentions me… Then he opens his eyes. Almost like he sensed i was awake.

"Shit sorry Ghardeh.." he looks to make sure he hasn't burned anything down then closes his eyes. I run a talon through his hair and close my eyes as i feel him relax.

"I'll try and dream about you.." He says sleepily then his breathing slows..

* * *

 **Author note: So Shane is ascended.. Let's see if he can handle being the fire warrior.. What surprises are in store for him now? And the deaunali insane with living so long.. Eve best not find out.. And Uz helping Shane out is a far cry from before what with their first few weeks on the Lar'ja N'ritja.. They finally see eye to eye. Though Uzkielle doesn't see Shane as an equal just yet.. Or maybe not at all seeing as Uzkielle see's himself superior to all.. Cranky.. Much more to come thanks for reading guys and girls. You know what to do.. Stay awesome! Usual yatty words below!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sei-i. Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **Sain'ja- Warrior.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Shur'ie- Storm.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Nih'te setg- Swift claw.**

 **Lar'ja N'ritja- Dark Dance.**

 **Kch-tanu- Love.**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Fwah!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Cellular meltdown..**

I wake up first to see Shanes arm around me somehow nestled under my chest. He is in an awkward position..

"Just get up Ghardeh.." He says not moving..

I slowly move away from him and get out of bed. I take a shower and grab a naxa fruit when i notice Shane is still in bed.

"Are you ok my Kch-tanu?"

"No i feel.. ILL.."

Shane doesn't seem right.. He's never been like this before.. He slowly opens his eyes. "Fuck the whole room is spinning.. I feel drained.."

He gets out of bed and he looks white.. I walk up to him but he holds out a hand.. "No.. Don't.." He bends down hands on his knees taking slow deep breaths and looks at the restroom door..

"No.. Fuck it.." he rushes past me and throws up in the toilet.

"Shane should i have Uz check you over in the medlab?"

"No.. Jewel.. Just.. I don't want any tests it's probably.. This… Orb shit.. I touched.."

My eyes narrow as i see his nose.. It's bleeding.. Deep green blood..

"Shane.. Your blood is.. It is green.."

I point to his nose and he wipes it causing a smear.

"What the fuck is happening to me?!"

Shane looks in the mirror but other than looking pale he looks the same.. Sort of.. I didn't notice before but his build has.. Improved.. How did this happen over night..?

I tense up and he feels it, knowing my next words will be commanding,

"See Uzkielle now.."

"For fuck sake Ghardeh!" Shane shouts his temper flared quicker than dare i say… Uzkielle's..

"We need to know what's wrong now let's go.."

"I feel fine now Ghardeh now let's drop it."

I saw straight through the lie as his heart skipped a beat.

"You are not well.. Your blood is different, you look different. And it's wrong.."

Shane squares up to me and my calm disposition slowly wanes as he locks his eyes on mine.

"Don't do that Shane.. I will come down on you like a rock.. you know that.."

He carries on and i clench a fist.

"Ki'cte.. Shane.."

"We are NOT going to the medlab Jewel.."

"Yes...We… ARE! I roar.

Shane's hand sparks a flame and i walk up to him wound tighter than a coiled spring.

"Last chance.. If you don't stand down. I will lose my temper Shane.. That ability of yours won't help at all yautja are resistant to fire."

Shane tries to walk past but i block his path.

"Move yautja!"

He forms a ball of energy in his hand. I shake my head. "What is wrong with you Shane! This isn't you! Ell-osde Pauk-de! Ki'cte!"

As i shout that and shake him Shane stops and blinks he looks confused.. And he looks at his hand. "Oh shit.. Fuck.." He waves his hand quenching the flames and looks at me as i step back.

"Ghardeh why are you.. Why are you standing like you are about to kick my arse around the ship?" I sigh a breath of relief but still keep a reserved stance..

"You don't remember anything of the last few moments?"

"No just going to throw up.. Did i just blackout?"

I turn my head to the left in a confused manner..

"Shane we need to see Uzkielle please.. Something is happening to you.."

He looks about himself.. "How the fu.. I look different.. Like I've been.. Working out…" He notices the blood on his hand and looks in the mirror and he then loses his cool.

"Fuck me! I need Uzkielle! The fucking fuck?!"

He almost leaves without anything but his underwear, he quickly dresses and runs to find Uz. I follow, we find him asleep alone in his quarters. He growls as he senses someone invading his privacy. He is only wearing the lower armour set.

"Uz.. Uz I'm so sorry I've woken you, but i need your help.. Something is happening to me.." He looks at Shane and his frown deepens. His eyes glow almost in anger.. He gets up. And walks up to Shane. He sees something is very wrong.

"Coome wiith mee.." He says with a clicky trill.

We reach the medlab Uzkielle holds out an arm, "Lay on thiss.." Shane does so and he locks a bracket around him. Then a chamber collapses over his whole body. The machine hums to life with red ribbons of neon lighting as the machine scans Shanes whole body. Several runes flash up and Uzkielles mandibles flick open and closed..

My hooded brow raises..

"What are we looking at Uzkielle?"

He turns to me.. "Haave you.. Exchanged blood with Shaaane ever?"

I nod "Yes.. Two years ago.. We when we made a blood bond.."

Uzkielle nods slowly.. "You.. Must.. Transfuse.. To.. Reverse. Effects.."

"What's happening to him?"

"His…" He clicks.. "Cellular.. Makeup iss changing.. Ascended.."

"But Nina never had this problem.. Why is this any different? They both touched Deaunali artefacts.."

He shakes his head.. "Only one person knowss.."

"Eve?"

He huffs at the name.. "Sei-i we do noT have Time to reach AsTeria.."

"What will my blood do? I need to know more before i commit to this."

"It will rrepairr the damage To his.. Cellular makeup.. Heal the body.."

"Whoa… Whoa wait.. You are saying i need Ghardehs blood to help me? What if i don't go through with it?"

Uz trills.. "Then you die..In several days.. Your cells are breaking down.. Your ascendant abilities are killing you.."

"Ok.. Ok do it.. But if i sprout mandibles.."

Uzkielle growls in annoyance.. "Will noT.. Zabin."

The chamber opens up and i place Shane on another bed then Uzkielle begins the process.

"Ready Shane?"

He nods.. "Go ahead.."

"I mussT puT you To sssleeep.."

He uses a stimgun to put him under he flops immediately. After hooking Shane up to the vitals console,

He feeds a needle into Shanes arm and then draws roughly three pints of my blood. I feel slightly weak but a small price to save Shane. My fluorescent green blood is fed into a dispenser and inserted into Shanes line and fed into his arm. Shane's bio signs slow and begin to dwindle.. Then they zero.. "Shane?! Uz was that supposed to happen?!"

I ask beginning to sound worried but he holds my shoulder in a re-assuring manner.

"Sei-i.. Do noT worry mei'jadhi.. You will ssee improvement ssoon.."

As the blood empties Uz carefully removes the needle and bins the dispenser and line.

It took roughly one hour. And we wait for Shane to wake as Uzkielle sees improvements, his vitals begin to return to normal as his cellular makeup begins to repair. His color comes back and his breathing has evened out. Soon after 2 hours the rest are notified of Shanes issue. And everyone waits for him to wake up his eyes stir and he opens them. His eyes are slightly more vivid than before.. He looks around..

"Holy.." He looks at me then everyone else. "Jesus.. What's that marzipan smell? I smell cake!" Shane says.. Excitedly.. Shane looks at Uz as he uses a device to make sure there are no side effects.. "Uz.. It's.. It's you.."

He snorts. "Blaame Ghardeh.."

Shane gets up.. "I feel.. Lighter.. Have i lost weight?"

"No you look like you put it on to me." Nina says.

Danny looks "Shane can you throw fireballs still?"

Shane brings up his hand and forms… nothing…

"Oh.. Factory reset eyy?"

Shane inhales the air. "Christ.. There's so many smells here.. All.. Sweet.. Smells.."

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"I feel.. Good.. You guys have some serious goop.. I guess it's swimming around me forever now."

"How unfortunate the amount that's in you it will affect your aging.. Uz put way too much in you in my opinion.."

He gets down and walks up to Uz and hugs him.. Shane hugs Uzkielle.. He is taken aback.. It was swift. But something else.. He walks up to me. "Thank you as well." He says hugging me tight as i lower to his height.. Very tight.. As in.. Hurting me tight…

"Shane.. I can't.. Breathe..."

Danny's mouth shoots open.. "Wait.. Shane.. Lift Ghardeh up.."

He turns around "Danny that's impossible she weighs a ton.."

I frown "What's that supposed to mean krit?"

"I'm saying i can't lift almost six hundred pounds of yautja Ghardeh.."

"Go on try.." Uzkielle says..

Shane huffs. "Well here goes the next operation.. Spine replacement will you give me yours Uz?" He shakes his head in answer.

Shane looks at me. Then wraps his arms around my lower body and lifts me without so much as a gasp of air.. "WHAT THE SHIT?" Shane says putting me down.. I laugh slightly. And he steps back.

"I think Shane 2.0 is cool." Danny says. We leave the medlab after Uz carries out a few more tests then we go for food on the Scorpion as the others carry out Lar'ja N'ritja checks. Seeing as we missed breakfast. Shane and i sit at the table when he sniffs at me.. "You smell really strong.. Like.. Leathery.. It's strange."

I change tact and he looks at me with a puzzled look.

"There's another one.. Almost a sweet musky sm.. GHARDEH!" He shouts.

"What?! It was deliberate.. What about.. This one.." Shane looks.. "No i feel this one.. Hot.. Now warm.. Nothing.." I look away from him and stop the signals.

"Ouch Ghardeh.. That felt empty.."

I reset to warm fuzzy mode. How i usually feel around him.

"Is this how you perceive the world Also?"

I nod "One of the many tools.. Try this one.." We take our fruit and enter the mini kehrite.

We finish eating then i stare at Shane. "Now close your eyes.." He does so.. "Where am I?" i silently move away from him.. "Behind me."

I move once more.

"To my right."

I move one last time.

"You are dancing on my grave.."

He opens his eyes as i grab both of his shoulders.

"This is.. Handy. I wonder what el.."

He walks to the armour room and enters his platform. He is scanned and the armour folds onto him..

"It is exactly the same. Except it doesn't show up runes. Oh well.. Playing with fire was dangerous anyway. At least i won't be worrying about burning you up or blowing the ship up. But it still doesn't explain how I've packed on a few pounds.. My clothes are bloody tight.. Looks like Thor regains his crown anyway.. Don't blame him.. That whole.. Ascended bullshit was… Bulllshit. Remind me to never touch orbs of magic energy again.."

I nod slowly, "Indeed."

He looks down.. "Now. Where is that.. Flap.. Seriously what if a yautja or humanoid or human was on a hunt and they needed to go take a leak?" His clawed chrome hand grabs the d'lex armour piece down below and pulls. I take a step back. It doesn't budge. He brings up his gauntlet and presses every button..

There is a beeping.. my eyes widen..

With a roar i shout. "SHANE TURN THAT OFF YOU KRIT!"

Then he laughs and pressed the cancel rune.

"So i can still blow up the ship haaa-" He doesn't finish laughing as i slam him down on his back and press down on his armoured chest.

"You little zabin.. Don't play with the bomb.. At least i know it's you."

I calm down and place my forehead onto his metallic mask.

"I can't feel that Ghardeh." He says in a calm tone.

I touch the black nano-muscle of the armour. On his arm.

"Are you feeling like that already Ghardeh?"

I slide off of him and stand up and he activates the thrusters making the wings in the arms sprout out. Then fold inward he walks to the footwells and the armour folds away.

"So now what?" he says adjusting his shirt..

He hasn't changed too much but whatever that orb did to him his build has changed. I find it peculiar.. As well as his eyes.. Though that could be down to my blood. I'm not sure how much of Uzkielles blood is going around Nina but Shane has quite alot of mine flowing around his veins. And it unsettles me.. He will live for a very long time now. He will heal faster and much of his other cognitive functions will have improved..

Just as long as he stays the same. Yautja blood is very potent. He takes my hand as he senses my inner workings.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just glad you are alright Shane.. 2.0.."

He smiles with a bout of laughter "Danny.."

"Ok look.. I need to rest.. Have my brain process everything. You go help the family for a while. If i need you I'll find you." Shane says holding my finger. I lower my head and he kisses my forehead then smiles… He grabs my top mandibles.. "If only you had lips.. And not these ridiculous tusks.." He jumps back as my tongue flicks out "Jesus i was joking!" i laugh with a rumble and Shane lays down. I decide to stay until he was asleep then make my way to find the others.

* * *

 **Author note: Poor Shane.. Not only does he have a power he never asked for it was killing him and now he has Ghardehs blood in him? Maybe things will get interesting on his part.. We'll have to see. Stay awesome people..**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Ki'cte- Enough.**

 **Kch-tanu- Love.**

 **Pauk-de- F^cker.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **Krit- Idiot/ Moron or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **D'lex- A strong metal the Yautja use for crafting.**

 **Yautja- Predator species.. (guuh!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: The red mist.**

I enter the cockpit of the Lar'ja N'ritja. To find Osh'ikeille working with something at the workbench. He is tinkering around with Danny's mask. He stops momentarily to address me and i nod at him back. "Mei'jadhi." He says in a raspy rough tone. "Mei'hswei.." I look at his handy work, "What are you doing Osh?"

He clicks.. "Upgrading Danny's.. Immage enhancerss.."

"Need help? I have a while to spare.." He stops and looks at me.. His gold orbs reading me, he isn't wearing his mask as is often when on the ship. "M-di. Buut.. Thaank you.." He looks with a slight glance behind me then flicks to my gaze.

"Where is Shaane?"

"Sleeping.. Everything knocked him out.."

Osh'ikeille puts Dannys mask back together.

"Shaane musst be caareful.."

"He knows.. He just needs to get used to feeling different.. Was Nina the same? When Uz first transfused?" He nods.. "Sei-i.. She.. Was noT well, Nina had fought.. Ic'jit near herr hoome.. Wounds…" He clicks again finding the words.. "Were.. InfecTed.. Shee sslepT foor.. Thrree daays.."

"Three days? Did she change at all?"

"M-di.. I diid.."

"How do you mean?"

"I was.. Aangry with Uzkielle.. Haad to.. GeT ouT of the housse."

"Otherwise..you would have.."

He nods.. "Sei-i.. Killed.. Him.."

"But i thought you were the calm collected one?"

"Sei-i.. But.. Nina was.. Very ill.. Uzkielle used his blood.. Despite my.. Objection.."

I nod.. "Because she was your mate at the time?"

He bows his head his mandibles close fully then flicks open. "Sei-i."

"What exactly am i looking for in Shanes patterns?"

Osh'ikeille trills and makes a low hum then shakes his head. "NoT Too sure.. He has large quanTiTy of your blood.. IT.. May change his.. ATTribuTes.. His.. Temperament.. Even his.. Basic functions.. Haard To Tell.."

I nod "So i must check him over regularly.."

"IT mighT be bessT assking Niina.."

I walk up to him and rub Osh'ikeille's shoulder. "Maybe I will.. Thank you Osh."

"N'dhi'ja Ghardeh.. Hoope Shane iss well.."

I go and find Nina i walk down the familiar corridors of the ship.. She is working on a plasma inducer.

"Ghardeh my love.. What's up?"

She rubs her forehead and takes a breath.. "Ahh… That's that one done.." She replaces the cover then sits on the empty inducer.

"I need you to think back Nina.. When you was first transfused with Uzkielles blood.."

"Oh how can i forget.. Those few days were hell sis.. I was on the brink of consciousness..

I don't remember when he did it but i remember waking up feeling.. Different. But then again he gave me a small amount.. Uz had you super charge Shane.. The second time Uz transfused i saw a difference in my abilities. But again that was when.. That bitch shot me.. a few times also when things got.. Sweet.. I'm not sure what to expect.. Uz is super smart. He wouldn't have you do something that would put Shane in jeopardy.. He isn't like that at all and he wouldn't do it to his family. All i can say is keep an eye on him and be patient. He will need you.. He will have his moments.. I know i did.."

I nod to her.

"Thank you for the information Nina.."

"Anything for a sexy sister.."

"You still on with that Nina?"

"You bet, hope i look as good as you if i ever reach 351 years.. How do you do it?!" Nina asks with a cheeky smile.

"Every yautja has their secrets.."

"Yeah i bet.. Talk later Ghardeh." I make my way back to the Scorpion when i find Shane in the 'kitchen..' He is eating some meat and i feel.. Anger rolling from him it spices the air..

"Shane are you alright..?"

He looks.. "No.. I'm pissed off!"

He stands up and points down at his jeans zip.. "The fucking zip broke!"

My mandibles flicker.. Trying to hold in my amusement but a yautja snort escaped my throat..

"It's not funny Ghardeh! These are my only fucking clothes!"

I stop. "Let me take a look.. Take them off.."

He looks at me with fury then kicks them off. He storms past me. And i chuckle to find the zip is jammed.. Not broken.. I carefully unzip the attire then look round the corner towards Shane.

"Fixed them Shane.."

"For fuck sake how?!"

He walks back in and snatches them out of my grasp.. Well tries.. I keep hold because i don't like this attitude Shane is giving off..

"Let go krit.." He says with a snarl.

I keep hold and pull him closer.

"Say please you d'toudi c'jit.."

He heaves a breath..

"Please can i have my fucking jeans Ghardeh?! Je-" He doesn't finish his sentence and my temper snaps like a twig. I grab his throat and lift him to my face and growl..

"Ki'cte Shane.. This is not you, calm down or i will put you down.."

"BRING IT ON YOU KRIT! You don't have the gall!"

He tries to kick me so i slam him into the wall with a thud.. "Ki'cte Shane! Last warning!" Somehow he grabs my arm and fingers and prys them open, with a growl my arm tenses and i throw him across the floor and he flies into the table.

"That's IT!" He shouts. His anger causes me to become agitated.. This is all wrong..

He puts his jeans on zips up and runs at me. He brings up a fist and i hold his right balled hand.. Then his left and drive him down.. He slowly buckles and i put him in a lock. He tries to escape but i get on top of him and he squirms. "GET OFF ME GHARDEH I'LL GOD DAMN FUCKING FUUUUCK!" I roar so loud in his face my tusks almost touching his cheek.. Even my ears ring.. But it has no effect on him he just keeps struggling.. Like a feral animal.. His temper has completely overtaken him and I'm at a loss on how to deal with him. I slowly release my grip but he takes it as an opening and punches me in the forehead.. I let out a guttural growl.. This i do not tolerate and i literally pick him up at arm's length and throw him into the ready room with such force he hits the forcefield behind the berth and lock him in. He launches at the locked door shouting and pounding. I let out a heavy breath.. My own temper flared so much i feel like beating his head.. I clench my fists and my whole body tenses and vibrates with an anger i barely contain. I walk up to the cockpit and sit in the chair waiting for him to calm down. Nina said i need to be patient with him.. However if this is the new Shane. I'm not sure our relationship will survive and it pains me to even consider that.. I do 'love' him we have come along way but in that moment… If that was any other person be it yautja or human.. They would not be standing i would have seriously injured them.. Or worse.. Many minutes pass and there is a calm voice.. "Ghardeh.. Why can't i open the door?" With a growl i storm up to the door i open it but immediately grab him by the chest and slam him against the wall.. I am still seething.. And it causes my chemistry to spike.

"Ghardeh what the hell.. What?"

"What do you mean WHAT?!" I shout in his face..

He blinks. "What did i do this time?"

I let him go and i give him my back taking two steps bringing up a hand to my eyes. "Ghardeh.." He touches my back but i tense up.

"Don't.. Touch me.. Do you have any idea what you did?"

"No what?"

I turn around frowning. He sees my eyes burning purple.

"I know you are going through a faze Shane, all this is new but i will forewarn you. If you don't control your temper.. It will affect you.. Make you do stupid things like.. Attack me.." He steps back and puts a hand to his eyes. "I blacked out Ghardeh.. I remember going to the toilet.. Then.. Waking up in the locked ready room.. Whatever i did I'm sorry but this happened before… it wasn't me you know this.."

I shake my head. "Irrelevant.. You have new attributes Shane. Yautja attributes.. You have to control them. Because if you do not.. And you attack me again willing or no? I'll injure you, i will not tolerate this behavior.. It is not you and it isn't safe.. You were close to serious injury.." A growl rumbles around my chest and he feels it hit him.

"I said I'm sorry Ghardeh.. Believe me if i knew i would have prevented it.. Two years.." He says trying to stay calm..

"Two years we have been together.. It's alright you telling me to be careful but how often have i been thrown into tables or have been in a strangle grip or whatever else.. Tell me Ghardeh?" My mandibles flare.. "Don't you even try that one Shane! I wasn't out of control completely! I didn't repeatedly throw punches at you!"

I angle my arms and step back.. I close my eyes and calm down. My vibrations stop and i open my eyes.. Shane shakes his head. "I didn't mean to do it.." I walk up to him and embrace him.

"I'm sorry." he says closing his eyes. And wrapping his arms around my abdomen...

"So am i.. Yautja tempers get rather volatile.. I shouldn't have yelled. Let's just forget this happened.."

"Why did i get worked up Ghardeh?"

"Your jeans zip became stuck.. And i laughed.. Because you thought it had broken.. They are your only clothes so i suppose you got so worked up." He pulls away.. And steps back.."I got angry over my fucking.. Zip.. Stupid.. Bastard.." I grab him. "It's done.. I fixed it.."

He sniggers.. "Wish i saw you angry.. it's a right turn on.."

"M-di.." i say.. "You don't want to see me angry again.. The last time i killed a whole bunker of yautja.."

He grabs me by the hips and i look at him.

"Lemme see a little wrath.. Smite me oh mighty smiter! Please." He says with a cheeky smile.

"You are worse than a male yautja Shane.."

He laughs. "Oh i know what the ladies like."

He takes my hands then i sit him in the pilot chair before we have our moment i make sure the controls are locked out. Last thing we need is being launched into space while having a romp. But then i have a brilliant idea.. I turn the gravity low just enough to float freely. "Ghardeh you are so experimental.. What's next kama sutra?"

I breathe a laugh..

"Not a bad idea Shane.."

There is a voice over the comms.

"Hey love birds, ladies and gentle yautja, Uzkielle is cooking food. Just to let you know.. Captain Underpants out."

Danny says over the comms system.

"Next time we mute the comms."

I say leaning into Shane.

* * *

 **Author note: Talk about having an argument! Shane seriously?! Getting worked up by something so small no less! Anger management! Though I'd be more worried with Ghardeh snapping him like a twig! She seemed close.. Ok maybe just a little bit..**

 **Maybe things get a little spicy soon hmmm? Naughty couple..**

 **Much more to come! EARTH! HALLOWEEN! SURPRISES! DRAMA! A SPACE BATTLE! XENOS..Ok no more.. Stay awesome you lovely people! Don't need to tell you what's below do i?! It's a common thing now!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Mei'jadhi- Sister.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **N'dhi'ja- Farewell.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **C'jit- Shit.**

 **Ki'cte- Enough.**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Family is where the heart is..**

I don't believe it..

I managed to have a full 'naughty session' with Shane and not black out.. Now i don't know if it was because of the argument earlier but.. There was no drama.. No.. Coming to with Shane smashed into a wall or console.. We stay in a floating embrace when Shane looks up at me.

"Ghardeh.. Are we going to move or are we just going to keep floating here.."

I let out a laugh. Then remember the gravity.. I keep hold of him as we float to the console then revert gravity to normal, i position myself so we land feet first. As gravity restores i keep hold of him and enter the restroom.

"What're you doing Ghardeh?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Going to the Shower krit.."

I still have hold of him and take off his red shirt and throw off his jeans kicking them away with my foot then the shower starts hitting my armour. My lower pieces are in the cockpit somewhere i heard clattering when i restored gravity. I lower to his level. Then throw off my armour and we clean up.

"For crying out loud Ghardeh.. Your blue goop takes ages to come out!" He rubs vigorously and eventually it washes off.. It was worse last time when it was his whole hand and wrist.. I let out a laugh.

"Stop complaining or else we stop altogether."

I saw in Shane's eyes his conflicting thoughts..

"That's both good and bad.. Seriously it's like that blue stuff is. Beetroot juice.. A bastard to clean off.."

Shane gets out and dries off. But looks himself over.. "How on earth have i put meat on? Still bothering me that one." He shakes his head and puts his clothes on. I notice Shanes eyes have reverted back to their natural blue-green colour..

"Ghardeh.. Could we leave tomorrow? I think if I'm having bouts of yautja mode I'll need to act now.."

I give him a fervent nod.

"Sei-i of course, best go tell the others."

I look around the cockpit for my armour when i slam down on a console.. "C'jit…where the pauk did that go?" Shane finds it near the console behind the life support and hands it over.

"Come on get yer skirt on."

"This is not a 'skirt' C'jit-syra'yte." i say with a growl..

"Jesus Ghardeh it's a figure of speech, and shit head heh seriously?" Shane says with a shake of his head walking with me.

We make our way to the communal area. The trio once again notice we had been at it. Uzkielle looks at me then Shane then rumbles a laugh.

"Haave you tessted your new abilities out on Ghardeh Shaane? Would you like a book?"

"No use lying is there? This time it was Ghardeh I'll have you know.. And no we don't need a book, everything falls into place.."

Nina lets out a breathy laugh. "Ghardeh.. Etur'sek.."

"We needed to relieve unwanted tension.. I had my first demonstration of Shane's new temperament.."

Nina bit her bottom lip and the twins mandibles both twitched.

"Toold you.." Uzkielle said.

He turns back to cooking when Danny enters the room..

"Shane looks different.. Are you alright uncle?"

He nods.. "Yeah I'm good little man.. I've got something to say people.. We will be leaving for earth tomorrow, we won't be long i swear."

"Shane wants new clothes and needs to tie up some loose ends."

Danny laughs. "Going back to earth for clothes! Ahahaha! Neens shall we go with them?"

"No.. We can't.." Nina looks at Shane.

"You are serious.. About going back?"

He nods.. "Yeah.. Just there for a few days.."

Ninas face turns and we both feel a tinge of sadness.. She looks at Danny who also nods at her with a neutral look.

"Could you do me.. Us.. A favour Shane while you are back there? If i give you some names could you find them and just tell them Danny and i are alright? Please?" She holds a hand to her chest.

"Of course Neens.. Who am i looking for and where?"

Nina rubs the back of her neck.

"Could you go to Louisiana? we belonged to one of the smaller parishes called St Mary.. There's several people i hold close to my heart as friends..Trey, Ian, Tilly, Glynda.. Trey was.. Hopefully still is a deputy at the police force.. Glynda owns the swill and trotters bar.. Tilly De Ville lives a good few miles away from.. Where we lived.. And Ian.. He will be harder to find but he's a mechanic.. Glynda might know where he is. I know it's not a lot to go off but.."

Shane nods.. "I'm sure I'll find them.. Louisiana is a small place.."

Her eyes light up.. "You've been there before?"

Shane nods.. "Yeah yeah it was a good few years ago.. Part of a travel package i booked.. Louisiana, Layafette was one of the destinations.. With a few more like the byways."

She smiles and Danny laughs..

"It's a shame you didn't see Osh and Uz back then Shane. They have both changed soo much since then.."

"We all have.. Except back then i couldn't trust Osh and Uz with anybody but Danny back then.." Nina says with a nod holding her chin.

Shane walks up to Nina and rubs her shoulder.

"It's alright.." Shane sees her well up and takes a deep breath. Then exhales.. "I'm fine.. I just… Really miss a lot of things you know.. Human interaction for one.. No offence Danny but i mean.. Adult.. Interaction.. Shanes been great but.. I miss the old times.." He nods "Yeah i know Neens.. I really miss the house.."

Shane looks. "Why couldn't you go back?"

"Shit.. I never told you.." Nina says placing a hand in front of her mouth and Shanes chest.."

"Told me what?"

Uzkielle growls it was a growl of pure hate and i see his mismatched eyes glowing with a bright silver and gold fury as he still feels affected by the impending tale.

"I can't.. Tell you now.. Uzkielle.. He.. Well he hates when i remember what happened."

Shane nods..

"Out.. Of my earshot.." Uzkielle says his voice deep with a vibrating growl.

"Alright Uz.." Shane says.

Osh'ikeille calms his brother and they turn back to their cooking clicking and quietly communicating what they need next. Nina takes Shanes hand and leaves. I sit next to Danny. And keep him company.

(Shane's pov)

Nina takes Shane to the nearest area. Then looks at him and sighs.

"Shane a long time ago my mother if you can call her that, left me with nothing but a damaged house and a 4 year old brother. I dropped out of high school and sacrificed a lot to make sure Danny had a life and not end up in the shitty care system.. I managed.. Just.. On a thread thin budget.. But our home was just that. A long while after.. Danny brought home Osh. Weyland Yutani wouldn't stop poking their nose in my shit.. Eventually i met the ever terrifying Uz.. Anyway.." She brushes an invisible fly away. "Eventually the company brings my.. Cunt.. Useless bitch of a-" Nina tenses up and rolls up her sleeve on her right arm and lifts up her top revealing two faded gunshot scars. "She shot me.. Twice.. Was more but she missed.. Look i hate remembering the rest.. I want to try something.. Both of us being ascendant.. Yautja have a very special way of memory.. I think it will work with us.. Trust me.. This is not personal Shane. And don't tell the brothers.."

She leans in and kisses Shane. Suddenly he feels a jolt.. Something that isn't his reaches into his mind… Nina pulls away feeling exactly the same thing as Shane..

"What was that Nina?"

She smiles.. "It did work.. Memories.. Of the past.. I see yours as well.. On that ship." She says with her eyes closed.

"Seeing Ghardeh for the first time… The other day.. When you shouted at her.. For slamming her arm into your chest while in bed.."

She opens her eyes.. "When you go back to Louisiana.. Find the ruins of my home. It will trigger stronger there. You will see.. Shane.. Your armour will help.."

"What just happened?"

She shakes her head. "Something while i was brain napped one day. The furere left me but i have retained certain attributes of the deaunali.. And Uzkielle.. Same with you Shane.. Ghardeh's blood rectified your problem but you retain attributes as well.. I still have this.." She says bringing up her hand showing blue sparks.. "Mine are more subtle. Yours we can see. For instance you're more resilient. And stronger than you were. You just need to find it.. But keep that yautja temper in check.." She puts a hand on Shanes chest then walks past with a smile.

"You are a good kisser Shane.. Don't tell the brothers or i will personally kill you before they even think to castrate you.."

"Yes ma'am.. I promise, that isn't a risk I'm willing to take." They walk back to the foodstocks..

(Ghardeh's pov)

Shane and Nina have been a while but they slowly return. She sits with a smile and the brothers both turn around sensing her feeling content.

"What? I feel better getting that off my chest.. You didn't want to hear it Uz."

"Something.. Amiss…" Uzkielle says with narrowed eyes.

Come to think of it.. I do sense something.. Different. Even with Shane.. I look at him, he is holding his eyes with his right hand, but i brush it off he may be affected by what Nina told him. Uzkielle walks up to Nina and looks into her orbs.. "Uzkielle fuck off.. I told Shane what happened and came back.. Is that a crime?" his eyes glide from Nina to Shane.. Then trills..

"Fiine.."

Danny inches to Shane.

"Are you alright Shane?"

"Just have a headache Danny I'm fine little man."

I frown and grab hold of Shane and take him out of the room.

"Shane.. What is it..?"

"Ghardeh i can't say i swore to Nina I wouldn't say.. She.."

I lower to his level and hold his head level to my eyes..

"What did she do..? What did she say?"

"She told me about Weyland Yutani Ghardeh.. What her mother.. Did to Nina.."

"There is something more to it.. I'm not stupid don't insult my intelligence Shane.."

Nina comes around the corner..

"I gave him a little something to help him understand what happened.. In a matter of seconds.. He acquired over seven days of memories, my memories."

I shift to turn to her fully.. "What did you do..?"

"I.. Kissed him Ghardeh.. But it was not for any purpose other than for what he needs.. The memories."

I look away from them briefly as she said that.. But i felt her sincerity she was telling the truth.

"Alright.. Fine..at least I know.."

"Good can we go back in before Uz has round two?"

We eventually settle down and have a huge banquet meal. Literally stuff ourselves and talk about things we'd love to do later in life..

"I want to be an elder and be in charge of a clan! Danny says slamming his cutlery down.

"Where's ma grapes slaaave?!"

Uzkielle snorts.. And shakes his head. "Not like that.. Danny.."

He fists his hand and slams his hand down hard. "WHERE ARE MY GRAPES ASEIGAN?! THISS YAUTJA IS DYIING OF STAARVATION!" Uz ends it with two soft snorts and several clicks then shaking his head.

Danny let's out a full belly laugh.

"Uz… HaHahahahaha!"

"Get in ma belleh!" Nina shouts.

Danny wheezes and laughs harder Shane lets out a laugh..

"Av sin scarier pissis of corn in ma crrraaap!" Shane says back to Nina who then laughs out loud with Danny going raspberry colour choking for air.

"Ssssto- ssstop it!" He says in between breaths..

Uz looks at Shane.. After staring at Danny with a slight warbled laugh..

"Mei'hswei.. What would you like to do?"

Shane looks and sighs. "I want to eventually settle down.. On a place i can call my own.. Start a family.. Grow old.. Live my life my way.. Yeah.."

We all go silent.. "Except you will live for hundreds of years.." I say.

"Nina.. How is Avamar and R'ykar?"

She looks then nods "As far as I know fine.. Enjoying their training.. Should be back at some point just not sure when. It's been a while.. They were due back some point last week, but there's been some kind of lockdown on cir-diir'kel. When they return.. They will be-"

"Blooded!" Danny chips in.

"Ghardeh Danny had a small crush on Avamar.." She discloses earning a snort from both of the brothers and a pout from Danny.

"You absolute mononoke!"

"Oh Danny stop.. You are sitting with two other humans who find their mates attractive what's the difference. Just because you are shy…" Nina grabs his cheek but he swats it away.

"Blow away windbag." He says.

Uzkielle leans into Nina and blows in her face. "This again Uz?"

She grabs a piece of food and throws it at Uzkielles forehead, he growls.

"Ell-osde c'jit."

"Deal with me later, head-asshole."

Shane snorts a laugh and Uzkielle snaps his vengeful gaze on him with a snarl…

"Sorry Uz but that name was just gold." Shane says with a smile.

"Oy look at me when I'm insulting you Mr Crabs.." Nina says Danny bursts out laughing and almost falls off his stool.. He puts his hands in his mouth closes his eyes and shouts "MISHTER CRA-" Uzkielle throws the green mash at him with such force we all get a share of it..

"HEAVEN'S SPITE." Shane shouts.

Uzkielle begins to let out a rumbled laugh that Danny pierces with a shout.

"YOU ABOMINABLE FART CRACK NINKAN POOP!"

Danny goes to throw his whole plate when a thunderous roar echoed through the ship.

Sat with his leg of meat.. Osh'ikeille stares at Danny and Uzkielle.

"KI'CTE!" He punches Uzkielles shoulder and he glares at Danny who slowly sits down.

"Thank you Osh.." Nina says.

"For tinnitus.." Danny says but Osh slams his hand down and growls

"NoT me Daanny.. I will not.. Stand for it.."

"Then stay sat down.."

Nina glares at Danny.

Shane looks at Osh as he growls.

"Danny will you stop with the last word? What's gotten into you?"

"Uzkielle started it Neens."

"And i finished it.." Osh says.. "Can we move on from thiss?"

Shane looks at the quad before smiling..

"So a human a xeno and a yautja walk into a bar.."

"Oh god.." Nina says with a giggle.

Later we help clean up then begin a drinking session.. Eventually Shane and i head off to bed. Shane is stinking drunk, Nina was slightly tipsy. We yautja can handle our beverage. Shane staggers the wrong way and walks backwards. "Doo the moooon walk Ghardeh letsh shmonk some dregsh.. Just do it!"

He falls over and i pick him up.

"Whaat a kiind.. Pershon.. Caaall mee a cab.. Kriiit… Take me hoome i wanna goooo!"

I lean him up against the ready room wall…

"Heeyaa baaby.. Want to come in for coffee?" He says swaying. "I got shkittles.." He lets out a snorted laugh.

"Shane.." I say with a slight hint of laughter. as i close the ramp..

"Wait.. I didn't shay night.. To Uzzywooz.." He staggers up to the ramp and holds out his arms.. "Open shays.. Me.. Krit bashtard." Nothing happens..

"Darling alien of mine.. Show meh how the ramp works.. And I'll show you how.. Mine works! Haaaaaaa!"

He curls up laughing i give off a smile. "I'm sure Uzkielle appreciates you thinking of him but going to him drunk.. Isn't the best idea… At all.."

"Ghardeh.. Come on… Just thish onshe."

"Fine don't blame me if your head is sent into a wall i have given you fair warn krit."

I lower the ramp and he immediately falls forward and i grab him. "Thanksh pardner of mine.. You are a lovely shoul.. I follow him to Uzkielles quarters which might i add took us a while with Shane almost going into areas he isn't supposed to.. But he wasn't there.. We find him sat in the cockpit with a hand over his eyes motionless. The red consoles on night-time mode.

"Uzzy.." He staggers up to him. Not sure if he heard or not. "Shane.. Wait.. He.."

As Shane taps his shoulder he is immediately grabbed and held in a powerful grip.. With Uzkielle stood up leant into him. But Shane is completely unfazed.

"Whoa there… Uz.. Itsh on(burps)ly me.. Hehe ahehe.."

He lets go and sits back down. "Pauk-de.. What do you want Shaane? You are drunk.."

"Good night Uzzy i mean.. Uz-kielle.." Shane approaches Uzkielle who is still tense from being disturbed. He must have nodded off..

He pats his large back and turns to head off when Uzkielle turns him around. "Shane.." He spins and moves off the chair and crouches to Shane's level, He puts his head to Shanes and fists Shanes chest gently..

"Guan Shane.." He looks at me not even realising i was there.

"Guan Ghardeh.." He says with a nod.

"Night Uzkielle.. Don't stay up all night flying.. Lest we hit another asteroid.."

He lets out a huffy laugh..

"Good.. Joke.."

He returns to the pilot chair and spins it back to the pilot console and we head back.

"Shane that could have gone south what were you thinking?"

"it.. washh ...fine. He knew it washh me."

Shane had no idea how close he came to being smashed into the floor. Though i did warn the krit.

We enter the ready room i remove my armour and go to bed.

Next day..

I wake to feel a hand run through my dreads. I crack open my eyes to see Shane. His smile creeps along his face

"Morning. If we can call it that? "

I blink. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. I've already had breakfast and sorted.. I'll meet you with the others.."

I give him a fervent nod and get up he kisses my forehead and neck then takes his leave.

I get sorted and take a piece of fruit with me to see the others. We don't get far. They are walking towards us.

"How long are you gone for?" Danny asks..

"Not long little sprout. We will stay in touch.. Like its a mission." I reply.

"It is.. Operation peace walker." Shane says. "Clearing up loose ends and putting the final pieces to rest.. And I'll have new clothes.. Maybe I'll bring you all gifts back.. Get Uzkielle a nice flat cap.."

Nina bursts out laughing.

"Get Osh'ikeille a cane for Danny.. Get Danny a dress for that pout.. Get Neens some naughty kinky toys.. From Ann Summers."

Nina wheezes with laughter. "Stop it!"

"The last laugh.."

The twins rumble a laugh their shoulders heaving slightly as they do so. Shane walks up to Nina and kisses the top of her head.

"See you soon Neens."

She clears her throat. "You will.."

He approaches Danny and hugs him

"See you soon little man.." He gives Danny the same kiss on the top of his head.

He walks up to Osh'ikeille.. He lowers to Shanes level.

"Mei'hswei.." Shane gives him a hug also and fists Osh'ikeilles chest.

"Keep the peace while I'm gone.."

He bows his head. "Indeed."

He approaches Uzkielle and he crouches.

He holds out his arm to Uzkielle.

They fist bump but Shane reverses his own fist to his chest. Then hugs him also.

"Mei'hswei.. Shane.."

"What can i say Uz? I'll miss you, keep Danny on the straight and narrow while I'm gone will you?"

Nina smiles while looking down. As Uz nods. I also say my farewells.

"We will return.. Hopefully Avamar and Ry'kar have returned. It will be nice to see them."

"N'dhi'ja.." Shane says.. The four nod. "Farewell for now.."

The Scorpions ramp lifts up and they step back. The engines whir and the craft slowly leaves. As i push forward on the throttle..

"I feel sick already.." Shane says.

"It will pass.. We will return Shane with stories to tell.."

"When we reach Louisiana i need to contact Neens.." Shane says looking at the star map. I nod.. "That we shall.. But before that we have the expanse of the Horsehead Nebula to traverse.."

* * *

 **Author note: So this was a fun chapter for me to write, a final scene with the whole family together before i pull it apart. Do they manage to return to the Lar'ja N'ritja? Lets find out.. So just to re-cap Shane now has Sol abilities that were killing him that he obtained by trying to stop deaunali from using their power against Shane and possibly the family. Ghardeh had to transfuse her blood to Shane. And now he has a 'Yautja' side that will let itself be known. (Ze'rei Sain'ja)**

 **Thanks for reading we aren't done yet, much more to come! Stay awesome people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Syra'yte- Head.**

 **Aseigan- Servant.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Ki'cte- Enough.**

 **Pauk-de- F^cker.**

 **Guan- Night.**

 **N'dhi'ja- Farewell/Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: The journey to Sol.**

Several hours after we leave the Dark Dance we find ourselves upon a very similar bout of deja vu. We are alone.. But Shane felt it more than i did.. He sits on the arm rest of my pilot seat and watches as we fly through the Horsehead Nebula..

"What the hell am i going to say to Nina's friends when i see them?"

I look at him while watching where i fly. "I remember Nina saying that Trey never saw her 'boyfriend'.. None of them did come to think of it, and they would simply refuse to believe she is living with two yautja.. Just bend the truth a little.."

"And what about you Jewel? You just going to stay cloaked the entire time while following me around? Come on darl.. No.. First thing we do is i go home.. I pack some things grab my savings and then we find Ninas friends.. I'll try and repair my relationship with my grandparents but.. I think that will open old wounds.. Maybe I like the idea of being with you all.. There's a sense of belonging on the Dark Dance. I'm changing Jewel.. I can feel it in my bones. In every fibre.. Whatever your blood has done.. It's made one hell of a job messing my chemistry up. But at the same time.. Improved so much.. I'm still wondering why Uz had you put so much in me.. It's strange.."

"You are changing Shane. You always were whether physically or mentally.. You can't deny the fact that we.. You and i have an unbreakable bond.. I bet that one morning you woke up out of your bed that you didn't think you would be whisked away on an alien ship and then saved by said alien species then have a relationship with said species now did you?"

"I didn't expect a lot of things Ghardeh. But it happened.. If i ever.. Lost you I'd.. Well i would probably go into meltdown. You have shown me so much yet.. You still have a mystery about you.. I still haven't figured what makes you tick.. I know what makes you angry, happy upset.. I know everything about you except how your innerself works Ghardeh."

"Yautja are.. Complicated creatures Shane.. You could spend hundreds of years finding out all there is and then you come across another stone to overturn.. Take your favourite Uzkielle for example.."

"You and him are so alike.." Shane says with a smirk.

I frown. "We are nothing alike.."

"Oh.. Really..?" Shane cocks a brow.

"If you are referring to my hostility you are pointing out most yautja Shane.. And i am nowhere near the level of incompetence of the ordinary female yautja.. And Uzkielle has a longer fuse than i krit.."

"Soooo defensive Ghardeh.. Did i strike a nerve?"

I let out a laugh in my chest.. "Oh i see where this is going.. You are getting one up on me from the other day aren't you?"

"Fricking finally! Ok enough of that." Shane says.

"Shane.. You do realise you and Nina will live a very long time. Don't you?"

"How long?"

"Hard to say with Nina.. But you.. Maybe several hundred years.."

"You're kidding.. Or at least until i do something to majorly piss you off?"

"M-di i am not kidding.. Our blood has very specific properties one of which is longer life.. Rapid healing.. Amongst other improvements. Just don't go having any blood tests."

"Goodness knows why.. It's like.. Reactor fuel.." Shane says prodding his head.

"At least now you can say you have proof aliens exist.."

Shane laughs. And leans into my left shoulder.

"An alien from a movie.. Seriously Ghardeh they should do a movie about you.. I remember watching your feed in that bunker.. People would pay to see a sexy female predator take on that many assholes at once.. And what did Danny say about ogres? I say you'd give that one a run for its money!" The ships lighting dims as it enters night mode.

"Well maybe someone would write about us?"

Shane looks.

"Or maybe someone would write about Neens and the twins?"

I look with a raised hooded brow.

"Can you imagine? Both tales would be an interesting read.."

"Nina slowly falling in love with Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.. Fighting a massive xenomorph with wings.. Though.. From what Nina told us.. Her mother would be getting a lot of hate.. What parent does that.. I wouldn't dre…"

I sigh with a light trill.

"Then there's us.. A yautja female on a revenge mission finds a human male along the way and ends up breaking the code? That is some serious work.. People associate yautja with honour above all else.. Would be one hell of a 'holy pauk' moment.."

"They would both have to be M rated." Shane says with a smirk.

We both laugh..

"Let's change the subject.. Before we get any ideas.."

I say shifting in my chair.. Shane begins to run through my dreads.. "Right.. I'm off to bed.. Wake me up when you are ready to switch over flying.. I'll take over.. Seeing as you've been flying non stop for over 24hrs." Shane says kissing my forehead as i lower to his level, then walking away to the ready room.

"Guan Shane.."

"Guan Jewel.."

I hear him get into bed then i carry on our course shifting my body again. After flying for 24 plus hours i feel drained and my eyes twitch closed. My muscles every now and then twitch waking me up i slowly crack my eyes open and decide to sleep before i collapse on the console. Roughly a another 4 hours later.. As i climb into bed Shane wakes up.

"Alright.. My turn.." He yawns and walks to the controls.

(Shane's pov)

As Shane sits in the chair he feels Ghardehs warmth from her being sat for so long. Her pilot chair is much more comfortable then the Lar'ja N'ritja one. And he nestles into it while keeping an eye on the gauges.. He strangely understands them. Symbols flash up when the jump completes and he presses two buttons at the same time on either side of the controls.. He is left speechless at the magnificence of space. As the ship glides on as the ftl drive charges. He watches as the engines make a slow whir as speed picks up. He loves the sound. And feels the core as it vibrates to full power as it reads a rune ftl ready.. He presses the button on the left of the throttle and the right wheels.. 4...3...2...1..engage in yautja flashes up then he sees the witchspace again.. Almost a wormhole.. He can see countless stars.. Everyone a star system.. He sees the star map to the left. Behind him.. The ship controls the trajectory here so he goes into the rest room and is strangely curious… Wonder what my blood looks like now.. Red? green? Like before deep green? He goes into the armoury and reaches for a kunai. He pierces his skin and lets out a wince.. It didn't hurt as much as he thought.. His eyes widen.. "Holy.. Fuck.." He sees his new life force. A fluorescent green that glows.. And no sooner did he cut himself.. It already begins to clot.. He cleans the kunai and leaves. Holy shit.. This is.. How the hell? Has her blood taken over my blood cells? He thinks.. He didn't see a trace of red at all.. His heart races and he looks into the ready room to see Ghardeh fast asleep.. Still and sound. He smiles and returns to the cockpit. What am i now? Am i still ascended? There is no way i can survive with another species blood in me… or maybe that's what Uzkielle meant.. It reverses the effects of my body rejecting whatever was happening.. Ie mulls it over. He hasn't had his mood swings either since that last incident. Maybe i still am ascended.. But what does that mean? Maybe Nina and i have a connection somehow.. He thinks. She did give Shane some of her memories.. They will get stronger as he gets closer to the original point.. He decides to not think too hard on it. And concentrate on flying. After a while he feels tired but shakes himself awake. His eyes are heavy he closes them and leans forward but as he falls he wakes. Eventually he listens to his body and falls asleep.. The ship gently shudders and flies past the sun and corrects its trajectory.. The lights turn to daytime mode. Shane is now leant over the console asleep.

(Ghardeh's pov)

Several hours later i wake up. And feel the ship is slowly moving in super cruise.

I get up and immediately walk up to Shane who has collapsed asleep. I smile with a trill as i see the pink expanse of space.. He has flown us almost out of the Nebula. I gently pick him up and he stirs wrapping his arms around my neck..

"Mmmm you are lovely and warm.." He says murmuring.

"Get some sleep Shane.. I'll do the rest. I'll make a hearty breakfast when you wake.."

I gently place him on the berth and he curls up to where is warmest Then stops. I carry on making the journey to earth. I sit in the chair then engage ftl and decide on a shower while it's safe. I look at the area where the glass once stood.. I need to repair that.. It makes the floor slippery.. Not that it bothers me I'm too heavy to slip.. Shane on the other hand has slipped many a time. I let the water run from my body and stand there daydreaming.. Why should i hide? Are humans so finicky? And fickle? Or is it the innate ability to be fearful of something they don't understand..? Shane and Nina are not such people.. They are like me Uz Osh and Ra'zele.. My train of thought was disturbed as i hear Shane swear sounding distressed.. I leave immediately to see Shane engulfed in flame. "Pauk.. C'jit! Shane put it out!"

He slows his breathing and it slowly dies down…

"I thought your blood got rid of that?!" He says holding his arms up to his head.

"No Shane Uzkielle said it will repair your cellular damage.. My blood probably momentarily suppressed your.. Abilities… You need to wear the armour Shane.. It is your conductor.. Nina said she had a creature to help with hers. She has the power of arc.. She hasn't used it for some time though no reason to i suppose.. It was magnificent.. I only saw her use it twice.. Once with the world eater and the second time during her fight with a master bad blood.. You seem to have the power of sol.."

"But why!? I'm a nobody not a superhero! This is freaking me out Jewel! I don't want it!"

I walk towards him and embrace him.

"Just stay calm and don't.. Blow up our ship.."

"Oh so it's OUR ship now is it Ghardeh? Have i ever told you i love your purple eyes?"

"Yes you have.. And once more.."

He looks at his clothes.. He hadn't burned them up.. Very peculiar. After the little incident we make our way to the kitchen where i make a yautja fruit stew..

Several days pass…

The ship flies ever on and Shane finally relaxes. He realises he can call on his power anytime.

"Ok.. So i decided on Dannys idea for sol weapons.. A pistol.. I'm calling the golden gun..

Only thing is I feel drained when i use the pistol.. Like it's leaching me dry.. I have halved it to 7 shots.. Now watch this.."

Shane is in his yautja armour. As he calls on the power there is a crackled boom. I see fiery wings along his arms.. He stands with his arms raised wide.. "Ahhh? Aahhh? My armour tells me when I'm ready to use it again.. With a weird rune.. That's not the best bit.. Ready for this?" He jumps in the air and spins.. Roughly ten projectiles fly out of his hands and explode in a circle around the training room around him.. My walls are blackened..

"Woooo did you see that Ghardeh?!"

My brows raise.. "Impressive.. How does that help you at range though.."

"I haven't figured it out yet Jewel.. I'm still learning. I changed my mind.. I love this.. For now.. So long as i don't fry you.."

"Do that and I will crush your soul..

Don't let it go to your head either.. With great power comes great responsibility Shane.. Remember that. Ze'rei Sainja.."

I walk to the ships cockpit when Shane taps into the Lar'ja N'ritja comms and contacts the others.

Nina answers the call.

"Shane.. Are you alright..?"

"Yeah is Uz there a minute?"

He walks into view.. "Sei-i Shane?"

Shane brings up a flaming hand.

"Uz explain to me why i have regained this… Ability?"

"I never said it would relinquish the ability Shane.. Only repair the cellular damage.. Ghardehs blood had suppressed the ability while you recovered, it would always naturally re-appear over time.. It is yours now..

Use it how you see fit.."

Shane looks "Is there anyway i could remove it?"

He clicks.. "Sei-i Eve.. She can revert you to your boring self.. If you so choose.."

"I'll think about it.. How are you all.. Everything fine?"

"Danny is in the kehrite.. Osh'ikeille is asleep.. Everything is fine."

Uzkielle side steps as Nina squeezes in.

"We are almost at earth. God I'm so nervous going back."

"Yeah we almost chased after you.. But then Osh told us no.. We miss you loads. Maybe we can have a battle of the guardian moment." Nina says with a smile.

"We'll see.." Shane replies.

"Right I'll contact you when we reach earth.. Scorpion out."

Shane ends the comms and we make our way further on into the Coalsack region..

* * *

 **Author note: Shane is finally getting used to his new fiery talents.. Lets hope the spicy two don't have an accident.. Like maybe Shane blowing up the ship hmmm?**

 **Next chapter they reach earth.. Where things begin to fall into place.. Then crumble..**

 **Stay fantastic people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Guan- Night.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **Sain'ja- Warrior.**

 **Lar'ja- Dark.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (guuh!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Home not so alone.**

One week later..

It took us a while to reach Sol but we finally made it. We had some trouble entering certain alien species space that saw my race as bloodthirsty monsters.. They threatened us with barely penetrative weaponry… We jumped just off the edge of Sol and make our way in super cruise towards earth. I engage cloak and hush drives, no way are we meeting the same fate as Osh and Uz.. Shane's eyes glisten with excitement and he contacts the Lar'ja N'ritja.

Danny answers.

"Welcome to the predator emergency hotline we are unable to take your call at the moment.. Please leave a Pauk ell-osde at the end of the tone. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"DANNY KI'CTE! Osh'ikeille's bellow echoes from the corners of the feed. He must be piloting.

Danny clears his throat.

"Hewwo shitty wok how can i hewp?"

"Danny we're at earth almost."

"Awesome! Only took you a week!" Danny says with a tinge of sarcasm.

"Blame Ghardeh's flying.. She took the scenic route. Could you tell Neens?"

"Yeah I'll tell her. Don't have too much fun with Ghardeh.." He winks..

"Who mwah? Noo…"

"Uh huh.. I know you Shane.."

"You all know me little man I'll contact you later. Bye Dan.. Bye Osh.."

"G'bye Shane, g'bye Ghardeh."

He hears Osh say bye in the background then Shane ends the comms. We now fly towards earth at 150km/s and slow down the heat in the ship has risen and the shields are down due to silent running mode. I turn off silent running and bring the shield on as we hit the atmosphere. We dive down towards the small island of the United Kingdom, I feel Shanes anxiety. It's been more than two years since he was last home, Shane finds his home city and we plot in a course, It's a beautiful island. Much bigger than the one Nina fought the world eater on.. There is a ping and in the distance i see a large white building.

"That's the york minster Ghardeh.." We fly over it there are tiny specks of people walking around the tiny alleys and streets we fly past towards a small village.. I find a large enough landing spot near some trees Shane called derwent forest… We get out and the cold air hits us..

"Fuck it's cold.." Shane says folding his arms immediately shivering.

I cloak and hold him close.

"How are you so hot damn it?"

He walks on and i follow him when he stops.. The pub we walk past has strange decorations up in the glass windows.

Shane's face changes.. "Halloween.."

"What is halloween Shane?"

"When all the monsters come out.." He says. I immediately unleash my wrist blade when Shane sharply turns around.

"Noo not those monsters Jewel.. It's a special day.. Where people dress up as monsters.. Aliens zombies werewolves.. Even yautja.." Shane looks at me his eyes brimming with ideas..

"Ghardeh.. Decloak.."

"Don't be silly.. Shane.."

"Just do it trust me.."

I do so.

"Ok just follow me.." We walk on when we come up to a small set of houses.. A man in a brown trench coat walking his dog looks up at me and nods.

"Taking Halloween seriously this year is she bud?" The man asks Shane.

"You bet. She is going to a competition.."

"Really?" He stops as do we.

"The costume looks very detailed almost.. Life-like.."

"May i?"

Shane looks at me and i nod.. The dog below me sniffs me curiously wagging it's tail slowly. The man touches my forearm and jolts at the touch.

"Well now.. That feels very life-like.. Almost like.. Gator hide.. Hand made?"

"Indeed.." I say.

His eyes widen at my smoky rasp voice.

"Voice changer as well? Pulling no expense i see.. Well nice chatting.. I'd vote for you.. Does this character have a name?"

"Ghardeh.."

He nods. "Well I'll be voting Ghardeh."

He walks on and i stare at Shane.

"Are you not angry?"

"Angry at what darl?"

"Another male touched me.."

Shane looks confused.. "Ghardeh if he tried coming on to you then yes I'd be angry but he was only curious.."

I click several times and we carry on. Eventually we come up to a house with a white door. He walks up to it and moves a rock near a small fountain.. And takes the key. He unlocks the door and opens it.. "Sexy aliens first." He says holding out an arm. I enter.. Head almost touching the ceiling. I lower. The walls and strange fabric under my clawed boots are cream. There is hanging hooks holding several of Shanes coats. A room to my left shows a display and seats. "Alright Ghardeh make yourself comfortable.. I'm sorting some bits out. Won't be long.." I nod and enter the front room. Ducking under the door frame I immediately walk up to the seat and sit.. The cushion deepens and i hear a creak.. "M-di." i say and stand up. I see another room with appliances.. And storage cupboards.. A black shining stove.. The cream theme is throughout the home. Very Primitive.. I hear several beeping sounds and Shane open something upstairs. I hear him walk downstairs when i see pictures of him.. And several other people. I pick up one with him and another female.. They both smile. With the view of a tower behind them.. I put my finger to the females face.

"That is my sister.. Frieda.. It was taken when we went to Paris."

He points to the other photo one to the left.

"Those two are my parents.. The big one is all of the family.. All part of the past.." He let's in a saddened breath and he lets out a shaky sigh. "This house was my parents." I follow him throughout the home as he explains his past memories.. Almost like he was there again.

"I used to make mum and dad breakfast in bed." He says as he opens the master bedroom door… I walk in. "The room is exactly how they left it the morning they left.. And had the accident." He walks downstairs taking the large holdall bag. He recovers and looks at me.. I take the family photo. And hold it to him.. "Take it with you.. Your past molds you. To leave this behind would be leaving apart of yourself here.." He nods. Then places the photo in his bag.

"Right clothing set.." He holds up money.. A lot of it.. "And cash.. My cards will probably be somewhere but i can't find them. The day i was taken i only had my phone.."He looks to see his wallet in a bowl.. "Or i could just look.."He snatches it out then looks at the time. "It's 14:49.. That clock will be wrong.. Time went back an hour.. Let's go into town Ghardeh.. Show you around the little city of York. I don't want to stay here.."

I can feel it around the house.. He feels uneasy.. Maybe sharing it with a large yautja isn't making it any easier. But then again he has lived on a ship for several years.

"Should i remain de cloaked Shane?"

He looks back at me with a shrug.

"Up to you.. Just don't expect to not get attention."

"Right.." i say with a huff.

"Come on Ghardeh we are gullible creatures most will think it's Halloween related. My sister used to go to this event called whitby goth weekend.. People would flock around her to take her picture. I'm the one who knows you are a real alien.. 100% natural yautja." He smiles "It's going to be fun.. Wonder what the rest would think coming here? Uz would have probably snarled at that male earlier.. Nina would be mulling over Frieda and Danny would be commenting how lovely the house is with Osh being like you.. Passive"

"Indeed.."

The fireplace catches my eye. "Why do you have a fire burning Shane?"

"It's fake.. Touch it.."

I reach out to find my hand touch a display.. "Interesting".

We later make our way to the city following an orbital route after Shane placed his belongings back on the Tarei'hsan. People look in mixed wonder or curiosity as i walk with Shane.. My heavy footfalls give an added weightiness to me and i silence it. Shane had changed into some new clothes, i don't blame him staying in those same clothes everyday was mentally draining him. He now wears a black short sleeved shirt with deep blue jeans and black walking shoes. With a velvet black jacket. We walk past a group of young males..

"Yo nice pred mucker!" One shouts.

Shane immediately feels my stiffening..

"Jean.. It's alright.. He meant nothing by it let's go.."

They look with an excitement as Shane grabs my forearm.

"Hey take off your mask you can't be THAT ugly!"

Another shouts. Sniggering to his friends they fist bump one another laughing.

I rip my arm from Shane. And walk up to the group.

"Jean!" Shane shouts.. Presumably not using my real name.. He knew they'd angered me.

"Ohhh Jean!" One says wriggling his body in a less than presenting manner.

"Show me your moves Jean!"

"Yeah those alien moves!"

Another says laughing.

"Guys come on!" Shane shouts holding out an arm.

"Yeah right on her face!"

Their expressions change in a heartbeat as i unleash my wrist blades and stop. They fall over one another..

"Holy shit the blades work?!" One shouts laughing.

They all get up.

"What else works on that costume, Jean?"

"Jesus fuck man it's getting hot here." One says.

"GHARDEH! Ki'cte!" I hear Shane shout from behind.

I slowly collect myself and retract my blades as they stay wide eyed.

"Man that was some class A acting Jean! And what did he just say? Come on bitch?"

I turn around tense staring at them.. 'One more word..' I think. Shane grabs my arm and yanks. "Move your arse.." He says quietly to me. We walk in silence for some time i was boiling over the remarks but for Shanes sake i held on.. Just barely. One more word may have sent me flying into one of them. My mood changes as we enter the city. It's old.. Beautiful and brimming with history.. I ignored the subtle looks from other human tourists as i read the history of the city of Yorkshire. Many bloody battles took place here.. Shane smiles at my curiosity as we walk the walls. There is river.. Strange creations float along the water.

"It's called a boat Ghardeh.."

"Do the ones with engines have ftl capability?" I ask.

Shane laughs and puts his head into his hand with a smile. "No Ghardeh they travel in knotts.."

We move on and Shane pays for us to have a full show of the minster.. I heard and read more history.. It reminded my of wuis't'kei.. We reach the top of the minster and as the sun begins to set Shane leans into me. "What did you think?"

I nod. "It's a very nice city.. A little crowded with tourists.."

"You mean you." Shane says with a smile sniggering. I look down at the people walking below. Then we make our way down. The days are so much shorter here on earth.. I watch as vehicles carrying varying amount of people drive on by. Then we gorge on food.. Shane had a good few looks as he left his workplace with roughly 6 Cooked chickens and 5 racks of ribs. Along with whatever we was eating. We went back to his house when he decided to actually go out into the city tonight.. By the time we ate it was getting dark. At 19:00 we headed out for Halloween.. He got in his armour then we stalked the city. In the city centre there was a massive event. Humans dressed up as furry wolf creatures.. Bloody undead and other mundane creatures. However Shane had to grab my hand and attempt to hold me back and remind me it was just a human as i saw a xenomorph but Shane walked up to the man and asked if he could take a closer look at the head. Why anyone would dress as kiande amedha is beyond me.. He walks up to me and shakes my hand. "That is one amazing predator." he says to me. He looks to be in his thirties with short brown hair, his eyes a shade of hazelnut.

"Thank you.. I admire your kiande amedha outfit.." Shane laughs "She is well versed in yautja." the man's eyes light up in enthusiasm.

"Oh oh! Go on enlighten me miss! Just a hello.. Or a goodbye.. No no… You are nothing but a trophy that is yet to be cleaned!" he says in a low gruff voice.

Shane slowly looks at me. "Go on Jean.. All of it don't be shy.."

I look at the human who bites his bottom lip in anticipation.

"Hello is, Gkaun-yte.. Goodbye is, N'dhi'ja.. And.. 'You are nothing but a trophy that is yet to be cleaned', is Mo'ke Ellos'de Pa'ya-te Kch-k'cha'ku M-di's'ke'i!" His mouth gapes open.. "Now that is impressive! Some of my predator fan pals would love to meet you.."

He looks at my items. "Are they aesthetic or does anything work?

I lift up my arm and unleash the wrist blade.

He jumps back.. "This is bloody intense! That sounded just like the movies! Better than the movies.." He looks up.. "Now for the real kicker. And this stumps most pred fans who do convention outfits and the like.. Can you undo your mask?"

Shane tilts his head at me..

"Go on darl.. Show him your gorgeous eyes.."

I look at the male in front of me then unclip one hose on the left it lets out a slight hiss and a jet of compressed gas.. then the second on the left.. With one hand i grab my mask and pull it away with a pop releasing pressure and the guy almost shouts with excitement..

"Holy fucking shit!" He holds out his hands "That is bloody amazing! So life like! So real! Those eye colors are so vivid and interesting! Everything moves! Who's controlling her mandibles?" He looks around for the technician..

"I am." i say.. He shakes his head..

"Jean you have one of the most amazing costumes ever.."

"My name is Ghardeh.."

He nods "And you even gave your character a name.. Backstory?"

"You won't live long enough to hear 351 years of history.."

He punches the air.. "Damn bud.. You are lucky.. I take it you are both predator fans.. You are in a strange armour.. Reminds me of the predator killer but looks more advanced.." Shane nods "Oh yeah, I'm a fan.." He says i can feel his devious smile the krit..

"Jesus can i get a photo with you both?.. Tell me you can lift me.. Even for a second in a typical pred pose with a xeno.."

"Well she can try.." Shane says with a laugh, I let out a rumbled laugh. The man puts on his head looking like a xenomorph and stops a passerby to take a photo as Shane poses I effortlessly lift the man and release my wrist blade to the fake head there is a flash and the man. Bursts out laughing as i let him down. "Christ does she work out?! Bench press mini coopers or something?!"

"Something like that." Shane says with a laugh.

"Dude you two are briill.. It was nice chatting and 'Ghardeh'.. That was awesome! Keep your smaller male mate safe eh?" He laughs shaking our hands then moves on.

"He has no idea.." Shane says.

I put my mask back on and we move on. But something felt off and i frown behind my mask Shane notices but doesn't say anything.. He walks to a stand and buys some food.. Two burgers with an eye with a stick on top. "It's just an egg Ghardeh, the chips are designed like severed fingers." He explains. As we eat i shoot up to my feet closing me fists with a growl and several clicks as i hear a scream. Shane turns around to see a group scaring several female dressers.

"Ghardeh relax.. Just people having fun."

I slowly uncurl my hands and sit. When Shane laughs at me..

"What?"

"Just the way you move i love it.. So alien.. So… Intentional."

After we finish we make our way to the museum gardens. And walk around there.. As we walk Shane is grabbed by a ghoul and shouts in his face. I slowly realise that there is no threat but as i approach they don't dare try scaring me.. Wonder why? Later on we go back to the derwent section where there is a maze. Lest to say i cheat.. I cloak and jump to the centre. Shane laughs as we walk up to a test your strength pole.. Shane hands me the hammer with one arm i hit the panel with such force the weight shoots through the Bell and lands on the floor… the man in a red coat stares at me in disbelief…

"Someone ate their weetabix this morning with half a gallon of protein.."

"I am so very sorry sir.." Shane says trying hard to not laugh more, but the male saw the funny side and laughed with him. I reach up and fix the bell after putting the weight back in the tube. Then rotate the bell. I gently hammer it to hear the diing i was supposed to hear he still gave me my prize which was a devil monkey. And threw it at Shane who was still vibrating with laughter.

"Ghardeh you could wield Thor's hammer and still find a way to break it.."

Shane passes the monkey to a delighted child with her mother. We take a seat and talk when Shane notices a person approach.. He is wearing a predator mask and outfit, i see his mother who beckons him forward.. "Excuse me.. Mr and Mrs Predator.. Could you sign this paper for me please?" Shane's smile i can feel through his mask.

"How old are you kiddo?" Shane asks.. He looks "Eleven Mr.."

Shane nods.. "Ghardeh here and myself know someone your age. You want to know how old Ghardeh is?

"How old?" he asks looking at Shane.

"She's 351 years old.. Do you like predators?" He nods fervently.. "I think they are cool.. My dad let me watch Aliens.. Vs Predator.. And all of the predator films." Shane looks.. "Well kiddo.. Ghardeh here is a real Predator.."

"Shane! No!" I say with a growl i can't help.

The boy takes off his mask. I look at the small boy.. "Ignore him youngling.. He is telling lies.." He looks as i catch Shane shaking his head i slam my arm into him "Shane.."

"Prove it Ghardeh.." The boy says.

"Can you click?" He asks raising his little brows.

I look at Shane.. Then the boy and click he gasps in delight..

"Can you take off your mask.. Does it work?"

"Yes" Shane says as i say "No." The boy laughs, "You two are funny your voice is so predatory.." the boy says rolling from his laugh.

"Can you take off your mask?" He asks blinking. I use the pen and signs in dots my language. Then with each letter in yautja i put the english version underneath, and write Shanes name for good measure.

"Your hands are really big.. No way for a normal hand.. And you are reaaally tall.." He steps back slightly. Then i take off my mask and slowly pull it away.. His eyes widen and he lets out a whisper..

"You.. Look soo real.. And have purple eyes!"

"Now you see kiddo.."

He gasps.. And smiles.. He leans in and i lower my head to his level… He touches one of my dreads and i react.. He shoots back.. "You.. Reacted.." He licks his lips.. "Are… Are you real?" I look at Shane.. "Just tell him Ghardeh he's a little kiddo just play along." Shane whispers into my ear so the boy cannot hear.. I nod to him slowly.. His smile reaches either side of his face thanks us both and he runs back to his mother. I put my mask back on.

"Congratulations Ghardeh.. You have another fan.. Don't worry he's a kid he won't know really.. Your cover is still intact darl.."

"I hope so krit.."

His mother who is still smiling at us leans in as he whispers something into her ear. She opens her mouth at him and approaches us.

"Thank you both.. He is a huuge predator fan. Much to my objection with his father allowing him to watch those films.."

"No problem ma'am we know how it is having a young one at home." Shane says with a fervent nod to her.

"Thank you for making my sons night."

She walks away as i hear him say "Mum Ghardeh is real! I wonder if she has a SPACESHIP she could fly to the moon!" The boy looks back and Shane is pointing up into the sky, but i slam my forearm into his chest again earning a laugh from the little one. We spend the night having a nice chat in between being mobbed by people wanting photos.. The night ends with a sour note. As we walk back there is a drunk couple arguing on the orbital route. The male grabs the female by her hair yanking it back and shouting in her face. As Shane tries to grab me, i quicken my pace and meet him.

"What are you doing?"

He looks up at me

"piss off long legs this ain't to do with you."

I growl "Let go now.."

"John just let me go! I didn't do it!"

"Shut up bitch!" He raises his hand but goes no further. I grab his arm and he immediately tries to punch me so i grab his throat and tighten my grip his eyes roll back and i drop him unconscious.

"Ghardeh what the fuck?" Shane quietly says storming up to me.

The woman laughs and kicks the mans chest.

"See how you like that you piece of shit. Thank you."

"Why was he doing that?" Shane asks.

"Oh he thought i was having it on with someone else when it was just another person trying to get past in the toilets..I'm going home.. Thanks. Again.."

Shane snatches my hand.

"Ghardeh that was dangerous.."

"I won't stand by and let that continue"

"Yeah fine i get it but that would have gone south if he produced a weapon."

"I would have broken his arm."

"PRECISELY" Shane shouts.. "Lets just go home." Shane gets out of his armour and we walk back to his house. He walks up stairs and sits in his room turning on a small light source. The floorboards groan under my weight..

"We should sleep downstairs actually.. I'd hate to laugh seeing you half in my room half in my living room because you turned and snapped the beams."

I shove him into the wall.. "I didn't say you were fat! That substance is non-existent on you anyway!"

He takes several covers and quilts and lays them on the floor in his front room. Then we lay down. It's a lot colder here even when the primitive heating system came on. I curl into Shane and he turns around.

"Tomorrow.. Shall we find Ninas friends?" I nod as he takes one of my fleshy appendages again. "Sei-i."

Hours later..

As Shane sleeps i lay awake for some reason i cannot rest Shanes face pinches a frown as he dreams but is well under, I slowly get up and walk up to the photos on the window sill. I wonder.. What would Frieda say if she ever found out about me? Or his parents for that matter? Though in hindsight he would probably keep me well hidden but how long would we live like that? I decide to explore the house more Surely he wouldn't mind I silently.. Try.. Silently to walk up the stairs but my heavy weight causes a few steps to groan.. I reach the top and open the door in front of me.. The restroom consisted of a bath with shower.. A small basin and the toilet.. It was tiny.. But a similar design to a yautjas. I move on and open the next door to my right. It seems to be Shanes room the walls coated in a cobalt blue and bright beech wood laminate flooring. His bed following the same colour as his walls. A wardrobe sits nestled in the corner and a wooden blind covers the window..

A desk shows a small device on top folded up. I touch one of his items on his desk and it changes colour with some strange objects floating inside. I click with a curious tilt as i watch it then take my leave when it turns off automatically, I move on and see the master bedroom three of my strides down on the right. I open the door and see the dressing table on the left with several photos it. I walk up to them to see Shane's parents.. His mother in a beautiful white and lilac dress with his father in a beautiful deep maroon suit. Holding flowers together.. The next one shows Shane in a blue suit and tie sat with his sister in a white frilled dress. The final one shows the 4 of them together Shane on his mother's side and Frieda on her fathers side.. A wedding perhaps in human terms? I take my leave and find Frieda's room to my right. I enter and the cream coloured room is shadowed by the curtains swung closed. I turn around and see a hatch in the ceiling.. What's up there? I pull open the hatch and as it comes down stairs unfold and stop at the floor i walk up. There is a motion sensor that detects my movement and illuminates the room it slants slightly on either side.. This must be the roof room.. It's full if boxes and other paraphernalia. I see a globe sat on a dusty table and spin it.. I take my leave and close the hatch. I walk towards the kitchen Shane is still asleep But has shifted on his side. I open the back door and enter the garden.. Smooth green grass flows in the middle shadowed on either side by gravel i look up as the light pollution is low and see the stars. It is relaxing here. A sadness hits me.. Those pauk-de took Shane away from his home. He has lost his old life.. Is this one any better? What if.. What if i just leave him here? My mind slowly trails off.. Would he accept that? Could he move on? He isn't as alone as he thinks.. He still has family.. He told me.. I look back through the window.. But i couldn't do that to him.. Not now.. But what if we stayed? Is that what he would want? My mind puzzles with questions.. And i lay them to rest.. No.. He would tell me. And no matter how much I'd try.. I could not stay hidden forever. Yes yautja are one of the most elusive creatures for not a better word but.. Life with Shane IS different.. He is not yautja, this IS his home but in the end ultimately the decision is his. And I'd respect that. I feel Shanes presence behind me..

"Ghardeh.. What's wrong?"

I lean into him.

"Nothing.. I was deep in thought.."

"Something is bothering you Ghardeh i have that ability too what is it?"

"Would you ever move on if something was to happen to me?"

His neutral face turns into a frown.. "You remember being near death? I was physically panicking.. I didn't want to ever lose you and i still don't.. I'd do everything i can to make sure you are safe.. Same for everyone else.. Neens Danny Osh and Uz.. The little ones.. Even though i haven't met them yet."

"Why are you thinking morbid things krit?" I flick my mandibles slightly.

"Just a thought thwei'mei.."

"If you want my thought.. Get inside its cold and my arse is freezing.."

I huff and look at him.. "Very well."

We go back to bed and i finally sleep.

The next morning i wake. I smell.. Something wafting around the room. There is a sizzling sound.. I get up to see Shane in his kitchen, cooking something. I approach him with slight curiosity. He looks with a smile "You see this Ghardeh? A full. English. Breakfast."

"Which is?" I ask.. He points with his strange cooking item.

"Bacon.. Sausage.. Egg.. Tomato.. Beans.. Toast.. Black pudding.. Hash brown.. Mushroom.. Only two more loads to go.. I knew you'd be waking.. Now here.." He gives me a plate loaded with everything..

"Tell me what you think of full human food.." He gives me a knife and fork.

"You tell me when you are full.."

"Thank you.."

"No.. Thank you.." He says. As i eat he keeps throwing random food he has cooked.. Eventually i hold up my hand.. "No that's enough Shane. I will regret it later.. Thank you."

"Ok.", He says giving me a yellow liquid in a pint glass.

"It's Tropicana.. Orange juice.."

I take a mouthful.. It's slightly bitter with a sweet takes my empty plate.

"What about you?"

He smiles back at me.

"Way ahead of you darl.. I ate while you slept.. Made sure I didn't poison you.. So what did you think?"

"It was different.. Strange textures plenty of different flavours. I enjoyed it."

"Good..glad you did last thing i want to do is.. P-" He washes up when he jolts…

He hisses in pain "C'jit.. I felt that.."

He lifts his hand to find he cut his thumb grabbing the sharp knife he used to cut the mushrooms and tomatoes. I walk up to him as he stares at his fluorescent green blood. It drips into the soapy bubbled water.

"Well i won't ever be giving blood.. That's for damn sure.."

He puts his thumb in his mouth and takes it out with a grimace across his face. "Damn.. That's bitter.." He runs cold water and holds his thumb under it.. He stares as it clots in seconds.. He smiles..

"That is so awesome.."

He finishes up, "Right Ghardeh.. Let's show you how to use MY shower.."

I follow him up "You'll have to crou- You know what no I'll do it. Hope you don't mind smelling of dove." He holds up a silver bottle with a picture of a bird. "As long as I'm clean Shane."

"You might want to close your eyes then.." Shane turns the water on as i take off my attire and step in and crouch.. Shane stands to the side and starts at the top of my head… Then works down.. I keep my eyes closed when he laughs.

"Ghardeh you can open your eyes now we are well past your head.."

He is currently at my back.

"I remember you having scars as well miss.. But the brothers still have most of theirs.. What gives?"

"Genes Shane.. There are many different variations of yautja just like you humans have different race.." He reaches my legs.. And lower area.. "It's alright Shane.. I'll take care of that bit.. Before we… Have an accident.." I say with a rumbly tone.. "Ghardeh.. I'm not that horny.. Besides, we haven't had..." My head snaps towards the noise down below.. And accidently hit the back of Shanes head with my dreadlocks, I clench my fist..

"Who is that?" Shane asks himself.. "Ghardeh stay here would you.. Close the bathroom door." I nod slowly and put my wrist gauntlet on.. And armour up before Shane hit the last step.

(Shane's pov.)

Shane approaches the door and slowly opens it.. He is met by a familiar face.. Another person Shane knows. "Rick?" Shane says, his eyes light up. And talks in a thick irish accent.

"Holy shit Shane! Where have you been? Marie at work said she saw you buy a lot of stuff after not being around for what.. A couple of years? We assumed you'd been fired.." Rick is a head taller than Shane with a slender build and a thick mop of ginger hair with bright blue eyes he is wearing a grey destiny t-shirt with black trainers and jeans. And a clean shaven face.

"Where have you been?" Shane invites him in but feels Ghardeh move above him.

"I've been.. On vacation.."

"Come on bud where?"

"Would you believe me if i said on an alien spaceship?"

Rick laughs "Alright keep your secrets."

"Oh i have a big one.." Shane says..

"What you have a bird?"

Shane's face goes blank..

"Wait.. Are you. Are you for real?

Is that where you've been? Is she here?"

"No.. I don't have.. A bird.."

'Shit..' Shane thinks. 'I can't say it.. She wouldn't understand..'

"Oh you've turned to the dark side?"

"No.. Rick.. It's.. Complicated.."

His face changes "Are you.. Breaking up?"

"No.. Look can we change the subj…" Shane literally feels Ghardeh come down the stairs..

"I need the loo bud.."

'Fuck.. Shit.. Think!'

Rick walks towards the stairs..

"Jesus its real hot here.. You got the heating on full whack here?

Shane watches as Ghardeh ghosts around Rick.. And moves towards the front door. Rick looks directly at the front door.. He stares..

ON YOU GO THEN! Shane shouts snapping his eyes away.

"FUCKING deuce.. Made me jump.."

As Rick closes the door, Ghardeh de-cloaks.

"Fuck me.. Could you not cut that any more finely? Get your fine yautja ass out of the way.. Would you kindly?" With a stalking motion, she stands near the corner where the lamp is as rick flushes then moments later runs down. Ghardeh cloaks.

"So Shane.. Are you back for good?"

He shakes his head "No.. Just settling a few things then heading to Louisiana again."

"Again? Man.. Don't know if you heard but it was on the news a while back a lasses house exploded and left a mile wide area on fire.. It went out of control spreading towards the town itself, There was a massive operation to quell the fire.. Took like… Two weeks to get it under control and squashed.."

"I know.. I spoke to the person whose house it was.. She's upset still about it.. Was a gas explosion.."

"Well if you ask me it was dumb.. She obviously left something on or was irresponsible.."

There is a clicking coming from Ghardeh in the corner.. She is not happy with Ricks words..

He looks.. "The fuck was that?"

"Relax it was my radiator.."

"Yeah except its behind you Shane. That sounded like.."

"What? Pipes creaking also with the heating? Come off it Rick.."

"Sounded like a pred.. You got one of those speaker systems you twat?"

"No pretty sure it was the pipes.."

He gets up.. "Yeah whatever.." he sneers and heads over.. Shanes heart skips a beat and he gets dangerously close to Ghardeh.. Shane slowly shakes his head at her..

"It's here again that damn heat!" He reaches out within millimetres of touching Ghardehs leg..

"Rick will you stop before i kick your arse.. You are freaking me out with your ghost crap.." He looks back and Shane sees Ghardeh moves further back almost touching the lamp.

"Dude i need to get packing for Louisiana so can we catch up later.."

He nods "Yeah sure.. When you getting a new phone? When you do text me yeah?"

"Will do."

'Nope' Shane thinks.. Rick takes his leave then Shane closes the door.

Ghardeh de-cloaks..

"Jesus Ghardeh! You were seriously in trouble there!" Shane laughs slightly.

(Ghardeh's pov)

"I was going to de-cloak.. Give him a fright.. Halloween.."

Shane laughs.. "What a cool idea but no.. He would literally go ape.. Like nerd ape… And i can't risk it. He can be a little bit.. Unorthodox. And why did you have to click you jelly brain? He was this close to touching.." Shane says showing me a demonstration that i needn't see. "Then i would have gone mental.." I tilt my head.. "For one he should not presume Nina was irresponsible and two.. It was an accident.. My temper flared.." Shane puts a hand to the bridge of his nose..

"Alright.. Fine.. Look we need to go.. I need you on your best behaviour.."

I give him a fervent nod, when Shane sees Ricks phone on the couch. I sense a presence approach the door and cloak. Rick flies open the door.

"Hey i left my phone."

"Jesus Fuck Rick! Don't you ever knock?! Here." He catches his phone and looks towards the lamp.. "You are up to something i can feel it.." He walks up to it and waves his hands around.. "The heats gone.."

"Rick just head out or I'll show you a real predator.. I can't do this right now i have too many things on my mind.."

"Yep yep catch you later bud. And you a predator? Yeah right if you even saw one you'd shit a brick.. Bye to you. Bud." He walks and closes the door. Shane claws his hands and throws them to his head and towards the door.

"Ffuuuck!" he growls..

"Right.. Lets go my kch-tanu.." I say looking at the door. Before we leave the house Shane turns the whole power off in the house. Then locks it up. He makes up his mind.. He will not be returning.. We make our way back to the scorpion.. And i lay in a course for Louisiana..

* * *

 **Author note: This chapter is one of the longer ones of the story, originally i had a separate chapter where Shane re-united with his grand-parents but i ultimately decided to take it out. It didn't flow too well and was a little too depressing so i decided to scrap half the chapter and combine it into one big chapter.**

 **And Shane! Almost giving Ghardeh away! She'd pull your head through your 'carefully maintained arse you krit! Anyhoo next chapter Shane and Ghardeh find Ninas friends. I really enjoyed writing the next few chapters. Very nostalgic.. We go back to where Nina and Danny's story began. And it is there Shane experiences some of Ninas memories.. Stay awesome guys and gals! Much more to come!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Pauk-de- F^cker/s.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Thwei- Blood.**

 **Mei- Kin.**

 **Krit- Idiot or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Gkaun-yte- Hello.**

 **N'dhi'ja- Goodbye.**

 **Mo'ke Ellos'de Pa'ya-te Kch-k'cha'ku M-di's'ke'i- You are nothing but a trophy that is yet to be cleaned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Welcome to the south.**

Shane sits on the arm of my chair and he still has a tint of sadness clinging to his chest. I have taken off my gauntlets and concentrate on piloting while listening to Shane. Even with all his yautja blood and mind set.. Shane still seems.. Sensitive.. Apart of his nature.. I don't blame him. He has never liked his grandparents for what they did to him when he was younger but will not share with me what exactly it was nor do i intend to push him about it. All i know is he still regards them with vehemence. And decided to not even bother see them.

"I told you before.. If you wanted to stay.. I would never hold it against you.. I will support you all the way.."

"I know it's just.. Apart from them and my friends.. There's nothing left for me Here.. I guess i just have to move on. I just feel.. Empty.. I don't like it.. Not like when I'm with all of you, it's a funny thing belonging.. And i feel that way with you Nina Danny and the twins.. I have a feeling that emptiness will get worse when we reach Ninas little town.."

I engage the hush drives and ping Louisiana. Current speed we will arrive in several hours. I stay piloting the craft as Shane sorts his items in storage in the ready room. He literally stuffed his huge bag full of clothes and other oddities along with his own gels for the shower.. A smile creeps on my mandibles.

"Shane how much currency do you have left? Doesn't Louisiana deal in dollar?"

"Oh… fuck, turn us around Captain Janeway."

"Krit.."

"Cowbag."

I growl and flare my lower mandibles at him.

"Irritable worm.."

"Spoil sport head crab.."

"D'toudi khos.." As i say this Shane looks at me with a sharp intake of air.

"Ghardeh.. Ell-osde Lou-dte Kalei!"

He doesn't even have the chance to think of the next action to breathe when my hand grasps his neck and i hold him up high after standing from my pilot chair with a vibrating growl. He has overstepped the boundary with that one insult.

"Call me that one more time.."

"Don't dare me darl.. You know… The rule.." He says with a forced whisper as he struggles to breathe as i push my thumb into his windpipe. I narrow my eyes and tighten my grip when he smiles. Rubbing my tensed forearm. The shit..

"Now who's.. Going to blink first.. We are approaching York Ghardeh.."

I drop him from current height and he lands rubbing his throat. And punch him lightly in the groin. Then sit back in the pilot seat. "D'toudi c'jit.." i say still glaring at him. He lets out a sharp exhale and laughs slightly not even fazed by how close he was to being hurt.

"Again.. You attack the area that attracts you the most? but calling your mate.. Little.. Genitals.. Is uncalled for.. Hmm?"

I give him a dismissive snort. "Call me that again and you will be staring at your spine.. Even the twins refrain from such verbiage." I say with a curt glance in his direction.

"I call a draw.. We both walked that mile but yeah i think i'll pass Kch-tanu.."

"Highly advisable Zik'za.."

"Now what's that one?"

"A general expletive.. Like your word for.. Twat. Bone head.. Narrow minded little git.. Bastard.. Shall i continue?"

Shane lets out a soft laugh.

"Love you too."

We pass over York towards the minster again.. I find a landing spot just off the museum Gardens.. He quickly makes his way out and runs.. I calm down and stay at the ramp with both myself and the ship cloaked. I watch people walk on in the distance and several people sit on the grass talking and laughing.. This is the life Nina Shane and Danny deserve i think to myself.. I think back to when Nina said she kissed Shane to give him her memories.. Yes a risky action for her but the thought still takes a turn in my head. Would they actually make a good couple? I know i shouldn't even be thinking or contemplate it.. But it still.. Brought itself up.. They are both human.. Danny likes Shane.. Considers him family. I shuffle it to the back of my mind.. Moments later Shane runs up to me rustling dollars in my torso..

"Got them let's go.."

We get back on the ship and i take off. Next stop.. Louisiana. It was a peaceful trip.. Seeing the concrete jungle below.. Then the scenery slowly turn to swamp and browns greens and wetland. We land near where Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille originally crash landed.. Several trees have slowly grown back but you can clearly see where their ship smashed into the ground. Shane brings up the map and pings the whole county then patches into the Lar'ja N'ritja.

Osh'ikeille answers.

"Sei-i Mei'hswei?"

"Hey Osh'ikeille is Neens about?"

He clicks, his gaze flicks right then back to Shane with a single blink.

"She is… Busy… At the moment with Uzkielle.." Shane snorts a laugh. "Well tell her we made it at the earliest convenience."

Danny runs up just after Shane says this. "Are we there yet Shane?"

"Yeah we just touched down in the swamp.."

"Be careful of gators and other nasties Shane.. Ghardeh can wrestle them though.. Silly question but could you look for Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

Osh'ikeille growls.. "It was a trophy."

"You don't have to splan it Osh!" Danny shouts drumming on Osh'ikeilles forearm causing him to grunt in annoyance swiping his arm away.

"Chances of Lucy surviving our bombs is slim to none Danny." I say,

"Jesus Ghardeh it wasn't that big of an explosion.. The house was standing.. I remember.. Barely."

Shane looks "Wait.. The house is still standing? Don't those bombs act like nukes?"

"Even on low settings the bomb will vaporise all organic targets.

Uzkielles bomb was set to a one mile radius.. The house still stands.. Everything else organic was destroyed.." Osh explains shifting in the chair.

"But Osh.. I hid lucy in a box.."

"I'll have a look little man.."

Nina comes into view with wet hair.

"They are there Neens.." Danny says jumping off the seat.

"Where did you land?"

"Near the crash site" I say.

Nina nods with a frown.

"Alright.. But i'm staying plugged in when you reach the house.. When you use your armour Shane, we'll see what you see.. Let me know when you go to the house.."

"I'll find those people you mentioned.. Tilly, Trey Glynda and Ian.."

She nods. "Thank you for this Shane."

"Neens he is bringing Lucy home.."

She smiles. "If the house is still standing.. That will be a sight.."

"Alright I'll contact you later Oomans and yautja." Shane says with a nod.

"Bye for now you two.. Osh.. What?" Nina says before she disconnects.

We head for the nearest parish. Shane stands on the side of the back road waiting for a lift completely lost. A red suv pulls up and a man winds down his window. He is wearing a blue cap. And peuce shirt with blue jeans. And tan hiking boots. He leans out and with a thick accent

"You need a ride son?"

Shane walks round..

"Thanks."

He steps in and i get ready to move..

(Shane's pov.)

The man looks to be in his fifties. A weathered looking man. He smiles at shane with a wrinkled smile.

"Where you heading kiddo?

"Looking for the bar.. The swill and trotters.."

He nods "Yep i can take you there.. Ain't too far from where I'm headed."

He lifts off the e brake on the steering wheel column and drives on.

"So where you from son? You don't sound like you from round ere."

"The small island of the UK."

He raises and lowers his deep brown brows.

"Long way from home.. How'd you end up on the backroads of mound?"

"I walked here.." Shane says with a smile.

"Hehe well you must have a motor instead of a heart up in that hood! I like that.. That's good." He says wagging a finger at Shane.

"How'd you get here really?" He asks.

Shane smiles. "A spaceship." I'm serious. Shane thought

The man laughs again "Alright.. Keep your secrets not my business to go poking in.. If you say spaceship.. I'll bite.. You been looking up alien poontang?" he says with a laugh.

"Out of this world." Shane says with a smile knowing full well Ghardeh is above following in the trees hearing every word. The man laughs a belly laugh. "Damn you have one heckuva sense a humour.. I suppose you have to.. Keeps you young and healthy.. Louisiana is one of the happiest counties.. You been to Lafayette before?"

"Yeah a while back.. Apart of my traveling package.. Beautiful city. As well as the byways.."

"Yep.. Beautiful drive during the autumn and winter times but dangerous.. Summers around these parts are ghastly.. Names Steve.." He holds out a hand.

"Shane." He says shaking Steves hand. "That's a name.. Shane.. Not heard that one."

Two hours of driving and Steve pulls up and Shane flashes several dollar bills at him. Steve frowns "No no i couldn't, your company was payment enough son.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure.. Take care now Shane.."

He waves then drives off. Shane stares at the front of the swill and trotters. "Ok Ghardeh.. First stop.."

Shane enters the bar the glass door slides open as Shane pushes it and enters.. Fans with three lights overhead silently rotate keeping the place cool. The place is glistening and spotless. Shane walks up to see a petite woman with buxom blonde hair wearing a bright red barmaids dress with a red swill and trotters cloth folded over the ribbon of her apron.. Shane leans on the bar. She talks in the same thick accent as Steve but her voice is barbed slightly.

"Welcome to The swill and trotters, what can i get ye hun?"

Shane smiles and she smiles back.

"Can you get me.. Glynda?"

"The owner of the bar hun? She winks. "I am she."

She leans into the mahogany counter. "Glynda you remember Nina?"

Her eyes flash.. "Hun i haven't heard that name for years.. You.. Know er?"

Shane nods. "Yeah we are very close friends.. Look.. She wanted me to tell you she is alright.. She and Danny are both alright.. She's on a very long vacation after her.. Accident.. At the house.."

"Glynda nods and loses Shane gaze..

"I miss that girl.. Damn good worker.. Last time we spoke she w's discussin her.. Boyfriend.. I felt for the poor girl she's been through shit but she made it work ya know? She left work that night.. Then that was it.. Gone then on the news we see her home.. Poof.. I mean it's still standing but.. The council can't get hold of her to remove it.. So they left it as a red site.. Poor girl.." She smiles at Shane.. "Not from around here.. I can tell.. Never had someone with your accent come in before.. You came all this way to tell me Nina is alright?" Shane nods. "Her whole boyfriend issue is well and truly sorted. She's happy.. Well and.. Full of beans."

"Yeah that's the Nina i know. Nothing would truly drive that girl down she's a tough cookie.. You tell her.. Glynda momma bear will always have a place for her here when she ever gets a new house.. If she ever plans on coming back that is. And here.." She pulls up two glasses and pours two shots of whiskey.

"On the house.." They both neck back but Shane shoves two twenty dollar bills in the two glasses. "For friends.. And family."

She looks "I can't take that hun.."

"I'm not asking Glynda. I'll get hold of Nina.. She will know.. Did Neens ever mention a Tilly De Ville?"

"Yeah she was Danny's usual babysitter.. Why you need help getting there hun?" i finish up in roughly one hour.. I can take you to her if you want?" Imma guessing she is another person on her list for ya?"

"Yes Trey, Tilly and Ian.."

"Ehh Trey is at the precinct.. He spent a while lookin for Nina.. He will be damn sure pleased to hear she is well.. Ian was her mechanic friend.. But he's been outta town for about a year. Guess he moved on.."

Shane looks "Are you sure about taking me?"

"Yeah.. Not like i'm doing anything with my day.. Going home watchin breakin bad.. And don'tcha be throwing mons at me. Meet ya in the car park soon.. I'll let the girls know you dropped by.. Thanks again.. Sorry what was your name?"

"Shane.."

"Shane.. Easy to remember.. Come back anytime you come to visit.. Thanks again hun.." She leans on the counter and Shane leaves. He catches a glimpse of Glynda put a hand up to her forehead and walk off. He felt her sadness and it tugs his chest.. When Ghardeh walks up to him.. Shane walks in the middle of the car park when something hits him.. His view darkens.. It's night time.. He walks up to an olive green old bronco and notices a photo on the windscreen he raises his… No not his.. Ninas arm and holds the photo.. It was Danny and her at a barn.. Something grabs him from behind. He snaps out of whatever happened..

"Fuck.." he stances and looks around with a fist ready to attack whoever grabbed him only no one did. He looks around. Ghardeh holds both his shoulders..

(Ghardeh's pov)

Shane has a moment of shock he stood still for a moment then jerked his head in a state of lostfullness..

"What happened?"

He steps back..

"One of Ninas memories. Something happened to her here.."

I crouch next to Shane as he fiddles with my dreads waiting for Glynda. He shakes his head and looks at me, even though I'm cloaked he stares directly into my eyes.

"Nina knows few people Ghardeh.. But they still love her.. Miss her.. All because of that bastard company.. Bringing her mother along.. Ripping her life away."

"But if that hadn't have happened. We would all be dead.. The World Eater Shane.. Everything happens for a reason.. Whether we accept it or not.. It was meant to happen."

An hour later i shift as Glynda walks out wearing a leather coat and her hair down flowing in the wind. Her car keys jangle as she walks up to Shane.

"How'd you get here hun? We are in the middle of nowhere.."

"I hitched a ride."

"Huh.. Come on then let's get you to Tilly. She's a lovely darlin."

I follow them from the trees and stop as she reaches a small house. Shane steps out and walks up to the porch.. Shane knocks on the covered door. An elderly old lady answers.. Wearing a yellow dress and white cardigan.

"Yes who is it?"

"Miss Tilly De Ville, I'm a close friend of Nina and Danny Le'Blanc.."

She walks up to the door..

"Nina? Danny? Are they here?

Shane sees her. A slim wrinkled lady at least in her 80s.. Can't be 90s.. Shane shakes his head. No I'm afraid not.. But they want you to know they are sound and well.. They are far from here.. Happy and picked themselves up after the house incident.. She looks at Shane with a smile. But it was a sad smile. "That.. Is what I've been waiting to hear for a long time.. But.. Why could they not come. Tell me personally..?"

"Miss De Ville.. They are.. On the other side of the world.. They knew i was stopping by so asked me to see you and a few others.."

She nods.. "I hope her boyfriend is treating her right.."

"He is tilly.. A lot has changed.. A lot."

"How'd she meet a fine young man like you?"

"Long story we were on.. A flight.. Then friendship flowered from then on.."

"Could you do something for me. Mr.."

"Oh.. Forgive me.. Shane.."

"Shane.. Lovely name.. Could you do me a favour.. Give me a moment.."

She walks into her house.. And comes out with a package.. She hands it to Shane.

"Here are the cards and presents i have for Ninas and Danny's birthdays and Christmas.. It was something i always had done.. One day I'd hope she would knock on the door again.."

Shane nods. A swell of sadness hits him and i feel it.

"I'm sure they will be delighted.." Shane says with a slight shake in his voice. Tilly walks up to him and pecks his cheek.

"They are both lucky to have such devoted friends. I can tell you have come a long way.. I hope one day you will all come for a spot of coffee.."

"Thank you Miss De Ville.. I'll err.. I'll tell them to do just that.."

"Thank you deary.. I feel oh so much better knowing they are both well and safe.. Good bye Shane.."

"….Goodbye Tilly…. "

Shane steps back, looks down nods to himself then heads for Glynda's suv. Tilly waves then closes her door.. Final destination the precinct.. As they drive along i run out of trees to use so i resort to a sprint they were traveling at a reasonable speed and stopped at a small town.. Shane sees the sheriffs building "Well here we are sweetheart." Glynda says chewing on gum Shane looks and drops roughly 200 dollars on Glyndas passenger seat. "Hey.. No.. C'mon Shane this is a favour.."

"Gas money.." Shane says..

"Why is there somewhere else darl?"

"Yeah Ninas ruined home.." She nods slowly.. "Alright.. Any particular reason?"

"My own.."

She nods.. "Okay.. Alright.." Shane leaves the suv closes the door and enters the building.

(Shane's pov.)

As Shane enters there is a police officer filing paperwork behind a bulletproof glass window..

"Hey Officer.. Is there a Deputy.. Trey about today?" The officer turns to Shane. "I believe so.. He's free right now.. Want me to go get em?"

"If you wouldn't mind, could you tell him I'm a friend of Nina and Danny Le'Blanc? He'll know those names."

"Yeah of course. What's your name buddy?"

"Shane.."

"Alright wait here take a seat, I'll go get him.."

Shane looks to sense Ghardeh on the roof of the building in front.. Keeping a watchful eye on Shane. And Glynda who patiently waits for him. Moments later a tanned officer who looks like he was a wrestler or quarter backer once upon a time wearing a light blue shirt his badge clipped to his gun holster with black trousers and polished black shoes.. Walks up to Shane his chocolate brown eyes lock onto Shane.

"Shane i presume?" His voice sharp with a commanding tone

"Yes sir. I'm Shane.. I come with news from Nina And Danny.."

He walks up to him.. "Are you.. Her boyfriend? I thought you'd be taller.. Come with me.. Partial to coffee? Let's have a chat in my office in private.." He leads Shane through the hustle and bustle of phone calls and officers communicating for operations. And enter an office he draws his blinds and walks over to his coffee maker.

"So.. Shane.." He says passing him a cup of steaming black coffee.

"What have you got for me? Bare in mind.. I have suspicions about.. You.."

"In what way we have never met sir?"

"Exactly.. Last she spoke to me she was having trouble with her 'boyfriend' next thing i know.. She goes missing and i file a case with her house exploding. Why don't you fill in the blanks for me?" He asks leaning on his desk.

"Alright.. You remember that case with Miss Finch?"

His eyes shine "Yes i do, but how do you know about that?"

"Look Nina told me.. I'm very good at persuading people, what she didn't tell you was Mr Finch.. Ambushed her after work one night.. He kidnapped her with intent to… Murder her and Danny.. I found her covered in blood and gunk When i went looking for her.. She defended herself and accidentally killed him.. She told me she left him in the swamp.. She was barely holding on by a thread mentally.."

His eyes widen.. "Wait.. Hold on.. Nina.. Killed Mr Finch.. We didn't find anything at all in the swamps.. No blood no proof of any struggle.. It took us months to search and found nothing, then what happened?" He presses.

"She was so shook up with what happened.. She didn't want you getting involved she was scared of what might happen to Danny. And what with Mr Finch getting so close to us. We went on vacation.. Only.."

Trey nods "The explosion at the house.. I tried for over a year to clean that file up.. Nina was never irresponsible or reckless.. Especially with Danny.. And I'd never even think of her killing someone.. Now you come along and tell me all this.. Why?"

"Like you said you had your suspicions.. And as for Mr.. Finch.. He got his just dessert did he not? He was going to murder Nina and Danny.. He already killed his wife.."

His jaw muscle twitches.. "You know i should detain you for.. Suspicion of something, obstructing justice.. I needed Nina for.. Questioning.. If she didn't want to come to me i get it I've known her a long time... But you definitely should have done.." He rubs his jaw. Shane holds his wrists up "I've got nothing to hide Deputy.."

He nods slowly.. "That's not the only reason you came all the way here is it..?" He asks nodding slightly with a frown.

"No.. Nina wanted me to tell you she and Danny are both safe and well.. They both miss you.. But they are not ready to come back yet.. They may in time.."

"Why did she send her boyfriend?"

"I was visiting.. I never had the opportunity to fully explore the beautiful town so i came back.. Nina wanted me to find her close friends and tell them she is fine.." He stares into Shanes eyes and detects no lie. "You came all this way for Nina, Shane?"

"Indeed.. I'd travel the world for her."

"Alright look.. I know i didn't have a very good opinion of you.. But now I've actually seen you.. And spoken with you.. Finally.. You aren't so bad.. The cop in me wants to detain you for questioning.. But with everything that you have told me.. Well I know Nina.. She's a good person.. Finch got what he deserved, it seems she did us both a favour. And besides.. I can read people very well.. You have an air of.. Calmness.. To you. Not what i expected. I'll let you go.. For Ninas sake, leave out the paperwork. Plus she'd only give me an earful for keeping her boyfriend in a cell.. Haha just kidding.. Look. In all seriousness, tell Neens not to worry about the file.. I'll scrap the whole damn thing.. It will only come and bite one of us in the ass later anyway.. Tell Nina.. Tell her i said to come visit.. I damn well miss our quirky convo's.. Is that all lover boy?" Trey says then asks with a smile..

"Yes sir.."

"Oh and Shane? What was that name Danny called you that one time?"

Shane smiles.. "Pakkun.."

Trey smiles.. "Alright.. T'yeah.. Typical Danny. Thanks again Shane.. You take care now and keep your nose clean."

"Thanks for the coffee." Shane says. He takes his leave and Trey follows him out of the building. Shane gets in the suv and Glynda turns the suv around and drives to Nina's old home.. A two hour drive and the sun begins to set over the gorgeous backdrop of trees and winding roads. Then just off the drive Glynda stops.. "Here we are end of the road.. I don't want to drive all the way up darl.. It still haunts me.." Shane turns to her and puts three more notes on the back of her chair.

"Shane.. No i can't take that."

"Please Glynda.. Thank you.. Before she can ram the money in his coat he leaves the suv. She sits for several moments waves, then drives away leaving a dusty trail. There is a winding road before they reach Ninas House.

"Ghardeh we need to go back to the Scorpion before we do this.."

She picks Shane up and sprints towards the Scorpion. They reach the cloaked ship and Shane immediately walks up to the comms console he contacts the Lar'ja N'ritja..

Nina answers.

"Shane! How's the errand going?" Shane holds up a package..

"From Tilly.. To Nina and Danny."

She puts a hand to her chest..

"That's sweet.. She kept doing that.. Did you see the others?"

"I saw Glynda.. She said you will always have a place to work should you ever return. And Trey.. He was convinced i was your boyfriend.. I explained away Mr Finch.. He said he would destroy the file of the house and close the Finch case.. He said he misses your conversations.. He likes Pakkun.."

"Shane.. You told him about Finch? You better have told him a convincing story." She says tears welling in her eyes.. "God damn i just.. I have left much more than i thought behind.. Thank you so much Shane.. Avamar and Ry'kar are back tomorrow.. We have temporarily stopped travel so their shuttle can bring them home. Here's hoping you two are back soon have you been to the house yet?"

"No getting in my armour now.. Get plugged in.."

"Danny.. Come here Shane is going to the house." Nina wipes her eyes.

Shane keeps the channel open as he gets in his armour. Then he transfers the connection to his feed.

"Alright.. Getting your feed crisp and clear.. Audio.. On.. Lets go.."

* * *

 **Author note: Another calm chapter with the pair as they find Ninas close friends. This chapter was very nice to write as it takes us back to Louisiana if not for a moment. Next chapter is Shane experiencing some of Ninas memories. So he can understand how she was ripped away from her old life and see just a glimpse of her past with the twins.. I hope you enjoy the read! Take care people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Khos- D^ck. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Krit- Idiot or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Zik'za- General low demeaning remark undefined. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Lou-dte Kalei- Child maker. (A female insult, highly inadvised.)**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Kch-tanu- Love.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Lar'ja- Dark.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Pakkun- Osh'ikeille's name Danny gave him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: If only but a moment.**

(Shane's pov)

As Ghardeh and Shane make their way to the house Danny is humming on the feed leant into Nina. He is humming a track from Destiny 2 called pathfinder as he watches the trees flash past in Shanes view the beautiful orange of the sunset gives off a mellow orange glow across the trees and water. His view bobbing every now and then and lands with a weighty thud as he jumps from a rock or over a root.. They see gators retreat into the water in the couples wake. His breathing silent.. His arms just barely come into view as he torpedoes onward. He is sprinting alongside Ghardeh. On his hud there is a golden rune to the right corner where his rocket count is and 3 tabs with his current weapons. It shimmers every so often with the pulsing flow of the red hud.. Shane boosts into the air above the trees.. Then they see it.. Even the twins lean in..

"The.. House.. It still.." Danny says..

Shane's view shudders as he lands on the ground kicking up dust.. Nina sees the bronco where she'd left it.. Though now it's a black husk of its former self. The vehicle destroyed.. Shane sees several shimmers on the ground and a separate rotating symbol shows up on the left in orange.. Shane taps several buttons when suddenly the language changes to English…

 **Memory Fragment Detected.. Decoding.. Done.. Initialize..**

Shane walks up to the one near the front door.. He reaches down and touches it. His view shifts..

"Nina wait-"

"Stay behind me Danny!"

Shanes view flicked to the shotgun on the shelf above the tv. Osh'ikeille saw this and growled. He took a step and almost buckled. Shane feels his arm move as he shoved Danny back into the kitchen without taking his eyes off of Osh'ikeille. Danny yelped and he glanced back at him just for a brief second taking his eyes off of Osh in the living room. The world spun suddenly as Shane was sent sailing. His back hit the table and it toppled over with a loud clatter and papers went flying.

"No don't hurt her! She's my sister!"

Shane saw Osh'ikeille look from Danny to him or rather Nina..

"Get away from my brother!" Nina roars. Shane's view slides towards a frying pan he ducks as Osh swipes and without hesitation smashes the frying pan into his helmet. The memory fizzles out and Shane looks around..

"Shit Neens.. That was weird.."

"I remember that.." She says with a smile Osh'ikeille hums a laugh as she nudges him.

"Can i keep him sis?" Danny says in the same tone..

He moves towards the stairs.. Then sees another one.. There are several here.. The whole house is blackened and beyond repair the smell of burnt wood and rotting wood, still after so long stings the air… He walks up to the next memory fragment.. It begins to decode..

He is bent into the fridge..

"Yes come on! Come on! I've got squirt guns!" His view shifts to Danny ramming Osh'ikeille's legs.

"Danny let Pakkun go first!" Shane snaps back once more..

Danny laughs.. "No girls allowed Neens get out!" He repeats.

Shane heads to the next one in the front room.. As it decodes Shane is in the kitchen doorway.

"Blue eyes white dragon! Come on Pakkun please?"

Shane watches as Osh sits down and a loud farting sound erupts.. Shane sees Uzkielle rip out his combi stick and crouched in an offensive position growling in warning. Nina and Shane bursts out laughing and sees Osh crouched beside Danny with the whoopee cushion..

"Oh my god Danny! That… Was epic! It's ok Uzkielle.. There's no danger.. There's no danger Osh'ikeille.."

"Unless that came from Baymax's backend!" Danny guffawed..

"Or yours!" Nina says trying to collect herself.

Osh scrutinises the object in his hand. "It's a toy.."

"Don't mess with blue eyes white dragon!"

Osh tears the offending object with a huffy growl..

"Pakkun.."

Shane snaps back heaving with a laugh..

"Hahaha i remember when Osh sat on it the whole floor vibrated ahahaha!"

Danny laughs over the comms.. As does Nina.. "Osh's body language said it all!"

Shane walks outside and sees another one in the shed.. The car there destroyed blackened and fallen from its stands.

"The old BMW.." Nina says.

Shane touches the next fragment.. He is snapped to that moment. Shane is eye level with Uzkielle who is in a crouched tense position snarling at him. Shane has a wrench in his hand barely visible to the side of his view Nina shouts "Pakkun!" When Uzkielle smashes her to the floor.. Shane sees the wrist blades inches from his view "Lobomon!" Shane hears Danny shout.

"Lobomon that's my sis-" Osh'ikeille grabs Shane and pulls him back after shoving Uzkielle back with a punch. Danny storms up to Uzkielle with zero fear and stomps a foot down.

"She's my sister Lobomon! You can't hurt her even if she's being a mononoke!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Nina shouts.

"Jeez Nina drama queen much?"

"He tried to eat me!"

Shane comes to again..

"That was the first impression Uz?" Shane asks.. "You impressed!"

Nina frowns "Jee thanks Shane, that was worse than Osh's first day and you egg him on?"

"He's my favourite." Uzkielle shakes his head slowly with an amused rumble. Shane re-enters the house, "Where did you hide Lucy Danny..?" He leans Into the comms screen "My room in a box under the bed.. It's a metal one." Shane reaches the next floor. His foot goes through a blackened floorboard when he sees another fragment where a door leans on a diagonal slant half open.. It's the bathroom. He goes to touch it but Nina stops him. "Wait Shane. That could be one of two memories.. I'm not sure you want to go through with one of them.." Osh'ikeille lets out a rumbled laugh as his brother shoves him lightly with a bark. They see his hand clench..

"To be or not to be.." Osh says..

"Osh'ikeille!" Nina shouts slapping his forearm.

"Fuck it.." Shane touches it..

"I warned you Shane.". Nina says putting a hand to her eyes..

Shane is downstairs listening to I am machine. Nina sighs a breath of relief.. When he hears a roar which vibrates the walls.. Nina makes Shane press the pause. Then hears Danny shout.. "Stay still Pakkun! I'll wash it out, no! Don't grab that!"

As Nina controls Shane towards the stairs her view hobbles as if wounded. There is a sound of tearing fabric and plinging of the shower curtain Nina throws open the door, Nina sees Shanes clawed hand throw it open she has a hand over her face on the feed as she goes red in the cheeks.

"Pakkun hold still!" Danny says in a commanding tone.

"Nina! No girls allowed GET OUT!"

"What's with all the racket?" Nina says looking over Osh.

"Pakkun doesn't like soap, the suds got in his eyes.. Now get out!"

Shane's view shakes left and right as he shakes his head.

"Breakfast in ten! Make sure to wipe the water on the floor… Shane calmly shuts the door behind him. The memory jolts forward with Shane sat at the table with Danny in front of him and Osh to the left. Nina makes Shanes hand reach for bacon. "It's ok.. Try it it's good." She says.

"Especially with syrup." Danny says..

Danny has smothered French toast with a mountain of syrup, there is a loud gurgle coming from Osh. Shane laughs quietly.

"Nina more please."

"Piggy."

Danny shrugs "You're the one always whining about getting fat not me.."

"Must be nice to be a string bean with the metabolism of a hummingbird.."

He grins "If you want I'll take your share and help you out."

"I'm not fat!"

"Then why do you complain about it all the time?" Danny asks with a questioning brow.

"Because I'm a girl!"

"Why do girls whine about problems they don't have?"

"Again, because I'm a gi-" Shane sees Osh pick up an egg while the two argue and examines it. Before shoving the whole thing in his mouth making a loud crunching interrupting the argument.. Nina turns Shanes view to Osh who ignores them picks up another egg and eats it whole once again shell and all.. A black serpentine tongue flicks out and licks his tusks clean.. "Coool!" Danny says.

Shane snaps back.. Still at the bathroom entrance. There is another glimmer there..

"I take it that one is the.. Inadvisable one eh Neens?"

"Idjit you are lucky it was that one! Criminy.."

Shane enters Danny's room his bed is blackened and flipped on its side. He sees a black metal box.. "That's the one Shane.." Shane opens the box and Danny gasps the cream white skull perfectly preserved.. Shane takes it gently..

"Lucy."

"Danny you got some splanin to do!" Nina says ruffling his hair.

"Splan it Danny!" Shane says holding it up. Danny laughs as does Nina.. Even Osh laughs slightly.. Ghardeh takes it from Shane.. He walks back downstairs and sees another glimmer in the kitchen.. What's left of it.. His clawed armoured hand reaches down.. The memory decodes..

Shane is sat on something.. It jerks and wobbles under him.. Osh was extremely close..

"Nina!"

"In the kitchen soot sprite.." Nina says. Shane finds it strange how he IS Nina. And she is controlling him in the memory. Shane saw Danny slide across the floor filthy.. Muddy.. Shane jumps off the what he now sees is the washing machine.. It looks oddly misshapen.

"What did you do?! Danny why on earth does it look like you wrestled the swamp thing?" Shane moves around the island in the kitchen to meet Danny. Even Baymax came in coated in swamp goo..

"We went gator hunting."

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!"

"You should have seen it Neens! I dove on top of the gators back but then i got thrown into the gunk and then Baymax jumped in after me! Then Lobomon broke its jaw with one punch and snapped its spine! Nina? Nina, are you listening to me?!"

"What?" Nina asks.. Locking onto her little brother. Shane looks she mustn't have been listening and was locked on Uzkielle.. Who was scenting the air.. Shane smiles.. The twins are so different here.. Here they seem like the typical yautja..

"We brought home dinner" Danny points. Shane noticed Uz had a gator over his shoulders.

"Dinner?"

Shane feels his hands clench.

"You took my baby brother into the swamp to hunt gators?! That's fucking dangerous! What if he'd-"

"I'm fine Nina.."

"-gotten hurt!"

Uz shoves his way past Shane.

"Fuck! Wait Uzkielle!" Nina made a grab for Uzkielles hip, He tenses up and turns around.

"On the table.."

Shane snaps back once again..

"Jesus you two acted so differently back then.. It shows just how far you both have come.." Shane says. They both nod.. "Indeed." Uz says.. He moves on.. And finds another.. Outside.. In between the house and shed. As Shane touches it he is snapped back to the house. He has the xenomorph skull in his hands.

"Here go up stairs and hide. Do not come down here for anyone except for me, or one of the brothers."

"But Nina hunters don't run!"

"For once in your life Danny, do not argue with me!" Shane walks outside as Nina controls his actions once again. Shane sees a black suv with Baymax growling and snarling Shane puts a hand on his head.

"Easy boy."

A man exits the suv driver side door.

"Nina I think it would be best if you put your dog in the house."

"How about you just don't move real fast." Nina says.

Uz leaves the feed with a growl..

"Nina do not fight this." The man says.

"Last i heard the judge denied your warrant, you have no right to be here." Nina says seething.

"Bare in mind Nina this is on you." he open the passenger side door. And a woman exits out..

"Mom.. What did he promise you?" Nina asks angrily..

"Oh Nina.. You always did enjoy turning the smallest things into a ridiculous fight.. It's no big deal, Nina. Mr Stevens just wants to search the property."

"And i said no.."

"Dear sweet Nina, I still own this crap piece of land. My name is the one on the deed. So here's what's going to happen. Mr Stevens is going to be permitted to search for his space rock or whatever," she said with a flippant wave of her hand. "Then we'll be gone, and you can go back to playing house."

The memory jolts forward..

"Danny.." Their so called mother says..

"Get behind me.."Nina warns softly.

"He looks just like… Dean.. I want to see my son.." She spouts.

"Danny was never your son! Danny is _mine!_ " Ninas shouts.

"Oh, this is rich. You think you're his _mother?_ " She says with a bitter laughter

"I'm more his mother than you'll ever be." Nina says as Shane embraces Danny. Suddenly Shane hears.. And feels.. Gunshots.. Vibrations rip through him. He looks down and sees gunshot wounds to his right arm and chest.. He falls onto his back gasping for air as he sees Danny scream and cry over him.. Osh and Uz de-cloak… with feral roars. The memory snaps Shane back.. He is on his back with Ghardeh over him.. "Shane.. Are you alright..?" He gets up. He backs away from the fragment breathing heavily.

"Nina… I…" He sees her with tears in her eyes. "Yeah.. That's when everything changed.. Because of one bitter disgusting person.. Now you know.. You felt it.. Fragments of my memories there.."

Shane is overcome with sadness.. He unfolds his helmet and crouches down.. He lets out a shaking breath as he looks at the ruins of the house. "Shane?" Ghardeh puts her hands on his shoulders.. He sniffs he brings his helmet back up to see both Danny and Nina wiping tears away..

"One hell of a life.." Nina says.

"We are coming home.." Shane says. They see Ghardehs feed as he looks back at Ghardeh then clenches his fists looks forward then make their way back to the Scorpion. On their way back Danny is singing. "I will survive." Making Shane smile.

With Nina talking to Uz in the background. They finally make it back to the Scorpion.

"Right. We will see you in about a week or so.. See you then, we will keep in contact."

"Shane.. Thank you for doing that.. I know you felt like you were really there but that's what i was going for.. Now i hope you understand where our roots come from.. Some of our best memories with these two.. If only but a moment."

"I do.. More than you know Neens.. Thank you for showing me a beautiful part of the world.. One i hope we revisit."

She nods.. "One day perhaps.."

* * *

 **Author note: This chapter felt very nostalgic to write, Werewolfbleu introduced us to Nina, Danny and the twins and it was an unforgettable journey. One to which I'm glad i read. I may have expanded on Ninas universe but i will never claim the characters as my own. They are werewolfbleus characters. There is one story which is for werewolfbleus eyes only to which i created a 'what if' scenario. It is also the story where Ghardeh was first created. I know it will seem confusing as to how Nina and co know Ghardeh but all I'll say is Ghardeh helps the quadro when they needed the help and stayed on their ship for 7 months. To which their friendship bloomed into family. Which is when Ghardeh: Black Angel begins. I may well upload that story.. I don't know. Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed the read back to memory lane.. Stay awesome people.**

 **No yautja words in this chapter!**

 **Pakkun- Osh'ikeille's name Danny gave him.**

 **Lobomon- Uzkielle's name Danny gave him.**

 **Memories of Nina are from excerpts of Can i keep him? By Werewolfbleu. (My besty!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: The company..**

(Ghardehs pov)

Shane stays in the armour.. But i still feel his change he is deeply affected by what he saw.. What he experienced.. I couldn't see what it was but i felt everything he experienced.. He is sat with a fist on his chin on the edge of the bed.. I walk up to him.

"Shane.. Come on.. You need to get out of that armour.."

But he doesn't move.. "No Ghardeh. I just need time.." There is a beeping coming from the cockpit.. Then the craft shudders.. The whole cockpit shuts down.. The ship goes silent as we fall from the sky.. "Shane! Get up we have been hit!" He walks up to me.. "What do you mean?" He sees the view spin violently around.. We feel something hit the craft again. I sprint to the core to restart it but somehow the power has been wiped out. I throw a fist at the containment field and walk back to Shane,

"We're deadweight we must abandon the ship.. Something has hit us with an emp.. Shane.. Go.. Now…"

"What are you doing?" Shane asks walking up to me.. "Gliding down making an emergency landing.. I'll find you Shane.. Go.. Please.."

"No..I won't leave you.. Not again.."

I walk up to Shane and lower the ramp.. I embrace him.. "I love you Shane."

"Don't do it Ghardeh.."

"I'll find you i promise.."

I shove Shane out of the ramp and move to the cockpit with a low growl.

(Shane's pov.)

Fuck.. Shane thinks.. He falls like a rock.. But Shane sees two.. Small craft following the Scorpion.. Not craft… People in modified wing suits.. On the way down Shane follows them activating his wings and thrusters.. His boots thrust him forward. The Scorpion glides to a descent. The two imposters catch up to the craft but Shane fires his rockets.. One banks left and dodge his missiles.. Shane activates his ability.. Fiery wings sprout of his arms and his hands form two golden fire pistols. He vaporises one target.. The final one fires something at Shane it hits him and cancels his thrusters.. His hud goes blank and he is in freefall.. His breathing quickens as he falls.. The gs threatening to make him pass out..

Suddenly his yautja side kicks in. He positions his body so his feet are facing the ground. His hud flickers on and his thrusters kick in he falls ever more.. Then with a boost he launches up he carries on towards the Scorpion but Ghardeh is too far away.. He is hit by a missile. Knocking out his feet thrusters.. He sees the ground approach and literally skims across the floor smashing into trees.. Causing them to fall.. He lets out a pained shout as he crashes into a rock with a metallic thud. He sees a team of soldiers move in.. With weapons ready..

"Motherfucker.."

He unleashes his fire sword and his shield kicks in.. He locks on to roughly 7 soldiers.. How are they here so quick? Who are they? No matter they are between him and Ghardeh..

"Team one in position.. Retrieving the first target.."

"Like hell you are.." Shane says..

He fires his rockets at the soldiers and they open fire but the rounds are shock rounds.. Draining his shield… He impales another soldier.. Throwing him into a tree. His shield beeps with a red bar but Shane ignores it… He feels a sharp pain and growls he rams his blades into another soldier and takes cover behind the tree.. He was shot by an actual bullet. The soldiers move in around the tree when Shane cloaks.. He climbs the tree and smashes onto another soldier. He grabs a soldiers rifle and kicks him into another tree snapping his spine. He fires at the other soldiers but there are too many..

He is shot by another volley of shock rounds immobilising him.. He unleashes his blades but his armour malfunctions.. And shuts off leaving Shane at the mercy of the soldiers.. One radios in.. "Sir we have the first target.. Loss of life.. Moderate.. No sir… This one is different.. Team two may have the main prize.. Out. Shane is injected by a massive needle.. His world slowly goes dark..

Fuck.. What is going on?

(Ghardeh's pov)

With a growl i descend as neatly as possible.. I manage to get the ships systems back online.. The ramp still open i run and jump out and see the thing tailing my ship we collide as i see the ship jump to orbit.. I ram my wrist blade into the female.. I fall.. Clearly i didn't think this through.. Broken bones heal.. But from thirty six thousand feet in the air? Not even my body has the strength to fall that far without serious damage.. Or death. But still the human thrusters are still active.. My fall speed increasing. I hold the thrusters down and feel the speed decrease. And the floor closing in at an alarming rate.. I press the humans booster button on the wrist panel giving a much needed upward thrust.. I kick off the human and land in the swampy water with an explosive smash and splash.. My legs hit the bottom of the swamp floor and i torpedo out of the stagnant water.. I hear shots ring out as i see soldiers fire rifles at me.. I cloak and run into them.. Humans attacking me for once is a first but I'm already angry..

Who are these people? I am hit which is impossible.. I'm cloaked.. I feel a nasty shock pulse through my body.. Another hit.. I rip out the shock capsules and become enraged.. I don't have a problem with humans.. But these pauks take the c'jit..

A fourth capsule hits me.. I grab a soldier by the arm and throw him taking his weapon. I smash his colleague in the head with it making a plastic crack.. A net hits me from behind and i become caught like a bear in a trap.. A male voice is heard over my growling.. "This is team two.. Main target in company.. Extracting to blacksite zeta.. Out.. I am injected with a blue liquid and immediately feel its effects. Shane…i hope you are safe.. I hope you haven't met the same fate. My final thought.. As my world goes dark.

(Shane's pov.)

Shane wakes up.. Strapped to a chair. Staring at two men.. Shane sees the two way mirror and another 4 people stood behind it..

"First question.. Where am i?"

Second.. What the fuck do you want?

Third.. Who are you?

And fourth.. Why am i strapped to this chair?" Shane asks groggily..

The man with black hair and tuxedo looks at Shane and leans in..

"You are in a secure location where no one knows where you are..

We want to know why you were found with a yautja..

I'm called Mr D I work for.. Weyland Yutani..

And for your own good.."

The second man gets up and holds a syringe full with a deep green substance.. "Now. My colleague here is injecting you with a little something to help you cooperate.. Now who are you?" Against Shanes own will he truthfully answers.

"My name is Shane Hunter Dixon.."

"What were you doing with a yautja Shane?"

Shane resists saying, his partner gets up and zaps Shane with a taser..

"Fuck you krit!" Shane hisses while jerking in the chair..

"Why were you with a yautja Shane? The main man repeats…

"We.. Are… Bonded through blood.. You fucking piece of c'jit.."

How many more of you are there?

"M-di.." Shanes yautja side surfaces.

"Thei-de ell-osde pauk-de…"

He is zapped again.

"Ell-osde pauk!"

"Jim get a blood sample here asap.."

"Shane.. How many are like you.. Paired with yautja in your group..?"

"No… No please.. Keep me. Leave the rest of my family out of it.."

"Family? you have a yautja family..?"

The effects of the drug have fully taken over. And even though Shane had no intention of telling them anything.. He told them everything.. Then sent under again..

(Ghardeh's pov)

A whirring sound.. Talking.. Humans talking.. A female.. Scientist.. Objecting.

"No we can't do that we still don't know the complications of the test… We already injected her with 200 cc's of x01.. She is stable.."

"Do we know anything about this one?"

"Only she is paired with a male that Wilkins is holding in for questioning."

"She.. Is paired with a human male?"

"Yes sir.. We detected traces of human dna on her skin and.. Other areas.. We have no idea how being away from her mate will affect her.."

"I want this one on 24hr surveillance.

Keep her in a yautja cell when not conducting tests.."

"Yes sir.."

Moments later..

I wake up with a snarl a fisted hand.. I jump up to my feet.. I am completely naked. All of my belongings taken away.. I feel an itching on my wrist to find numbers on my wrist.. 3745. I look around my surroundings.. I'm in a cylinder shaped cell with an armed guard directly above me. There is a scraping sound. A plastic water cup and a red pill, a voice over a speaker interrupts my continuous growl.

"Subject Three seven four five.. Take your pill.. Comply."

"Ell-osde pauk zik'za.." I say with a growly undertone. A dart hits me in the shoulder and a shock is sent through my body i rip it out and throw it with a roar at the wall. It clatter and twangs against the floor..

"Take your pill subject comply."

"Ell-osde pauk!" i shout tensing ready for the next shock dart.. It never came.

A female voice calls over the speakers.. "E-watcha please take the pill it will make you feel better.. Please.."

"That's better.. Thank you.."

I walk up to the tray take my pill then drink the water.. I throw the cup behind me and lay on the cold floor. Several hours later i wake up as i hear a noise.

A guard walks in wearing some kind of power armour..

"Subject three seven four five arms out.." He holds a set of cuffs in his large grip..

Something feels off. I don't feel right.. Sapped.. I hold out my arms and he slams the cuffs on and another guard walks in.

"Alright let's go.."

He holds several pieces of attire and puts them on.. At least it covers my modesty the pauk-de. They move me on walking down brightly lit corridors all empty and clean.. The housing cells hold no specimens leading me to believe i'm the only one… No.. I'm detecting Shane.. He is far away.. The tether.. Just clinging on i can't tell what he is feeling it's very faint.. I am escorted into a room with a woman in a lab coat i can't make out her features due to my vision being blurred..

My cuffs are locked into the chair and my legs are also restrained against it along with a titanium bar going across my chest.. One of the guards stays in the corner of the room and the other one leaves. The woman speaks her voice velvety and soft.. Sympathetic..

"Subject Three seven four five."

I look her in the eyes..

"I am conducting a series of tests regarding your.. Relationship with a human male.."

"Where is he?" i ask, her eyes flash at the sound of my voice..

"He is safe.. So long as you both comply with our demands.."

I snort.

"Now.. Where did you find this.. Shane Hunter Dixon?"

I remain quiet..

"Subject Three seven four five…"

I growl it stirs in my chest and escapes my throat..

"That is NOT my name ooman.."

She lays down her pen.. And takes off her glasses..

"Alright.. Let's be civil.. My name is Amanda.. Brody.."

"What is your name e-watcha?"

My frow raises at her mispronunciation of 'Yautja'.

I snarl..

"Ghardeh.."

"Alright Gar-di-ah."

"Ghardeh why don't you tell me where you found your human male?"

I look her in the eyes..

"ic'jit kv'var.. Kalei'pyode'a.. Amanda."

She blinks.. "In a language i understand Ghardeh.."

"Release my restraints and I'll show you.." i say with a deep rumbled tone.

My eyes begin to shine with anger and she sits back in her chair.

"If i show you the male first.. Will you comply?"

I nod.. "Sei-i."

She holds up her head guessing that means yes.

"Alright.. Guard.. Release su.." She stops.. "Ghardeh. And take her to b wing.. I'll call ahead for them to show Shane.."

(Shane's pov.)

Shane sits in his cell when a familiar face appears at the cell door.. Shane's memory jogs.. "You.. I remember you.. At the festival.."

He nods..

Shanes anger spikes..

"We had you pinged the moment your craft hit our stratosphere.. Nice of you to go back to the girls house.. After we lost contact with Stevens group those years ago we tried in vane to find where she went.. Now all the pieces fit together.. Just like the islands off panama.. We found something interesting there."

"Fuck you asshole! Fuck you!"

"Change that attitude.." Shane feels a deep pain ripple from the back of his neck and it floors him.

"Do you have any idea the world of shit you are currently in? Where you are? Your family isn't coming to save you.. Only thing we need is your damn ship.. But it's eluding us.. Smart move by the way using a yautja in halloween.. A little obvious but.. We'll get the best from her.. Then probably liquidise her.. As for you.. Make yourself comfortable."

Shane stands up and with a shout he runs at his door and kicks it causing it to thud..

"The fucking guy in the xeno suit.. Something felt off with him.."

Shane's head pounds.. If they had Shane and Ghardeh pinged from the get go… His mind races.. Glynda.. Trey.. Tilly..

"Fuck.." No.. No they can't have known about those three..

A guard approaches Shane and he steps back.

"Subject 12 move forward.."

Shane does so and is cuffed.. Unlike Ghardeh's guards Shane's are average guards.. They disabled Shanes yautja and ascendant abilities. If he so much thinks of using them he receives a nasty shock inside him.. He is taken to a room.. Its dark.. As the lights flicker on Shane sees Ghardeh on the other side of the glass. She rushes up to him and Shane moves up to her, he sees her mandibles move as she talks but she is completely silent. He rests his head on the glass and she does the same. The scientists on the other side of the glass observe their body language..

"See that? That's a complete yautja bond… In a way he is very lucky that she chose him as a mate.. Yautja are very complex beings.. And it seems our human friend here is well versed in their mannerisms, watch."

"Open the cover.. Let them connect.."

Ghardeh looks up as the glass slides upward allowing them to touch..

"Shane.." She embraces him tight.

"Ghardeh.."

Shane closes his eyes and she talks… In her language a language they do not understand..

"Thwei'mei.. Q'se Ell-osde g'kte? Ell seh Va'swe.." (Bloodkin.. Are you hurt? I am sorry..)

"Why aren't we hearing this? What is she saying?" the male scientist says pointing..

"M-di Ghardeh mo'kte es kas'dte.."

(No Ghardeh nothing to forgive..)

He pulls away.. He suddenly bursts into fire and throws a fireball at the guard behind him ignoring the almost agonising shock coming from within him as the Bracelet tries to suppress his power. Ghardeh grabs the exo guard as he runs to Shane the glass panel slides down but Ghardeh throws the guard at it causing it to crack. Shane throws a fireball at it causing it to explode, but the floor fills with electricity and sent an incapacitating shock to the pair of them..

"We don't do this again.."

"But now we know.. Their bond goes way past blood.. Did you see that gerald?

That was a rally.. We may not understand her language.. Yet.. But that woke something inside Shane, that was dangerous."

"They are guardians of each other.."

They are taken away..

 **Two weeks after capture..**

(Ghardeh's pov.)

"Wake up buttercup.." A guard says as i snarl awake…

"Today is a lazy yautja day.." I say with vehemence..

"No it is I'll throw your yautja face all over this cell if you don't get up day."

I growl with an intense violent vibration. As i stand..

"How many bones are in your body ooman..?"

He laughs. "Two hundred and six.."

"How many could you live without pauk-de?"

He walks up to me and huffs.

"Shut up.. I'd hate to mess up your already mirror-smashing looks.. Now move.." He shoves me towards the door. My breathing intensifies.. I have never had a problem with humans.. Ever in my life but right now.. That is beginning to change.. They have prodded me, stuck me with needles and stolen my items.. I haven't seen Shane for many days.. I worry for him. I am slowly reverting to my huntress self looking for weaknesses i can exploit. Escape routes i could take.. I'm finding it hard to contain my rage.

If he shoves me.. One.. More.. Time…

* * *

 **Author note: Talk about dun dun duuuun! Humans can be such dicks! And it seems Ghardeh is finally seeing the bad side of humanity, whether or not she can forgive remains to be seen. Of monsters and men.. More to come! Will the couple escape? Will Ghardeh judge humanity fairly? Or will she see humanity as a whole based on how she has been treated by Wey yu? Lets find out! Stay fab people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Krit- Idiot or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Thei-de- Kill.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Pauk-de- F^cker/s.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Ell-osde pauk- F^ck you.**

 **Zik'za- General low demeaning remark. Undefined. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured/dishonourable/Badblood.**

 **Kv'var- Hunt.**

 **Kalei'Pyode'a- Young female human.**

 **Thwei- Blood.**

 **Mei- Kin.**

 **Q'se- Are. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Are'.)**

 **G'kte- Hurt. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Hurt'.)**

 **Ell- 'I'.**

 **Seh- Am.**

 **Va'swe- Sorry. (Non cannon my own word for 'Sorry' )**

 **Mo'kte- Nothing.**

 **Es- To. ( Non-cannon my own word for 'To'.)**

 **Kas'dte- Forgive. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Forgive'.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: The lesser of** **two evils..**

(Scientist's pov: Amanda Brody.)

"See this Amanda? Shanes blood has completely changed.. His body has changed on a cellular level.. These levels are fascinating.. I've never seen cells change on the fly like this.. He is a mystery.."

"Much like Ghardeh Chris? From what she told us.. He was found on a rotting planet while she was hunting. They are a mated pair.. Highly unusual for the e-watcha.. Especially a human.. He must have done something she found extremely honourable in him… I need to find out.. We have gotten all we can from her.. She is used up." Amanda puts a hand on her chin. Chris continues.

"And did you see him burn up? I have never seen that power before.. When you see Clyde you have to get him to carry out some tests.. Pretty fricking amazing actually.."

She shakes her head.. "We are running out of time.."

Amanda walks up to Shanes armour behind a glass display along with Ghardehs armour and weapons.

"And what of the tests on these weapons?"

"All came back negative.." It seems only Shane and Ghardeh can access the weapons.."

She nods..

"I am going to talk with Ghardeh i need her to trust me.."

"Good luck with that.. The way the guards treat her she's likely to rip our heads off.."

"Well then I'll have to rectify that won't i? See you soon.. "

(Ghardeh's pov.)

I stop as the guard rams me for the 30th time. "Move it split chin.. I said MOVE!"

"You are really beginning to PISS ME OFF!" I roar in his face.

"Well i don't GIVE A FLYING FUCK!"

He tries to hit me with his baton but i dodge and headbutt him with a thud his head jolts back. "You fucking." he raises his arm i don't even flinch. Before his baton connects with my chest his arm froze.

"SOLDIER!"

he looks to his left. "Yes Amanda? I was just.. Giving the subject here.."

"I know.. I saw.. It always seems our guest is none to happy and now i see why.. I'll take her from here."

"But.."

"Carry on.. Soldier.. Or would you like me to call Mr D?" He walks away holstering his baton and i stare down at the female..

"Come on Ghardeh." She walks in front of me..

I follow with a huff. She takes me to a room with a table and two chairs.

"There is no one here.. Just you and i". She says turning to me.. "Off the record.. Even the camera's out.."

She looks and i see the camera blank She removes my bracer..

Big mistake…

I immediately grab her throat and squeeze she lets out a struggled breath as i pin her against the wall. She stares into my eyes and sees my burning rage.. Nothing is stopping me from snapping her neck right now.. After everything they have done to me.. Of monsters and men.. But who is the monster now this very second? I didn't care.. Every fibre of my gut was telling me.. Twist. Do it.. But then i think to Shane. My gaze leaves hers my eyes glance to the right.. My grip loosens..

"Ghardeh.."

With her voice i tighten again. Her legs dangling a good metre from the floor.

"Calm Ghardeh.. I'm not going to trick you.."

Her eyes give no lie.. I slowly lower her and she lets in breath as i step back..

"What do you want?"

She holds her throat and rubs it..

"To understand you both.. You are not like other e-watcha and Shane is no typical human either.. You have no reason to trust me.. I know the guards are giving you a hard time and it's not giving you a good impression of us.. For that i apologise.. But fighting back will not help you this time. Every time you do.. Shane is the one who pays.."

I sharply look at her and my dreads fall over the front and back of my shoulders respectively.

"What are you doing to him?!"

"Tests.. He is unique.. Like you.. But everytime you resist.. He resists.. He is slowly losing his life. With every draw from the bracelet.. Our sources came back empty from the few people Shane spoke to in the Louisiana state.. So why don't you help me fill in the blanks.."

"Where did Shane find his unique gifts?"

I laugh and it catches the human off guard.

"No point telling you.. I destroyed the only place he received the power from.. And i don't rightly remember the planet.."

(Lar'ja N'ritja: Ninas pov)

"For the fifty millionth time Uz they will contact us soon! They are probably having a jolly good time.." I say it with a smile.. I look behind to see Danny with his brother and younger sister in tow..

"Have they clocked in yet Neens?"

I groan.. "Uuuuggh no Danny! Uzkielle will you stop pacing you are making me dizzy you big dummy.."

With a growl he tries hailing them again.. Nothing..

"C'jit! Pauk!" Uzkielle shouts steps away angling his arms in frustration.

"Language Father! There are kids about!"

He turns and snarls at Danny.

"Pisss Off Danny.. Dtoudi c'jit!" He throws him two fingers in a V sign.

I slightly laugh i still can't get used to him throwing Danny the bird.. His fault for teaching him it. Danny stomps a foot in commanding gesture but Uzkielle has none of it.

"Danny you may be big brother to Ry'kar and Avamar, but you'll never be big enough to take on Uzkielle.. How many times do i have to say?"

Danny twists his face and makes an incredibly painful impression of me.

"How many timeth do i have to thay?"

"Uz just go have a coke and a smiley would you? I say.. He growls and his heavy foot falls disappear in the opposite direction, almost ramming into Danny.. Serves him right for pushing his buttons.

"Someone shat in his cornflakes Neens?"

"Shaaat in hiissss corrnfrrakessss." Avamar repeats..

I put a hand to my mouth and try not laughing at her mispronunciation of 'Cornflakes.'

"Avamar don't copy Danny's sewer mouth.. Or Uzkielle's vulgar finger pointing.. It's very bad.." I say.. Her eyes close and she nods.

She slaps Danny across his head. Causing him to jerk away.. "Ava?!

Don't do that!"

"And that's Ghardeh's line.."

"Blow me.." He says

"Aaand that one's mine.."

Ry'kar leans into me as i search for the Scorpion..

"That's strange.. It's still in orbit around earth.. Cloaked.."

"Maybe they extended their stay?"

"Maybe.. We'll give it another day or so.."

I run a finger through Ry'kars dreads.

"Welcome home both of you.. Looking very well! Look at you both growing up! Even Danny is a big boy now… Coming up to… Twelve in a few months!"

"Yeah moom!" Danny says holding his hips. But my expression changes.. He hasn't called me that since the battle of the world eater out of fear... I smile. Slightly.. But then drops.. Seeing the world eaters maw as i jumped into it, lightning pulsing through me.. The white flash before my combi-stick erupted into a explosion of chain lightning.. I shake the memory to the back of my mind. And smile again. "Twelve years young Danny.. Time flies.."

We all huddle together.. Then Avamar laughs.. Sending a warm fuzzy feeling into my stomach..

 **Week 3...**

(Earth: Shane's pov.)

Shane is laid on a table with large needles from a machine as it scans his whole body and analyses everything..

"We still can't find an explanation for his blood.. He is human.. But he is slowly beginning to show similar yautja abilities.. Faster healing. Faster cognitive abilities.. Bright green fluorescent blood. Something is missing.."

Shane's eyes stir..

"Err Chris… He's waking up.."

"How? He should be under for several more hours.."

Shane feels his bracelet is missing..

"Nevermind.. He's gone back under.."

"Alright.. Begin a marrow extraction..

Anything we can use for our next batch of assets.."

"Extracting now.."

"Did you ask if you could have my bone marrow?"

The scientist jerks his head up.. It still shows Shane is under.. Not his yautja side..

"Oh shit!" He presses a panel under his desk as Shane rips his arm from the machine. And kicks the whole machine from his body causing his green blood to ooze from the needle wounds. He looks as he is in a special grey suit for the procedure. A guard runs up after he loads his shock weapon but Shane throws a fireball at him causing him to turn to ash.. Shane picks up the shock weapon and aims it at the scientists.

"Silence the alarm or I'll pump you full of this c'jit.."

"Ok.. Alright.." Shane senses a guard coming behind him and shoots him with the weapon.. The alarm goes silent..

"Good job krit.." Shane shoots the scientist.. Chris is hiding behind his desk..He throws him out of his hiding spot and aims the weapon at Chris's head.. "Easy Shane. Easy.."

"I'm not Shane.."

"Then who am i speaking with..?"

"Ze'rei Sain'ja…" he takes his key card and shoots Chris with the weapon causing him to collapse.. He moves on and shoulders the weapon every mental note of exits in his mind but not yet.. Ghardeh.. He needs to find Ghardeh..

(Ghardeh's pov.)

I hear alarms blaring.. Something is wrong.. I wake up strapped to a table.. I look around and see several guards in the room with me.. I growl and one of the guards licks his lips nervously as i shift my wrists.. My bracers click open.. I lay still "Hey hey her bracers are open!" I look at him.. "Your mental capacity is very low for you to figure that out ooman.." The power resets and my bracers close around my wrists.

"There feel safer now?"

He moves away…

Amanda walks up to me.

"Sorry about that.. I just had to test you.. Right where were we?"

I look at Amanda "You opened my bracers to test me?"

She nods..

"Trust Ghardeh.."

I snort at the woman.. This whole monkey talk is getting on my nerves. Trust. I trust nobody here..

"We are going to put you under Ghardeh.. It won't take long to run the tests."

I feel something in my bracers feed a liquid into my arm. I fall asleep..

"Ghardeh wake up…"

I hear a voice i haven't heard in.. Two hundred and fifty years…

"Ghardeh… Wake up daughter.."

I open my eyes.. I see.. I see my father.. His silver orbs.. His mottled grey and black forehead.. His speckled black hands hold my shoulder..

"What are you doing Zi'toll Ahra?"

"You are a huntress.. Not an whelp.. Find your way forward.. Walk on.."

He moves to my side but as i turn to see him once more he is gone.. I stand in a pitch black chasm.. When i see a light.. It creates a pattern on the thin veil.. I follow it and reach the other side..

"Ghardeh…" Another voice… Velvet to my ears.. My mothers deep blue eyes pierce the light.. Her orange and white forehead moves from my left… She holds my hands..

"Keep going.. Find your footing.. Keep afloat.. Do not fall.. Go…" She moves in front then to my right.. "Eyes forward.. Claim what is yours by right.."

I remember those words.. I walk forward.. There is a sword.. Set on a plinth..

I grab it..

"I belong to the warrior in whom the old ways join… The new…"

"Kill them.. Kill them dead.."

There is a noise.. A shouting.. Gurgling breath.. A tearing intrudes my ears.. I come to and find everyone dead in the room.. I pull my arm from the human soldier to which i impaled with my bare hands. I move away. The scientists have escaped from the room.. Something has changed inside me… Something dark.. Something that doesn't belong.. The alarm still sounds.. I find the area locked down.. I'm trapped.. I grab a rifle and see small blood splats along my body.. My blood but also red human blood but i don't see visible wounds on my person. I walk into the scientists room.. There is a glass door. I ram into it and smash the glass.

"Shane.. I have to find Shane…"

(Amanda's pov)

"Tell me you saw that Josh?! Tell me you got it all on cam feed!"

"Yeah i got it.. But we have bigger problems.. Shane is making his way to Ghardeh's section.. If they find each other it's over.. We need to call it in now.."

"Has the everyone been extracted yet?"

"Yes it's just the us… Shit! We got it wrong Amanda! Shanes headed to the xeno plant.. He's going to destroy our work!"

"Shit.. Look Josh.. The company can start over.. We still have the files.. We have that at least.. We have to contain Shane and Ghardeh.. She.. She's the one whose the most stable Josh.. Out of all yautja we've had.. Her samples have been taken to the biomechanics lab.."

"Wait do we still have the asset here?"

Amanda looks back as she walks.. "The Predalien? It is still in sedation."

"Good I'm.. Waking it up.. May- th- ca- slo- Sha- dow-.." Josh begins to break up as comms begin to go down.

"No that will do more harm than good don't even think about it!"

Josh cuts off..

"Josh? Josh?! Shit!"

* * *

 **Author note: So not only do Shane and Ghardeh have to worry about escaping now they'll have to worry about a predalien? Bad Juju.. The pair are badasses they'll make it.. They have to! Let's find out! Stay brillo people.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **Sain'ja- Warrior.**

 **Zi'toll Ahra- Purple Flame. (Non-cannon my own words for 'Purple' and 'Flame'.)**

 **Krit- Idiot or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **E-watcha- Incorrect pronunciation for the word, Yautja. (Yah-oot-cha.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: Prison break with a yautja..**

(Ghardeh's pov.)

As i pummel through a squad of guards i make my way to an area of interest.. It requires a level 5 clearance.. The door is solid unlike. Most here that have glass windows.. I search one of the guards that lay crumpled on the floor when I pause… When had i been shot? A bullet hole in my forearm leaks bright fluorescent green.. I bite the bullet out of my arm and spit it out allowing my body to deal with it quickly.. I take the key card and open the door. There are scientists trying to work not aware of the ruckus outside and around the base. They turn to me.. All 8 of them and i walk past several.. All gasping in fear.. I walk up to one of the men.. After i see my armour behind a bullet proof window and grab his keycard. His mouth gapes as i drag him to the panel with him still sat in his swivel chair with wheels and swipe his keycard. I walk inside and put my armour back on and take my weapons. I see Shanes armour but i won't be able to carry it with me we will have to come back.. The scientists.. Stare at me.. I am clearly not the first yautja some have seen.. I look at the scientist still frozen in his chair..

"May i use that card?" I ask he shakingly nods and trembles as he takes it off.

"T-take it.."

I gently take it and walk to the next door and swipe the door.. It unlocks and i make my way to find Shane. An alarm is sounding.. I swear i am beginning to dislike humans… More soldiers try to shoot me.. But now i have my armour with my shield module I've become difficult to harm with their primitive weapons. I kill the guards when i see a camera feed in a security office and decide to use it.. I have no idea how expansive this facility is and I'm trying so hard not to just blow the whole place to kingdom come.. There are civilians here i won't harm them. I look through the feeds when i finally find him.. Walking towards an area i had passed through.. I turn around and make my way back.. I re-enter the room and all the scientists must have ran. I double back across the bridge connecting with the struts when i see Shane in the distance.. He sprints towards me and i embrace him but Shane pulls away..

"Ghardeh.. You don't feel right.. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but they injected me with something.."

"They did the same to me Jewel.. I don't feel like.. Me.. Something else killed people Ghardeh…

I nod fervently. We need you in your armour.. Follow me I'll take you to it.

We make our way through the building and Shane sees his armour. Without the platform it simply opened up from the back upon sensing Shane and closes.

His shield glows orange once again and he looks at me..

"Now we need to get out of here.. I'm done dicking around."

"I don't think so.." I turn around to see a familiar face in an exosuit..

Aiming a rocket launcher at the pair of us..

"You know.. I used to like predators..Then you come along and fuck up our whole operation.. Well I'm going to enjoy blowing you the fuck up."

He aims the launcher when we both cloak. He fires when Shane throws up his fire barrier melting the rocket making it to explode causing the Pauk to stagger back.. I waste no time and dive into him with my blades. One in his head.. And one in his chest for good measure.. I throw him aside when Shane shouts my name.. He boosts into something.. There is a deafening roaring.. Shriek. My eyes widen slightly at the hulking creature that picks Shane up and almost skewers him through his armour.. It misses only because he used his thrusters and ended up behind it..

"The fuck is this?!" Shane asks with an injection of fear.. It stretches its arms and roars in Shanes face. It is cut short.. As i fire my pistol at its head shooting one of its dreads.. It screeches and bleeds fluorescent green acid blood. It charges at me and jumps it thrusts its tail towards me and immediately smashes me into the wall behind.. Shane fires a barrage of rockets hitting it.. Causing it to stagger towards me. I kick off of it sliding backwards it manages to pick me up and its mandibles open wide with another roar. My elbow blades open up as it brings its tail up aiming at my head. Several soldiers rush in and take aim.. But who are they aiming at? It whips its tail and misses as Shane rams it behind with a shoulder barge. It turns its head and tries to whips Shane but he grabs its tail and uses his wrist blade to tear it off with a shriek of pain it throws me aside and makes a grab for Shane. I get up as the soldiers open fire on me but i ignore them as i hear Shane shout out.

"Motherfucker.." It throws Shane out of the window and he falls several stories his thrusters kick in before he hits the floor his armour is damaged as the Predalien used its cut off tail to melt through Shanes armour. It didn't work but he still felt the burning.. The Predalien jumps down and lands with a weighty thud i jump down wrist blades facing downward there is a tearing squelch as my blades rip into its mass it grabs my back digging its claws through my armour causing me to growl in pain throwing me into the pillars of the struts i smash into it with a thud Shane flashes orange.. "You are pissing me off!" I see him jump in the air as his projectiles explode into the Predalien.. It explodes in a fantastic green and body parts. There is shooting from above as Shane falls to a slump. "Not now Shane.." I run to him and grab him. I aim my pistol at the soldiers hitting them in the head when a missile hits us sending us careering into the water.. I torpedo towards Shane and grab him we surface then i throw Shane behind the crates as i jump out. Shane recovers and aims his missiles. He fires causing the bridge to collapse.. His rockets run out. He switches to energy flechettes. We sprint to the elevator and get in.. The glass holds barely.. As soldiers fire at the glass as It takes us back up into the facility proper.

"Ghardeh we need a way off this shit heap.." I leave the elevator first as we make our way to the hangar..

(Lar'ja N'ritja: Uzkielle's pov.)

"It hass been three weekss.. Uzkielle says with a growling undertone as Osh'ikeille begins to also question why the Scorpion is in hush mode around the moon..

"Neens.. We have to go look for them.. We know it's dangerous. But.. Ours to protect Neens.. They are family.."

"Yeah Danny i get it.. It's just.."

"Nina come on.. If this was the other way around.. There would be no hestation.."

"Hesitation Danny, alright.. Fine.. We go back but if we get shot down I'm holding you solely responsible.. Uzkielle.. Punch it.. Set a course.. For earth.."

I look at Osh who nods at me.. "I sure as shit hope this is the right decision my last one almost got us all killed. We will reach earth in a few days.. Here's hoping they are fine.." Uzkielle looks at me and nods..

"You are doing the rright thing.."

"Damn well hope so, what's on your mind Uz?"

He scoffs.

"It took three weeks to realisse something amisss.."

"Bite me."

(Ghardeh's pov.)

The door refuses to open and my keycard no longer works so i resort to my own devices, i dig my talons into the door and pull it open. Shane fires his plasma caster at more soldiers. He is getting used to shooting back. And his conscience begins to suffer as a result. I have to remind him they shot at us first.. Then his yautja side kicks in.. The side i find rather distrubing, it's not Shane at all.. I force open the door and find aircraft available.. Shane looks.. "I'll fly Ghardeh.. I'll get a grasp with this armour.." We get in a vtol bird.. And Shane immediately takes off.. The doors begin to close as we boost out. The dome begins to open up and we leave. Shane boosts as far away as he can when we take fire from behind.. Several craft follow us.. I open fire with my caster destroying the aircraft.

"Fuck they really want us dead huh jewel?!" The sun begins to peak out of the darkness and we find a spot to land.. When i say land.. We crash land.. We are pursued by Weyland craft.. Shane's flying was impressive but he made damn sure to land close to where we first took a hit… Near Louisiana… Marsh island.. He has a plan.. We crash land into wetland and as the engines cut i find Shane leant into the controls. He is not responding. I grab him as the vtol begins to sink and pull him out.

(Shane's pov.)

This was a stupid idea.. He thought..

As the vtol smashes into the wetland and is knocked unconscious. He feels being shifted.. Lifted.. He begins to fade in and out of consciousness.. He is over Ghardehs broad shoulders when she drops him.. He hears shooting.. Rifle fire along with Ghardehs plasma pistol.

"Come on Shane.. Wake up.."

He slips in again.. Hearing a thudding. Feeling vibrations.. Almost like Ghardeh is being shot.. He is dropped.. Shane's eyes shoot open as his yautja side kicks in and sees Ghardeh in a bad way. He sees soldiers behind her as she releases her wrist blades and the soldiers open fire.. A fiery barrier appears in front of Ghardeh.. Orange ripples form as every bullet hits the barrier and melt..

Shane stands up and grabs her shoulder..

"Ghardeh.."

He burns up and as his fiery wings spread he jumps and brings up his hands and throws fire projectiles at the soldiers causing them to turn into Ash.. He turns to her.. She is bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds.

"What took you so damn long Shane?"

Shane talks.. "Not Shane."

Her expression is non readable behind her mask but her body language says it all.. Shane walks past her. "Must keep moving." She follows with pained breathing leaving fluorescent blood trails in her wake. They are running at a reasonable pace. He sees they are surrounded by water all around.. Shane sees another vtol on its way.. He balls his fists then aims his grapple.. It gets closer.. Then fires.. He hits the cockpit and the pilot.. It goes down with a thunderous splash.. Another to their right.. Ghardeh grabs him and jumps into the water..

(Ghardeh's pov.)

"Pauk enough of this!"

I grab Shane or whoever this entity is.. And jump into the water.. My wounds sting as i enter.. And torpedo forwards.. My heat vision casts blues and greens as we swim past fish and alligators. Shane can stay under indefinitely but i begin to feel the need to surface after twenty minutes. Then i claw soggy mud as we begin to rise out of the murky water. I need to tend to these bullet wounds. Shane looks at me.. "Holy shit Ghardeh you've been shot.."

I finally sense Shane..

He hovers his hands over my back and torso..

"You need to call in the Scorpion Jewel…"

"M-di not yet.. We can't risk it.."

"How are we here.. Where is the vtol?"

I snort.. "The other you borrowed your legs…you were unconscious from crashing us into marsh island.."

"Louisiana.. Yes.. Yes that was it.."

"Why here Shane?"

"A hunch.. So remember that asshole we met at the festival the xeno bastard? He said Roy Stevens was the one who wanted to look for xenomorphs in the area.. He knew that there in fact were xenos around but not where. It then occurred to me.. Maybe they have a blacksite here.. Or near here.. I looked through files while in the banks and i found that they were moving the files and data to the second blacksite.. But before i could get the exact location i was locked out. So i blew the whole place up.. Louisiana is made up of sixty five parishes Ghardeh.. Only.. There are sixty four KNOWN parishes.. One of them is a front.. We need to contact Nina.. She will know.."

"Are you sure about this Shane?"

Shane nods… "Bring in the Scorpion. I need to get out of this armour while Weyland has their pants down bringing in more troops.." He looks at my mask..

And puts his head to mine..

"I've missed that.." He says.

"Let's go.."

Something washes over me.. Something i have considered. Shane. Is changing.. Much like Nina has changed.. Becoming.. Yautja.. In his mannerisms.. The way he was while captured.. I was reverting to my natural huntress instincts while in that place.. But Shane.. He was.. Evolving? It seems there are two Shanes.. The one known to me but then there is the.. 'Yautja Shane.' Possibly a coping mechanism when he is in great danger.. Was this something Uzkielle meant by keeping an eye on him? I surely hope this version of Shane does not stick.. Maybe it's to do with his ascendant abilities.. Three weeks we have been in that hell hole.. We are not going back.. Even if it means i have to kill every last one of them..

* * *

 **Author note: You know what they say... The bigger you are.. That Predalien had no idea who it was messing with.. Almost felt bad for thr blighter.. And this is why you should let Ghardeh fly Shane spiv! Hopefully they get out of the world of crap they currently inhabit.. This chapter in particular i had a lot of trouble with.. I had to re-write it a whopping five times before i felt the pacing was right. It also shifted point of views quite alot which i wasn't happy with originally the predalien barely drew breath before it was killed but i wanted a little suspense. Anyway. Take care peeps!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: A world of c'jit.**

 **(** Ghardeh's pov.)

I growl as i try to cloak but not even my technology is waterproof.. My cloak fizzles around and a beeping annoyingly notifies me it can't complete the action.. We are dangerously close to civilians and i don't want anyone becoming panicked.. "Shane stop.. I need to dry off.."

He turns his head back over his shoulder and walks over to me.

"Do you want to use my hairdryer?"

I hit his abdomen with a laugh..

"Shane.."

"Come here.." He says he unleashes his wrist blade and uses his cyan laser to make heat. His blades glow a bright orange and he gentle moves his 'hairdryer' up and down every now and then re-applying the heat. He shows much care and gentleness as he slowly dries my armour enough so i can now cloak.

"Thank you Shane." I say.

He smiles behind the helmet. Then we make our way to a safe spot where we can land the Scorpion. We find a clearing.. It's too damp near the swamps so we move towards an abandoned house.. The barn is damaged.. Looks almost like it had a fire but most importantly we could land the Scorpion behind the clearing. Still cloaked we enter the ship and immediately contact Nina.

She answers.. The icon barely flashed up..

"Oh my god Ghardeh! Where have you been we have been worried sick!"

"Nina.. We.. Were captured by Weyland Yutani.."

Her eyes flash with hate and they both hear the brothers aggressive growls in the background.

"We are on the way to get you.."

"Nina wait! They may have another queen! Remember the World eater you killed near panama?

They have samples of her tissue.. The samples was extracted to another blacksite."

Nina slams a hand down on the console with a growled "Fucking idiots! Uz we should have nuked the whole fucking Islands! Alright.. We are nearly there.. Shit i never wanted to come back to earth.. As much as I miss it.."

"Then don't bother. We can handle this.."

Shane comes around the corner of the feed.

But then they hear Danny. "Avamar it was an accident don't!"

Nina glides around and sees something..

"Fuck Danny what did you do?!"

The pair can't see but Nina holds her tight as Avamar growls.

"Give me a sec.." She turns back to Shane and Ghardeh..

"If you can handle it fine.. But one hair stands on the back of my neck.. One questioning huff from Uz or Osh.. We are coming to get you.. Deal?"

I nod.. "Deal mei'jadhi.."

Nina frowns. "Good.. Danny what did you do to A-" the connection cuts.

Shane looks and nudges me..

"Hear that?"

I cock my head to the left..

"M-di.."

Shane smiles.. "Exactly.. No shooting. No drama.. No action.. But a lot of smells.. I'm getting out of this crappy Weyland suit and burning it.. He takes a military speed shower still not feeling completely safe.. But he is right. We don't hear a thing.. After an hour of waiting i delay no longer.. I want the disgusting smells out of my hide.. I shower when i notice.. A red.. Blinking under my skin. Where my lasered subject number is.. I slit my wrist to pull out a blinking capsule.. With a rumbled growl i crush it in my thumb and finger and stamp on it for good measure "Shane?"

"Shane?" I repeat. He doesn't answer and a knot develops in the pit of my stomach.. I grab my pistol from the floor and quietly put my armour on.. I lean into the door and walk to the ramp. Cloaked.. I see several soldiers with a man holding a gun to Shanes head. I aim my pistol at the Pauk with my mate and i see roughly 12 soldiers in the same uniform. Deep blue. With Wey Yu logos on the shoulder pads. Faces covered with masks..

"Now come on Ghardeh.. I thought yautja was supposed to be smart.. Don't be illogical.. If you pull the trigger.. You both die.." He brings up Shanes arm.. And i see another bracelet over his wrist preventing him from using his abilities again..

"Take your time Ghardeh.. No ones going anywhere.. In fact.. Come to think of it.. We don't need you.. We need Shane.."

"No! No please just take me! Don't hurt her please!" He barely contains his emotion behind the plea.. He looks at Shane with slight disgust.. "Damn what has she done to you? It ain't right.."

"I'll comply.. Just let her go.."

He nods.. "Alright.. _I'll_ let her go.." An suv pulls up and more Wey Yu goons pull their guns out and aim at me as my laser trains on the Mr D's. head. My aim not quivering completely collected..

He bundles Shane in then slams the door shut and holds open the front passenger door..

"I said I'd let you go Ghardeh.. I kept my end of the promise.. But my men.." There is a loud boom.. A flash to my left.. I felt a large calibre round hit my chest.. My shield drops then the clatter of rounds hit me.. I hit the ground.. Darkness.. Silence..

(Shane's pov.)

He tumbles in the back of the suv as his hands are bound.. He sees Mr D hold open the door to the right at the front. Shane sees Ghardeh completely still aiming her pistol at him.

"I said I'd let you go Ghardeh.. I kept my end of the promise.. But my men.." Shane sees a soldier with a large rifle to Ghardehs left Mr D gets in the suv and as it reverses Shane hears the muffled boom and his heart took a deadly jolt as he watches Ghardeh get gunned down.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YO-" Shane is shot in the knee. "Shut the fuck up you freak! You fucked everything up and now I'm going to rip everything you love out of your miserable life!"

Shane is seething as he holds his knee.

"You have no idea what you have done.. You are a dead man walking Misster Dee." Shane says.. Barely passing breath.. "If i were you I'd be counting your last breaths.. Everyone a countdown.."

Mr D smirks..

"Shane it was just an alien! They have you so wound round their digits you think you are one of them?! You may have her blood but I'm going to bleed you dry.. Then dump you in a fucking ditch.. You ain't human.. I pity you.. Oh and as for.. Nina and Co? I decided to err.. Send a welcoming party their way.. They'll be joining your precious Ghardeh in whatever lala land they deem the motherfucking afterlife.. Night night.."

Shane is smashed in the side of the head with the butt of a gun. Silence.. Darkness.

(Lar'ja N'ritja: Ninas pov.)

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

I immediately get up with Osh.. Being woken He was up and out before i had chance to scramble up from the rocking of the ship.. We were being fired upon..

"Nina its a Wey Yu ship called the Pathfinder! Hurry to the cockpit! Uz is firing back!" Danny says over the comms system.

The ship shudders violently almost knocking me on my ass. I reach the cockpit and see it as Uz brings us about. It's not as big as the pred but still packing a punch a fire erupts from the right console as we take damage. I grab the nearby canister and shoot it out with a flow of smoke. Osh storms out with a violent growl.. "Osh where are you going?!"

"Shuttles.." He growls ever more as he looks at the ship attacking..

"I'm coming with you.. Danny Uz.. Keep the siblings safe.. Ry'kar.. Avamar stay here.. Do not move.. I pass Avamar the extinguisher.. "Use this on ze'rei.." She nods and holds it close.. Osh and i walk to the hangar and each get in a combat shuttle..

The hangar opens up and with a boost forward we are in the vacuum of space.. The engines whir close behind and the weapons systems activate.. A small orange hud shows important information. I follow Osh under his left wing. His orange thrusters flair as he picks up speed his rumbled tone picks up in the comms.

"D'toudi shur'ie.. Aim for.. Weapons.. I aim for engines.."

Suddenly from beside us we see combat drones as Danny pipes in.. "Uz gave me control of the drones.. They explode on impact guys so don't touch them.. We only have about a hundred left.. And our shields are at 74% and falling.."

They hear Uz shout and cuss..

"72% and falling.." Danny corrects..

We break off each surrounded by a bubble of explosive drones.. We cloak. The pred flys over the battle Frigate. It looks like a cheap knock off of the enterprise b.. They don't have shielding but reinforced hull plating to which i nearly smash into as it flies off when Uz fired a barrage of seeker plasma missiles.

I see 4 weapon stations.. And Danny lets rip.. I see the swarm of missiles hit. Causing a monster explosion. "Neens fire now!"

I do so with gritted teeth as i see the front of my ship glow with a red as two gatling lasers fire at high speeds. The weapon is destroyed.. When a muffled boom hits my attention.. Osh has hit one of its engines below. It begins to rotate.. I don't pull up in time and the side of the hull hits my small craft sending it spinning violently but i manage to regain control.. "Ok.. Ok.." I breathe.. "Next target you bastards.." The pred flies over me as Uz fires out more drones…

"Osh! One left.. Here.." Uz pilots the ship as Danny launches more drones.

"Neens shields are at 59%!"

"Working on it Starlord!"

Danny snorts. "Drax keep us behind the ship!"

"Tryying Daanny! Uz says with an annoyed growl.

A smile hits my lips.. Even in danger Danny cracks out the humour.. He won't let fear drag him down. Definitely growing up.. I aim at the next weapon when something happens.. The ship comes about as Osh destroys the second and final engine cell..

"Engines.. Destroyed.." Osh says over the tinny comms.. He circles round and fires a barrage of rockets at the back of the saucer..

"Neens.. Shields at 50%.."

"Uzkielle.. Move back.." Osh says there is a crack forming at the impact point of Osh's missiles.. There is a white flash and a muffled crackle as the ship tears itself apart and explodes violently.. We see people in blue uniforms fly out into space and i look away.. They attacked us first.. They deserved it.. I think.. We head back to the ship and Dock.. We are going back to earth. And finding Shane and Ghardeh.. "Uzkielle contact Ghardeh.. We are going back.. We are going to help end this."

* * *

 **Author note: Holy shit is there going to be a war when they find out what happened to Ghardeh and Shane! Wey yu will need to find a new planet and learn to speak swahili, oh but they won't get the chance.. Not so long as Nina and co draw breath. A tense chapter but we ain't finished yet! No way hosé.. Hope you enjoyed the read.. Keep on rolling guys and gals!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Mei'jadhi- Sister.**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Shur'ie- Storm.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: I'd take One million bullets..**

(Ghardeh's pov.)

My breath is shallow… I've been in this situation before.. My eyes crack open as i feel a presence in front of me.. Another bullet slams into my head.. The noise in my ears a mixture of blood rushing and ringing.. I held my breath.. If i receive one more bullet to the head.. I will die.. Another presence in front of me.. The barrel is prodded into my shoulder..

I am dead.. Don't fire..

I am hit by a burst from the weapon.. My blood rushing ever more in my head.. I can't take any more.. Please stop.. From that range i feel a shower of my warm blood splash my armour.

"If she's not dead earlier she is now tough bitch.. Lets move out.."

"What about the cloaked ship?"

"Not our responsibility.. Let's move Mr D will call it in.. Ready for extract.. Leave her to rot.. Fucking alien.."

Unknown time later..

(Danny)

"Ghardeh wake up.. What are you doing? You've been like that for hours."

(Danny)

"Can we keep her Pakkun? She is so badass!"

(Shane)

"You don't want to eat me i taste like dogshit!"

(Shane)

"Gardner? Ghardeh.. Right.."

(Shane)

"No don't come in! We've known each other for ten minutes!"

(Shane)

"I promise to keep her safe Tenjra.."

(Danny)

"Nina tell Ghardeh the concept of love"

(Shane)

"How do you perceive the world Ghardeh?"

(Danny)

"We are family now Skyfall.."

(Nina)

"Ours to protect.."

"Mine to protect.."

(Uzkielle)

"Tearss are for the weak… GeT up.."

(Shane)

"Ghardeh.. Please get up.."

My eyes crack open as the heavy rain pelts my skin.. I feel faint.. A large pool of my blood sits beneath me.. My heart pumps ever so slowly.. My whole body feels like shards of glass have been stabbed into me.. Pins and needles.. I have to get up.. Get up.. I slowly raise my right arm.. The very action causing me to growl.. bullet wounds mar my body.. How i am still alive is beyond me, on a knives edge. I hear the faint noise of the comms system beeping..

I don't have feeling in my legs..

I drag my mass towards the screen every action causing my heart to pound, taking what seems forever.. I stop.. I feel a sharp jolt to my heart.. No… Not now... Due to excessive blood loss my body begins to go into shock.. My eyes darken once again.. "M-di.. Shane the family.. Do not.."

The comms goes off again.

I try and inch forward.. I reach up for the connect button.. I hit it but my arm flops down with a loud thud..

"Ghardeh.. Ghardeh where are you?"

I give out a breathy gargle.. I can't talk.. I realise I have been shot in the neck..

"Ghardeh! Where are you?! respond!" Ninas voice quivers..

"Neens where is she? She answered!"

"Sky where are you?" i hear Avamar her velvety voice music to my ears.

I reach for my pistol and fire it behind me towards the opening. Nina slams onto the console "Ghardeh what's happened to you where is Shane?!"

Tears sting my eyes as i fire several times.. In a specific pattern.. Then drop the weapon with a metallic cathunk. I'm too weak to hold the weapon and deal with its recoil.

Uzkielle growls.

"Ghardeh is badly injured.. Shane must have been taken!"

"Those fucking animals! We are on the way keep the channel open.. We can triangulate your position.."

"Ghardeh… Please stay with us.." Danny says with a sadness in his voice..

I slowly blackout..

Unknown time later..

"Ghardeh please.. Say something.."

I hear Ninas distraught voice on the comms as well as Osh's purring. I feel a slight tingle in my toes.. I lift my calf slowly up to my chest.. Causing me to breathe a growless whisper.. It's night outside.. I look to see another puddle forming below me.. My view is blurred. My eyes close. I lose consciousness as i try and stand.

Unknown time passes..

"Skyfall… Do you hear my words?"

Avamar…

I nod.. Not that anyone can see me.

i feel a strong grip hold me up gently.. Then lifts me.

My view is darkened with blood loss.

My pulse on a teetering vibration..

I can't see who has hold of me..

"Mei'jadhi…"

Osh'ikeille…

I feel being placed on a cold metal bed..

Small fingers hold mine.. I see a blurred face.. Has to be danny..

I feel a machine over my body.. A whirring noise. Someone taking my armour off, being lifted and placed on another bed..

I feel tongs gently removing bullet heads from my head.. A metallic clatter.. Another.. Something entering my neck wounds. Another clatter.. I lose consciousness.. Maybe the brothers used a stimgun to put me under..

Sometime earlier..

(Shane's pov.)

Shane wakes up they are in a vtol.. Shane sees soldiers surround him with weapons aimed at him.

"How's the head? Whoa there.. I can see that.. 'yautja side' now Shane. What you fail to realise.. Is.. We're the good guys.. Your 'predators' heh.. Come here and hunt US. We had an incident a fair few years back.. A predalien escaped a yautja vessel in Gunnison Colorado.. A pred came to kill it but in the process.. Killed my men.. They called this pred.. Wolf.. I killed him with a free rocket to the face.

Shane laughs. "Well you are a shit shot, because he still lives. Dick head. Unlike you.. They ain't killing you D.. I am.. You don't fuck.. With the family asshole.."

"Nice speech.. But look around. 7 to 1 do you like those chances? Tell you what." He takes out his pistol and hands it to Shane.. "Do the honours.. Go on.. Shoot me.." Shane takes the pistol. He immediately aims the pistol and pulls the trigger with no hesitation.. It clicks and the slide pulls back.. "Empty.. Dipshit.. But fuck me are you pissed!" He punches Shane in the head and takes back his pistol loads one bullet and puts it to Shanes head.. "Go on pull the trigger.. Put me out of it already! Go on! You fucking piece of shit! Do it!"

Mr D smiles. "Nah you ain't getting off that easy.. You owe me for a Predalien.. And millions of dollars in damages.."

He crouches beside Shane.. "Look i can see you are emotional.. You are conflicted. But that wasn't me that killed your darling yautja.. It was my men. What did she give you that we humans don't already have?"

"Compassion. Selflessness. You don't see yautja fuck each other for a percentage or the like.."

He frowns.. "Oh you mean like the compassion she showed those men at the base who had families? She didn't have to kill them but she did because she lost control.. And what about you? Incinerating those men at your first meeting?"

"Fuck you and fuck this company.."

"Oofff oh that hurt.. You better remember Ghardehs face Shane.. Because it's going to be the last moment of peace in your miserable fucking existence, you ain't seeing daylight ever again.. Once we take what we need from you.. This bullet is going in that twisted brain of yours and you're getting dumped in the motherfucking desert.. After we burn you of course.. Lights out.. Sweet dreams.."

A thud knocks Shane unconscious once more..

One day later..

(Ghardeh's pov.)

I wake up as i feel a breath on my chest.. I'm bare.. I look to see Nina laid across me sat on the stool she took from the observation lounge. "-Ina.."

My throat is still tender but my tears roll as i finally speak..

She shoots up wide eyed but sleepy.

"Ghardeh oh my fucking christ!"

She holds me tight around my shoulders.. My many gunshot wounds are healing.. Leaving small indentures in my skin like craters on a stricken planet.

"We almost lost you twice..you were hit in the heart.. Your major arteries in your throat.. You are one tough cookie sis.."

"Do i have..?" I motion to Uzkielle subconsciously…

She shakes her head.. "No that's the thing.. Once Uz removed the bullet heads it's like you were working overtime to heal.. Like you didn't want to see the death god just yet.. I guess being young has its perks babe. I'll get Danny.. He tried to stay up but kept falling asleep and falling off the stool.."

Some time later. Osh Uz Danny and two new arrivals came in to visit me..

"Ghardeh! Danny literally dives on me forgetting my wounds are repairing i let out a grizzled huff and he smiles.

"You are like.. So badass! Taking one million bullets! Like that song Neens!"

"Jesus Danny it wasn't THAT many bullets.." Nina says with a raised left brow.

I try to get up but Uzkielle moves over. "M-di resst.. Do not get up.." He lays a hand on my chest. "Can you at least get my armour Uz.. I feel rather.. Uncomfortable like this.." I know practically everyone at some point apart from Danny and the siblings has seen a naked female yautja.. But i wanted some modesty..

He nods and helps me put it on..

I hiss slightly as my whole body still stings like tiny pricks of glass shards.

Avamar approaches..

We have never met.. We would have done if Nina failed her mission with the world eater. But alas here they both are.. Nina smiles as Ry'kar looks from me to Nina.. "She's my sister Ry'kar.. She's wanted to meet you. Avamar is smiling holding my finger. I see a xenomorph tooth necklace around her neck.. And touch it.. "My.. Trophy.. Killed.. Kiande amedha… Blooded.." I smile and wrap a hand around her small hand her space blue skin tone like her Brother was a stark contrast to Uz and Osh's forest greens whites and blacks. They both had strikes of yellow across their bodies and heads. With avamar a gradient circle crest along her crown.. And Ry'kar had a stripe heading down but in between his small crevices in his forehead strikes started across as well as his lone vertical stripe.. Yautja slowly change color markings as they get older. Ry'kar slowly approaches to my right.. And i notice he fashioned a toothy bracelet on his right forearm.

Do.. You have trophies.. Ghardeh? He signs.. I nod.. "On my ship.." I say

Nina smiles "She doesn't wear trophies little bear. She is too badass to wear them.."

"Baadaass?" Avamar asks blinking at her mother.

"Too awesome.. Too.-"

"Mundane…" Uzkielle says with a rumbled laugh..

My stare even when I'm wounded caused Uzkielle to stop laughing..

"Joke.."

He looks at the Siblings.. "Ghardeh iss legendary.. Yautja.."

Their eyes shine.. "Like Ra'zele?"

Ry'kar asks.. "Sei-i.. They are.. Good friends.."

"How is that?" Avamar asks turning to me.

"Ra'zele.. Trained me many many years ago.. Before my first hunt to become.. Blooded."

"My father knew much later.. But it was too late.."

"How old is Ra'zele?" Ry'kar asks me.

"You stand before his two sons Ry'kar. They would know more than i.."

I lay my head back and Avamar puts her blue head to my chest..

"Hear.. Your heart.. Strong…" She says then lets go and nods slightly to me before walking with her older brother. Danny looks at Nina.. Who smiles.

"Wait until they see Shane.."

Danny gives Nina a toothy grin

"That's going to be the day!"

"Let's leave the legend to heal.. Then we bring Shane home.." Nina nods to me and takes everyone with her.

They all leave.

I close my eyes..

When i receive some semblance of hope..

* * *

 **Author note: Someone upstairs must really like Ghardeh.. Twice now.. Maybe it's luck? Either way she is one tough yautja. Holding out like that.. But you know what they say.. On the third strike of a match.. And what of Shane at the mercy of this.. Mr D? All bets are off as to who truly gets to kill him.. Bastard.. Thanks for all the views people.. Stay awesome. Yautja words as usual below.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Mei'jadhi- Sister.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Skyfall- Is the name Danny gave Ghardeh when they first met. When she picked him up to rescue him he saw the sky falling as they headed for the trees.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: As above so below..**

(Shane's pov.)

Shane is shocked awake.. He sees he is in a dark room strapped to a device.. Something is around his neck.

"Wake up buttercup. Welcome to project harbinger.. Your new home.. Your new grave.. You won't ever see daylight again.. These last moments will be painful and oh so long.. Your friends.. Sorry family.. Won't come to save you here.. Not this time and we will see just how puny you really are.. You can't best science Shane.. I'm sure you remember Chris Clyde and Amanda? Yep.. You four are getting well acquainted..First of all let's show you the new toy around your neck… You try and tamper with it or remove it.. You will get an even more painful shock than before now go on.. Try.."

"Fuck you Mr D I'm not playing your game.."

Shane feels a massive shock drive through his body.. He holds his breath and lets out a hiss..

"I said try and take it off.."

Shane with a huff grabs the ring around his neck but with a metallic grind he feels several pricks in his hand and neck..

He growls in slight pain..

"Ooooo! There we go! Obedience! The Yautja human is learning.. I own you now.. Right with that out of the way.. Clyde..Begin preliminary tests.."

"Right away Ivan.."

The speaker shuts off and Ivan walks up to Shane with a bottle of tracer fluid..

"I need you to drink this Shane.."

"Ell-osde pauk.. C'jit.."

A guard walks up and forces Shanes mouth open then covers his nose and mouth forcing him to swallow.. He feel drowsy.. Then falls asleep.. It wasn't just tracer fluid.. He wakes up again in a light room Amanda is stood next to Shane writing down notes. A flash of sympathy is detected in her eyes. Then Shane feels a pain like no other as he feels needles dig into him from his legs arms torso.. Everywhere.. Then.. Sucking.. A feeling of blood being taken only a hundred times worse.. He sees his blood being extracted into dispensers. And taken away.

He grits his teeth.. Then the ring comes off..

He is taken from the machine.. He has cuffs that forcefully fist his hands and cover his forearms.. With a special bracer around his neck. Connecting to his back he has cuffs around his ankles with bars across restricting his movement. Two guards use some kind of rod and attach it to either side of his neck then force him to move.. He is taken to a door where two turrets unfold and train on him.. He stumbles onto his knee when he is lifted up.

"Come on keep up freak.." He struggled to stand when they force him up.

He is sent into the quarantine zone..A window to the left shows several monitors and a scientist typing away when Mr D walks in. Shane is connected to the struts. He is injected in the back of the neck.. And the guard puts on a new collar.

"Jesus Ivan.. This guys bios are off the charts.. Where'd you pick him up?"

"Is the chip inserted?"

Yeah but i like to think of it as a harmonic recalibrate-"

"It could be a monkey riding a poodles ass for all i give a shit egghead! So long as it keeps him shut down!"

"Yeah i get it Ivan.. Chip activating now.."

Ivan walks out to Shane.. He licks his lips.. "Now then dip shit.. We put a little chip right up in your noggin.. Call it a housewarming gift.. You see.. We don't need you using your super powers in here like before. I ain't taking any chances.. Let me be the first to welcome you to your new hell asshole.. Enjoy your stay.."

Shane feels a pounding in his head as he feels the chip cause a feedback. Then a headache like no other.. It causes him to shout in pain before being forcefully dragged to a cell.. He is drugged yet again..

Darkness greets him.. Becoming his only friend.. An escape from his torment..

Two days later..

(Ghardeh's pov.)

I snarl and thrash as i wake..

A nightmare caused me to almost fall off of the bed i was laying in.

I see Ry'kar holding Avamar defensively away from me..

"Apologies.. I never meant to scare you.." They slowly approach.

"I was having a nightmare.."

"About Ze'rei Sain'ja?" Avamar asks.

"Do you mean Shane? Yes.. About Shane.. I fear for him.."

"Tell uss about hiim?" Ry'kar asks sitting beside my bed..

"Sei-i is he like d'toudi shur'ie our mother?" Avamar asks looking from her brother to me.. I huff.. "He is very special like Nina.. I hold you all close to my heart but.. Shane.. Two years ago.. I came home.. After helping your mother and father's deal with the world eater threat. I met Nina briefly before the battle.. The plan if the mission went awry was for me to take you Ry'kar and Danny to keep you safe.. Thankfully it never came to that. It extended my mission by several months.. Seven to be exact.. I came home to find my whole tribe.. Killed by Sovereign ic'jit.. With my original mate near death.. My two daughters.. Murdered.." I say rolling a talon over Avamars forehead.

"I began a new mission to kill those responsible.. That's when i found Shane.. At the time a scared welp a long way from home.. Afraid.. Confused.. But eventually.. Our relationship grew.. Friends.. It then blossomed into something i would never have even imagined.. He stood by me.. Supported me in my darkest moments.. You can learn a lot from observing humans.. He showed me the concept of.."

i close my eyes remembering him crouched over tenjra..

"For we walk in the tears of the sun. I'll keep her safe Tenjra.."

I say with a breathy voice..

He had done just that.. He never left my side even when i broke the code.."

They look sharply at me..

"You.. Broke the yautja.. Code..?"

Ry'kar asks.. Mandibles flicking.

"Once.. But my name carried much weight.. My elder allowed me time to make my escape. Uzkielle was the one who landed the final blow.. Killing the Black Angel.".

"Then who are you now?"

Avamar asks playing with my dreads.

"Ghardeh Etur'sek…

Zi'toll Ahra.. Purple Flame.."

"Because of your eyes?" Avamar asks again rolling her short talons around my brow and orange eyesockets.

"A name my father gave me"

"What does Ghardeh mean?"

Ry'kar asks leaning into the bed over my legs.

"Jewel of the west."

He nods.. "Will Shane like us?"

I laugh.. "Shane gets along with everyone.. If he 'likes' Uzkielle.. Then I'm sure he will love you two.. He is very likeable.. Don't be shy around him."

I get up and they move away

"You should be resting.." Avamar says holding my leg.

I look at my gun shot wounds. They have almost healed. My insides still feel tender. But i can live with that.

"You are very pretty.. Your markings are vibrant.. Like.. A butterfly.. From Danny's earth books.." Avamar says remembering what such a beautiful creature looks like. I smile and look at the pair. "And you both look as beautiful as an ocean.."

I make my way to the cockpit with them in tow.. Danny looks behind sensing the pair and his eyes widen with pure glee.. Uzkielle and Osh both walk up to me. They both look me over and nod silently.

Nina smiles.. "Welcome back to the land of the living sis.. You are a tough cookie.."

"She's like a cockroach just can't kill er.." Danny says with a smile but Nina slaps his head at the back.

"I meant it figuratrally"

Nina huffs "It's figuratively Danny and calling her a cockroach is just asking for a slap.."

I let out a huff.

"Have we found Shane?"

Uzkielle looks and lets out several clicks

"Possibly… In the desert.. Nevada…"

"Another blacksite possibly.. We followed their emission trails but the scent goes cold 200 miles in past area 51. Danny is calling this place Area 52..I'm calling it the devils arsehole..That's where we are heading.. We took the liberty of moving the scorpion on board.. Danny.. Flew it in.. Apparently having.. Flying lessons.." Nina says in a suggestive tone.. "But I'll hold off my tongue lashing.. You have been through enough lately..We'll arrive soon.. Danny.. You stay here on the ship.. With the siblings.. While we get Shane.. We will need your expertise again being the eye in the sky. We have no idea what to expect.. But what i do want is everyone coming back here in one piece.. No heroics.. Get Shane. Deal with the company get out.. Uzkielle.. Once we have Shane. Blow the place."

"Sei-i.."

"Osh'ikeille we don't know our opposition.. But I'll need you close If i burn out.. I'll need your help.. Ghardeh.. I've only seen you in action once.. But i know what kind of shit they are in.. I know it's personal.. But keep your head clear.. Keep safe.."

I nod.. She is right.. This is personal.. But I'm not looking for revenge.. I'm looking for blood.. Every bullet that hit me.. Every drop of blood that i spent.. I will kill them dead.. No second chances.. No saving grace. Only just cause and effect.. I will retrieve Shane.. We come home together..

* * *

 **Author note: Looks like shits about to get turned up to 9000! Will we see another bloodbath like before? Wait and see! Avamar and Ry'kar have taken to Ghardeh.. Seeing that she survived her ordeal and is apart of the family. Now all they have to do is meet Shane! A shorter chapter here but i wanted a small slowdown.. This chapter went through several re-writes and changes, until i was happy with the final iteration.**

 **Even then i was like errmmm... Until Werewolfbleu gave me a verbal smash and said leave it how it is! I'm glad i did in the end. Sometimes the wall is too high to climb and you need rocket boots. Anyway I'm rambling sorry readers.. Take care. Words of interest down below!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ell-osde pauk!- F^ck you!**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **Sain'ja- Warrior.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Shur'ie- Storm.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured/Badblood.**

 **Zi'toll Ahra- Purple Flame. (Non-cannon my own words for 'Purple' and 'Flame'.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: The leviathan..**

(Shanes pov)

Shane wakes up and as he thinks accidently to use his yautja ability to feel some form of pain relief a sharp stabbing pain hits his brain causing him to shout in pain and collapse on his knees.. His view blurs and sees black and white spots in his view..

It crudely stops him using his ascendant and yautja abilities.

He gets up slowly to see his cell..

It's a hexagonal shape.. Looks almost like a prison cell, though Shane has never been arrested in his life.. He's seen plenty of documentaries of life in prison.. Now he is in his own

He sees a door in front of him heavily fortified. He looks up.. Just a concrete ceiling. He looks down to see his hands and feet are free. But he is wearing a blue onesie type of clothing. It feels rough.

There is a small camera to the right hexagon corner. A faint green eye underneath a black dome can be seen.

He sits on his bed. And thinks of Ghardeh when tears hit him.. They are going to pay… He begins to feel the slow burn of sadness rip through him.. He swore to keep her safe.. Never leave her.. And one action.. Caused her death.. He felt it.. Their connection no more.. He falls into his hands thinking of her laying there alone.. No one there to help her. He misses her so.

There is a buzzing and he stands up.

Two guards walk in with rifles with Amanda Brody.

Shane frowns at her.. "You.." She nods.

"How do you feel Shane? The effects of the chip should wear off shortly.. They are usually reserved for e-watcha.." Shane looks.. "You're holding yautja here?" He corrects.

She shakes her head.. "Once upon a time.. The last one we had brought in was a corpse with its head missing..

We acquired some very interesting technology…

Something they were bringing to help us. Only there was no communication as to why.. They brought it.."

"What do you mean 'they'?"

She looks.. "Yautja came to earth last year.. There was two.. One was sent to Project stargazer while the other.. We referred to as 'ultimate predator' killed him.

The other one brought a weapon to kill other predators.. Weyland Yutani heads think the yautja plan to attack earth.. So far all attempts to incorporate the 'predator killer technology' has failed.. Until you came with the same technology.. Though yours is much more advanced."

A guard cuffs Shane and uses the rods…

"That's all I'm inclined to say.. I know you must hate us.. But i am truly sorry for what they did to Ghardeh.

She did not have to die.. She was only protecting you.."

She looks away. "Let us continue.."

They walk Shane out as he is taken through checkpoints he stops as he feels something.. Unsettling in a massive cell to his left.. He can't see it but a deep sense of foreboding hits him.. Something large is in there.. Huge.. Some sort of gas covers the edge of the massive room.. To which they appear to be above.. There is a very low guttural growl.. It rattles Shanes bones and before he can cypher anything else he is hurriedly moved along.. They enter a room..

As they move through it Shane sees the very technology Amanda was talking about.. An armour.. Heavy bulky.. Looks similar to what Shane wears.. But much less technologically advanced as Shanes.

They move on and into a room with several guards and scientist.. He notices Clyde and Chris.. The ones he shot with the energy rifle on the previous blacksite.

Mr D walks in.. Through the door in front. "I take it you saw our little friend on the way over to this quaint little room?

And hoo boy is he a beaut.. We've taken to calling him leviathan..

A mix of your predator race.. Human and.. Xenomorph.. As ugly as all three in some form.. But also a killer of all three.. We've been working on him for years.. The final piece of the puzzle.. Is you.. While you have been thinking away.. That little chip in your noodle has been collecting neural data dna compiling and other.. Scientific mumbojumbo..

Learning everything about you..

Now all we need is your spinal fluid..

Stargazer and traeger failed those months ago but we.. We have the

key."

They force Shane onto the table with specific holes in the middle..

They strap Shane into it..

"Feeling at home yet predator man?"

Shane seethes.. "Fuck you arsehole."

"No you are about to be.. Right in the spine.. Once that's done.. Just one more thing will complete the job.. Then I'll put you out of our misery.."

Shane feels a sharp pain throughout his body as he triggers the chip..

He flinches "Motherfucker.."

Ivan sucks in a breath "Did that hurt? Nothing compared to what's coming up.."

Shane looks up at the stream lighting around the room.. Then he feels it..

Digging.. Into his spine from lower to his shoulders.. He closes his eyes..

Clenching his teeth so hard he could snap them..

(Ghardehs pov)

With cloak engaged the Lar'ja N'ritja silently moves over the Nevada.. They use a wide scan pulse.. Then they see it.. A huge spire giving off dim readings.. It is huge.. A good 100ft in height.. Covering a large base.. Undetectable by normal human means.. But the technology of the cloak is yautja based.. Idiots.. Uzkielle is ready to drop.. "Uzkielle remember the plan.. Do not engage.. Until i give the order. We must do this effectively.. We need Shane first.."

He nods curtly.. He is steaming.. Angry steaming.. He drops..

Before i do so Nina grabs my arm..

"Stay safe.." I nod. "Indeed.."

I drop.. The heat of the desert hits me. A pleasant heat.. But I'm not here do stare at the beauty of the desert.. I see Uzkielle move his way towards the cloak. He looks at the spire at the centre of the base.. And clicks with a guttural growl.

Nina and Osh'ikeille both land and Danny moves the ship over.

"Neens that cloak is scrambling the readings i can't get a lock on how many goons are there.."

(Osh's pov)

Osh'ikielle walks up to a small security room he jumps onto the roof.. There is a glass skylight window.

He sees two guards in there.. One sat looking at camera feeds the other staring out of the window to his left.

He silently opens the window above and silently lands.. Danny is watching his feed.. "How do you do that Osh? So cool.."

He does not answer but rather rams his blades through the window gazer and before his colleague realises what's wrong the corpse is thrown into him with such force it smashes the other guards head into the monitors he tries to press an alarm but Osh grabs him lifts him away from the desk and with a swift movement of his whole arm breaks his neck. He shakes his head and snarls dropping him. Then hides the bodies below the desk. He leaves the security room and moves on as Nina drops beside him. They are all almost completely invisible thanks to Ghardehs tech. When stood still you cannot see them. Until you move then it is just a slightly blurring as the system compensates.

(Uzkielles pov)

Uzkielle waits patiently for the signal.. When he sees a guard walk past him..

He resists every fibre of his being to gut him.. He hates humans.. Especially ones that capture his brother and almost kill his sister.. He slowly releases his tenseness as the guard walks on by whistling..

M-di he thinks.. Gkei'moun..

All to easy..

He crouches and makes his way to the spire.. Something is amiss..

He moves on silently jumping from one building to the next.. When he sees a sniper in his way on the roof he is on.. "In my way."

Uzkielle walks up behind him as he brings his eye up to the scope

The sniper feels a large hand cover his mouth as a set of wrist blade goes through his spine ripped out then slammed straight down into his skull..

He drops the sniper and picks up the weapon.. And drags the sniper further away. He hides him. Inside a vent. And throws the rifle in then closes the vent.

He moves on. Danny laughs at Uz

"Do that again.. That was nasty!"

"Uz.. Ghardeh is in the base.. Get ready.."

We have to all attack simultaneously.

Wait for Ghardehs signal..

(Shane's pov)

Agony.. Unlike anything he has ever felt… Ripples throughout his body..

With him trying to block out the pain he is activating the chip.. Which in turn… makes the pain unbearable. Tears streak his face his eyes clenched so tightly shut he feels like he is crushing his eyes.. Then it all stops..

"Clyde shut it down.." Amanda says with a heavy tone.

We have more than enough.. He has suffered enough.."

He nods and shuts the machine down.

"It ends when i say it ends.. Doctor.."

Ivan says walking up to Clyde.

"But Ivan. We have more than enough fluid… He is still human.."

Clyde says holding out an arm to Shane.

"Is he now? Come here Clyde.."

"Ivan!" Amanda says scowling at him.

Ivan waves a finger at her "No,no,no, you remember what he did to you? You did what he asked, you shut off the alarm.. And what did he do? He shot you with an energy flechette..

Same as you Chris.."

He points.

"Except.. That wasn't Shane was it?

What did the entity call itself CHRIS?"

He looks… "Err.. Ze'rei...Sain'ja.."

"Which translates into?"

"Fire warrior" Amanda says..

"Look at these tests Clyde.. And tell me does that.. Look human to you?"

He shakes his head.

"No it shows.. Evolution.."

Ivan glares "Evol… Evolution that's what you think this is?"

An alarm sounds..

(Amanda's pov)

The lighting turns red and Ivan looks at her…

A guard puts his hand to his ear..

"Sir i just got word we are under attack.. By.. Predators.."

Ivan smiles and laughs "Damn Shane DAYUM! YOU WEREN'T LYING AFTER ALL!" he shouts.

"Get him up.. Team one you escort Shane out with me, team two escort Amanda's team.. I'll see that our new friends receive a not so friendly welcome.." He stops as he hears firing.. A roar then a thudding..

The door does not open.. But it begins to buckle

"NOW! People! Assholes and elbows! Let's go!" Ivan shouts as every one stops momentarily..

He walks around the console in a glass room and taps several buttons while typing a command.. Activate..

He presses the button and laughs..

"Sayonara.. Sucker.."

He grabs Shane as he is cuffed and quickly escorted out.. "Move it.."

Amanda runs with Clyde and Chris..

"Amanda.. Ivan has lost his mind..

He has let loose the Leviathan.. If that thing gets out we'll never contain it.. We'd need a nuke.. Amanda! Clyde says whispering "I'm trying to think.."

They round a corner and hear the roars of the giant monstrosity.. Behind the very walls..

The guards run with them and enter a decontamination room.. "Decontamination process started"

There is a thud behind them.. Another.. The guards shoot at the door everyone's ears ringing with the close proximity of shooting.

"Decontamination process complete.. Have a nice day."

The doors open. And they carry on when the door to their left flies away crushing one of the three guards.

The other two shoot at the doorway.

When a spear hits another guard.. The scientists make a run for it distracting the guard enough for the invisible yautja to ram its blades through his gut and snap his spine.

Clyde stops.. "Wait wait! We have to go back!"

"Have you lost your mind?! It will kill us!" Chris's face drops as he sees a huge figure walking up behind Clyde..

A three pronged laser aimed at his head.. Amanda walks up to the invisible yautja.. The crimson blood dripping from invisible wrist blades. "Please.. We are just scientists.. Ivan is who you want.."

"We can help.. But please.. Spare us."

The Yautja de-cloaks. And Amanda face changed.. Into a smile..

"Ghardeh.."

"I thought she was dead?!" Chris shouts.

Ghardeh growls at him. Clenching her fist.. "They almost killed me.. Where is Shane..? Where is Ivan..?"

"Going to zeta wing.. But first we need to deactivate Shanes chip..

It's suppressing his abilities…. Slowly killing him in the process..

Come on.. Come on!" Amanda says.

(Ghardehs pov)

We make our way around the base when a massive hand.. Grabs me through the wall.. It grasps practically my whole body and rips me through the wall.. It throws me across sending my mass smashing through the glass at the other side of the giant room and into an adjacent room. I unintentionally kill a scientist as i smash him and myself into the back wall. Everyone panics and hurriedly leave. The creature is an abomination...the bulk and body of a predalien.. With the height and crown of a queen.. Its carapace is of a grey with black specks.. And it speaks in deep throaty vibes..

"Want soome candy?"

I snarl at it in disgust.. "U'darahje yautja mar'cte.." I say in a scornful tone..

Danny's eyes widen.. "Err Neens.. Ghardeh just said something about an abomination.. Pred killer.. And she's all alone.."

"Fuck! Osh Uz! Both of you link up! I'll distract whatever Ghardeh has found."

"No Neens its huge! Like queen huge.. Looks like an oversized predalien! You can't take that on it just threw gh-"

"Danny! Just trust me! I'm not attacking it head on! Not that fucking stupid!"

"Be careful mom! Don't go diving into it head first later!"

I aim my caster at it and fire. As it raises its huge arms and roars i make my way back to the scientists.

I throw several mines at the corridor behind me as i hear an almighty thrashing. The abomination crashes through the door and wall and my mines trigger setting off a large electrifying net.. The scientists run and seal the door.

I roar at myself.. "I should not be running.."

"Ghardeh regrouping is not the same as retreating!" Danny says..

I shake my head the huge creature pushing against the net.. Despite being fed massive electric pulses.

"Ghardeh come on!" Amanda shouts.

We reach the mainframe centre and Clyde deactivated Shanes chip.. "There.. I've deactivated Shanes chip but that won't be enough..

He is still bound with Ivan.."

"I'll deal with Ivan.." I say trilling.

"Ghardeh.. He will most likely be using the predator killer suit. You need to be careful.."

"I didn't come alone.."

Clyde looks "There are more of you?"

"Indeed.. How do i reach Shane from here?"

"You will have to take the second right.. Then double back across the chamber. But he will most likely be taking Shane to the spire.. He has what he needs almost but.."

"Look Shane needs to use his ascendant abilities.. We found something else at panama.. Something we kept as compensation in case things went south.. A bracer of some kind.." Chris opens his satchel.. And shows me the furere..

"We thought it was yautja technology.. But it's viscosity signatures are unlike any we have seen.."

"Err Neens.. The scientists have your bracelet thingymebob.. And Ghardeh just put it on… Holy shit!"

"Language Danny!" Nina shouts..

"Neens! Ghardeh has just gone purple like you! And.. And Shane!"

I open my eyes to see the furere attached over my right wrist.

I see a strange shimmering.. My veins show a purple flow of energy and the three scientist have all stood back.. Stunned.

"Ghardeh.. You.. Are the missing.. Key,

One of the three elements Ivan needs.

Sol.. Arc.. Void..

Ze'rei.. Kch'ra.. Kjuhte.." Amanda says..

Soldiers rush in the mainframe..

I instinctively raise my arms and a dome of purple energy forms around the four of us.. Some sort of.. Weapon appears in my hand.. Something ancient… A bow? I pull back the ethereal string and a bright lilac arrow forms as i keep it drawn i feel a power course through my arms and i let loose.. It hits one of the soldiers and he disintegrates the arrow imploded then exploded. and that explosion causes the others to lift their arms at me shouting.. I waste no time and kill the four men and the strange pulsing around them dissipates..

"Nina… I just watched Ghardeh wipe four bad guys with a bow..

"What?! Did I just hear correctly?!"

"Neens… Ghardeh is the missing element.."

"Ghardeh! it's getting choppy out here.. I've got Uz to get on wiping the generator to stop comms they are trying to call for reinforcements.. Never mind.. He just blew the whole building up..

We are linking up at the spire.. See you soon sis.."

(Shanes pov)

As the guards shuffle Shane along he watches Ivan get in the predator suit.

As he locks inside it they make their way towards the spire when Shane sees a yautja get thrown from one side of the chamber to the other down below.

They push through as soldiers rush past to combat whoever else has attacked the base.

"Why the fuck do people have to make it so hard on themselves.." Ivan says. "Sir.. Comms just went down.. Someone took out the comms relay.."

"Then why are you still here?! Get out there and take anyone you need!"

Shane feels something different.. He feels lighter.. He feels something in the back of his neck slide down and fall to the floor in the shuffling..

He realises its the chip.. It's been deactivated..

They enter a cargo lift and head up..

Shane thinks.. I can't do anything yet.. Not tied up like this.. Bide my time.. Time I'm running out of..

They reach the top and Shane sees the long corridor.. They walk down it and the desert sun and heat hits him.. He has an unobstructed view of sand dunes and clear skies.. And a machine to which he is being walked towards.. They take off his cuffs and restraints..

Do or die Shane.. Do or die.. He thinks… He feels a power shift to his shoulder.. He smashes into Ivan sending him flying into the cargo lift doors as they close heading down.. He holds a fiery spear and impales one guard and throws out a hand a fiery explosion rips from Shane's hand causing the final guard to incinerate with a scream. He takes one of their rifles and as Ivan climbs up Shane opens fire.. Something else comes up the lift.. As another creature climbs up the back of the spire..

Shane is at least a hundred feet up..

A huge creature rips itself up and roars at Shane as he slides into cover.. Ivan laughs.. "Shane.. Don't make this any harder than it has to..

All you need to do is die and you'll be free forever.."

He senses someone.. Ghardeh.. His heart pounds and he laughs.. Ghardeh throws her combi stick at the abomination… It roars out and swipes at her, a volley of rockets hits it also.. Shane looks to see the Lar'ja N'ritja de cloak and fly past.. Then an arc missile flies into the air and pounds into the monstrosity it was Nina it falls onto its side with a roar as blue energy explodes from it.. Ivan aims a rocket pack and fires at Nina and Ghardeh as they move back but Ghardeh brings up a void dome..

The leviathan gets up..

Shane feels a grip behind him..

It's Uzkielle he pulls him away from the crate and as the Lar'ja N'ritja moves over Avamar pushes something from the ramp.. Ivan throws himself into Ghardeh but Nina throws her combi stick into the ground in front of her causing a shock wave.. He is thrown back into the elevator shaft.. The leviathan pounces they both get out of the way but it is deceptively fast.. A full charged caster round hits it in the head.. A massive shower of green blood showers Nina and Ghardeh but its blood isn't acidic..

Osh'ikeille roars at it from the right..

Shane comes around in his armour.. His fiery wings a clear indication he is about to lay down the firestorm.. He fires at it with the golden gun and everyone heard Danny's ecstatic "YEEAAAHH!"

Ivan rises once again and flies into a rage. "You motherfuckers I'll kill all of you!"

The arena with the hulking monster is small enough.

"Shane and i will take on the fugly monster.. Ghardeh… Uz Osh.. Rip this motherfucker a new asshole!

The three yautja roar.

"This ends now, no one fucks with my family.." Nina says..

Shane brings up his rifle as the monstrosity barrels towards them.. Even Danny takes a few shots at it as he takes fire from below..

* * *

 **Author note: WOOOHOOO! The family back together for a showdown with an Abomination and the twat that started all this pain.. And what did Ghardeh say to Shane about not touching Deaunali artefacts and what did he say?! It seems she is the final element.. For now at least..Take it to em!**

 **Place your bets as to who kills the fabled MR D Or his name Ivan! We are almost at the end! We have several more chapters yet but noooo spoilers! I mean i COULD tell you how many chapters are left but.. Nah.. All I'll say is we ain't quite done yet. Still some surprises yet. Stay awesome people! Much love!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **U'darahje- Abomination.**

 **Mar'cte- Killer.**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Fwaah!)**

 **Ze'rei- Fire.**

 **Kch'ra- Lightning.**

 **Kjuhte- Void.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Many will fall but few remain..**

(Shane's pov)

Nina and Shane work in unison as the hulking mass of teeth and claws slashes and swipes failing miserably at both as they shoot it repeatedly with caster rounds.. Shanes rifle had no effect on it and served only to piss it off.. That is until Shane gave it a face full of sunshot.. A beam of sol energy searing away It's carapace beginning to bubble and melt.. Shane's attention was briefly divided as he heard Ghardehs roar as Ivan caught her side with his wrist blades. Enough to be pounded to the side and sliding into crates. But Nina holds him back with chain lightning.. Uzkielle gloom kicks Ivan and he slides to the edge of the tower and fires a cheeky blast at the leviathan with his caster. Ghardeh charges her fist and slams it down causing an orb to ride the floor. It hits ivan causing him to fly up and fall with a shout. Uzkielle flashes Ivan a flick of his finger in the badass way only he can.. The three yautja turn their attention to the leviathan.. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille Charge their casters and fire together.. The combined force causing him to roar out.. Suddenly Nina Shane and Ghardeh combine their abilities.. Shane fires another stream of sunshot at him.. Nina throws chain lightning and Ghardeh fires her bow at its head.. The combined explosion ripped it apart its huge torso flopped beside the three.. Ivan emerges as Nina and Ghardeh burnout Shane turns and blasts him back but the action caused him to also feel faint. Osh'ikeille and Uz fire their casters at Ivan who stumbles as the explosions hit him, he dives into Shanes armour and as they fall Shane kicks off him and charges his shoulder slamming each other into the ground at almost 100ft.. They bounce off each other as soldiers look to see Ivan and Shane.. He feels faint and gets up as Ivan does.

Nina Ghardeh and the brothers watch as Danny fires rockets at the remaining soldiers.. Only Shane and Ivan remain..

"No more firearms Shane.. Just a straight up one oh one.."

Shane circles him..

"No more firearms.. I don't need them to kill you.."

His caster folds up and he unleashes his wrist blades..

The family rush down with Nina on Osh's back as they slide down digging their wrist blades into the tower.. Uz had dropped his bomb in anticipation and at full power.. They see Shane fighting Ivan.. But Shanes yautja side finally surfaced.. And it was terrifying..

(Ghardehs pov)

There was something very visceral watching this new Shane fight.. It was pure rage.. I haven't seen many yautja go into 'rage mode' other than myself one time at the brokers bunker those years ago. But this wasn't a yautja.. He was human.. Shane's wrist blades don't penetrate the armour. And Ivan brings out a whip from the arsenal. We are ground level as their fight extends to a roof as Shane is thrown up by the whip. As Shane scrambles up he is hit by the whip again. But Shane catches it and wraps it around his hand.. Ivan tries to yank it back but Shanes yanks for him forwards he flies towards Shane and he buries the wrist blades into Ivans chest.. He shouts out in pain but Shanes blades become stuck.. He raises his own blades, but without warning.. Uzkielle rips his arm back and throws him off of Shane. He lands on the other side of the roof.

"Fuck off you piss ant!" He aims a laser at Uzkielle and fires. Shane moves into the shot.. There was a massive explosion.. Shane emerges in pure fire.. "Don't fire on my brother.. Krit.." He unleashes a fireball and throws it at Ivan.. He is flung back.. Shane must have collected the full force and thrown it back because. Ivan falls from the roof. Ivan jumps back up as Shane walks to the edge and uppercuts Shane sending him staggering backwards.. But he recovers.. Shane smashes into him causing them to fly upward into the building behind them. His thrusters propelling them onto the next roof. Uz jumps down and follows us as we try and get a better angle. Shane shouts out and is sent flying off the edge with two wrist blades lodged in his chest and i feel a knot in my stomach.. Ivan had shot his wrist blades into Shane. And it made my blood boil.. He tries to get up but Ivan grabs him and throws him onto the adjacent roof.. "Nina.. Throw your combi stick.."

"I can't.. Not from this range.." Uzkielle nods " I can.." He unleashes his comb stick aims then throws it with such force it flies like a missile.. And impales Ivan.. He spreads out his arms with a gasp.. "You.. Should've aimed.. For.. The.. Head.. You… Dumb… Mother… Fucker…" He taps on his armour and grabs hold of Shane in an iron grip.. "If.. I go… You go.. Eye.. For.. An.. Eye."

There is a beeping and Shane rams his wrist blades into his head and rips out ivans ejected wrist blades from his chest which follows two streaks of bright green fluorescent blood. and we run.. Shane jumps down and falls to the floor.. Danny lands low enough for Osh and Uz to jump on but Osh throws Nina into the ramp she scrambles up.. I grab Shane and we run as i jump there is a ripple of energy as Ivans bomb begins to detonate.. As we fly the opposite direction Uzkielles bomb also goes off.. It hits the ship as Danny ascends but it wipes out power causing the ship to spin.. We dig our blades into the hull as does Shane but with him being wounded he can't hold on and slips falling out as the secondary shock wave hits it sends debris flying towards us.. Danny manages to keep us in the air but an alarm sounds..

"That bomb just wiped our shields guys.. Working on getting them online". I immediately jump out and look for Shane..

I can barely see in front of me.. Sand and dust smoke cloud my vision..

I can hear a muffled cry.. A shout..

"Fuck.. Shit… C… Come..on.."

I rush over and my heart sinks…

"No… No no!"

Shane is trapped in between two blocks of concrete with two pieces of heavy rebar. That's impaled him from below as he fell… His helmet collapsed so he can breathe more freely.

I remove one of the blocks.. And he literally shouts out in agony.. "Gaaaahh fuck Ghardeh! My fucking legs!"

The others come running beside me and stop.. "Shane.. Shane.." Nina says hovering her hands over the rebar.. I try and move the last of the rubble but he pleads..

"Ghardeh NOOO! I CAN'T.. i ca… Plea… Please.. Leave it.."

His breathing becomes heavy.. Nina tries to remove the rebar but Shane feels the tug at his back and grits his teeth.. "Fff I'm… I'm in the.. Sh… Shit now…" She begins to sob as she tries again.. She manages to remove the top one and throws it aside.. "Aaaagggghhhh fffuuck! He shouts..

The final one.. I realise where it has penetrated and i curl into him..

"Get up Shane.. Please get up… I need you to… Please.."

He laughs.. "Hehahehehe I fancy..sitting on.. My arse for the… Time.. Being.. What.. Took you all so long…"

The brothers kneel beside him.. And the siblings walk up behind me.. Danny rushes up and shouts..

"Shane…! Get him out of there!" Osh grabs him and holds him tight..

Nina lets out a cry as I try again to free him.. My eyes begin to flow cloudy white tears..

"Rrrrrr…. Ghardeh…. Leave it.. Just stay.. A while.." Shane reaches up for my dreads as i fall gently into him.. "Don't give up.. Please don't give up…"

He flops to one side.. As he begins to fade.. "Shane… Please.."

"Ghardeh… Just… Smile… Let.. Me see that… Smile…"

I slowly look at him to find he is pale but smiling.. "We've had a fantastic.. Life.. Haven't we..?"

I nod.. "It has been… Unforgettable."

He looks at Uz who has dropped his posture.. "Uz.. Keep Danny on the straight and narrow while I'm gone.. Ah.. Keep on.. With.. Those fist bumps..?"

"Sei-i mei'hswei.. By your honour.."

He slowly fists his chest and takes Shanes shoulder putting his head to his..

Shane shifts.. "Osh… keep the peace while I'm gone….make sure.. Uz has no…fff.. No more dinner.. Fights.."

He approaches Shane as Danny runs beside Nina.. "Sei-i mei'hswei…" He touches Shanes head and fists his chest gently.

"Neens.. Keep everyone.. Safe.. While… While I'm… Gone… Keep those two lovely blue yautja safe.. Sorry.. I cou.. Couldn't meet you.. In… Better.. Circumstances…" She nods and gently hugs him sobbing.. She backs off.. "Danny.. You… You have.. A very.. Important role…..I.. I trust this only to you.. Keep the family… Happy.. With your… Bad jokes…" He smiles and hugs him.. "Tell some to the big man upstairs.."

"Ghardeh…."

I approach.. "Yes Shane..?"

"I've loved every second with you.. You gave me… my life… back.." He says forcefully.. He lets out a wheeze as his body.. Slowly gives in..

"Ghardeh…. I think… This is… The end of the… The.. Line… Dar... Da.." He falls silent.. His face.. Blank… His eyes slowly dilate..

Silence takes me.. It takes us all..

I keep shakingly trying to free him..

I manage to break the concrete behind and remove the rebar..

I hold him tight.. A semblance of hope that he might wake..

He does no such thing.

 **Death has claimed him…**

* * *

 **Author note: And after everything.. Many will fall but few remain.**

 **The family has lost Shane but their journey is still not complete. Ghardeh has lost yet another mate to a monster. Only time will tell if she has the will to carry on with Nina and co.. Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger... Forgive me!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one: Excerpt from death.**

In the hangar of the Lar'ja N'ritja. Shane's body lays adorned with our armour around him. We have each placed a mask beside him. Inside the capsule. We have left earth.. And travelling to a very familiar place to me.. After paying our respects.. I grieve alone in the ready room of the Scorpion.. Every fibre of my being ripped out and replaced by a more agonising feeling.. Emptiness, self-loathing.. Two mates dead because of monsters.. And i still yet live.. As I lay curled up in heavy sorrow for a long time cloudy white tears escape me.. Two small blue hands hold my shoulders as Avamar lays beside me gently stroking my shoulders.. Followed by Nina.. Danny, Ry'kar and the twins.. Uzkielle looks as i begin to control myself.. Nina smiles slightly..

"First time I met Shane.. He.. Told me about.. Ghardeh.. She had.. Decided to teach him a lesson by.. Setting the water on scolding then freezing… Then getting his own back by piloting the ship.. He said she left and grabbed him butt naked.."

"I'm not Commander fuck me Shepherd.." I repeat with a light laugh.

Danny looks.. "I remember him sparring with Uz.. Are you ready? "hell no!" turned out he won! He always had a funny vibe to him.. With his jokes.." Uzkielle nods.. "Lasst time he spoke.. To me.. He was drunk.. He risked.. Injury.. Just to say.. Good.. Night… Uzzy.."

Nina and Danny burst out laughing..

Osh looks at all of us.. "I rrememberr.. Shane.. Wass whisstling.. While fixing one of the relayss… I would try to copy hiim.. But no matter which way i couldn't get the tune correct.. He said I sounded.. Like a.. Hoover… Suckking.. Up the entire carpet.."

Everyone laughs quietly and I let out a shaky laugh.

Danny smiles.. "Shane would want this.. He would want the family sticking together… Because if we don't.. That's when we fail him.." Nina looks.. "Our father had a saying… Laugh.. Laugh and what scares you no longer has power over you.. I have a feeling Shane would want us to do the same.. He'd want us all to be happy… So let's make this pact.. From this moment henceforth.. We celebrate Shane.. Have a great time.."

We all nod in silence.

"And you three are too young to drink. Ah.. What the hell.. Maybe.. One.."

We go to a rare part of the Lar'ja N'ritja.. The observation lounge. Where Nina cracked open several bottles of beverages.. And we drank to Shanes spirit.. Sharing fond memories of him over the years. It didn't drown the pain i felt.. But knowing we were celebrating him rather than grieving him he would want.. Tears are for the weak.. Uzkielle would say..

Two weeks later…

More that two years to the day.. We find ourselves looking upon a very familiar sight.. Maia.. Skri'jash'n.. We all walk together through the gates and head to the cloud district temple.. With Zir'tehn hearing about a 'Ghardeh Etur'sek' restoring her honour we meet face to face.. We walk the isle.. To find Zirtehn stood he approached me and he laughs.. Riz rushes up and hugs me but Uzkielle snarls at him..

"Ghardeh… Welcome home.. Word had reached the summit that a certain yautja killed a leviathan.. And a certain.. Human.." Zir'tehn says "Stood by her. Keeping his promise and earning his honour.. I see you wasted no time in making a new name for yourself.. Ever since you left. I.. Never felt right… And Uzkielle.. That skull plan was simply devious and improvisational.. I liked it.. I should have all your heads on my wall but.. This is MY temple.. Ghardeh.. You have restored your honour.. And with it. I give to you. Your rites… Also.. I.. Wish to honour Shane.. He truly was someone special.. Someone you all hold… So closely to your hearts."

As we stand before Zir'tehn he tells me my rites and he honours Shane by a yautja display.. Something that hasn't been done in millenia.. I feel a great sense of pride wash over me. I have known these amazing people all in the face of danger.. That's brought us together..

This is our clan.. Ours to protect.

Mine.. To protect… Relentless Storm..

"Ghardeh.. Let me be the first to reinstate you.." He holds out the sacred book.. To which i write my name.. I see the space Black Angel used to be. Scrubbed off over its place.. I take the quill and write the new name.. Ghardeh.. Etur'sek…

He closes the book.. And bows his head.

"You are going to need this.. You all are…"

Riz.. With several guards walk with red cloaks.. Each one with a white clan mark.. Our clan mark.. We all are adorned with the cloaks he passes a folded one which was for Shane.

Riz passes me my new armour. It is exactly the same color as my old armour.. Except this is a new sleek design.. I take it and bow my head.. We take our leave when i make one final trip to my tribe.. But i don't go alone. We all exit the shuttle. And i see the once burning thatch gone.. The ruins of my home.. Still standing.. And the graves of the 18 members of my family and tribe i lost.. Nina crouches to Tenjras grave..

"She is still safe Tenjra.. Shane did a magnificent job keeping her happy as you once did.. That will never change."

I say my final farewells then we make our way back to the Dark Dance.. I feel.. Something.. As i enter.. I walk up to the capsule to place Shane's cloak next to him to find Shane.. Missing.. My heart leaps and the others notice and walk up to me..

"What the…" Nina says with a frown.

I immediately walk into the Scorpions kitchen.. Not there.. I run into the ready room not there.. Either.. I nearly smash into Nina as i round the corner.

"Where is he..?"

We make our way to the Lar'ja N'ritja kitchen… Still nothing… My mind begins to race.. He can't just disappear! We all make our way to the observation lounge. And i can't contain my emotion as i see Shane.. Stood looking at the pink sky with his arms behind his back.. I make a distressed warbled clicking.. And he turns around..

"Ghardeh… It's ok… I'm.. Here.."

I rush up to him as Nina puts a hand up to her mouth with tears rolling down..

I hear Danny's emotional "Shaaane!"

As he runs up to him also.. I grab him and almost crush him in an embrace.

"Ghardeh… I can't.. Breathe.. I let him down. I punch him… I punch him hard in the arm..

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN..!" I shout..

"I'm sorry Ghardeh.. I won't i promise.." The siblings slowly walk up to him.. Both hands up to their chests. The twins slowly approach.. Not making sense of how he is alive.. Two weeks after he died. And neither can i.. Nina walks up to him..

"How is this possible..? We had Uzkielle check you for 3 days.. Only because Ghardeh refused.."

She sniffs..

"It's ok Neens.." She smashes into him.

"I can't explain it.. As i went.. Everything flowed.. Every memory.. Every part of my past.. Then this… Light.. Turned out was.. My light... Then i.. Woke up.."

Shane looks at my arm..

"Where's the furere..?"

"It was.. Temporary it seems to only work in great times in need.. And with it i lost the void abilities.. It seems to sense the 3 elements.. I can't explain it.."

He frowns "Did Uz blow the whole place?"

"Sei-i mei'hswei.."

"Oh boy did he.. I feel bad for anyone inside but. Well they made the choice to create monsters.. And we couldn't chance anything being recovered.." Nina says. I take Shanes hand.

"Right now… I must teach a certain zabin krit.. A lesson in hurting his mate making her believe he was dead.."

Danny smirks..

"Death by one thousand papercuts Sky do it." Uzkielle calls Shanes name..

"Shaane…"

He looks..

Uzkielle flicks him a middle finger..

"Ell-osde pauk… Zik'za…!"

Shane smiles.. "Go use that finger Uz.. You never know what you might think possible.."

Danny's mouth opens Avamar and Ry'kar make an amused chuckle.. Shane and Ghardeh walk out of the lounge.

(Ninas pov)

I look at Uzkielle and Osh..

"Ok can either of you explain how he is up and about after being 'dead' for two weeks?"

Osh slowly shakes his head.. But Uzkielles mandibles twitch..

"Ghardehs.. Blood.. He iss.. Like you Nina..."

"Wait he mentioned a light.. When i fought the world eater.. Before i sent her exploding.. I felt.." I try to remember.. "A light.. But it wasn't.. There.. It was.. Inside me."

I run up to Shane..

"Shane.." Ghardeh and Shane stop..

"What's up Neens?"

"Form a fireball.."

"Alright.."

He claws his hand.. And produces.. Nothing..

"Oh" Shane says..

"Now it makes sense what the light was.." He explains "In exchange for a second chance.. The ascendant energy.. Revived me.. At a cost of losing it.." He looks at Ghardeh.. Wraps his arms around her hips and lifts her.. But at least i still got yautja mode.. So still not completely human.."

Danny let's out an "Awwwww! You mean mean no more golden gun?"

"That's right nephew.. No more golden gun.. But you still have Shane.. 2.0."

Danny smiles "Still kickass.. Could you spar Uz later?!" Shane looks at Uzkielle who raises a large hooded brow..

"I'll give him a rumble and tumble if he's up to it.."

"Brrrring it…"

Shane nods with a fervent expression

"Oh.. Yeah.."

We all walk back to the lounge as Shane and Ghardeh walk the opposite direction…

(Ghardeh's pov.)

We enter the scorpion.. And Shane sits on the bed in the ready room… But his expression changes..

"Ghardeh.. I'm sorry i did that to you. I didn't want to leave.. I thought i was done for…. It will haunt me for the rest of my life but you.." He says..

"I saw you gunned down.."

I sit next to him..

"A lot was going through my mind at that moment Shane.. I was closer to death then than i ever felt."

Shane looks me over and sees the many small traces of wounds dotting my arms and legs.. And forehead..

"You survived.. A head shot?"

I nod.. "Four… And how many other rounds to my body.. I lost count.. I Have come to… _Hate_...humans..I always thought yautja were monsters for hunting and killing humans for sport.. But that day.. I realised.. Humans are far worse. Those men enjoyed shooting me. Then it occurred to me.. That humanity are no less monsters than victims.. You Danny and Nina are the only ones i care about now.." Shane nods.. "I know… it was the same for me when Ivan took me to that place.. I thought you were dead.. I didn't want to carry on so I told him to pull the trigger.. When he gave me his pistol.. I didn't care if it was loaded.. I fired.. Hoping the guards would shoot me down. It didn't happen and turned out he wanted me for an even more insidous agenda.. Luckily.. It was ended.. And we can get on with our lives."

Shane stares into my eyes and he smiles..

"So… In the end i didn't manage to buy gifts.. But brought home something to cherish.." He brings up the family photo from earth. And places it on my desk..

"I hope I've done them all proud in the end Ghardeh.."

"Immeasurably.." i say..

"Now… i am going to show you a lesson in humility." i grab his shoulders and he laughs.. "So... Anyway there is someone I've wanted to meet.. This.. Wolf or.. Ra'zele.. Yautja." I nod... "Ra'zele is Osh'ikeilles and Uzkielles father.. Or sire. He was my teacher. A very close and valuable friend of mine. Very important to me. He is an ancient Yautja. And would give most Yautja a good thrashing. Everything i knew in my early years was because of him. Learned from the best. "

"Well hopefully i get to meet the guy.. Sounds.. Badass.."

We both lay down.. And i give him one boss battle he definitely won't win..

As the Lar'ja N'ritja flies out of atmosphere we jump.. The journey home for Us, Nina, Danny, the twins and siblings begins once again.

6 months later..

"Shane stop dancing with him and take him on!"

My frown only deepens as i watch Shane dodge another of Uzkielles swipes.. They've been at this for over an hour and the score stands at 0-1 to Uzkielle. Shanes trying to wear him down but Uzkielle has buckets of energy to spare.. If only my patience was of such quality..

"Ell-osde pauk Ghardeh! This isn't easy!" Shane says in a rather competitive tone.. They are both stanced similar except where shanes hands are balled into fists Uz has his in a clawed manner. But fists them as he strikes.. Shane moves round and blocks another hit but roundhouse kicks Uz in the stomach.. About where he can reach bless him.. Shane closes his eyes and it looks like he is relaxing as he lowers his arms.. Uz takes the opening and throws a punch but Shane grabs his huge forearm and gives him 3 sharp jabs to his stomach and uses his forearm to shove Uz back.. Shane just tapped into his naughty yautja side again. I can tell.. His irises are shimmering.. A tell tale sign I've learned to pick up on..

Uz.. Also noticed and tilts his head as he restances..

"Bring it Ze'rei Sain'ja.." Uz says in a clear but raspy tone.

The others are in the observation lounge and Shane decided today of all days to take on Uz.. After we were drinking the night before.. Tennessee whiskey. Should be made illegal.. My insides still.. Tingle.. Explains my slight angered mood. Still doesn't explain my discomfort the last few weeks.. Things get interesting indeed when Shane kicks off of Uzkielles knee sending him sliding backwards but Shane manages to sweep him off his feet.. Shanes stance changes to his human tiger fist stance.. Uzkielle inclines to do the same.. Except his strikes will send Shane flying.. 1-1 and this one is all bets. Not least because Shane has to try hard to even get Uz or Osh on the floor.. Shane moves into Uz with a frown. He strikes out fast and low but Uz was ready for a low blow and literally picks Shane up with one arm but Shane kicks off him causing him to let go. Shane rolls back but Uzkielle lunges and pins him to the floor.. With his hand over his chest. But yautja Shane isn't done and thwaps Uzkielles chest and slides away from his grip. Uzkielle growls and kicks Shane out of the ringed section. To which my hooded brow raises.. Shane gets up and dusts his shoulder off..

1-2…

"Alright.. Uzkielle wins this one.. Shane." Shane looks at me then Uzkielle.

"Yeah alright.. That kick did me in anyway.. Awww fuck.. Bloody yautja side is great until it goes and I'm left with the aftermath.."

"Are you hurt Mei'hswei?"

"I'm fine Uz.. Just aching all over from. Yesternights booze binge.. And your foot. But mainly last night."

"Qei te's booze.. Binge.. Shane?"

"What's a booze binge you ask? I over indulged and now I'm suffering.."

Uzkielle rumbles..

"Ghardeh.. Shane requires.. Tension.. Relief.." His rumble turns into a trilly warble. "Uz.. I don't need Ghardeh nannying me.. And we don't need any. Tension relief.. You do like to push my buttons.." He walks up to Shane as he says this and pushes one of his sat com buttons changing the panel color to blue. With a hint of laughter. "YOU.. IDJIT.." Shane says shoving his arm away..

"Zabin Ell-osde pauk-de Twaat…"

Shanes face turns and his brows raise as his lips slowly curl.. Uzkielle seals the deal with a middle finger and Shanes facade cracks and he bursts out laughing.. "There it is." Uzkielle says walking past Shane.. Almost in a slinking motion. then we take our leave to join the others. We enter the lounge to find Nina and Danny playing some entertainment on the display.. Nina throws up her arms as Danny wins..

"HAAAAA GOLDEN GUN NEENS HAAAA!"

Osh is still trying to solve Shanes item called a rubix cube.. He is using a modified mask to allow him to see full spectrum colors same as my mask. As Uz hacked the software. He is struggling with the last side when he roars.. It wasn't a happy one as his judgement caused a side to switch and lose progress. He balls a fist and then unclenches it as he carries on regardless 2 weeks he's been doing away with it. He's become obsessed with the small cube of color and he's determined not to be beaten by an inanimate object. His angered roar turns into a loud roar of.. Triumph as he actually solved it.. He holds it up and Shane laughs and claps his hands..

"Jesus Osh I've had that for years and you finish it in two weeks!"

He walks up to Shane and holds it out to him..

"No no.. It's yours keep it!"

Osh places it on the circular table near the display and turns his gaze to Uzkielle.

"Whoo.. Won..?" Osh asks looking from his brother to Shane. Shane points to Uz. "Obviously Uzzy god damn brute.."

"Shane! Your turn to beat the guardian of the year!" Danny says throwing Shane the white controller..

Shane shakes his head.. "How in the balls did Zelda and her mate hack d1 and 2 into the ship anyway!?" Nina shrugs "To this day i still don't know but its damned handy for keeping people out of trouble."

"Alright Danny… But i warn you.. I've got skills.."

"Show me your moves Yautja Maayyn!"

We all slowly crowd around the display as Shane ruffles Danny's hair and he sets up the.. Whatever it is.. Game? Shane has been working on a character called a hunter. And his armour consists of a helmet called reveries dawn, arms that are called wing contender. Chest that's called ophidia spathe and legs that are the same as his helmet. With dashing red cloak. His weapons consist of a bow called arsenic bite a rifle of sorts called the winter wolf and a grenade launcher called edge transit. They begin the match.. Shane is sprinting through an alleyway and aims his bow as Danny double jumps onto a roof and Shane spots him he lets loose hitting Danny. Danny turns around and aims his scout rifle to which no one has beaten him with and fires then throws a grenade. Shane dives backwards and throws his flaming knives knocking Dannys shield off and sprints up and around taking the offensive. As Danny sees Shane he is hit by an arrow then sees an orange flash and a countdown as Shane kills him..

"Alright hotshot.. One kill.. But now I'm going all in uncle!"

"Bring it on BOY!"

Shane picks up a purple box and reloads his launcher when Danny fires at him from behind. He wipes Shanes shield but he dodges and fires two grenades hitting Danny twice and killing him..

"Gah damn! Almost had you!"

I saw Uz swipe the air with a fist.. Almost like he is silently rooting for Shane..

Nina saw also and sniggers..

Shane moves up to a crashed ship and scans the area as Danny plays safe. Shane aims his bow and sees him crouch out of the far building. Shane fires and a message comes up.. Super charged.

"Oh nooo don't!" Danny says Shane laughs as he sprints round the corner but Danny hit Shane with a shotgun and kills him..

"Haaaa got you!"

"Ok alright little man.. I see how it is.."

Shane spots him running to the next building and throws a grenade in front it wipes Danny's shield and he takes cover only for Shane to crouch and end up behind him and melee him in the back.

"Noooo i should have fricking saw that!"

As the match goes on Uz and Osh become engrossed as Danny catches up.. They are roaring and growling as Danny and Shane trade shots with Nina running commentary. It's the last kill as time runs out.. Shane uses some stairs to reach Danny as his health recharges.. He goes into a cannon to get away but Shane aims his bow and fires from the other side hitting him in the head. The last shot as the arrow explodes kills Danny.

"Hahahahaaaa! We have a winner! All hail the combatant from the blue team! Victor of the blue team leave the arena now and rest.. You've earned it!" Nina shouts a throwback to Oblivion. as Uz throws his arms up and laughs.

Danny smiles at Shane "You're good with that bow!"

"And you are good with that rifle mister underpants."

We all sit on the circular seating and converse as the stars fly past..

"Sooo where are we going neens?"Shane asks.

"Oh it's Asteria, the name of the planet.. A certain.. Someone lives there."

"Is that certain someone… A Yautja?"

"Alright who told Shane? Come on spill yer guts.. Was it you Uzkielle? Nina says narrowing her eyes at him. He cocks his head to Nina and Shane.

"M-di."

She looks at Osh. "Was it you mister quiet?" He turns his head slightly to Uzkielle then Shane.. Then me. Then Everyone's head.. Turns to Osh'ikeille.. A noise emanates from him.. Unlike anything i have heard before.. Ninas face grimaces and Shane and Danny with the siblings laugh..

"You absolute smelly… Idjit! Awww I'm out!"

Shane's laugh was just a wheeze and is going purple.. Danny has his arm over Shane until they catch scent.. "Fucking hell Osh! Bring in the hazmat team and quarantine the area! Shane says waffling his arm around Nina is stood on the other side of the lounge. With arms on her hips..

"It was you wasn't it?!" She asks trying to sound serious but Shanes wheezing is making her voice shake.

"Stop laughing It's disgusting behavior coming from a yautja!"

Uz begins to laugh as Shane let's in a gargled intake of air and slaps his knee.

He gets up and wipes his eyes.. "Neens it was a keen observation.. No one told… Told me." he says trying to collect himself. "AND OSH! Stick a Cork in it next time.. My lungs are…. Are bur… Burning.. aaahahahahaa!" I stand with my arms crossed.. I've never understood his sense of humour.. It was a sound and smell.. I don't see the funny side of it.. Even Danny laughs or sometimes the siblings.. After Shane and Danny finally stop laughing or croaking we see an interesting planet in the system we are currently in. It happens to be a yautja game reserve.

Dak'tanu 6..

"Shane.. Hunt with Osh'ikeille?"

Osh'ikeille asks.. Walking up to him.

"What are we hunting ghosts from your flatulence Osh?" Shane asks oh so casually. I let out a rumble of laughter.

"Indeed Mei'hswei…"

Shane snorts.. "Ok what are we hunting really on a Serious note?"

"Kiande amedha.."

"On a serious note i asked Osh!" Osh'ikeille gives Shane a sharp short nod.. "I was.. Serious.."

"You want me to go with you to hunt xenos?"

"Sei-i.. Test.. Your mettle.. Earn your blooded title and mark.. About time."

"Or test out Osh's new ability! Death by giant turd! Danny guffawed.

Shane sniggers.. "What's Osh'ikeilles ability called the skid mark?!"

"Pfffaahahahahaa!" Danny laughs out and nina puts her fingers to her eyes with a smile. But Oshi'keille shoves Shane with a growl.

"Hooo ey! That was uncalled for BROTHER!" Shane says. With arms out wide.. Osh'ikeille turns his back with a snort and makes his way to the armoury.

Shane looks at the others.. And me…

"Is he serious?"

Uzkielle nods.. "Besst get to digging Ze'rei.. Sain'ja.."

"Carry on Uz and I'll send you home to your mother!"

He growls "try it Pauk-de.."

Shane smiles.. "I'm playin Uz.."

Avamar walks up to Shane and slaps him in the back of the head.

He flinches.. I raise my brow at her action.

"Ava! What I do?"

"keep Osh.. Waiting.."

"Ok alright so what do i need?" Bare in mind this is my first official.. Hunt…"

"Awu'asa would be a start krit.." i say.

"Dho'tei et!" Ry'kar says. Shane walks off and nina pulls up Osh'ikeille's feed to see him waiting for shane.. We can just see his arms crossed with his right gauntlets orange markings along the front. He is wearing his newer armour and has become attached to it. It is more streamlined than his original armour but tougher and lighter made from duranium but with a silver finish. Shane walks up to him and his arms unfold. Shane surprises us by not getting into the suit he always uses and puts on the armour uzkielle took time to create for him. They spent weeks designing his armour and they are both proud of how it turned out. It's a full combat armour similar to their design but Shanes is scaled along the back of the arms and legs and sides of his torso. But with angled pauldrons with a chest piece his front is also scaled but thicker allowing him maximum movement with decent protection and an angular mask he also has clawed boots and clawed gauntlets.. It has two angular protrusions on the front that lower but curve ever so slightly forward and has a deep blue eye slits.. He arms his twin wrist blades and combi stick and takes two shuriken and fits two Plasma casters on his small platforms that fold behind his back. Shanes dreads in his helmet are adorned with dlex rings and wears his red cape that Zir'tehn gave us all.. He takes his pistol and cocks it before putting the safety on. Nina patches in. "Jesus Shane are you killing a whole hive or just a few?" He lifts his hand and flicks a finger at Osh'ikeille but he grabs Shanes hand and twists it.

"Osh not you… Nina. Let go you ass.."

He lets go with a trill. Shane fits on a net gun attachment then brings up a thumb to Osh. Uz flies the ship to the snowy peaks. Where the hunting grounds are located which is a changing pyramid. The freezing temperatures is a test unto itself to reach the grounds. And that's only the first test. We've all done it once at some point in our lives. Even Uz and Osh have run it once. Or twice.. But on a different planet.. Each pyramid offers a different challenge. But the design on all if not most is similar. Uz brings the Lar'ja N'ritja down and Shane follows Osh out.. We now have both feeds active. Shane's Hud is more techy than Osh's. Osh has a red border with several windows that show up specific info when needed. Shane's has a cyan border but it pulsates with a cyan sweep with a hex pattern at the edges. As Shane brings up his pistol his clawed gauntlets and forearm come onto view. He lowers his weapon when Osh holds out an arm beckoning him over. Shane walks up to him as snow slowly swirls around.

"Follow.. These.. Markers.."

He points to a pole with a blinking orange head.. Shanes head nods.. "Ok" They make their way across the white expanse. They reach a summit when the snow clears they see the pyramid in the distance. Osh'ikeille drops from Shanes view.. Shane looks down but there is a heavy cloud of mist. He drops and we see his view shudder and his forearm comes into view as he lands with an explosion of snow. They move on and see a bridge.. Made of rope and wood.. There is another marker.. They make their way across when Shane looks down.. "Oh i shouldn't have done that.." He makes his way across when Osh looks up..

"Vei.. Mei'hswei.."

Shane's view shifts up…

"Great.. This looks totally safe for climbing.."

Osh'ikeille unleashes his wrist blades and digs them in and climbs.. Shanes arms raise as he unleashes his own blades and follows Osh'ikeilles tracks and climbs slowly.. Shane's visor begins to ice over as he climbs and he loses his footing he smashes his Blades into the ice and digs his boot claws into the ice he looks down to see nothing but a white sheet.. He carries on when he reaches the top a clawed hand is seen hoisting him up. Shanes view shifts to see Osh'ikeille. And he pats Shanes shoulder who is out of breath. They see the third marker. They begin to run at a gentle pace. Osh mindful of his brothers difficulty slows as the snow is deep here. Shane's breathing is heavy but calm. His whole armour with osh's is glistening with a frosty coat and Shane brings up his pistol. We see him slam against the weapon and takes the clip out as they carry on running his arms slightly bob as he cocks the weapons twice getting rid of the ice. He slams in the clip and slides the chamber back and it moves off to the right as he holsters it once more. His view begins to pick up speed and can hear his breathing pattern. Osh is silent. But we can hear the snow crunching under his weight with a gliding pace. They reach the steps.. And Shane stops as the view is breathtaking. In the distance the sun blares down against the black pyramid with a yellow glow. The steps lead to the pyramid. Shane's view settles down as he moves in front of Osh. He begins to run his cape trailing behind.. Shane follows the steps. He slowly turns into a sprint as the winds finally pass leaving clear skies. Osh keeps pace when Shane jumps a broken bridge. His view glides up with his arms moving slightly to the side and lands. Without breaking momentum..

"Shane are you doing alright?" Nina asks.

"Sei-i.." he replies..

"Is this Shane or the other Shane?" Danny asks..

Shane laughs and his wispy breath flows from the front.

"Just thought I'd have you guessing.." Shane slows down as he takes in a breath. And Osh'ikeille overtakes. They are almost there after jogging up the 10 thousand steps. The pyramid looms over head.. Shane takes in a large breath and takes out his pistol but Osh takes it off him removes the clip and with one yautjan tap smashes the ice over the weapon. He cocks the slide twice then holds the clip for several seconds then re-inserts the clip sliding back the chamber then passing it back to Shane. Shane takes it and pats Osh'ikeille and the snow falls off him. Shane approaches the giant doors.. There is a large hole in the middle of the door.. As Shane reads the runes we see his text translation which sweeps across his hud..

 _ **(Those who are chosen may enter.)**_

 _ **(The fight will not end.. Until the end.)**_

 _ **(Those unworthy will forever lay here as testament to their failure.)**_

 _ **(Death before Dishonour.)**_

"No pressure then, you think someones home?" Shane looks at Osh who nods at him.

"Enter Mei'hswei.."

Shane reaches into the lock standing on his tip toes and grabs onto the handle inside.. His shield explodes.. And he rips his hand out.. "Fuck that hurt.. Some kind of shock.."

There is a heavy cuthunk as the locking mechanisms activate. Shane releases his combi stick and holds it facing the door. He moves back as the door slowly slides downward. Osh'ikeille walks into Shanes view slowly balling his hands and releasing them as he sees the coast is clear.. He clicks.. It's pitch black and Shane walks in cautiously. Several yautja statues line the hall then the fires burn awake as if sensing their presence.. Shane looks around and walks on. Osh Steps onto the block that activates the chambers below.. The furnaces begin to roar to life and several chains pull up frozen xenomorphs and the capsules open up.. Exposing them to the heat. Along with a praetorian.. The door behind them begins to close and Shanes view spins around with his arm raising we see the ornate markings of the combi stick. His has a number of trinkets tied to it that he has collected over the weeks.. He relaxes as Osh grabs his shoulder..

"Mei'hswei.. This way.. M-di seh'swe ghe'n h'ka-se.."

"No turning back now.."

"So the kv'var begins. Let's do this Osh'ikeille.."

"GoT yourr back.. Shane."

* * *

 **Author note: Shane you krit! Welcome back to the land of the living! And now you dive into a small slice of hell.. With a brother.. Will Shane make it through his trial? Find out next chapter! Yautja wordys belowsys! Stay awesome you lovely people!**

* * *

 **Reviewers circle:**

 **Werewolfbleu: Awww thanks bleu you made me smile! I'm always worrying that I'm doing too much! And we ain't done yet! A few more chapters yet! Thanks besty! Much love!**

* * *

 **Yautja words:**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **Krit- Idiot or general remark. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Zik'za- Bastard or twat undefined. (Non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Pauk-de- F^cker.**

 **Ell-osde Pauk- F^ck you..**

 **Ze'rei Sain'ja- Fire Warrior.**

 **Qei- What. (Non-cannon my own word for 'what'.)**

 **Te's- Is a or an. (Non-cannon my own words for 'is a' or 'is an' )**

 **Kiande Amedha- Hard meat (Xenomorphs)**

 **Awu'asa- Armour.**

 **Dho'tei et!- Move it! (Non-cannon my own words for 'move' and 'it'.)**

 **Vei- Up. (Non-cannon my own word for 'up'.)**

 **Seh'swe- Turning. (Non-cannon my own word for 'turning'.)**

 **Ghe'n- Back. (Non-cannon my own word for 'back'.)**

 **H'ka-se- Now.**

 **Kv'var- Hunt.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two: The great pyramid.**

Shane and Osh'ikeille move cautiously on, Osh stops in front of Shane and brings up his left arm and taps on his sat com. A map fizzles into existence showing a red blinking triangle.. A room of sorts with a sarcophagus. They make their way onward. Shane's view slowly looks up and around as they walk on. They reach the room.. The sarcophagus is closed. Osh'ikeille walks up to it and rotates each dial to the correct date.

12 06 20..

The locks on the side spin with a stony grind then the sarcophagus opens. The thin layer of mist inside reveals 3 casters.. Osh takes one of them and pushes down on the other two causing a clicking then thunk.. The sarcophagus closes and there is a rumble as the pyramid comes to life. Shane stows his blades and there is several clicking.. I can't see any weapons so I'm assuming he released his casters. A look to Osh's feed who is behind Shane reveals just that, as his casters fold up and out from his shoulders.

He moves on quietly with hands clenched Shane looks left then right..

"Decision time Osh.. Left or right..?"

"Left.. Kiande amedha approach soon.. Be ready Mei'hswei.."

Shane nods and takes a left. Shane brings up a small disk and holds his arm out at the ready. Shanes map flashes up on his hud.. To see several blips heading in their direction..

Shane tenses.. He hears clawed scratching and thumping above him and below.. "They are above and below Osh."

Shane moves round the corner flicking out the shuriken. He walks on ever so carefully looking up at every small crevice.. Switching view mode.. His view is replaced with a green hue and a noise as it remains. They enter a corridor with steps. They ascend when Osh roars. His feed catches a xeno and Shane spins around and throws the shuriken, it flies with a whistle. The xenomorph pounces but the shuriken hits it in the chest and embeds itself. It shrieks out still in free fall and Osh rams his wrist blades into its head as it lands on him then twists with a growl Shane sees 6 more climbing the walls and ceiling above. We see two sweeping triangles as Shane locks on and fires his view shudders as two blue bolts fire at either side of his view one after the other. Hitting the xenos knocking them off the walls and ceiling. Osh throws his combi stick behind Shane hitting a xeno sneaking behind him. Shane turns around as it shrieks and claws at him Shane swipes wide with his wrist blades and slashes it across the stomach. It's guts fall out and it cries out. Shane fires his pistol at it with the explosive payload. Its head exploded. Shane turns around and aims his pistol at more xenos. His weapons echoes in the corridor and the pyramid begins to change. The stairs fold upward. Osh retrieves his combi stick and folds it. He moves back as Shane fires with lethal precision killing 2 more with head shots.

"Mei'hswei.. Come.."

Osh'ikeille ducks under the sliding door as it closes. Shane runs and slides under. Osh hands him back his shuriken after dislodging the blood..

"How many did Osh kill?" Danny asks

"Wuir" Uz says holding up four fingers.

"So Shane killed how many?"

Uz looks and blinks. "T'ir. Three."

"Come on Shane you can best Osh!"

Shane shakes his head "Please don't Danny.. I'm not sure I'm going to beat a hunter killing machine.. Who's built to kill these things.."

Shane looks left to catch a tail slink to the left.. He brings up his arms and his wrist blades come into view held upward but at an angle. Osh has his stick at the ready.. As he looks around above them. Shane walks on backwards as Osh stops. Shane brushes up against his lower back. Osh looks for a split second to see Shane keeping an eye behind them.

He rumbles a laugh..

"Perssonal sspace.. Mei'hswei.."

"Hey.. You got my back i go-"

He opens fire on a xeno as it leaps from above them exploding its head.. Shane smells the acid as it burns.. Almost an eye watering smell.

"Got yours." Shane finishes.

Shane feels Osh's vibrations as he growls.

He turns around to see xenos rush them from the open corridor. Shane flashes a shuriken as Osh's arm brings up two in one hand. He flicks his wrist and the blades flick out. He throws both they sing as they fly towards their intended targets Shanes throws his own. And fires at them in rapid succession blue bolts glide towards the xenos hitting them.. Several shots miss as 2 xenos jump from the walls to the ceiling Osh's shuriken return to him and he unleashes his blades as they close in on the pair Shane's hand and wrist blade comes into view.. Then looks around as the door behind them closes. Osh points to the stairs forming downward.. They make their way down as the xenos lay dead.. Melting away.

Shane's breathing relaxes..

"Osh you think we have an advantage here? Isn't this a gauntlet for unbloods?"

"Sei-i.. Usually.. Unbloods come in.. Sometimes.. Others enter for hunt.."

They move ever on towards the lower parts of the pyramid. Shane moves on in front when from nowhere a xeno lunges at him.

Shane's view launches to the side and he is looking into its quivering lips as it hisses then shrieks. Osh aims his caster but Shane rams his blades into its side and kicks it off. It slams into the wall and he unleashes his combi stick as it lurches forward again but impales itself. Shane narrowly misses its tail as it frantically thrashes and squeals trying to claw at Shane, Osh sees Shanes casters unfold and two lasers aim at it. He see the runes form halfway on the sides of his right caster then fires at its face it slumps and Shane quickly drops it to the side careful not to get the blood on him. Shane grabs his combi stick and kicks the xeno. "Try harder next time twat head amedha.."Shane flicks the weapon and blood spits from the stick then folds it up..

His casters fold once again.

They continue on this time with Osh'ikeille in front. He brings up his map again and the pyramid changes once more. A statue to the left slides to the left then back revealing a passageway. They enter to find its a tight squeeze.. Osh's large form takes up most of the space here…

Shane feels a tightening in his chest…

"Tight spaces Osh.. Fuck.." He turns around and crouches to his level and puts a large hand on his left shoulder.

"Focuss on me Mei'hswei.. Not the tight space.. Can do thiss.."

Shane nods slightly.. Trying to ignore the tightening of his nerves. Of all the things he has encountered.. Claustrophobia still scratches at his head.. A fatal flaw.. Not even yautja Shane can shake it.. They move on we can see Shanes view shaking.. His breathing begins to become more pronounced as they move further in.. To the point even Osh has to crouch walk to move further in..

Shane stops..

We can't see but Shanes view shakes left and right.. "Osh.. My chest is so tight.. I.. I have to get out of here.." Shane looks behind his breathing becoming erratic.

"Osh I'm losing it please.. Please i have to get out.." Shane heard something behind him. He turns around to see something closing in he fires his caster at the invisible thing.. We saw nothing.. Osh spins Shane around

"Mo'ke d'tei Shane."

"Nothing there.."

They move on and Shane begins to deteriorate. When they leave Shane rips off his biomask and immediately chokes.. The air here isn't air at all it's more nitrogen than oxygen. Osh growls and pins Shanes mask to his head and re attaches the cables.. They are in a small square room..

Shane's breathing slowly returns to normal as he slowly recovers..

"This god damn phobia! Fatal flaw!" Shane punches the wall near where they emerged. Dust flies from the impact point and Osh clicks. He turns Shane around.

"We all have something to fear Mei'hswei.."

"Oh yeah Osh? Is that meant to make me feel better?"

"Maybe I'm not the fire warrior you all want out of me.. If i can't handle small spaces what use am i?!"

With a roar Osh picks Shane up by the throat and pins him against the wall, "If that is the case.. I have no use for you Shane.. Kill you now.. He brings up his wrist blade and aims it at Shanes mask his growl vibrates into his arm.

"Do it then! Go on! Pauk ell-osdiir!"

Osh lets go and collapses his blades.

"Betterr.. More focused.."

We all try not to laugh.. Osh's little display worked as intended.. Shane holds his throat..

"You were playing with me?!"

Osh turns to Shane..

"Anger is better than despair.. Keeps you focused."

"Oh yeah i forget.. Mind games is Osh'ikeille's domain.. Pauk'n khos'vis.."

Osh turns with a growl.. And walks up to Shane with a clenched fist.. He points to Uzkielle in Shanes feed..

"You.. And i Uzkielle.. Redemption denied.."

Uz barks a laugh. "khos'vis.."

Osh'ikeille lets out a gutteral low growl.

The door opens up before them.

They are now closing in on the praetorian chamber.

"I'm sorry Osh that was low of me to say that.. Let's just.. Focus on killing these spindly fucks.. And hopefully we don't have many tight spaces to traverse or I'll eat my way out of the walls.."

Shane's voice bounces from the walls. Osh simply nods and allows Shane to walk on ahead. They turn right and walk down a large staircase.. This room is massive. There are statues of yautja holding some kind of ceremonial Spear.

There is a bright orange glow coming from the sconces.

They make their way down and enter a very hot area.. Shane looks down and all makes sense to him.. The pyramid is built on an inactive volcano.. And when the chosen enter the pyramid uses the lava as an energy source. Quite the bit of ingenuity on the yautjas part.. They cross the bridge but Osh stops.. He senses something.. Close.. He holds out a large fist to Shane and signs.. Get ready.. Over the dim roar and bubbling of the lava below Shane hears.. Hissing.. Directing below them.. Under them..

"Osh.. How many xenos are in this pyramid?"

He barks at Shanes question as he releases his wrist blades, ready and waiting for his next kill.

Shane shifts his gaze to behind them and aims his casters there is a shriek and to Shanes left a black xeno leap from the cavern wall to the bridge.. It doesn't make it as Shanes sweeping triangle locks on and fires a bolt at full power causing his view to shake with a white flash and blue cloud. Osh growls as Shane looks to see 6 more wrap around and prowl the pair. Shane throws both of his shuriken at the aliens. One misses as a xeno dodges and embeds into the cavern wall with a twang. The other flies back to Shanes grip as Osh smashes into the group.

Shane throws his combi stick out and rushes in to help.. His stance changes as a xeno leap into the air and holds out its clawed hands it meets Shane and they both crash to the floor. It claws at Shanes biomask and opens its maw and its inner mouth drools as it snaps towards Shanes view… It's tail whips around and stabs at Shane but he twists while punching its head globs of drool cover Shanes visor and a white flash sweeps across clearing his view there is a bark as Osh kills the 5 other xenos. He aims his combi stick at the xeno ready in case his brother needs help. Although for punishment for his language earlier.. Osh relaxes his arm slightly as Shane reaches up for the xenos inner mouth and rips it out causing it to screech. Then he rams his wrist blade into its throat and kicks it off him. Shane quickly draws the pistol with one hand and fires it on a slight angle. It's head explodes and Shane holstered his pistol with only 5 rounds left. Shanes view looks up at the shuriken and looks at Osh.. He hands Osh the inner mouth of the xeno. "Here's a souvenir.."

With a growl Osh drops it and watches Shane as he looks at the weapon embedded in the wall. Without warning Osh grabs the back of Shanes armour and with a slight grunt throws Shane towards it. "Osh!" his wrist blades slam into the wall level with the weapon Shane dislodges it and holsters it. He drops down and lands with a slight sharp exhale.

Osh'ikeille beckons Shane over.

"Aim at the door Mei'hswei.."

He walks to the switch inserts his wrist blade into the slots and pulls it down.

The large stone door opens up and a praetorian xeno rushes out shrieking. Shane brings up his combi stick and rushes it with a fierce hiss.. I watch as he slides as the large alien swipes down and stabs it in the chest he ends up behind it when Osh'ikeille. Throws both of his shuriken at it. With a roar it whips its tail out and hits Shane with a thud sending him careering over the edge of the bridge. Osh jumps and slams his combi stick into its head and it shrieks clawing at the protruding weapon. Osh dives and grabs Shanes forearm and throws him up with a nod he taps Shanes chest and they return to the screaming xeno..

"Motherfucker" Shane says as he twists his combi stick in two and separates it using them both as spiked batons.

He throws one into its chest and the other one into its stomach but it dislodges Osh's weapon and spins its tail smacking Osh to the floor. It stands on him with its full weight.. And shrieks Shane unclips his pistol and fires the 5 remaining rounds into its back.. Acid blood gushes out as Shane unleashes his Blades and cocks one we see his arm slide over the housing pulling back then his blades begin to glow orange he holds out his arm then fires his wrist blades from his left arm. They embed into the xenos back causing the Blades to explode. It stumbles forward and Osh gets up and smashes it with his shoulder. He ends up on top of it as it claws at his armour when Shane picks up Osh's combi stick and throws it to him. Then with one arm catching it he smashes it into the aliens head and twisting sharply causing the front of its head to slice off. It shrieks and goes limp.. Shane fires a round of plasma into its head for good measure.. Shane retrieves his combi stick and attaches it together. There is distant calling.. More xenos coming from the room Shane aims both casters and fires in rapid succession hitting 4-5-6-7 xenos.

They move into the room and continue fighting.. They are nearing the end of the hunt.. They fire on the last of the xenos.. Once silence falls Shane approaches a xeno and slices its finger off he carefully marks his mask with a xeno kill mark while holding his breath. He reattaches his biomask then Shane is handed a kunai to take off the xenos head.. His trophy for completing the hunt and earning his blooded title. and they approach the sarcophagus.. Osh opens it.. He holds out an arm Shane.

"Retrieve your reward Ze'rei Sain'ja.."

Shane shakes his head.. "You delivered the killing blow its yours.."

"It.. Was our hunt.. You fought admirably."

Shane approaches the sarcophagus and takes out the ornate combi stick.. Plasma caster and new wrist blades.

"At least take these Osh.. I'm not stealing all the loot.." he gives him the large wrist Blades and caster.

Osh huffs.. "Fiine."

After the items are taken Osh replaces the borrowed plasma caster in the same sarcophagus and it closes and several sconces fire up leading to a platform. They walk onto it and they ascend. Taking them back to the beginning of the temple a wall opens up and they find themselves at the entrance.. As they go to leave.. Osh stops Shane as he senses a presence..

Several yautja uncloak.. At the entrance.. They approach the pair..

One is an ancient elder and Osh'ikeille is inclined to salute him as does Shane knowing tradition and the code. He speaks in yautja and Shanes cyan text sweeps across translating it into English speech.

"You have proven your worth human, never before have we had your kind enter our hunting grounds and emerge victorious. Your hunt brother has taught you well..

To whom do i have the honour to call those Who Stand before me?"

Shane looks him in the eyes.

With a hand over his chest Shane answers.

"I am Shane.. And this is my Mei'hswei Osh'ikeille. We are clan Nracha Shur'ie.."

He nods.. "Honored.. You have completed the challenge.. May your new weapons serve you in your future hunts.. N'dhi'ja Sain'ja-de you are free to go.." the massive door opens.

Shane looks at Osh'ikeille who nods at him. They take their leave. They see more yautja as they stand in an orderly line with spears watching as Shane and Osh leave. Then Uz brings in the ship and we pick them up. I smile.. I think the elder hadn't expected a human to finish the gauntlet. But Shane has met the xenos before.. Only double and triple the size.. Even if it was the once.

Shane slaps Osh's back.. "That was exhilarating was it not?!"

He rumbles a laugh.. Avamar looks over Shanes armour.. And Osh's who has trophies.

Shane's does not. "Shane.. Why no trophy?"

Shane smiles.. "This is my trophy!" Shane says bringing up the xeno head.

"And this!" He brings up the ornate combi stick. And looks it over. It has two sets of blood red crystals hanging over it at either end of the grips. With markings along both ends of the shaft. It opens up with a shwang and the slim red line along the middle of the shaft glows red. Shane smiles as he takes off his mask.. Nina admires the weapon..

"That's one fine combi stick Shane. Good job.."

"Come with me Shane." Osh says walking past him placing the weapons in an empty space in the armoury.

Danny laughs. "Shanes going to get the mark!"

Osh takes the hot brand and Shane looks..

"That looks like it's going to sting.."

Osh gives him an affirmed snort.

"Come.."

Shane approaches and looks at Osh'ikeille and nods then looks away Osh'ikeille brands Shane above the right brow. He grits his teeth as he feels a pain surge through his skull Osh'ikeille pulls it ways. And bows his head slightly. Shane takes his helmet and marks his helmet with the same mark. Along with his predalien kill mark and xeno mark on the right of the forehead.

He leaves the armoury and we all salute him.

"Guys come on I'm not royalty.."

"Just customary Shane.. You beat the gauntlet hunt with Osh.. Did clan relentless storm proud." Nina says with a smile.

"Wait till a certain someone finds out.. "

I say as i walk up to Shane.

"I need a damn bath.." He says he heads for the scorpion.

We make our way to the lounge as Uz pilots the craft to Asteria, our new home planet.

* * *

 **Author note: So Shane is finally bloodied after spending weeks and months training alongside Osh'ikeille, Uzkielle and his mate Ghardeh. Not the same whelp we saw in the first story that's for sure.. He has come a long way. But it seems he has much to learn.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Kiande Amedha- Hard meat (Xenomorphs.)**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Wuir- Four. (Non-cannon my own word for the number 'Four'.)**

 **T'ir- Three. (Non-cannon my own word for the number 'Three'.)**

 **Mo'ke- Nothing.**

 **D'tei- There. (Non-cannon my own word for 'There'.)**

 **Khos'vis- D^ckless. (Male insult, Non-cannon my own word for 'D^ckless'.)**

 **Ell-osdiir pauk- F^ck yourself. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Yourself' )**

 **Ze'rei Sain'ja- Fire Warrior**

 **Nracha Shur'ie- Relentless Storm.**

 **Sain'ja-de- Warriors.**

 **N'dhi'ja- Farewell.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three: The one they call Wolf.**

"So they were watching the whole hunt in its entirety like us?" Danny asks me, confused at how the elder and his guard knew Shane and Osh came from the platform.

"Yes most definitely, they are also responsible for making the gauntlet ready for the next budding pack. Though a human and his battle brother won't be topped.."

"You think they saw Shanes.. Spat with Osh?" Danny's smile widens and Osh huffs.

"They probably weren't interested in that.. I'm sure other yautja have came up with more fruitful language."

Nina smiles "So Osh.. About redemption denied.."

He growls "Not.. Yet.."

After a while Shane comes back refreshed and rubs his mark above his brow.

"Ze'rei Sain'ja!" Ry'kar says with enthusiasm.

Shane smiles. "No he's sleeping he only comes out at night Ry'kar."

"M-di you are he!"

"Am i? Oh wait.. Oh no.." Shane curls up and makes a gurgling noise.

Ry'kar tilts his head as he stays like that he taps Shanes shoulder and steps back as Shane roars out and lifts Ry'kar up and growls "I have you! What will Ry'kar the great do now?!"

He does something devious.. And I wink at Ry'kar. He tickles Shanes side "What is thi… This? N… Noooo! Ghardeh black magic!" Avamar crashes into the pair and we laugh as Shane falls back dropping Ry'kar who rolls out of the way of Shane who falls with Avamar on top of him.

"But what is this?! Avamar the warrior princess is teaming up with the dark side?!"

"Shane use the force!" Danny says pointing.

Shane manages to hold Avamar as she struggles with Shanes grasp and she laughs.

Shane gets his feet up to her stomach and kicks upward. She launches back and lands on her feet.

Shane rolls up.

"Brring it Ava.. I am Ze'rei sain'ja.. Burner of one thousand farts.. Killer of humour and bane of noses! No wait.. That's Osh.."

He stances as Osh shakes his head and sits down with a huff. Resting his arms along the back of the seats rest. We all sit down as Shane teaches the pair more tiger fist techniques. They have a harder time understanding Shane so he is patient with Avamar and Ry'kar. It makes me smile. They tower him by a full head. But he does what he can. My smile fades.. This could have turned out differently.. What if we never found that deaunali cavern those months ago? After the world eater the rest left to make a new home for the clan. I'm very proud of Shane.. Even the twins are i can see it. They see him as equal as Nina.. Seeing the way they interact with Shane is heartwarming.. Especially Uzkielle who had the rockiest start with Shane. Now they are like REAL brothers. Constantly trying to get one up or small things like hitting one another or sharing thoughts. Osh'ikeille has always been patient and calm around him treating him as equal even when he's playing his mind games on Shane. Nina and i spoke of it one day.. She is happy the three are getting along. She thought Shane would leave because of Uzkielle that day.. But he isn't the type to hold grudges. When we saw Shane and Uz in the 'kitchen' alone that one time.. We knew they'd finally seen eye to eye. There is several beeps as Uzkielle's voice rolls over the comms system.

"Approaching our destination.."

Nina jumps up "Oh boy i can't wait to see everyone again. Been so long. Zelda, Michael, Orukia and T'arik. With Ra'zele and Eve."

We had met briefly during the planning stages of the war against the world eater.. And i didn't have Shane back then.. I am a little.. Nervous mainly for Shanes sake. But i glance at him as he holds the two siblings shoulders talking quietly to them.

We all see the yellow and green planet. There is a blinking rune at the top right corner of the view screen as Uzkielle brings us down to our destination, i hold Shanes shoulders and feel him shake slightly..

"Nervous now? You were practically bursting at the seams earlier."

"Yeah.. It's sinking in now darl.."

Nina walks up to him "You'll be fine Shane.. Everyone is a calm lot.. I mean Michael might test the waters with you but he's like that with new people eve is boring but serious.. Zelda is just chipper but don't let her small frame fool you, she will floor you just as quick as her mate.. Or any yautja for that matter, T'arik a little reserved with new people.. And Orukia is fine if not curious of newcomers.. But they all know of you I'm sure. No doubt someone has been keeping up to date."

"And the big bad wolf?"

Shane asks tilting his head at Nina.

"Complicated to read but calm.. Like Osh but.. Well don't.. Offend him somehow.. He will tear you a new butt hole without you knowing.. In your face.."

The seriousness of Ninas voice was blasted apart by Dannys laughter.

"Damn it Danny!" Nina says ruffling his hair..

"I'm joking.. Sort of.. Don't Offend him.."

Shane nods slowly.

"And why would i do that? I've been wanting to put a face to that mask for a while.. That's why I'm.. Nervous.."

I tug on his shoulders.. "It seems you will get your chance ze'rei sain'ja.."

Uz spins around in the pilot chair as the ship auto docks, we all make our way to the back of the ship. The ramp lowers and we are hit by a bright light as the white sun blinds us from the clear skies, as we all step off we are mobbed by Zelda and the others. "Danny! Nina! Osh! Uz! G! And.. New but incredibly welcome new guy shaun! Or was it wayne? No.. Shane Ha! That was it!" Zelda who has kept her purple fohawk hair taps Shane on the arm..

"Ah you must be the famous Zelda and Orukia!"

"Famous? You hear that Ori?! They been talking about us! Hey Danny? Look at that! You've grown a whole 4 inches!" Zelda bounds away to Uz and Osh.

"Come on you two! Share the load!"

T'arik and Orukia walk up to us.

"Thiss..iss..Shaane?"

Orukia asks me.

"Shane is my new mate Orukia.. He's very.. Lively.."

Shane looks to see Zelda laughing as she slides past Osh and Uz. Ruffling Danny's hair.

"Orukia.." he says slightly fisting his chest noticing Shanes marks on his helmet.

"Nice to meet you Orukia."

Shane shakes his hand..

"Ell se T'arik."

T'arik holds out a large hand also wondering what Shane did with Orukia..

Shane shakes his hand.

"Qei te's yir?" T'arik asks tilting his head looking at his own hand in question.

"It's a handshake T'arik.. A human formal greeting.

He slowly closes his hand and nods gently before walking up to Michael,

"Right you trekkers! Follow us to the settlement! Gah this is soo exciting!"

We walk following the winding path towards the white trees with Blue and purple leaves. We all talk of our exploits when the others catch wind of Shanes run in with a predalien.. That catches everyone's attention..

"An ooman.. Killed.. U'darahje?"

I nod.. "Sei-i.. Though not conventionally.. It.. Exploded.."

Zelda slinks by "Come on G we want to see it! Pull it up!"

"Zelda.."

"Nah aahhh it didn't happen if we didn't see it sis!" She says smiling.

Curiously even Osh and Uz have slowed down.. I forget they were not there to witness what happened. Nor did i show them.. As they took my word..

I pull up my gauntlet.

My view fizzles into existence my hud.. The noises..

I widen the image and hold it out with a large projection..

"Shane's armour is badass!" Mikey says.

Then they see it as i look from the soldiers to hear roaring as Shane smashes into the Predalien but is thrown through the window. I get up as the creature follows Shane down and lands with a heavy thud and roars. Shane slams his wrist blades into its chest as it tries to hit him with its destroyed tail. I jump down wrist blades aimed downward and smash into its back.

It grabs me from behind and throws me off "You are pissing me off!" Shane shouts before he bursts into flames and throws out ten explosive projectiles making it explode in a fantastic display of green and limbs.. The recording ends.

"Holy.. Shit!" Zelda punches Shanes arm..

"My explosive knives haven't got shit on whatever black voodoo that was! Do it here right now!"

"I can't.. I.. Lost.. The ability.."

"Come on don't be shy.. We all have our darkest deepest fury side.."

"Z.. Shanes.. Serious.. He lost it several months ago.." Danny says walking up to Shane.

I huff.. "We ran into.. Wey yu.. That is where we found the Predalien."

The others flash an angry glare.

"During a battle.. One of the heads of operations attempted to kill us all using a suit of armour similar to what Shane was wearing in the recording.. It was dubbed the 'yautja killer' he set off his bomb. When.. Shane.."

"We lost him Z.." Nina says..

"If it wasn't for Ghardehs blood.. We wouldn't be here the same right now. Whatever it was that happened when Shane died.. It revived him.. Two weeks later. But in the process.. Shane lost his ability.. We called him-"

"Ze'rei.. Sain'ja…"

There is a low rumbled clear voice in front of us.. I step aside to see Ra'zele with Eve to his right.

"You knew about him Wolf?" Mikey asks.

"Sei-i.."

"Wait either you're psychic or.. Someone.. Spilled the beans.." Zelda says with an arm on her left hip.

"Et ku't ell.." Osh says from behind me.

Shane looks at Ra'zele and bows his head slightly and salutes him but Wolf rumbles a slight laugh..

"M-di na'tauk.." he gives Shane a slight nod and looks at Nina.

"Come then.. We have prepared for your return.." Shane sees Eve who is smiling slightly at him.. Does she.. Sense something amiss with him? She must do.. She gave Nina that same look those years ago. Ra'zele turns and leads us to the settlement Orukia is being very.. Curious of Shane and i become.. Attentive.. Not that it should matter but it is my nature.. Shane is showing him his left sat com Uz made for him. It houses a pair of wrist blades that he has replaced after he caused his old ones to explode in the xeno. It was a design Shane chose. He wanted practicality over versatility so it doesn't have the bomb. But instead houses a mini map a color alternator.. And a charge generator which are in both housings to turn his left or right wrist blades into heated explosive projectiles. Very sinister thinking on Shanes part. Uz spent days trying to get them just right and perfect. His ingenuity paid off.. Mainly because Shanes 'Ze'rei Sain'ja name stuck because of those weapons. Shane's color on his panel's are cyan. But when he changes the color his whole hud follows suit. He was showing Orukia the different colours. He quietly talks to Shane pointing at his combi-stick. Shane passes it to him and he is slightly apprehensive of Shane just giving him his stick with no fight..

"By all means.. Take a look."

Zelda looks with a tilted head as Orukia slowly looks over the ornate weapon and slightly tenses his arm as the weapon extends out with a shwang! The blades at the tips fold out and the weapon glows red from the handle to each tip of the heads. He twists it in the middle and they separate. He looks each side over then with a satisfied grunt places it together with a sharp twist he spins it around then holds it out as it collapses back into its compact state and hands it back to Shane with a nod and closed eyes.

"You want one big guy? How'd you miss the opportunity?"

He shoves Zeldas shoulder with a huff and she laughs..with a flash she holds out two kunai to his chest.. "Play rough and I'll ram these into your butt.." She lets out a laugh and Shane smiles..

Michael is talking with T'arik up to the left.

Uz Osh Nina and Danny are behind Shane and i..

Shane takes off his helmet after checking the atmospheric levels and sees that oxygen is at a safe level...

"Oohhh there he is!" Zelda says sliding up to Shane on her feet.

"So Ghardeh my B.. Where'd you find this fella?"

I look at her for a second..

"I found him on a rotten planet. While hunting BadBlood pauks.."

Her face changes.. "Yeah.. We heard about that. Hey that reminds me Uz! You ass crack almost killing G!"

He tenses up at the memory.

"It was necessary otherwise it would have become much worse."

"Necessary.. What could be more necessary?"

She walks up to Uz. "Come on Uzo tell meh!"

He clenches a fist. "M-di I'd rather let it go."

"Zelda he paid his dues.. I made sure of it."

She smiles.. "Uz.. I'm only.. Ah shit.. I'm only pushing buttons.."

Michael and T'arik fall back to us.

"Shane.. We were just talking.. And were wondering.. If.. Later we could.. Have a look at your moves? We are impressed with your Predalien kill.."

"We know where you acquired that weapon.."

Shane looks at Michael.. "Sure i guess.. I do have a particular set of skills."

"Skills i have acquired over a long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you.."

Zelda says in a funny voice.

Danny laughs "Where's Liam Neeson when you need him?! You should have seen Shane killing the xenos in that pyramid.. Especially Yautja Shane.."

"Yautja Shane?" Michael asks looking at him.

I turn my head to the right slightly. "A side effect of him having my blood taking over his own.. The side which is unpredictable even to me.."

"Unpredictable? Uz is unpredictable.. You saying Shane is that kind of unpredictable?"

"Worse than i.. He is.. Reckless.. But intentional.. His styles include hish-qu-ten tiger fist and Xui'jhi'deh."

Michael shakes his head at Uzkielle.

"You taught him both styles?"

"M-di.. Ghardeh taught him Hish-qu-ten techniques, Osh'ikeille and i teach him Xul'jhi'deh.. Tiger fist is his own.. Style."

"He's been teaching Ava Ry'kar and I Tiger fist Mikey. It's difficult but we are getting there.." Danny says bouncing around him.

We stop as Ra'zele slows.

We reach the settlement. And see 5 buildings. Presumably our homes.

They are all made from mortar and metals.

We are all taken to each of our homes, they built a larger one for Uz Osh Nina Danny and the siblings. There is a burning thatch tower with a red banner showing our clan symbol we all get settled in our new home, Shane walks around the building with a look of amazement on his face The inside has markings and glyphs all over the walls. "They really all did a great job with the details Ghardeh!" We have a communal area a 'kitchen' area in the middle. With stone steps leading up to a rest room and our bedroom. It has all mod cons. Including internally built in storage. The window is above our bed on the back wall and light seeps in. Shane collapses on the berth and strokes the furs and covers. The pillows are handmade.. Once we are well acquainted with our new home we begin moving our belongings into our home. Shane with his clothing and other belongings. And i with some long unused clothes of my own.. I'm so used to wearing armour i never thought to wear anything else.. When this is all over.. I shall.. Shane looks at me and leans into my side.

"So about Wolf.. He has a calmness about him.. I can't read him.. And that scares me. And he's so.. Lean i was expecting to see a behemoth.. taller than you.. He looks and feels powerful.. That's one thing i can read. He carries himself with an.. An aura of authority.. Commands respect. Ancient.. You never told me much about him. Neither did the twins."

I nod "He is one of the shorter yautja I've known but no less deadly.. I've known him a very long time and let me tell you.. You think Uzkielle is bad? He gets his temper from Wolf.. Except when he is angry.. He won't show it. He'll just follow up with raw intent. Just act like you around him.. Do not what's that word Nina uses? Pussyfoot around him he hates that."

Shane's gaze shifts as he sees Ra'zele enter with a bassy knock on the door. "How do you find your accommodation Shane? He asks slinking up to us silently.

Shane nods. "It's perfect.. Is it.. 'Wolf.. Or.. Ra'zele?"

"I am known as Ra'zele.. Only humans call me.. 'Wolf' Paya knows why.. But it stuck.."

"Maybe because you were a Wolf among sheep on earth? Just an observation."

"Indeed.. Just like yourself.. Would you prefer 'Shane' or Ze'rei Sain'ja?"

Shane smiles.. 'Shane rolls better.. Let's stick with that.. Besides.. That other name belongs to a different entity."

"Ah yes.. The 'Yautja side' of you.. Do you have something on your mind Shane?" Shane blinks. "No.. I was just.. Telling Ghardeh how.. Badass you are now I've finally got a face to the mask.." Shane says holding his footing..

Shane tilts his head as Ra'zele let's out a rumbled laugh and walks towards him he looks to me then leans into Shanes direction.. "Follow me.."

He gives us a swift arm held towards the door.. I walk first then Shane follows, we walk towards the centre of the settlement when Ra'zele puts an arm on my right shoulder.. "Shane you join the others.. I need to speak with Ghardeh.."

Shane nods then walks to join the others..

"Should i not scare this one?" He rumbles a laugh and i shove his shoulder and it deepens with a vibration.. He puts his head to mine.

"It's been too long old friend." I say with a trill.

"I have heard about your journey Ghardeh, Shane seems very.. Strong willed.. A little loose with the tongue.. And his abilities give him merit.. Where did you find him, what made you switch to a human mate?"

I look away from him to the distant trees..

"When that pack took my tribe Ra'zele.. I was lost.. I was fighting for revenge not honour. I was hunting for vengeance not sport. When i found Shane on that rotting planet.. I thought of him as baggage at first.. But. He began to change. I realised we both had something in common, our families had been taken. He helped me in my darkest days Ra'zele. I barely survived my last fight. But he stuck with me to the very end, even when i.."

"Broke the code?"

I look sharply at him with a frown..

"How did you know?"

He nods and takes a step closer huffing.

"I received the kill order in my throne room.. We all did.. Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille contacted me.. Furious.. They were so strongly against what had transpired.. They knew you did what you thought was right.. That you needed closure. But it was MY plan to have you.. 'Taken care of' Osh'ikeille simply refused to harm you. He knew that Shane would likely retaliate.. Though the skull plan worked better than intended.. I will give you that.. And Kex'virs no less? You spent so long hunting her.."

I nod. "Uz and i argued about that for some time.."

"Shane is my light now Wolf and i almost lost him also.."

"How so?"

We spend a while together as I tell him about our adventures and time with.. Wey yu.. His gold eye burns.. A bright gold as I tell him what they did to us both. He lets out a grunted huff.

"If this is the path you continue to take Ghardeh. Then walk it.. But always be careful of where you tread.. You may find you lose your way and cannot find your way back.. I would know.. I've been there before.. Colorado Gunnison.. My last hunt on earth.. Humanity does not need to be punished Ghardeh.. Only your targets.. Remember the code.. Or next time.. I will end you.. No second chances.."

I feel the sincerity in his words and he meant no malicious intent.. I would gladly have him take my life should i break the code once more. I would take my own life..

"So.. You have finally found someone else.."

I nod..

"Could you do something for me?"

He looks me in the eyes.

"Help Shane with his training? Help him become an outstanding hunter?"

I huff.. "I hate your ability to read my mind you krit.."

He hums a laugh.. "Indeed only if he is willing to learn.. Adapt and break.."

I smile.. "Shane isn't so easily broken Ra'zele. He has my blood.. He has learned much.. Experienced the thrill of the hunt. He just needs to control his.. Temper. You may not see it now but Ze'rei Sain'ja is an entirely different version of Shane.. Undefined.. Unpredictable.. Almost untamed."

He bows his head.. And turns to the others..

"I am glad you all finally made it Ghardeh. Make sure this.. Clan stays whole.. That is all I would ask of you.. Your mate also.." he says walking towards the others.

We walk over when Danny is sat with Zelda and Orukia.

"Shane had the golden gun at one point. He looked so much better than Cayde when he fired that thing! Or when he caused Uz to explode into fire!"

Uz barks at Danny and shakes his head. "Uz is already hot with that temper Shane you don't need to set him on FIRE!" Zelda says with a laugh.

"T'was but a laugh.. He got me back. Boy was that a goood one.."

Danny laughs "Awww is this the night he…" Danny nods to Shane.

"So i was asleep.. Ghardeh was doing something on the Lar'ja N'ritja. When Uz decided to get me back by setting a snare just outside the ready room.. Needless to say.. When it triggered not only did my head get smacked off the floor.. Uz aims his laser at my head and stayed cloaked. Not realising he just activated 'Yautja Shane' he untangles me to then be thrown from the corridor into the kitchen, didn't last long because when i came to.. I was staring at two blades and a pair of mismatched eyes with a vibration in one arm rattling my bones as he stands there with me dangling.. my first words were.. "Fancy a cuppa Mei'hswei?"

Nina laughs.. With the others.

Uz shakes his head in annoyance and points at Shane.

"Close call.."

"Yeah and we still sat and had a drink."

"You all missed it when we went to a derelict ship unintentionally.."

Going with the theme of getting Uz..

"We got into a fight with neomorphs.. Having smashed one into the cockpit.. Uz decides to grab the one on his brother and literally throw it in a circle by it's tail smacking its head from every pillar…"

There is an eruption of laughter even from Ra'zele and Eve of all people.

… "Then throws it through one of the walls."

"Then Nina killed it.. The end.."

Uz says with arms resting on his knees crouched.

Shane stands up and sits next to Uz.

"I think someone needs some tension relief! Shane says.

Uzkielles head snaps to Shane. "M-di"

He shoves Shane aside with growl.

Shane laughs.. "There's a Finger for that temper Uz.."

Uz being Uz turns to Shane and holds up his middle finger and barks.

"How's this one Ell-osde khos'vis Pauk.."

Shane looks at Osh'ikeille who twitches his mandibles as Wolf talks to Eve. Eve looks at Shane and leans in to say something to Ra'zele.. He nods. Eve nods back and walks towards one of housing. I see a smile creep on her face as she sees me and i nod to her.

"Uzkielle i shall free you of Shane but a moment.."

Shane looks at me then Nina..

"Popular New guy ain't ya?!" Zelda says rolling her legs under her body as she sits across. Shane stands and follows Ra'zele down the winding path towards the scorpion.

(Shanes pov)

Shane walks beside Wolf as they move away from the crowd.

"You weren't what i was expecting Ra'zele." Shane says. He looks at Shane with a slow gaze.

"When everyone spoke of you i was expecting to.. Treat you like.. Royalty. I've been wanting to meet you for a while now. And now that i see you. An ancient legend."

Shane notices he wears few trophies. He has a much leaner build like Osh'ikeille but his markings are less pronounced. His skin is of a deep green and black but with a white almost beige front. His deep red cape flows over his right side and silver ornate chest piece glistens in the blue suns glare.

"Ghardeh has told me much about you Shane. She believes i can help with your.. Refinement."

"My refinement? Look Ra'zele.. I've done some fighting over the years but.. I'd say it was luck not skill.."

He barks at Shane and shakes his head once.

"And yet here you are in possession of Yautja weapons and armor.. If my sons hadn't deemed your worth.. You would not be so well equipped.. Uzkielle tells me you have improved much over the last months.. Do not muddy your image with words of 'luck'

It was "fate" that brought you to us.."

"Fate.. I choose to make my own fate."

"Much like Ghardeh hmmm? Tell me.. What brought you to her?"

"Our likeness.."

"Is that all?"

"Shane looks back at her as she talks with Orukia.."

Shane smiles.. "Her sense of honor.. The way she carries herself.."

Ra'zele looks to his gaze.

"There may be a chance.. She is hiding something from you..."

Shane turns sharply to him as he detects a slight tone change in his speech.

"What do you mean Ra'zele?"

"I mean there may be something she feels."

"I would have her be truthful. She would know this.."

"If she was to meet her end on a hunt. What would you do?"

"Die."

Shane turns to Ra'zele.. "Why are you questioning me like this? What do you gain Wolf?"

"Insight.. You know the code.. Do you not?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me about yourself Shane.. Ze'rei Sain'ja.."

Ra'zele crouches down and listens as Shane tells him everything.. His view on how he met Ghardeh is more colourful than how Ghardeh told him.. She was deliberately missing parts out but it seems Shane has more memory of those events.. Ra'zele patiently listens taking everything on board.. When they reach.. Recent events.

"Our bond is.. Like a band.. A tether.. I can't explain it better.."

"You feel a pull.. Like something tugging at your chest.."

Shane nods.

"I've never gotten used to seeing Ghardeh get injured.. The fight with the berserker.. Then the wey yu goons.. Except.. The bond.. It.. Broke.. She's the one important person that brought me here.

"She wants me to train you.."

Shane's eyes widen.. "She.. Asked that? Those were her exact words?"

He nods. "I can see your worth Shane, i see it in my sons demeanor.. Even Uzkielles. The siblings also have taken to you.. And of course there is Nina and Danny. They have all spoken highly of you."

"So they have been talking with you.. They've been teasing me for a while now."

"You are here now, we treat our own as equal. Come.. Let us join the pack. Thank you for sharing your history. I found it.. Stimulating. It is always good to hear of someone's tale yet yours is still unfolding.. Something is about to happen that hasn't happened in decades.."

"One day could you share yours Ra'zele?"

"Indeed.."

(Ghardehs pov)

I am talking with Orukia he seems to think Shanes origins are far fetched..

"It is not that hard to understand once you ask him Ori.."

Zelda says.

"Ghardeh do you both.. You know..?"

"SEI-I!" Uzkielle shouts hearing the question. He rumbles a laugh.

"There's your answer.. Zelda."

She smiles. It was a cheeky smile.

"Does he.. Experiment?" Orukia barks at her and shoves her shoulder but she giggles.. "Hey this is serious talk big boy!"

I rumble a laugh. Uz walks up to us and holds up a fist.

"Exhibit.. A.."

He holds out a clasped hand and rams his fist into it but Orukia shakes his head and says something undesirable. While Zelda laughs out a belly laugh. I growl at Uzkielle when he looks.

"Ghardehs sweet spot.."

"Uz…"

I say oh so innocently..

"Sei-i?"

"If you value your.. Yautjahood.. Say no more.." There is a t'shink. As my wrist blades unfold. I was being serious and he clicked on. And tenses slightly. He stares into my gaze and i growl.. Zelda backs away as she feels a heat roll from me. Uz slowly curls his fists.

"Don't.. Do that.."

He takes a step back and snorts. Zelda walks back up to me as my blades retract..

"Uz never backs down.. You do something to him?"

"I've.. Bested him on numerous occasions.. He knows not to trifle with me.. Fortunately.."

Zelda taps my forearm "Damn sis.. Ok let's carry on.. So uz is right.. He does.. Experiment?"

I nod. She smiles "He's so lucky to have you.. You are hooot! I'd love to see who's genes created you."

I nod "Wouldn't you just.."

I look to see Shane and Ra'zele walk back towards us. As Wolf walks past he gives me a low bow of the head and i incline to do the same. A deep rooted respect between us both..

"You two are soo.. Smooth with each other G.. What's your history with wolfy?"

"That's a long tale.. One day I'll share."

"Zelda that is some nice ink.." Shane says.

"Why thank you.. Don't let Ori hear you.. He's.. Sensitive to others.. Approving of my tats.."

"Oh right.."

He is too busy talking with Nina to hear anything else's.

"Hey Zelda so Osh'ikeille solved my Rubix cube in two weeks.."

She smiles then laughs. "Osh.. Solved a ruby cube? How'd you get him to do it?"

Shane nods. "A challenge. If he could complete it in one month he could have it. Seeing as he was showing interest while i was fiddling around with it. And boy gum was he determined.. He almost smashed it up at one point but.. Yautja and their challenges.. He persevered and completed it earlier today. Speak of the devil.." Osh walks up to Shane.

"Mei'hswei.." he says holding Shanes shoulder.

"Yes Osh'ikeille?"

"Eve wishes to speak with you.."

Shane nods.. "Alright.. Thank you Osh."

He walks on to the housing to see Eve..

"Damn Osh'ikeille and Uzkielles language has improved a lot over the last two years!" Zelda says with a raised right brow as Osh walks with us to Nina.. "Yes Shane has been helping Nina with their lessons."

* * *

 **Author note: The whole family and clan together at long last, Shane finally gets to meet the Legendary Ra'zele. And it seems he will be receiving training from the ancient. Still a few more chapters but it is coming to a close.. Few more fun moments to be had.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Ze'rei Sain'ja- Fire Warrior.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Et- It. (Non-cannon my own word for 'It'.)**

 **Ell- I.**

 **Se- Am.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Qei- What. (Non-cannon my own word for 'What'.)**

 **Te's- Is. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Is'.)**

 **Yir- This. (Non-cannon my own word for 'This'.)**

 **U'darahje- Abomination.**

 **K'ut- Was. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Was'.)**

 **Na'tauk- Salute.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Khos'vis-. D^ickless. (Male insult. Non-cannon my own word for 'D^ckless'.)**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four: The angel Eve.**

(Shanes pov)

As Shane enters the housing there is a roaring fire just at the back of the room.

"Shane.. Hunter.. Dixon.."Eve says almost gliding towards Shane with a grace no female could top.

"You are Deaunali.. Eve?"

"I am indeed. It seems you have encountered my species.."

"Yes they were cave dwellers."

"Gah! Grounded heathens.." She says with disgust in her tone. "Those were not true Deaunali.. They were tainted.. Did you slay them?"

"We did indeed Eve.. What do you mean they were.. Tainted? They were lost?"

She slowly blinks "Correct. You did well to snuff out their existence.. They are worthy of neither pity or remorse."

"They.. Hijacked my mind.."

She walks up to Shane.

"Close your eyes Shane.. I want you to relax.. Sit here with me.. Nina tells me.. You were.. Ascended.. Yes?"

"I was once.. Sol was my ability.."

"Let me taste of it.."

"I cannot.. I lost it when i died.."

She laughs out loud and Shane frowns.

"Oh how little you understand Shane, Ra'zele!"

Shane turns around to see him close the door and stand in front of it.

"You have Ghardehs blood within you, it has contained the power.. Not the artefact you touched. Nina is the same, she does not need the furere any longer to use her gift.. She controls it. You are very much the same.. You did die.. I sense that.. But you can no longer revive.. Take care.."

Shane shakes his head.

"How can i access it then? Is there a hidden switch in my head i haven't flicked on when i woke?"

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.. Is the answer Shane. What's the last thing you remember before you died? Close your eyes.."

She reaches out a hand.. And with two slender fingers she presses against his forehead.. Shane remembers those last heart wrenching moments as he lay unable to move. Eve sees what Shane sees.. Ghardeh crouched over him with the others around him. As he says his last words his view blurs then darkens… Blackness. A light intrudes.. Memories.. Events that define him.. A collage of memories.. A set of fiery wings.. A white tunnel.. Shane sees.. Something in the distance.. Darkness behind him.. He is running as light in front guides him towards his body in the capsule.. Shane shoots back with a breath but is pinned down by Eve.. Ra'zele holds a kunai to his chest. He raises his arm when Shane.. Holds out his arm. Ra'zele brings down the kunai but a strong grip grabs the blade.. Ra'zele slowly drives it down when Shanes eyes glow a medium green.

"There he is.. Shane.. Tap into the power.." Eve says with her eyes closed but sensing Shane has changed. Ra'zele removes the blade. And Eve steps back as there is a golden flash and crackled boom as Shanes arms sprout fiery wings.. He stands up and Shane reverts to normal.. And his eyes widen.. "Eve.. How in the.. World..? How is this possible?"

"Once you accept the gifts of the gods.. They stay with you for life.. When you died.. Your brain reverted back to "Human Shane" not "Ascendant Shane" thus giving the illusion the power left you. It was buried deep in your sub consciousness.. Waiting.. I sensed it the moment i saw you Shane. You Nina and i are a dying breed.. Powerful beings."

"Is there a way to revert me back to.. Normal yautja Shane?"

Her eyes narrow at the strange request.

"There is a way but why would you wish to.. Hinder yourself. It isn't like an outfit you can take off and put on as you please.."

"What would it entail?"

"It would entail Blood sweat and tears.. From your very being. That is a joke. It is quite simple.."

"I'll think about it.. Thank you for bringing it back.. But one question eve.. Ghardehs blood.. Will it remain in me forever?"

She nods with an elegant posture as she walks past.

"It will indeed and it has done much to improve your traits. All you have to do is tap into that.. Nature.. Now as much as your company was short.. I have a feeling we are not done yet.. Go about your business Shane.. And take care with that power.. It is now active don't forget.."

"Right.. Thank you Eve.. Ra'zele…" Shane nods to him. He clicks and walks up to Eve and Shane takes his leave..

Shane walks up to the others when he brings up a flaming hand, with a smile he clenches his fist causing the fire to dissipate.

(Ghardehs pov)

Uzkielle and i were talking he gives Shane a glance and laughs,

"This one is here. Esk'et mo wei-ghe'h re'seg't."

I hit Uz in the abdomen. And he grunts.

"Sister.. You wound me." he says with a rumbled laugh.

"What did he come out with this time?"

Uz laughs out raising his head.

"I asked.. What were you doing?"

"Liar. " i say with an almost dry growl.

He huffs "Very well i said.. If it's not the female breaker.. More or less.."

"The hell is that supposed to mean Uz? It's the other way round.. She breaks me.." He grunts.. "Nevermind zabin.." He rubs Shanes shoulder with a goading expression then literally walks up to Osh and.. Headbutts him..

"Ki'cte Uzkielle.." Osh says in a calm manner.

Shane looks at Uz.. "What is he up to?" Shane asks.

I look at Shane and sense something.. Different about him..

"May i ask what Eve wanted with you?"

Shane looks at me and he smiles..

He holds my hand and I feel.. A warmth envelope my hand. I look down to see our hands on fire.

"She brought it back Ghardeh.. It was there all along.. In the recesses of my mind.. It just needed waking up." He makes it disperse and i hold him close.

(Eve's pov)

Eve watches Shanes and Ghardehs interaction, Ra'zele walks beside her then folds his arms watching the pair. .

"It's almost as if.. They truly were meant to be Ra'zele.. Ghardeh is not like Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle. She has hunted around humans for much of her life yet now she is bound by one. It is funny.. How such a simple creature brings much.. Solace to her existence. Her life.. That revolves around the hunt. He nods silently. And answers. "She has also changed Eve, she is not the same huntress that left wuis't'kei."

"Test her.. Make sure she is not hindered.. She maybe the legendary Ghardeh.. But even legends.. And ancients let their skills.. Slide."

"Sei-i ell g-te."

"Of course you will.. You chose to take her in your care Ra'zele.. It seems you did a better job than you thought."

He lets out a contented huff..

(Ghardeh pov)

As the blue sun sets there is a stunning sun set causing a deep blue sky and final shine before it creeps behind the horizon. We have all eaten and drank when we all finally retreat to our homes. Shane has ran a bath and i laugh at how small he is inside it.. He barely keeps his head up when laying. It is also built into the floor. And more like a spring style pool than a bath.. But Shane has taken to calling it a 'bath' just like the foodstock is the 'kitchen', i step in with him and he shifts his legs up. He smiles as he causes the water to bubble with his hand as he causes fire to heat up the water.. To him it's scolding but.. To me.. It was fine.

"Why is it when males make a bath it's fine but when females make one we get out with 6 degree burns?"

I move beside Shane and he rubs my right leg and stares up at the high ceiling.

"Darl.. I can't decide if i want this.. Ascendant ability back.. I mean.. I've learned to fight without it before.. Look at the pyramid.. That wasn't Ze'rei Sain'ja that was Yours Uz and Osh's training that got me through it.. And a bit of my bad temper.. It's great of Eve to help me reconnect with it but i don't feel i need it.." He uses a green cloth and rubs my forehead with it.. But stops, he remembers when i was shot and i feel his angry heat envelope him as he clearly remembers what happened that day... "Still can't believe they.. Shot you in the head four fucking.. Times.." Shane does something unexpected and I let out a slight exhale as he.. Nicked me But drew blood.. He flops and i grab him.. "Shane?!"

(Shanes pov)

As Shane nicks Ghardeh he is snapped back to his chosen memory.. His view is red everyone around her giving off a yellow glow, but sees Ghardehs large arm aiming her pistol to a slight angle at ivan as he bundles Shane into the suv..

"I said i'd let you go Ghardeh but my men.."

Shane feels a shot rip through his body and a sting of hundreds of rounds hit him.. Then darkness.. He experiences the four head shots. And the extra several bursts of the weapon.. His mind begins to snap back.. "No.. Not yet.." But it's no use..

(Ghardehs pov)

"Shane.." i say holding his head above the water he jolts up. With a growl i thump his chest.

"Do that again and i will break your little arms! I didn't want you seeing that!"

I calm down as he is affected by what he felt and experienced.. All of my wounds have healed and not visible.

"I'm so sorry it was all my fault Ghardeh.."

"No it wasn't.."

"If we didn't return to earth we'd be fine.."

"We had no way of knowing that would happen.. Now let's forget about it krit.."

Shane tenses up but retracts his posture.. 'alright.. Fine you win.."

He splashes my front in a playful manner. And we carry on with our bathing when things get.. Interesting. He is running his fingers over my bony thorns along the outline of my forehead

"You are so horny Ghardeh.. Do you have sensation there?"

"Yes.. But here not so much.. I say rubbing the middle of my forehead. Shane headbutts me.. There is a thud. And i frown. Shane holds his head.. "Well I felt that." Shane says. I grab him by the throat and freign threat by putting my thumb to his wind pipe.. I growl and force him under water. He slams down on my legs and i raise him up..

He coughs "I choked on water you Lou-dte Kalei!"

I look Shane in the eyes..

"What did you just call me? You d'toudi pauk'n c'jit.."

I do grip him this time..

"Ell-osde Lou-dte Kalei!" I release my grip on his throat and with an irritated prolonged growl i grab his manhood.. "No-no-no! I was joking my sweet sexy yautja! Don't grab there… In that manner." I begin to squeeze and he squirms. "Ghardeh NO you asked me to say it again so i did! That's the rule!" I hiss "It was figurative you krit! Maybe I'll turn you into a khos'vis little worm? We don't reproduce anyway so what's the difference?"

"I need it to pee.."

My growl suddenly cuts off as his response was just typically comical of Shane. No matter how he angers me.. There's just one line that.. Hits me unexpectedly. I keep my grip firm.. Just to get the point across one more remark he will.. Choke on it.. Literally.. "Do you want to let go or are we holding this loving embrace all night my A'ket'anu Kch-tanu." I let out a growly laugh as i slowly pull away but it seems i lingered too long and Shane swims towards me.. "Think you can take on Shardeh?" I let out a laugh it was a full yautja laugh he smiles. "Come on! It's.. Been a while.." Shane says with a very devious smile.. We both relax "Call me that remark again Shane i will throw you out.. Naked. Or I'll heat up your wrist Blades and cook some.. What was that sustenance called Saggage?" Shane bursts out in a full belly laugh as he lays on top of me and wheezes. He laughs harder and curls upward and wipes his tears as he tries to collect himself..

"it was SAUSAGE. ahaa… AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

We finish up in the bath and enter the Bedroom and Shane flops down on the berth.. I flow on top of him and prop myself over him. My dreads curtain over his shoulders. "Are you staring me down yautja? You want some trouble? Shane headbutts me again with a thud but my posture stays the same. As if it was cushion of air that hit me.

"Try that again.."

As he leans up my right arm pins him down and i hold him there.. He squirms with a laugh but my grip doesn't budge and i add a little more incentive for him to stay still.. I dig my talons lightly into his chest.. He stops.. "Are you experimenting Ghardeh?" I say nothing.

"Make your move yautja.." I do so and in a quick movement i let go and lean my head in to his. I lay beside him and he rotates towards me.. He runs a hand over my mandibles then down towards my hips he traces my arm markings to my shoulders. Then my chest. We both take our time with each other but during our intercourse something.. Happens.. The Yautja traits have come back with a vengeance..

"Shane..we need to.. Stop…"

He does so but it's too late. I begin to feel a burning throughout my body.. I grab Shane by the arms and dig my talons into him.. "Ghardeh.. Calm.." Shane says... "Ell se ikthya.." I am calm.. Yet i am not.. I pick Shane up as the euphoria hits me but i forget of Shanes new strength and he slams my arm down and shoves me onto the berth.. With a growl i stand with fisted hands and bring in a gloom kick sending him flying across the floor..

"Ki-cte Ghardeh!"

His words fall on blood rushed hearing as my hormonal activity spikes at his aggression. He stands his ground. His eyes fixed on mine he has managed to clothe up..

"Ghardeh.. Your eyes.. You need to surface.."

Too late again..

I walk up to him he takes a step forward and throws out an arm i grab it and twist it round behind him bringing him close into me.

"I told you.. To stop.."

"I did you krit.."

I manage to claw back control and embrace him with a dwindling tingling sensation.

"If only yautja Shane surfaced.."

I look at him with a frown.

"If yautja Shane surfaced it would have gotten very out of hand Shane.. There's a reason i hold back and not just for your sake."

"Oh i know why.. You just don't want to snap my spine with one hand.."

"Precisely.."

"I was joking.." I nod at him.. "I wasn't.. You forget our difference Shane.. You may have a 'Yautja side' but it doesn't make you any more indestructible.. Just more attentive and quicker thinking.. Stronger but it has no effect on muscle mass or bone integrity. If i wanted to i could quite easily just squash you by.. Standing on you.."

"So why'd that happen again?"

"We haven't mated in a while.. It was bound to make a return.. But everytime i suppress it sooner or later it will explode. When that happens Shane.. We need to stop.. I know you did earlier. But when i become.. Engaged.. Do NOT show any aggression it makes the situation worse.." Shane looks at his arm to see the light scratches on his arm.

"That was an accident.."

He walks back up to me and jumps up wrapping his legs around my waist. I sit on the berth and we undress to sleep. Shane curls into my stomach and smiles. "Don't you ever.. Get fat? Hell it's none existent still on you.."

"What even is that word Shane?"

He takes my dreads and runs his fingers round them.

"It's.. A build up of.. Cholesterol. It's one of the three.. Macronutrients.. One being protein and the other carbohydrates.."

"You don't have any fat either Shane."

"Yeah not with living with five yautja and two humans. Hard work sparring and hunting game.. And.. Sex..you are hard work.."

I let out a trill.. "I'm hard work? In what way?"

Shane lets out a hissed laugh.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Just.. I mean we are always doing something. Never a dull moment." With that said he kisses my forehead and closes his eyes. "Guan Ghardeh." I rub my jaw on his head. "Guan Shane."

* * *

 **Author note: Shane gets his mojo back! Though it seems he is now reluctant to use it, and jesums Shane! Stop riling the beast! You have no idea how easily she could just tie you in a knot and have you walking on your fingers! Topped with being naughty with each other.. We are almost at the end now readers.. Stay amazeballs!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ze'rei Sain'ja- Fire Warrior.**

 **Es'k- If. (Non-cannon my own word for 'if'.)**

 **Et- it. (Non-cannon my own word for 'it'.)**

 **Mo- Not.**

 **Wei'gheh- Female.**

 **Re'seg't- Breaker. (Non-cannon my own word for 'breaker'.)**

 **Ki'cte- Enough.**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **Ell- I.**

 **G-te- Shall/Will. (Non-cannon my own word for 'shall' and 'will'.)**

 **Lou-dte Kalei- Child maker (Female insult, highly inadvised..)**

 **D'toudi- Little.**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five: One change two minds.**

(Shanes pov)

As Shane wakes up he turns to find Ghardeh gone, he gets up and looks around for her. She isn't around their home he exits the house and closes his eyes to focus on her scent. He sees an orange cloud and follows it. Following the smell he sees two yautja fighting in the distance with combi-sticks. He doesn't need a zoom function to see that the ones fighting is his mate and.. Ra'zele.. But it doesn't look like.. No.. He walks his way round when Zelda sprint's past him.

"Morning clan brother!" she says spinning to him. Her grey eyes glisten as she smiles. She is very small.. Asian. Shane smiles back. "Morning clan sister."

Moments after Orukia thumps past and says "Tah'kal Clan Mei'hswei."

Shane walks on and nods at him. It seems Zelda and Orukia are having a sprint around.. Shane approaches the overpass to which Nina Osh Danny and Eve are watching Ghardeh and Ra'zele spar. When Ghardeh stances.. Something which is rare.. Her posture is hunched ever so slightly but enough to be eye level with Ra'zele who has his wrist blades out as does Ghardeh.. Shane walks up to Nina and before he has a chance to ask she leans in turns her head slightly in Shanes direction while still watching as the pair ready for another bout. And says

"Ghardeh is being tested by Wolf.. So far she's done well.. She's one hell of a fighter.. Some of the moves she's pulled off we haven't seen before.."

"Wuir D'aruhn." Ra'zele holds up a fist then holds up four taloned fingers.

"Round four." Eve says in translation.

Something else is also different. While Ra'zele wears his usual armour without his cloak Ghardeh is wearing her hunter armour. A set similar to what Osh'ikeille now wears. Except hers is a matte steel grey colour. It covers her chest her sides and back her thighs and shins with her boots. Again there is no metal mesh and Ghardeh has taken up some of Shanes habits like a gentle back and forth sway but her arms and whole body is tense. With her arms out wide, her right arm in line with her chest.. Her left arm is almost out stretched and in a clawed manner. Her wrist blade releases with a heavy T'shink. Ra'zele in a flash reaches for something on his belt and throws something at Ghardeh she swipes the blurred object away and it flies in Shanes direction near the floor towards him. She did it deliberately.. She circles Ra'zele almost in a stalking manner.. It's frightening to watch her move in such a way.. She brings in her combi-stick and swipes it towards wolf. He reflects the swipe when she thrusts it he grabs the stick but Ghardeh collapses it causing wolf to let go. He comes in with a swift punch to her head and follows up with a jump up with both arms raised and brings his whole force down but Ghardeh slides back and roundhouse kicks him causing Danny to somehow launch from his backside slightly.. He LOVES when either of the three yautja do that.. Ghardeh more so because she does one with such.. Brutality it's funny to watch.. It is also different from the one Shane taught them. Yautja aren't as supple due to them being 70% muscle 25% bone and 5% blood and juicy insides a funny way of thinking about it but probably true.. Ra'zele was caught off balance and Ghardeh smashes him with a left swipe right swipe and a meaty headbutt so heavy there was a loud thwap! Ra'z grabs Ghardeh by the neck and throws her over in an arch slamming her into the ground kicking up yellow dust she swipes her leg causing him to fall but he grabs her leg and twists it hard causing her to roar out tapping the ground.. Shane smiles as everyone laughs out in amusement. After their bout Ra'zele gives her a nod. She walks up and picks up the smart disc that landed near Shane. Then hands it back to Ra'zele,

(Wolf's pov)

Ghardeh has not lost her edge, her mastery of hish-qu-ten techniques impresses me greatly. It seems her mate only added to her potency with his fighting techniques also which were alien to me. But no less equally as fascinating in the fluidity of combat. It complimented her style extremely well. I watch as she hands me the weapon and the look of contentness in her eyes is infectious. No doubt Shane brings her much companionship.. I see it in him also.. They are one.. Just like my sons are with Nina.. And i to Eve.. Shane approaches me and smiles with a nod.

He approaches Uzkielle.. And winks at Osh'ikeille.. What is the human up to? I watch with slight attention as Shane forms a ball of fire and holds it to Uzkielle..

"Here hold this brother."

Uzkielle looks sharply and grunts.. His attention snaps to Shane then throws it at him.. The rest of the clan turn to hear a noise.. A scream of fire. An explosion as Shane is engulfed in flame.. A Ze'rei Sain'ja.. And my thought trails.. What would he burn? What would he spare?

(Ghardehs pov)

"Holy Sweet roll!" Zelda says bringing up a hand to shield her face from the heat.

"Fire warrior is back! Use the golden gun Shane!" Danny says jumping once and aiming with his fingers shaped like a gun.. As requested Shane brings up his hand and a flaming version of my pistol forms with a fiery flair. He aims at nothing behind us and fires with bassy fiery thooms he fires with golden streaks from the weapon. He even spins the pistol and as he brings his hand down it dissipates.

His flames die down and he turns to us.

"Danny.. Yol.. Toor shul.."

He laughs..

"Go on do it.. I dare you.."

Shane shouts up into the air.

Nothing happened..

"Was something supposed to happen?"

"No it was a reference to Skyrim.." Danny says with a wide toothy smile.

"Shane, approach." Razele asks holding an arm out from Shane to the ground in front of him.

Shane walks up to him "Yes Wolf?"

"Nina, approach." She looks with a smile, and approaches.

"Seeing as Shane is new to our clan would you be willing for me to tell him his rites?"

Nina gives a slow but respectful nod.

"Osh'ikeille.. Uzkielle.. approach.."

I walk up to Ra'zeles right as i always have.

One by one the five others approach.

"This clan is relatively new, but the code that drives it is as old as me'tei. And with that our clan is bound. Osh'ikeille.. Do you see Shane as equal? You have witnessed his skill in combat?"

He nods, "Sei-i ell k'hes ya-de Shanes th'syri, Je t'es Dhi'rauta z'ah Pa'ya-te-bpi."

"Yes i have seen Shanes skill, he is cunning and honourable." Eve translates.

Ra'zeles gaze falls upon Uzkielle.

"Uzkielle, would you fight along side Shane in name of Nracha Shur'ie?"

He slowly nods.

"I would stand at his back, that our enemies never overtake us."

Osh and Uz stand on Shanes left and right.

"Nina approaches and she steps beside her mates and nods to Shane,

"I already knew the answer the first time we met Shane, you have a quality that sets you apart from most of us. And that's an integrity.. An infectious strong will and a drive to better yourself while improving the lives of those around you."

"Ghardeh.." Ra'zele says holding out an arm to Shane as he stands between his brothers.

I approach.

"Ghardeh as Shane is your mate, you know him better than anyone else here.

Would you trust him with your life?"

"Sei-i.. Ell fa's-ye."

"Would you die for him?"

Sei-i.. Ell fa's-ye.."

"Shane.. Would you live by the code? Honour bound until death take you before Dishonour?"

"Yes.. I would." he says with a slight bow of his head.

Ra'zele approaches Shane.

"Then by right.. You are now clan.. Nracha Shur'ie.. Your old life ends.. Your new life begins now."

Ra'zele brings his forearm round and lowers his head in a respectful nod.

Shane inclines to do the same.

Osh and Uz put a hand on each of Shanes shoulders then take their leave.

We all spread out when Shane heads to the winding walkway.

I follow Ra'zele as he beckons me to him.

"He is now apart of this 'family' Ghardeh.. He will be well looked after Nina Eve and i will make sure of it, are you feeling well my friend?"

"Why do you ask? If you must know Shane and i had mated last night but my Yautja hormones kicked in again.. Anyway has Shane discussed with you a plan for training?"

"Ghardeh i will do what i can with the human but this.. This is new to me. Humans are simple creatures but Shane is not merely a human anymore. I sense that much Ghardeh."

"i understand but.. Please.. Teach him like you taught me. Like a yautja. He is stronger than he knows but it must be shown to him, he cannot yet control his impulses though admittedly he has.. Improved."

Ra'zele says nothing but i know his answer. He is a brilliant master and i have no doubt in my mind Shane will improve.

(Shanes pov)

As Shane walks the winding walkway he feels the cool breeze on his face. He takes a breath and rubs his mark that retains a slight itch.

He stops on a large cliff face and sits watching several flocks of what he assumes to be birds flying over towards the horizon. He feels a presence behind him to see Osh'ikeille crouch down beside him,

He slowly looks at Shane and leans towards him.

"It's nothing Osh'ikeille.. Just.. Trying to get my head around this new life of mine.. Just trying to clear my head is all brother.."

"Do you wish for me to leave Mei'hswei?"

"No you can stay if you want. Look i know we barely talk Osh.. And that trial at the pyramid was intense.. But.. I appreciate everything you've done for me, keeping me level with Uz. Helping me with hunts. Teaching me new skills, Being patient with me. There's a kindness to all of you Osh, and you are a different species. Why is it humanity can't.." Shane stops and chokes back some of his emotion..

"Everything happens for a reason I get that. But what happened to me.. And Ghardeh.. It changes things Osh'ikeille, in here.." He says holding his chest.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Osh'ikeille nods "I.. Understand.. Same happened to.. Nina.. You saw you felt. You experienced.. Changes you, makes you doubt.. Your place.. Your intentions.. But Ghardeh.."

"Ghardeh what?"

Osh'ikeille trills then with two clicks continues as he finds the words.

"Ghardeh has changed.. You know this from before Mei'hswei.. You was there. She fears you may leave.."

Shane looks sharply at Osh'ikeille as he says this.

"Why are you telling me Osh?"

"Because.. I care also for her well being and yours also. She is not the same Ghardeh i have known over the years. She has changed much since she met you but the most recent events have changed her.. And not for the better."

He slowly stands as Shane does so and holds Shanes head then walks past him silently.

Shane looks to the east then closes his eyes.

"Maybe I've been doing this all wrong."

With that said he walks back towards the settlement, maybe Ghardeh has changed? Maybe she is hiding it from Shane somehow? She is capable of great and terrible things but what Osh'ikeille said bothers him so..

"Ghardeh those years ago killed for revenge and blood not honour." That exact situation several years back and almost paid with her life. That is the Yautja way but. There has to be something more to it.

"She fears you may leave. "

What else could that mean? Is she planning something else without me? Shane's thought cause him to slide into a frown. If he has to he WILL get answers from her. He knows he can keep her level, but she isn't the type to argue with.

Shane shakes his head in frustration.

He walks to the Scorpion to be alone.

(Uzkielles pov)

As Shane marches from the house to the path, Uzkielle looks to his left as everyone else talks and laughs, he just finished talking with Nina when he spotted Shane. He can see he is bothered by something so against his 'better judgement' Uzkielle decides to see where Shane is going. He stands up and cloaks to follow Shane and silently walks far enough back for Shane not to sense him, to which he has gotten incredibly good at.

* * *

 **Author note: A nice few calm chapters, a couple more to go.. What is wrong with Ghardeh? Is it mental damage or is this something else she doesn't want Shane to know? We shall see. This story is coming to a close.. Will it be a happy ending?**

 **Stay Brilliant readers.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Tal'khal- Morning.**

 **Mei'hswei-. Brother.**

 **Wuir- Four. (Non-cannon my own word for the number 'four'.)**

 **D'aruhn- Round. (Non-cannon my own word for 'round' .)**

 **Fa's-ye- Would. (Non-cannon my own word for 'would'.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty six: Games and breaking news..**

(Uzkielle pov)

Shane walks up to the Tarei'hsan, he enters the ramp and so Uzkielle holds back. All is silent until a moment when he hears Shane cussing along with what appears to be banging and thudding. Uzkielle slowly enters hearing the banging and witnesses Shane smashing his combi stick into the armour stand.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! he roars while slamming it again and again and again.

Shane begins to cough and throws the combi stick aside. "What do you want Uzkielle?!"

He slightly tenses at Shanes tone as he coughs again.

"Are you alright Shaane?"

"No Uz.. I'm not alright.. My mate is changing I'm changing i can't.. Fucking focus! She doesn't know if she…"

Shane lets in a deep but weighted breath.

"If she doesn't communicate with me Uz.. How the hell do i comeback from that?"

"Eventually we must all move on from plight Mei'hswei."

"Easy for you to say Uz.. You have your family intact.. I barely know anyone here."

"Family is more than mere blood Shane, we have all come back from many forces that would want us dead or torn apart yet here we remain."

"Not everyone heals as fast as a yautja Uz.."

"And yet you are now half-blood. That makes you part Yautja whether you accept it or not."

"And who turned me damned half-blood Uzkielle?!"

Shane's temper begins to flare and tenses in an aggressive posture.

"I didn't even want Ghardehs blood! If i had my way I would have died on that table! Pauk'n c'jit!" Shane begins to walk past Uz but he blocks Shanes path.

"Then why did you not object to the procedure zabin?"

"GHARDEH IS WHY!"

Shane turns his back and holds a hand to his eyes. "All these months Uz.. She's the best thing that happened to me but.. I don't.. Belong here.. If i can't settle here Uz.. I'm leaving.. I'll find my own path.."

"And then what will you do? What will you do when the cold hard truth hits you.. You'll be alone."

Shane's temper explodes, Uzkielle lowers his posture.

"Don't do anything stupid.. You will lose."

"Uzkielle please.. Just.. Work with me for once. Please. Help me with this.. This giant.. I have to contend with.. But, I'm so small it wins every single time and it's draining me.. I can't do this anymore Uzkielle.."

Shane walk past him as he manages to claw back his control and taps Uzkielles forearm.

Shane walks to the scorpions foodstocks. And sits at the table.

Uz follows and stands with his arms crossed, "Shane.. I don't know what you contend with but I've seen enough to know this is not you. Ever since we left for Asteria.. You have allowed the.. 'Yautja side' of you to ruin your mind. Whatever is plaguing your thoughts you have to control them. Don't let idle thoughts of Ghardehs past events hinder you. I struggle myself.. Eve.. My sire.. Everyday. But i don't ever let it hinder my.. My.. Innerself.. You must come back for air.. Nina would say."

Shane nods. "It's just the thought of being here for how ever many hundreds of years I'm imbued with. I think it might destroy me Uz.. It almost did when i thought i lost her on earth.. I attempted suicide with Ivan.. It didn't work.."

"Everything happens for a reason, sometimes it will not make sense, it does not always have to. Come.."

He keeps Shane gaze for a moment longer and leads Shane back.

"We don't always appreciate something until it is gone."

Shane nods then walks on with Uzkielle and finds the others and helps with setting up a spitroast stand.

"Shane! Uz!" Nina says approaches the pair.

"So does one of you fancy getting. Dinner?"

Without hesitation Shane says "Yeah i suppose so."

"With Wolf?" She finishes.

Shane widens his arms and slams them down on his thighs shaking his head.

"Yeah i suppose so.." he lets out another cough.

Nina looks with a slight concern "You ok Shane? That cough has only started recently."

He let's in a whooped breath "I'm fine.. Just the.." He coughs again "air.. Not used to it yet.. Where is the ancient chieftain?"

"With Ghardeh she is going as well. In his homestead."

"Alright, and Uz.. Thanks for earlier.. Brother.."

"L'weh Me'tei.. Mei'hswei."

(Ghardehs pov)

I see Ra'zele take a weapon from his wall and removes his red cloak. He attaches a quiver to his lower back and takes a handle of sorts. The weapon is black chrome with a red pattern. With a flick of his slender wrist the weapon unfolds into a bow. My brow raises and he pulls back on the drawstring tensile-like wire and slowly releases it with the push of a small button it folds up and he holsters it beside his quiver.

We both hear someone enter to see Shane.

"I volunteer to hunt with you Ra'z.." Shane says clearing his throat.

"Very well young hunter, have you ever used a bow before?"

"Once or twice.. Years ago in my school years.."

He gives Shane a slow nod. And hands Shane and i a quiver with d'lex arrows with crimson feathered hands us both a bow each.

"Any explosive arrows big guy?" Shane asks.

Ra'zele gives him a look and sees his joke. He gives him a low rumbling laugh before walking past us both. "Let us begin i know of a spot with very good game."

As we follow Zelda flicks a hand at us, "Good luck! Don't get too beat up Shane!"

As Shane walks past he gives her the middle finger with a smile. "Okuria have her sit on that! She'll be screaming like a banshee."

He looks at Shane with slight bemusement.

"Hey Ghardeh you sure he can get it up your fine ass?"

I let out a loud laugh. "Surprisingly yes!"

"Ghardeh! Don't go giving out our secrets you krit!"

"Ouch sorry bud.. She will eat you up!"

"Zelda! Why I oughtta!"

She shimmies her hands in a taunting motion "whenever you are ready for an ass swiping Ze'rei Sain'ja."

She lets out a laugh.

Shane smiles, "your laugh is infectious!"

We make our way past the settlement and Ra'zele breaks into a gentle jog as we enter the nearby forested area. Shane looks around as he hears alien noises coming from creatures he has never seen before. He holds the bow horizontal with an arrow nocked and ready as we move further in. Shane slides to a stop as Ra'zeles stride stops with sudden stillness nearly crashing into his large frame. Shane's eyes begin to shimmer a glowing green. He taps into his yautja side.

"Vei?" Shane whispers to Wolf.

He nods "Sei-i Shane."

Shane climbs up with a jump that was as high as my head. He has slowly begun to be at peace with his other persona. It gives him a critical edge and finally knows how much less he needs to 'try' he is silent as he lands on a thick branch and aims his bow he flicks up the targeting sight and notices several herds of game further in the dense foliage. He jumps to the next tree and then swings upward landing on a higher branch. He crouches.

"Here Shane, here is good."

Ra'zele says i move further on to flank the beasts, Ra'zele moves opposite and stands tall. He lets out a roar startling the game. As they scarper in all directions i see Shane shoot from one branch and lands on another. I follow behind him and he aims an arrow as he jumps. He lets loose and misses just. The arrow bounces from the leave strewn floor, He aims another i see the red runes on his bow light up as he pulls back for a powerful shot. I notice Ra'zele hasn't fired yet. He is observing how Shane hunts.

My memory snaps me back to Paraxes 8 when we was hunting a pack of wild-life hounds Shane took to calling Dire-wolves. Because they reminded him of wolves. He used his new weapons on one of them when he enraged an omega of the pack. He wrestled it to the ground and gave it a clean death but when the alpha attacked he let him live. He had wounded it enough for it to retreat and leave with its pack. That creature fed us for several days. Judging from Ra'zeles cocked head observing Shane he is curious. He hasn't met 'Ze'rei Sain'ja' yet but now he will get very acquainted with him. He fires hitting the large bovine like creature in the head. It lets out a hooted cry as Shane jumps down with his wrist blade unleashed and without hesitation mercy kills his prey. He thanks the creature for its sacrifice to the hunt and takes out the arrow. He releases his Blade and blinks several times as he begins to resurface.

"So i miss something?"

He looks at the kill in front of him and raises the bow. "aah.." he says with a cocked brow.

"You did well Shane.."

"You were observing me Wolf? I thought i was 'volunteering'?"

"You had volunteered, and you showed promise.. Like you have hunted before.."

"I..have but it hasn't always gone so.. Ahem..so smoothly."

He turns his gaze on me with a cocked head.

"This is on your sons Ra'zele. They taught him well."

"So they have, there was an… Excellent amount of due care and attention to which they are known for. With a hint of Ghardeh's past mistakes.. Missing shots.. Think before you act Shane."

"Could you tell me about that one day Wolf? Training Ghardeh as a young warrior?"

He gives Shane a short nod.

"Or you could wait until i show you the very same.. Training.."

His pulse jolts with excitement.

"You are going to train me?"

"Indeed. However it will be difficult. Strenuous and it will push you to your very limits, i will show you no quarter."

Shane nods. "I'll try to not let you down."

He hoys the carcass over his shoulder.

"We shall see.. Let us leave this place, i'll show you how to skin this R'jet.."

We make our way back to the settlement when we see Ry'kar sparring with Avamar. She is apparently winning. No surprise there she's like a mini Osh, cool collected and efficient. Ry'kar lets his anger get the best of him when he begins to feel he is losing and causes him to make mistakes. Shane funnily enough is as strong as Ry'kar as "Yautja Shane" they are equal. Though with Shane being 'older' and more 'experienced' in his own way Ry'kar finds it more interesting to try and find ways around Shanes defenses. He never does. Shane has 101 tactics. To combat any situation. Including spars with Osh and Uz. But Osh is more forgiving. Uz just wants to be superior to everyone other than yours truly. He hates sparring me. Osh'ikeille on the other hand enjoys a good challenge and has had a fair few close calls. Though our sparring matches are calculated and precise.

"So wolf how many arrows did Shane waste? Who killed this fine animal?"

Zelda says winking at Ra'zele with a hand on her hip.

He holds up a fisted hand. "One arrow, Shane took down the game with one arrow."

She nods.. "Hmmm not so green? Who taught you to hunt Fire burn?"

"Everyone technically, Osh Uz Ghardeh and Neens. Learned from the best, Ry'kar move your feet!" Shane shouts to him as he swipes at her guard. She drops and sweeps him off his feet with a thud. T'arik and Orukia both roar out as Ry'kar hits the floor. He gets up and throws his arms up in a bad tempered snarl at his sister.

"Pauk'n S'yuit-de!" He snaps.

"Hey!" Shane shouts with a frown before Nina reacts.

"You win some you lose some! Don't talk to your sister like that."

"Bah!" he says throwing his arms at Shane in a derisive manner.

"Ry'kar if you put your foot on the tigers neck the trouble is you won't be able to lift it off.. Don't test me.." Shane's thousand yard stare hits him and he slumps slightly.

"i apologise.. Shane.."

He looks at Avamar who is frowning with flared lower mandibles at him.

"Apologies Avamar.. I took it too far."

She slowly nods. And slowly walks off the ringed arena area.

"Ze'rei Sain'ja.. Will you spar with Osh'ikeille? Or T'arik?" Avamar asks walking up to Shane.

"Osh'ikeille maybe but I'm not so sure about T'arik i still need to get to know him better before sparring. Osh'ikeille i can barely handle.."

She lets out a trilled laugh.

"Or Uzkielle?"

"He wins everytime.."

"Ghardeh wins everytime.."

"Yes because she is stronger than Uzkielle. She has strength and speed, i just have speed."

"Ze'rei Sain'ja can help."

"Osh will do, but right now i need to learn how to skin this.. R'jet."

Shane reaches down for his kunai and holds it to the creatures brown striped hide.

"Slice from the lower jaw down the belly the around the calves."

He does so wincing slightly as his weapon effortlessly slices through its fur then he pulls revealing the red and white meat of the creature.

Eventually the whole creature is skinned and its hide tanned to a rack.

Shane goes to wash his hands as they are covered in a deep maroon coloured Blood. I mount it on the spitroast and use the lever to slowly rotate the meat.

"Lesson one done in basic hunting for pyode amedha. Judging by Shanes recent victories we must skip the Kiande Amedha Chiva as Osh'ikeille seems to have taken the initiative. Though admittedly it was dangerous and foolish to push Shane that far. Even if he had faced much worse foes."

Ra'zele says quietly to me as i watch Shane in the distance. I rub my stomach slightly. The area seems unsettled. Noon creeps on forward and after our meal we watch Shane spar Osh'ikeille. Even with his cool as ice brother being so calm Shane detects his excitement as he always does when sparring with Shane, It's almost as if sometimes he plays games with him which knowing Osh is probably EXACTLY what he is doing. Giving shane a false sense of security. Shane's eyes are a green shimmer, giving Osh'ikeille a slight change in tact. Knowing Ze'rei Sain'ja isn't so easily swayed by his games and thus giving Shane a slight higher edge for himself. Though in reality it gives Osh the ability to put more pressure on his brother. They both give fervent nods then they begin. Osh stances in his usual Xui'jhi'deh stance while Shane stances very similar but his arms are forward palms down. Danny bounds over.

"Uncle are you ready?!"

"Sei-i."

Father are you ready?!"

"Yes."

"Round one. Dtai'k-de!"

He hops back and gasps as Shane immediately runs at Osh. He slams into Osh'ikeille and brings in a low punch a back arm swat and roundhouse kick osh dodges to his side and shoves Shane back sending him off balance. As he staggers osh brings in a fist and hits Shanes stomach along with an elbow but shane catches it and hits osh in the side of the head, Osh'ikeille follows up head butting Shane who staggers back holding his head but osh has him where he wants him with one bound he jumps and drop kicks Shane sending him flying backwards. He kicks up dust with a sharp exhale and rolls backwards i can tell osh is playing with him as he could have easily have pinned shane as he recovered. Shane produces his kunai. And Osh changes stance. "Calm brother." Osh says lowering his hands.

Shane blinks sees his kunai and tosses it aside. He walks to the centre of the ring with a slight cough. Danny walks back up to the pair.

"0 to shane 1 to Oshi."

Shane coughs again.

"Round 2.. Fight."

He coughs louder as Osh'ikeille lowers his stance even i look in concern.

"Mei'hswei?" Osh says looking at Nina.

"I'm.. Fine.. Gimme.. A minute."

He spits out bright fluorescent green blood and stances.

"Come on Osh'ikeille I'm wearing armour."

He looks with a hooded frown and slowly restances. Shane clears his throat and calms his breathing. I walk up to Eve and lean into her to whisper.

"Eve may we give Shane a check up after this spar session? I'm concerned with his health."

She nods slowly, "Yes of course has he been like this before?"

I nod "for several weeks prior to us entering this sector of space but it subsided.

He was not coughing blood last time."

We stop as Shane coughs with a wheeze, Even Osh backs away after letting him down. From grabbing his hand to catch His strike. Shane turns away.

Coughing and making a strange noise. The others close in around him. Even Ra'zele begins to approach. He bends down and holds his knees. As he slows his wheezy breath.. Eve holds Shanes shoulder "Come with me Shane i need to see what is wrong with you. "Ahhh.. O… Ok.." Shane wipes his mouth as Zelda with a look of concern shakes her head in sympathy. I follow Eve as she takes him to another building. He looks at me with sweat beading his forehead.

"You don't look so chipper Ghardeh my love. Ahaa.. Ahaahahaa.."

He laughs but i frown. We walk into a room filled with medical apparatus and equipment. Eve puts Shane on a bed and brings a machine over to take a look on the inside.

"Shane this machine will scan your whole body, remain still or it will take longer."

It hums to life with a flashing yellow strobe Eve brings up a display showing Shanes vitals.. Eve frowns. She switches scans. A red strobe flashes onto Shanes body. The results come in.. She swipes again an orange scan strobe hits hm. She shakes her head.. With a puzzled look.

"He is in perfect health Ghardeh. The only thing i see is a small.. Lung infection.. But that's due to breathing artificial air for however long.. But that's not the cause.. Surely.."

Shane looks.. "The rotting planet you found me on maybe Ghardeh?"

"No.. That was two and a half years ago Shane.."

Eve shakes her head "Doesn't mean it would be a fast infection.."

"And you've transfused your blood with mine Ghardeh. Don't forget your blood cells have completely taken over.. Somehow."

Eve brings up a stim needle. Containing a yautja antibiotic.

"this is going to hurt Shane."

She inserts the needle into Shanes stomach and injects the contents. He lets out a sharp winded exhale.

"Weren't… Lying there Eve.."

"That should help you recover Yautja blood or no you will get ill from time to time. No more sparring with yautja today."

"But Osh is so fun!"

Eve glares at Shane he holds up his hands.

"Ok i get it.. Besides Ghardeh will ground me anyway. Literally.."

"On you go Ze'rei Sain'ja."

"Thank you Eve."

"Any time. Ghardeh you need to stay also i sense you have been experiencing some discomfort as of late.."

Shane takes his leave, i lay on the bed and have a scan also when Eves eyes flash… Something she is hard to read. She sets the two other scans.. And her eyes slide to mine.

"Ghardeh.. You.. Are.. Pregnant.."

My pulse jolts and my heart smashes against my ribcage like a caged animal.

"Pregnant?! How?! How is that.. Possible?! Run the scan again it is a mistake!"

"Ghardeh.."

"Eve please.."

"Ghardeh.. I don't know how it is possible.. But.. Despite the probability..

You.. Have beaten the odds.."

"Show me.."

Eve swings the display around.. And there.. In the display.. A curled forming suckling..

My breathing begins to become erratic. My mind racing to find a forgone conclusion as to How shane.. Got me pregnant. I sit up sliding the machine away.

"I need to tell Shane.."

Eve nods with a smile. "A wise decision. Congratulations.. Your next child will be a son."

I get up and walk out with Eve. Shane is taking a piece of meat when i walk up to him. With a warm feeling. He looks and smiles.

"Ghardeh.. What's with the warm fuzzy feeling?"

The others are talking amongst each other. As i lean into his ear holding his forearms.

"Shane.. I'm.. Pregnant.."

I feel the words hit him like a yautja kick to the head and he steps back.. His face goes almost.. Pale..

"How.. How is… Is this a joke?"

"Why would i joke?"

"Because you said you couldn't get pregnant.." Shane whispers..

"No i said i wasn't sure.. Come with me. We need some privacy." i say taking his hand and walking him to our home.

He sits on my lap and he leans into me.

"Did Eve tell you how? Is it because your yautja juice has taken over my body? I don't get it.."

I shake my head and rub my jaw on his head "I don't know Kch-tanu but what i do know is we are having a son."

"A son.. How long do you have?

"Will you need a medical donut to sit on darl?"

I grab his arm and squeeze. With a slight laugh..

"Should we tell the others?"

Shane asks cocking his right brow upward.

"Do you want to tell the others?"

"it is up to you Jewel."

With a huff i stand.

"Very well.. Lets go and.. Break the news.."

But before i move Shane puts his head to my stomach and closes his eyes.

He smiles as he hears the tiny heart beat of the youngling. Then pulls back.

"The thought of trying to father a Yautja is going to destroy my mind.. What's going to happen when he realises I'm.. Ah shit.. I'm soo happy! But at the same time.. Afraid.. This is all new to me jewel.."

I bring an arm around Shane, and hold him close as we leave.

"I'm sure you will be an amazing sire.. Just like.."

"Tenjra.. Here's hoping so.."

We walk to join the others when Eve anticipates our intention.

"Everyone i believe.. Ghardeh and Shane have an announcement to make."

She says with a slight grin.

Everyone looks and Shanes face burns red.

"So Shane went for a health check and turned out to be completely fine. Just a small infection.. Nothing to worry about.. I on the other hand…"

Everyone stares as i struggle to get the words out.

"I'm.. We.." Danny smiles.

"I don't know how it's possible.. But. I'm.. Pregnant.."

Zeldas eyes as well as Danny's light up with Nina putting a hand to her chest with the widest smile I've ever seen on her.

"So you were having fun with Ghardeh Shane you smushbag!"

Shane laughs and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Uzkielle walks up to Shane and laughs.

"So you DID hit the.. Sweet spot Mei'hswei.."

He takes Shanes shoulder and shakes lightly.

"Yeah i suppose i did.."

"Congratulations both of you." Michael says holding a thumbs up.

Nina approaches "And so starts the endless nights finding a name for.. Her? Him?"

"Him.." Shane says. Leaning into me.

"So.. If you want I'll help you with some names to help you both out? God I'm so happy for you both! Tell me your secrets!"

Shane winks "Ancient chinese secrets."

"Yeah more like..persistent naughty Shane!"

She leans in and laughs.

"Even with those two not a molecule!"

Osh'ikeille snorts at her as he caught wind of her remark.

"Different chemistry at work Nina.. Shane is.. Half-Blood now.."

Shane shakes his head. "What does that even mean? I'm yautja but not? How can her blood make me half-blood if i wasn't born yautja to begin with?"

He turns fully to shane.

"Mei'hswei.. When Ghardeh transfused her blood into you. Your body had become compatible with her blood, in essence it had begun to fuse with your blood cells…Because you were temporarily 'ascended' it allowed her blood to supress that ability but at the same time strengthen your body. It.. 'Cross-wired' your dna.. To allow for Ghardehs blood to become compatible thus allowing your body to generate copper based blood cells. Your body adapted to this intrusion while you recovered. But Ghardehs blood alleviated the issue of death. You are half-blood.. Your dna profile is still human, but your new life force is yautja. As a result you are capable to Which you are aware.. Of tapping into the 'Yautja side' of yourself. Giving you a critical edge. Thus allowing.. Your bonding.. To become more.. Grounded. With that said.. Congratulations.."

"That was a lot of talk to tell me I'm now yautja knock off.."

"But Osh'ikeille is none the less correct."

Uzkielle adds with a slight nod to his brother.

"You are not yautja.. But like Nina we treat you as so. You are.. An Abomination in traditional Yautja clans but here.. You are family. Congratulations on your soon to be sirehood."

Shane nods but i detect.. Something.. Maybe doubt? Surely he realises everyone will help and support him. No i don't think it is doubt.. Possibly shock.. I know i am shocked. It was not so long ago we was laughing about a human yautja hybrid that we called.. Or rather Shane called.. 'Moose..' And having our matriarch help us with a name is very motherly of her.. She has told me she has a desire to have children of her own. And even with two mates just seems not.. Possible.. But.. Maybe.. It is? Somehow..

* * *

 **Author note: *Gasps* Ghardeh and Shane! You two are NAUGHTY. The birds and the bees.. Hahahaha! And so the story is coming to a close with one final chapter. Keep it peachy people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Mei'hswei- Brother.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **L'weh- Any. (Non-cannon my own word for 'any'.)**

 **Me'tei- Time. (Time as in the thing, not measurement of.)**

 **S'yuit-de- Pathetic or low demeaning remark.**

 **Ze'rei Sain'ja- Fire Warrior.**

 **R'jet- Deer/Goat-like animal.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty seven: And away we go.**

A slight pull of sadness hits me amongst the happy vibes i feel from everyone here.. Once again i have been here before. Though this little establishment is new.. More technologically advanced.. It is effectively the same as what i had started with yautja i both knew and deeply respected. Shane… Feels this and tightens an arm around me hip.

"Not like before Ghardeh.. I promise.. I promise with everything i have.. This family will never suffer the same fate you had to endure.. Ghardeh look at me." I slowly look at him and i see it in his eyes.. That determination.. That promise..

"I know.. It is just.. We've all come far further than i would have ever thought.. And.."

I lower to his level.

"Nina is our matriarch.. You are right.. It will not happen again.. Just ghosts of my past catching up with me is all my Kch'tanu.." Shane brings his forehead into mine with a slight smile.

"let us enjoy our time together. Or else suffer the wrath of the Ze'rei Sain'ja.."

As to drive his request home i feel a fiery sensation in my hands as he forms a cloud of fire over our hands..

"You forget I'm immune to fire.."

Shane tip toes and whispers to me.

"Not on the inside krit.."

I let out a slight purr of laughter to his quote.

"Don't dive too deep.."

Shanes lips twist in slight amusement..

"Idjit.."

I stand at full height as Danny runs over.

"What colour will our new arrival be i wonder? He gasps.. "If he's white like skyfall then I'll call him.. Snow white!"

"Shane cocks a brow. Snow white was a woman.."

"He won't know that! Come on Shane!

Either that or flour.. Or.. Sushi! SNOWBALL! "

I ruffle Danny's short hair. And laugh at his humour.. It always works..

"Was Snow White a'ket'anu?"

"Jewel!" Shane says fisting my rear.

"Shane if you attack my carefully maintained arse again.. I'll.. Pummel you into the third moon.."

Shane laughs. "That was my line once upon a time.. Your arse is very.. Squeezeable though Ghardeh.. Unlike the other 98% well maybe.."

He gestures to his own chest and squeezes..

I snort at him.. But Danny shakes his head..

"Shane.. Too much info.."

"Ey.. When you get to a certain age mister you can talk about it all you want.. Only what.. 3 more years to go?

He nods.

"Yeah… But.. I don't know. Maybe not in the same way."

"Hey everyone is different little man.. Just for future.. Be who you want to be.. No one can judge you for being you. Remember that.. And if they do.."

"Send them to me." i say.

Danny smiles. "Even Uz?"

"Especially Uz.."

"Or Wolf?"

I raise my brows. "He is beyond my skill."

"Ha got you! I still love you though aunt.

You will always be in my heart."

"And you will always be in mine.."

"Hey Shane have you ever seen Ghardeh snap a bad-bloods spine? Osh'ikeille has.. He was telling me the other week when we got captured when Ghardeh stayed with him all night.. In the morning she threw her combi-stick and impaled the Idjit then landed on him!" Shane's brows raise. I haven't seen that Ghardeh.. But I've seen the.. Guns blazing Ghardeh.."

"Ok enough you two this is getting out of hand.. Killing is no simple thing.. It sometimes has consequences.."

They both look and nod. Shane smiles.. "I'm so asking Osh about some of his old fights.."

Danny runs with Shane.. "Me too!"

"D'toudi Krit.." i say to myself with a hint of amusement. I hear a bellow of amusement coming from T'arik and Orukia.. I see Shane.. The stupid fool.. Jump onto Osh'ikeilles back.. Then immediately get thrown off kicking up dust and debris.. He found it easier clamping around him due to not wearing his caster or backpack. But nonetheless failed at wrapping his arms around his neck. Shane turns over laying in a lingerie manner to Osh and Danny laughs pointing at him. Osh'ikeille cocks his head at his antics but not.. Angered or bothered.. Such is the way with Shane and Osh.

"Osh'ikeille Nracha Shur'ie! Tell me a story of your past accomplishments..Tell me a story worthy of mordor!" Michael is sneaking up to Shane.. Oh i see what is going on here.. I see Uzkielle with Zelda, Avamar and Ry'kar. While Nina is nowhere to be seen.. Neither is Ra'zele or Eve.. Possibly talking in private regarding our clan. I snap back to Michael as Shane rolls away and gets up.

"No not yet i want to hear my brothers story!"

"Nah this is on Ry'kar Ze'rei.."

Osh'ikeille looks to the small blue yautja who has arms crossed..

"Mei'hswei.. Show Ry'kar your moves.. Teach him.. A lesson.."

"Or you will?" Osh'ikeille nods and i see Ry'kar stiffen ever so slightly. He knows he has no chance against the larger yautja but with Nina and Shane. He has a CHANCE.

"Alright.. Fine but only Jeh D'aruhn.. One round.."

Shane walks to the makeshift kehrite. He stances with Ry'kar producing a combi-stick.

"Ok alright little smurf.."

Danny laughs at the notion..

"You are a shorter Shane!"

"Exactly." Ry'kar says..

"Maybe so my cuz but it's not height that wins fights.. It's the fire in your heart.." Shane blocks Ry'kars impressive J swing upward and counters it with a parry causing him to lurch forward letting Shane spin kick him in the stomach knocking him back. Shane spins the stick from left to right then swipes left then right followed by a hook catching Ry'kars upper swipe. Ry'kar shoves Shane back with his stick. And thrusts towards him Shane blocks with a vertical swipe and drop kicks sending Ry'kar staggering back. Shane rolls backwards and jumps up. Ry'kar with a growl folds up his stick and rams it into the dirt. Shane reaches round as he collapses his own and holsters it as Ry'kar stances in fisted stance.

"It comes with focus and clear mind, knowing your options and opponent."

Shane stances in the Xui'jhi'deh stance

Arms out wind but with a slight sway.. Everyone apart from Ry'kar and Avamar know when the sway starts.. Shane means business.. It's a way to confuse his opponent. For they don't know his next move.. A very interesting tactic and movement. Ry'kar circles Shane in a stalking motion but Shane closes in. They both strike out at the same time. Shane's palm connects with Ry'kars fist and Shane holds it there eyes glowing green. Ry'kar throws his left fist but Shane grabs it and thrusts Ry'kar towards him and picks him up. Over his shoulder and slams him down dust flies up but he swipes Shanes legs causing him to fall and Ry'kar gets on top of Shane and brings a fist down into his chest Shane blocks his second attack and elbows Ry'kar in the mandibles causing him to growl.

"First rule of thumb Ry'kar.. Never ever see a fight as one sided." He unleashes his wrist blade and holds it to Ry'kars neck.

"Never go to far in a Jehdin-ka-jehdin."

He growls again but Shane kicks him off. He stiffens but Shane releases his blades and smiles.

"One day Ry'kar. But not today cousin, come on.. Those cool orange orbs don't scare me so easily.. You are learning well."

Shane walks past him and rubs his shoulder. And Ry'kars posture lowers as he relaxes. He was in the moment.. As with all young yautja.. Shane knew exactly how to handle it..

"Ghardeh how is your mate so calm? It is.. Infectious.. Almost sickeningly so.."

I hold Ry'kars shoulder and lower to his level.

"He is calm because he has no quarrel with you. If you was his enemy.. Not so and besides.. He adores you and Avamar. He wouldn't ever intentionally harm you, ever. Even in a spar match."

"Unlike Danny.."

"Ey! That one time was an accident with Ava!" Danny chips in.

"The point is Ry is that Shane is not a threat. He is not your enemy. But he won't so easily be swayed by brute force. He has an integrity not many humans possess.. He's died once.. Even death couldn't claim him.. Not yet Paya forgive.."

"If you ever want to just.. Talk to Shane he will listen.. To everyone.."

I leave Danny and Ry'kar as they nod to each other in understanding. Later that day evening creeps in. I am in our home making sure my armour and weapons are all set and cleaned. I am about to slot my second caster in place when there is a yautjan roar.. It sounded like.. Uzkielle.. I walk out to see him snared and sent flying upwards in front of their home. In a net.. The snare de cloaks and Osh aims his caster and fires it at the winch letting his brother fall. He hits the ground with a grunt and as he rips out of the netting his angered roar echoes. Which is interrupted by Osh'ikeilles full bellied laugh.. To the point he doesn't see Uz rush towards him and shoves him hard in the shoulder. Sweeping him from his feet and bringing his wrist blade to his mandibles.

"I told you.. Brother.. Revenge.." He rumbles a laugh as Uzkielle slows his breathing and pulls away from his brother. "Sei-i.. Ell-osde mu'ske.."

He walks back to the stead collapsing his wrist-blade into its housing then silence. Osh'ikeille scales the home and dismantles the winch. Shane picks it up and lets out a breath. "That was.. Erratic.." Osh'ikeille gurgles a laugh holding Shanes head.. "Spend time with your mate. I'll sort this mess out Mei'hswei." Shane returns to me as we re-enter the house, once everything is as it should be we share a bath. Shane is leant into me and rubs the back of his head into my chest.

"How long will this birth take Kch-tanu? There's a question.." he asks rubbing my right calf.

"i rub my jaw on his head slowly." Several weeks.. Maybe a month or two depending."

"On what?"

"Anything may happen Shane. It depends."

Shane swims round. "Oooooo… Ki'xal.."

I look at him. "Winter."

I say to him "As in a human winter?"

"As fierce and as strong as it's winds, as Unforgiving and challenging as the snow and ice."

"Ki'xal.. I.. Like that one.."

"Well you said he was white on the screen.. So i thought.. Winter.."

He dips his head underwater and i feel his head on my stomach again. He rises for air. And wipes his face.

"He's happy.. Just sleeping.."

"You krit.. Don't disturb him.. Else he will strangle you.." i let out a laugh and Shane lifts himself up onto me and runs his hands down my head and stops at me mandibles.. He smiles. Why'd you aliens have to get mandibles.. Why not have lips and mandibles?" He kisses my forehead and neck.

"Why couldn't humans have mandibles instead of lips? It is the same kind of funny math.."

"Why is my mate getting so hot?"

Shane asks with a devilish grin.

"Why is my mate rubbing that spot?"

"Why are you reacting to it?!"

"Why are you acting upon it?"

"Because my mate is enjoying it maybe?"

"Maybe.."

"But what will you do if i play your game?!"

I make a grab for his manhood but he holds my grip tight but is faltering. He is still no match for my strength as much as he tries to restrain me.

"Ghardeh Etur'sek.."

I frown at him and he smiles.

"Don't you even think of doing that.. I'll rip you apart.."

I feel his hand on my entrance.

"Let go of my wang.. And i won't go exploring for lapislazuli.."

"You let go first krit.."

He tuts with a smile "Fine.."

He lets go.. His mistake.. I grab both of his arms and lock them behind his back.

Lift him up and with all my strength i smash him into the water it causes a massivr shower of water as i rumble a laugh it pelts my head and shoulders as well as the surrounding floor. With a splutter and wild thrash, he manages to surface.. "Ghardeh you tricked me you horrible yautja.."

I grab his arms and pull him close, "Did you call me horrible?" I bring out my tongue and he grimaces as i laugh while licking his head he tries to squirm away but i have him in an iron grip. He has no escape.. He moves his head back. "Ghardeh Etur'sek. I'll grab that worm tongue you zabin.. And cook it.. Make a nice bratwurst.." i wrap it around his hand.

"You absolute.. Monster.. I hate your face.." He says as i let him go.. "How has the water gained several degrees Ghardeh? its bloody scalding!"

He punches my shoulder.

"What's that now?"

"Shut up Zabin.." I shove him back.

"Oh? You wanna get smited."

We finish up and head for bed.

"Don't do anything too strenuous."

"Shane. Don't worry about me, i didn't get this far in life acting Reckless and hectic. He lets out a laugh "No you just go bat shit crazy and kill a whole bunker of flunkies.."

We get onto the berth and i wrap a large arm over his side. He has his head leant into mine and closes his eyes as i close mine then we sleep. The next day i walk out of our home wearing a deep blue and coral garb it covers my whole body and the sleeves are flared outward towards the ends. and watch the sun slowly rise over the horizon.. A yellow streak across the sky behind the mountain cracks open the rays.. It seems our journey finally comes to a close. For years we have stuck together, overcome our hardships and slowly become a clan. The Nracha Shur'ie clan. Nina as our matriarch.. Asteria.. A safe haven for us.. And a new home for our new addition to the family.. Ki'xal.. Still growing within me. Shane walks up behind me and leans into my right forearm.

"Need help with this one darl?"

I slowly crouch to his level turning fully to him. My head connects with his. Both our eyes closed.

"As a matter of fact.. I do.."

* * *

 **Author note: Ghardeh 2: Of monsters and men. Has come to a calm close for Shane amd Ghardeh. These two have been through thick and thin and come out on top and with it they are stronger for it. I want to thank you all for the visits and views. This story was a thrill to write and serves as a standard to which my story telling will follow. But what about this Ki'xal?! I hear you ask.. Do not worry. He will have his own tale. First starting with Ki'xal: Overture.. That takes place in defining moments of his life. Then Ki'xal: Ghosts of the reach. A story that shows him. As an experienced cool-tempered skilled yautja beginning his own mission. Thank you so much to Werewolfbleu.. Your behind the scenes help has always been appreciated. Much love!**

 **Credits:**

 _ **This story was created by Vakrian in association with Werewolfbleu, (My besty!) and an expansion to Werewolfbleu's universe to "Can i keep him?" and "Look Nina an alien!"**_

 **Characters:**

 **Ghardeh Etur'sek. By Vakrian**

 **Shane Hunter Dixon. By Vakrian**

 **Ki'xal. (mentioned.) By Vakrian**

 **Zir'tehn An'aksu. By Vakrian**

 **Riz'ghah An'aksu. By Vakrian**

 **Freida Dixon. By Vakrian**

 **Darren and Gill Dixon. By Vakrian**

 **Ivan Wilkins/ Mr D. By Vakrian**

 **Xeno man. By Vakrian**

 **Amanda Brody. By Vakrian**

 **Clyde Rogers. By Vakrian**

 **Chris Horner. By Vakrian**

 **Predalien. by Vakrian**

 **Leviathan. By Vakrian**

 **We yu soldier design. By Vakrian**

 **Pathfinder ship design. By Vakrian**

 **Other supporting characters. By Vakrian**

 **(Assets not mine.)**

 **Asteria. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Lar'ja N'ritja ship. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Osh'ikeille. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Uzkielle. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Nina Le'Blanc. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Danny Le'Blanc. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Ra'zele 'Wolf'. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Eve. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Avamar. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Ry'kar. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Glynda. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Trey. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Tilly De Ville. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Zelda. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Orukia. By Werewolfbleu**

 **Michael. By Werewolfbleu**

 **T'arik. By Werewolfbleu**

 **(Memories of Nina in Chapter eleven are excerpts from Werewolfbleu's "Can i keep him?")**

 _ **Massive thank you to Werewolfbleu w**_ _ **ith helping me along the way, and of course you the reader, i hope you have enjoyed reading the story as much as i have creating it.**_

 _ **Ghardeh and Shane will return in their own new story…**_

 _ **GHARD3H: Legend.**_


	28. Author note: A moment of your time

(This is not a chapter please go back to chapter 27 for the conclusion of the story.)

 **Author note: A moment of your time..**

 _ **To the reader..**_

 _ **When creating stories it's not always easy to convert what you have in your mind to a blank canvas, being a writer for the best part of ten years i still have those moments of lostfulness or smash into the concrete writers block wall..**_

 _ **It is frustrating and damn right distracting.**_

 _ **But then something happens.. You get over that wall and you see that light shining across the meadow of your thoughts.. You carry on writing and before you know it.. You are at the end of the story..**_

 _ **Now i had many times with this story where i had to re-write many scenes or just delete the whole chapter and start again. It got to the point where i had to walk away for several days just to clear my head and approach certain scenes a different way one of those chapters was The leviathan. To which it switched perspectives many times.. Too many times. Then there was the creature itself.. There was also the chapter 'The one they call Wolf' there was many times i had to re-write how Wolf or Ra'zele as he is known would interact with Shane and Ghardeh. With that being said he has known Ghardeh a long time, but knows OF Shane. Eventually i had to just let the character pave the way by keeping to how he would interact or talk.. Hard work that chapter.. Now for the last few chapters you may have noticed a slight change in tone.. Or a smoother transition between conversations or actions.. Notably the Asteria chapters. That's because those chapters were in fact the original chapters to Ghardeh 3. Before it went through a massive change in story. I had to dive into the guts of the chapters and remove original plot devices and turn the conversation towards the Ghardeh 2 plot. It was hard work because these were the now closing chapters.. Originally Ghardeh 2 was 22 chapters rather than the now 27 chapters, the scenes i had written were too good to get rid of. It is also where my writing has now taken a better turn as i become more engrossed in the characters and their roles in the story. That brings me to my besty..**_

 _ **Werewolfbleu and i are great friends. We discuss our stories.. Our ideas.. And helped me with her characters. Often with comical and sometimes awesome moments.**_

 _ **I have created two and a quarter stories. Based in her characters universe. It isn't easy fitting in someone else's work within yours.. It takes a commitment. A drive to make sure you don't rip the characters away from their core that makes them so unique..**_

 _ **Ki'xal: Overture is the final short story to which is placed in Nina's universe. It highlights Ki'xals relationship to the clan Nina has worked towards, it highlights Ki'xals relationship to Danny.. Who more often than not act like brothers..**_

 _ **It highlights Ki'xals pivotal moments of him growing up into a world under constant threat by those who want taboo clans wiped from existence..**_

 _ **It isn't about how Ki'xal feels about the threats.. The question is.. What is he going to do about it?**_

 _ **It is a primer story to Ki'xal: Ghosts of the reach.**_

 _ **I wanted to take the time and thank you all for the views and visits, reading about Ghardeh and Shane.. Watching them grow and become a pairing. I have never written a story like this before. And i am very proud of these two characters. They will in fact have their own story set 100 years after Ki'xals story. It is currently in the planning stage. And i can't wait to show you all what i have next in line.**_

 _ **Again i thank you all..**_

 _ **And Werewolfbleu? You help me so much as you convinced me to get these stories out there and gave me a confidence boost whenever i got skittish, i truly appreciate it besty much love! Now with that said, as always..**_

 _ **Stay awesome everyone.. - Vakrian.**_


End file.
